Dunkelheit über Großbritanien
by baerchen70
Summary: Das ist meine Version der Geschehnisse nach dem sechsten Jahr. Hier geht es um Verrat, Freundschaft, Liebe und natürlich dem Kampf des Guten gegen das Böse.
1. Wieder im Lingusterweg

Hallo alle zusammen. Hier ist meine Version des siebten Jahres von Harry. Ich hoffe doch ihr habt Spaß daran und belohnt mich mit ein paar Reviews. Auch wenn ihr denkt, dass die Geschichte absoluter Mist ist würde ich mich über ein kleines Review freuen.

Denn wie soll ich mich verbessern, wenn ich nicht erfahre was ich besser machen könnte.

Noch eine Kleinigkeit bevor ihr lesen dürft.

Ich verdiene mit der Story keinerlei Geld, alle Personen und Orte sind aus dem HP Universum von JK Rowling entliehen. Ich habe mir lediglich meine Gedanken gemacht, wie es weiter gehen könnte. Da ich nicht vor habe das jetzt jedes mal zu schreiben würde ich sagen, dass gilt für alle noch folgenden Kapitel, von denen schon ein paar fertig sind.

Ich denke ein Updaterythmus so alle drei Wochen ist für mich gut machbar, wenn es schneller geht könnt ihr euch freuen, aber ich versuche mich auf jeden Fall an den Dreiwochenrhytmus zu halten. Natürlich könnt ihr den Update beschleunigen, wenn ihr ein paar nette Reviews hinterlasst. So, nun viel Spaß bei meiner Version des letzten Jahres von Harry, Euer Baerchen70

#...Gedanken...#

...Parsel...

**Kapitel 1 - Wieder im Lingusterweg**

Als ob ihn das Leben nicht schon genug bestraft hätte, war Harry wieder "zu Hause" angekommen. Er hatte alles hinter sich gelassen, hatte seine Freunde verprellt, hatte mit seiner Freundin Schluss gemacht um sie zu schützen und hatte seinen Freund und Mentor Albus Dumbledore verloren. Das schlimme an der Sache war, dass ausgerechnet sein Lieblingsfeind in der Schule, niemand anderes als seinen verhassten Zaubertränkelehrer Severus Snape, derjenige war der Dumbledore getötet hatte, da der kleine Hosenscheißer Draco Malfoy nicht in der Lage dazu war. Als ob er ihn nicht schon genug hassen würde für dass was er ihm über die letzten sechs Jahre angetan hatte, nein jetzt fing er auch schon an die Menschen zu töten, die ihm nahe standen. Er hatte so abgrundtief die Nase voll. Zu allem Übel hatte er auch noch keinen Schimmer, was denn nun die Kraft sei, mit der er Voldemord töten können soll oder es zumindest versuchen könnte. Also saß er hier wieder bei seinen Verwandten und wusste nicht, ob er sie nun gleich umbringen soll oder noch etwas warten soll und sie erst einmal etwas quälen sollte. Denn natürlich hatten sie ihm wieder einen Empfang aller Dursleys bereitet. Es ging schon damit los, das man ihm sagte wie nutzlos er doch sei während er sich von seinen Freunden verabschieden wollte. Die hätten ja wenigstens warten können bis sie mit ihm in ihrem Auto gewesen wären, aber nein es musste ja jeder mitbekommen was sie von ihm hielten. Und dann sei man ja so gütig ihn noch einmal bei sich aufzunehmen und er solle sich bloß nicht einbilden im Sommer auf der faulen Haut liegen zu können. Es gebe schließlich sowohl im Garten als auch im Haus jede Menge zu tun. Seine Freunde hatten ihn nur verständnislos angeschaut und als Moody dann etwas sagen wollte hatte er nur ab gewunken, da er nicht noch mehr Probleme haben wollte und hatte die Tirade über sich ergehen lassen. Nun war er wieder hier und wusste nun nicht wie er denn weiter machen solle. Er wollte nicht, dass weiter seine Familie und Freunde Opfer von diesem größenwahnsinnigen Psychopathen werden und nur er war angeblich dazu in der Lage die Welt zu retten, aber wie? Das hatten sie ihm leider nicht gesagt, es hatte auch niemand Anstalten gemacht ihm irgend etwas beizubringen was ihm in einem Krieg helfen könnte. Es galt also herauszufinden, welches diese besondere Kraft, die ihm helfen soll old Voldi zu vernichten. Doch dafür braucht er Bücher, Bücher in denen Wissen vermittelt wird, was sie ihm in der Schule nicht beibringen wollen oder können. Dabei war er sich sicher dass gerade Severus Snape ihn da sicherlich hätte unterrichten können. Bei den meisten anderen Lehrern war es sich auch sicher, dass sie sich in den dunklen Künsten auskannten, sie aber nur nicht anwendeten, da Dumbledore dagegen war. Und wo kahm man am leichtesten an Bücher heran? Natürlich in der Winkelgasse. Also galt es einen Weg zu finden dort hin zu kommen und möglichst unbemerkt an sein Verließ zu kommen um Geld abzuholen. Wie schaffen dass nur solche Konsorten wie Voldemord, denn er kann sich ja wohl kaum in der Winkelgasse sehen lassen, obwohl er dort wohl sehr preisgünstig einkaufen könnte, da ja alle vor ihm fliehen würden und er dann die Winkelgasse ganz für sich allein hätte, nur würde es dann sicherlich nicht lange dauern, bis die Auroren dort auftauchen würden und dann wäre es mit der Einkaufstour auch schon wieder vorbei. Also brauche er entweder eine gute Verkleidung oder jemand, der die Einkäufe für ihn erledigt. In der Muggelwelt gibt es doch so etwas wie Versandhandel, ob es das in der Zaubererwelt auch gibt, oder sind die Zauberer so rückständig, dass sie so etwas nicht kennen? Das gilt es also zu herauszufinden und das möglichst ohne das jemand davon Wind bekommt, ob er mal Hermine danach fragen soll?

Und als ob dies alles nicht schon genug wäre ist da auch noch dieser Idiot von Minister, der nichts besseres zu tun hat als ihn als sein neues Aushängeschild zu betrachten, am liebsten würde er ihn von A nach B schleifen um zu zeigen wie gut er sich doch mit Harry Potter steht. Bis jetzt hatte er es geschafft dem ganzen zu entgehen, da er ja in der Schule war, aber nun hatte er nicht mehr diesen Schutz. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Minister einen neuen Versuch wagen würde um an ihn heran zu kommen, da es ja jetzt auch keinen Albus Dumbledore mehr gab, der ihn schützen konnte. So saß er also hier und dachte darüber nach, wie es nun weiter gehen sollte, als eine ihm wohl bekannte Stimme von unten sehr deutlich zu vernehmen war.

"HARRY, DU UNNÜTZES STÜCK DRECK, BEWEGE DEINEN HINTERN HIER HERUNTER, DIE ARBEIT MACHT SICH NICHT VON ALLEIN!", das war es dann wohl mit der Ruhe, sein Onkel war ja mal wieder besonders gut auf ihn zu sprechen, aber das war ja nichts neues. So ging es ja schon seid seinem ersten Lebensjahr, nur dass er es zu dieser Zeit noch nicht verstanden hat, warum man Dudley so gut behandelte und ihn wie den letzten Abschaum, Dudley wurde alles in den Allerwertesten geblasen und er musste sich mit den abgetragenen Sachen von Dudley zufriedengeben und an Spielzeugen gönnte man ihm noch nicht einmal die kaputten, die Dudley übrig gelassen hatte. Das war ganz alles andere als angenehm, ganz besonders, als Dudley so langsam anfing sine Form auszubilden und der zwei bis drei Mal in die Sachen gepasst hätte.

Als Harry dann also unten angekommen war bekam er erst einmal die Arbeitseinteilung für den Rest des Tages, er könne ja schließlich schon einmal damit beginnen die Garage zu entrümpeln, bis es das Abendessen geben würde. Zu guter letzt hatte man noch den Hinweis fallen lassen, dass er sich bloß bemühen sollte, da er sonst nichts zu essen bekommen würde, aber auch das war nichts neues, die Dursleys schienen ihn immer mit einem Sklaven zu verwechseln. Er hasste das, tröstete sich aber damit, dass er ja bald Volljährig werden würde und dann würde er es den Dursleys heimzahlen. Nicht das er ihnen etwas antun wollte, denn er war nicht Voldemord, aber so ein paar Schweineöhrchen oder auch das Hinterteil eines Pavians wäre sicherlich eine schöne Rache. Er hatte aber noch ein wenig Zeit um sich etwas passendes auszudenken. Jetzt war erst einmal die Garage an der Reihe. Das Problem mit dem Essen lässt sich sicherlich auch im nächsten Supermarkt lösen, da er davon ausging nach einer solchen Bemerkung sicherlich nichts zu essen zu bekommen, nur damit sie ihn quälen konnten. Zumindest dachten sie das sie ihn so ärgern zu können, nur war er mittlerweile so Erwachsen, dass er sich durch solchen Kinderkram nicht mehr aus der Ruhe bringen lassen würde. Er hatte schließlich noch einiges an Muggelgeld in seiner Tasche. Und auch wenn er sich in der Zaubererwelt nicht sehen lassen sollte, so konnte er als Muggel doch alles tun und lassen was er wollte.

* * *

Zur selben Zeit in einem völlig orientierungslos gewordenem Orden des Phönix. 

"RUHE!!!" war von Alastor Moody zu hören, er war der Stellvertreter von Dumbledore gewesen und versuchte jetzt mehr schlecht als recht den Orden zusammenzuhalten. Nachdem ihr Kopf gestorben war, oder sollte man besser sagen hinterhältig ermordet wurde, war bei den meisten Mitgliedern jegliche Hoffnung jemals diesen Krieg zu gewinnen ebenfalls gestorben. Seitdem herrschte im Orden meist nur das absolute Chaos. Da wo früher Aktionen vorbereitet wurden und diese dann geordnet in die Tat umgesetzt wurden, da gab es heute nur noch wilden Aktionismus, der schon mehrere Mitgliedern das Leben gekostet hatte und einige ins Krankenhaus befördert hatte. Deshalb war es nur zu verständlich, dass die meisten Mitglieder nicht mehr die Lust hatten ihr Leben zu gefährden für nichts und wieder nichts. Das Ergebnis war ein vollständig gelähmter Orden, dem erstens der wichtigste Spion abhanden gekommen war und der zweitens niemanden mehr hatte der ihn führen sollte oder konnte. Wobei zu sagen ihnen wäre der wichtigste Spion abhanden gekommen war ja nicht ganz richtig, da selbiger scheinbar ein Spion für beide Seiten war, oder war er doch nur ein Spion für die Gegenseite gewesen und hatte sie nur mit Informationen geködert. Man wusste es nicht und es war jetzt auch nicht mehr wichtig, auch wenn dieser Verrat schon sehr an den Leuten nagte, die Snape vertraut hatten.

Der Orden hatte schon lange keinen Schlag mehr gegen Voldemord führen können, sie hatten immer nur sehr blass ausgesehen. Da war selbst das Ministerium noch erfolgreicher gewesen und das sollte schon etwas heißen, da sich im Ministerium nichts geändert hatte. Dort hatte man immer noch nicht eingesehen, dass Voldemord wirklich wieder aufgetaucht war, oder sollte man besser sagen, der Minister hatte es immer noch nicht eingesehen oder wollte es nicht einsehen.

So war man also heute wieder einmal zusammen gekommen um zu beratschlagen, was nun weiter sein soll und die Stimmung war auf einem Tiefpunkt angelangt, da die letzte Spionageaktion einem Mitglied das Leben gekostet hatte und Remus Lupin in das Krankenzimmer befördert hatte. Dieser war zwar heute wieder bei dem Treffen dabei, man konnte ihm aber immer noch ansehen, dass er ziemlich übel ausgesehen hatte als er von anderen Ordensmitgliedern gefunden wurde. Er hatte es nur der Tatsache zu verdanken ein Werwolf zu sein, dass er noch lebte. Denn jeder normale Mensch wäre bei dieser Behandlung gestorben, was mit Sam ja auch geschehen war, der ihn begleitet hatte. Sie waren in einen Hinterhalt geraten, als ob jemand gewusst hatte das sie dort Spionieren wollten. Denn sie waren gefasst worden, bevor das Treffen der Todesser so richtig los gegangen war. Die Tatsache, dass die Todesser Spione gesucht hatten und damit auch ihr eigentlich sehr gutes Versteck gefunden hatte nährte außerdem den Verdacht, dass es eine undichte Stelle im Orden gab. Nur hatte man den Spion bis jetzt leider nicht finden können und so war der Orden noch mehr gelähmt als er es durch den Tod von Dumbledore sowieso schon war.

Nachdem Moody es nun endlich geschafft hatte Ruhe bei den Anwesenden zu erreichen eröffnete er das heutige Treffen in dem der letzte Zwischenfall aufgeklärt werden sollte, weshalb auch Moony anwesend war, obwohl er eigentlich ins Bett gehörte.

"So, da wir es nun endlich geschafft haben uns wie zivilisierte Mensch zu benehmen, können wir vielleicht anfangen und versuchen aufzuklären, was bei der letzten Spionageaktion schief gelaufen ist, das wieder zwei unserer Mitglieder im Leichenschauhaus oder im Krankenbett gelandet sind. Wir sind ja dieses mal glückliche weise in der Lage einen Beteiligten direkt zu befragen, da er überlebt hatte.", es breitete sich ein betretenes Schweigen im Saal aus und man konnte den Mitgliedern ansehen, dass den meisten ihr Verhalten in den letzten Minuten doch ziemlich peinlich war.

"Also Remus, was ist an diesem Abend geschehen? Warum seid ihr entdeckt worden? Hast du vielleicht doch irgendwelche Informationen mitbekommen bevor ihr geschnappt wurdet?"

Remus erhob sich und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er auch noch eine Woche nach dem Zwischenfall starke Schmerzen hatte und das obwohl er ein Werwolf war und diese Wunden eigentlich schon wieder der Vergangenheit angehören sollten.

"Also liebe Ordensmitglieder, ich denke ich werde einmal mit der Beantwortung der letzten Frage beginnen. Wir haben leider nichts mitbekommen was für uns irgendeinen Wert haben könnte, da wir gefasst wurden bevor das Treffen richtig los gegangen war.", ein rumoren ging durch den Saal und einige "Das kann doch nicht sein?" oder, "Das gibt es doch gar nicht" Bemerkungen waren zu hören.

#Das gibt es doch nicht geht das ganze schon wieder los! Seid Dumbledore nicht mehr ist haben wir nicht eine vernünftige Aktion durchgeführt und sind uns so unneinig wie noch nie.#

Moony setzte seine Antwort aber ohne darauf zu achten fort, "Wir waren etwa eine Stunde vor dem Treffen an dem Ort angekommen um uns ein vernünftiges Versteck zu suchen von dem aus wir das Treffen beobachten konnten. Bevor wir uns in das Versteck begeben hatten, haben wir uns versichert dass noch kein Todesser in der Nähe war. Auch haben wir untersucht ob es irgendwelche Sicherheitszauber gab, die uns hätten verraten können. Aber dort war nichts. Nicht die kleinsten Anzeichen von Magie oder sonst einer Aufspühreinrichtung waren dort zu finden. Also haben wir uns ein Versteck gesucht und uns in dieses begeben um dort zu warten bis die Todesser eintreffen würden.

Es dauerte dann noch etwa zwanzig Minuten, dann trafen die ersten Todesser ein. So nach und nach füllte sich der Versammlungsort und es sah nicht so aus, als ob sie irgendetwas bemerkt hätten.

Als die Todesser scheinbar alle anwesend waren, hat der Oberste von ihnen das Wort ergriffen und eröffnete das Treffen. Nachdem er mit den Lobpreisungen auf Voldemort fertig war, war es auch schon um uns geschehen gewesen. Wir haben die Todesser nicht kommen sehen, denn sie haben ein Desillusionierungszauber benutzt und da wir uns auf das gehörte bei dem Treffen konzentriert haben hatten wir sie auch nicht gehört. Sie haben uns genau im richtigen Moment erwischt. Wir waren innerhalb eines Augenblickes entwaffnet und gefesselt und wurden zu den anderen Todessen transportiert. Als wir bei den Anderen waren haben sie sich erst einmal einen Spaß daraus gemacht uns ein wenig zu quälen. Es waren aber alles noch Flüche die uns nur kleine körperliche Wunden zufügen sollten.

Als sie damit fertig waren ging es mit der Befragung los. Sie hatten extra einen Spezialisten auf diesem Gebiet kommen lassen. Er war ein wahrer Meister, als er mit den normalen Methoden bei uns nichts erreichen konnte und nur unwichtige Sachen zu sehen bekam fing er an damit das Gehirn Schicht für Schicht zu durchsuchen. Ich habe diese Technik noch nie gesehen, denke aber das dies so ist, weil das Opfer dabei verrückt wird und das Gehirn dabei zerstört wird, denn ich konnte merken, dass John je länger der Fremde das mit ihm tat sich immer weiter von der Realität entfernte. Man konnte quasi spüren, wie John langsam den Verstand verlor.

Die Informationen, die er damit gewonnen hatte waren aber beachtlich. Sie wissen jetzt, wo wir unser Hauptquartier haben, sie kennen viele unsere Mitglieder und vor allem wissen sie wo sich Harry aufhält, was ihn dort schützt wissen sie aber nicht, nur das er dort auch von Mitgliedern des Ordens überwacht wird.".

Ein lautes raunen ging durch den Saal und man könnte förmlich spüren, wie sich die nackte Panik breit machte. Selbst der sonst so selbstsichere Moody war blass geworden als er hörte was der Feind alles über den Orden erfahren hatte. Der Tumult wurde immer größer, so dass Moody eingreifen musste und den Orden zur Ruhe ermahnte.

#Irgendwo kann ich die Leute verstehen, wir haben mehr oder weniger auf der ganzen Linie verloren.#

Nachdem er das getan hatte konnte Remus seinen Bericht fortsetzen.

"Ich glaube, dass ich der Befragung entgangen war habe ich wohl nur der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass ich ein Wehrwolf bin und diese Art der Befragung bei mir nicht möglich zu sein scheint, denn bei mir hat er lediglich versucht durch meine Gedankenschilde zu kommen und nachdem dies fehlgeschlagen war hatte er den Befehl gegeben mich ein wenig gefügiger zu machen, was sich einige der Anwesenden nicht zweimal sagen ließen. So quälten sie mich und quälten mich, ich habe keine Ahnung wie lange, da ich hin und wieder das Bewustsein verloren habe, als in mir nur noch ein kleiner Funke leben war kam noch einmal der Befragungsspezialist und hat meine Schilde vernichtet und nach weiteren Informationen gesucht. Er hat noch ein paar Namen erfahren, die John nicht kannte, bevor bei mir die Lichter aus gegangen sind. Da man ja nicht in das Gehirn einer bewustlosen Person eindringen kann hat er wahrscheinlich nicht mehr erfahren."

Betretenes schweigen herrsche im Saal, bis Moody aufstand und erst einmal mit sich kämpfte bevor er anfing zu reden.

"Also ich denke, dass viele von euch wissen möchten, was mit John geschehen ist und ich fürchte auch mit einigen anderen unsere Mitglieder. Die Technik die dort angewandt wird ist schwärzeste Magie und dabei betrachtet man die inneren Gedanken des Menschen. Man wühlt förmlich im Gehirn herum. Durch dieses wühlen wird leider das Gehirn restlos zerstört, das ist auch der Grund warum dir aufgefallen ist, dass sich John immer weiter aus dem Leben verabschiedet hat. Diese Prozedur endet immer mit dem Tod des zu testendes Subjektes, so dass John von den Qualen nach der Befragung nichts mehr mitbekommen hat, da er eigentlich schon Tod war nur sein Herz schlug wohl noch. Diese Technik beherrschen eigentlich nur ganz wenige ausgewählte Personen in Spezialeinheiten der Regierung und das Wissen, dass es diese Personen gibt haben auch nur ganz wenige Personen, ich habe mir dadurch, dass ich euch das jetzt sage einen Freifahrtschein nach Askaban und einen Kuss eines Dementors gesichert. Aber ich denke ihr sollt wissen, dass es diese Technik gibt um nachher die richtige Entscheidung treffen zu können. Denn wenn Voldemord jemanden in seinen Reihen hat, der diese Technik beherrscht, dann sind vor ihm keine Geheimnisse mehr sicher. In England gibt es immer nur zwei Personen, die diese Technik beherrschen und es wird immer erst eine neue Person ausgebildet, wenn eine von beiden sicher Tod ist. Dies ist vor zwei Monaten geschehen, oder zumindest dachten wir das. Es gibt auch nur einen ganz kleinen Kreis von Leuten die wissen, dass es diese Personen gibt, da ist der Minister und die zwei oberen der Strafverfolgungsbehörde, sowie der Chef der Unsäglichen. Nur diese vier Personen wissen, dass es "Durchleuchter", wie wir diese Personen nennen überhaupt gibt.", man hätte ein Stecknadel im Saal fallen hören können, wären da nicht die würgenden Geräusche von der Toilette gewesen, die von zwei Mitgliedern stammten, die ihren Mageninhalt nicht mehr bei sich behalten konnten.

Aber die Ruhe währte nicht lange als auch schon eine Frage die nächste jagte und andere einfach nur wild durcheinander redeten. Moody hatte alle Mühe den Saal wieder zur Ruhe zu bringen, damit er mit der Beantwortung der Fragen anfangen konnte.

"Also, ich werde versuchen die Fragen zusammenfassend zu beantworten. Ich weiß von den "Durchleuchtern" da ich kurzzeitig Chef der Auroren war bis man mich dann in den Ruhestand geschickt hat. Das einer verschwunden war habe ich von Albus erfahren, da er als oberster Richter die zweite Person im Rechtswesen war die über diese Leute Bescheid wusste. Zu der Frage was denn nun sein wird komme ich am Schuss der Sitzung.

Eine Anmerkung habe ich aber noch zu machen. Diese Leute sind auch in der Lage in dem Gehirn von bewustlosen Menschen umher zu gehen, wenn sie die Mauer einmal geknackt haben, somit sollten auch alles was du wusstes Remus nun Allgemeinwissen sein, so schlimm das auch ist. Was mich aber noch viel mehr beunruhigt ist die Frage, wie Voldemord es geschafft hat die Kobolde zu teuschen, da normalerweise ein Mensch ganz sicher Tod ist, wenn die Kobolde das Testament öffnen. Aber nach der Beschreibung die Remus uns gegeben hat ist der "Durchleuchter" von Voldemord der verschwundene als Tod geglaubte Unsägliche aus dem Ministerium. Ob er auch schon die Verwalter all unserer Reichtümer unterwandert hat oder diese sich ihm schon angeschlossen haben? Das ist eine der vielen Fragen, die noch zu beantworten sind. Habt ihr noch irgendwelche Fragen an mich oder Remus, bevor wir zum Ende der Sitzung kommen?"

Es wurden noch einige Fragen gestellt um das gehörte genauer zu verstehen, aber ansonsten waren ja die wichtigen Informationen ausgetauscht worden, sodass Moody nach zwanzig Minuten mit dem Schlusswort beginnen konnte.

"So meine lieben Mitstreiter, dass eben hier gehörte und das dahin scheiden von Albus Dumbledore lässt für die Zukunft leider böses ahnen. Die dunkele Seite gewinnt immer mehr an Kraft, wohingegen der Seite des Lichtes die Mitstreiter ausgehen. Außerdem müssen wir leider zugeben, dass wir der dunkelen Seite zur Zeit hoffnungslos unterlegen sind, da diese Seite ohne Rücksicht auf ein Menschenleben ihre Ziele durchzusetzen versucht. Uns sind solche Mittel "leider" versagt, wobei ich der Meinung bin, dass man manchmal gleiches mit gleichem bekämpfen sollte. Dies ist auch der Grund für mich meinen Posten als stellvertretender Leiter des Ordens abzugeben. Ich werde mich weiterhin gegen das Böse stellen, aber mit meinen Methoden und das bedeutet, dass durchaus der ein oder andere Todesser es nicht überleben könnte. Euch allerdings könnte ich verstehen, wenn ihr lieber mit euren Familien einen sicheren Ort aufsuchen wollt um eure lieben zu schützen. Jetzt wo Voldemord unsere Namen und Gesichter kennt ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis wieder der eine oder andere von uns sein Leben geben muss oder wenn nicht er selbst, dann seine Familie. Deshalb gebe ich euch jetzt die Möglichkeit in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken ob ihr euch weiter gegen das Böse stellen wollt oder ob ihr lieber fliehen wollt um eure Familie zu schützen. Diejenigen die mir und einigen anderen weiter helfen wollen, denen sei aber gesagt, dass die Todesser jetzt dafür bezahlen werden, was sie den vielen friedlichen Familien angetan haben, die sie gequält haben. Ich möchte damit nur warnen, dass wir die Todesser jetzt mit ihren eigenen Mitteln schlagen werden und dies ins sicherlich nicht Jedermanns Sache. Ich erwarte eure Antwort innerhalb der nächsten drei Stunden, danach werden ich und meine Mitstreiter für solange untertauchen, bis es das Problem Todesser nicht mehr gibt oder es uns nicht mehr gibt. Danach werden wir auch den Grimmouldplatz für immer verlassen, da er leider nicht mehr sicher ist. Denn über kurz oder lang wird Voldemord den Fidelius, der über dem Gebäude liegt knacken und uns dann vernichten. Nehmt euch in ruhe Zeit für eure Entscheidung ihr findet uns noch drei Stunden lang im kleinen Salon. Sollten sich unsere Wege hier trennen, so wünsche ich euch viel Glück in eurer Zukunft"

Damit stand er auf und begab sich in den kleinen Salon im Grimmouldplatz um zu warten ob noch jemand kommen würde und um noch ein paar Briefe an Freunde zu schreiben.

Er rechnete aber damit, dass nur noch ein paar wenige ihn unterstützen würden, da im allgemeinen im Orden immer die Devise galt, dass man sich den Methoden der Todesser bedienen würde. Nur war er der Meinung das die Zeit für Samthandschuhmethoden vorbei war. Deshalb wollte er jetzt diesen anderen Weg gehen, bei dem auch sicherlich ein paar Todesser und ein paar von seinem Freunden auf der Strecke bleiben, er hoffte aber, dass es hauptsächlich Todesser sind.

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit an einer ganz anderen Ecke von England in einem windschiefen Haus, was für Nichtzauberer aussah wie eine Ruine, in die man sich besser nicht trauen sollte, da man sonst Gefahr läuft von den Trümmern erschlagen zu werden. In diesem kleinen Haus saßen ein paar Hogwartsschüler mit ihren älteren Brüdern beim Abendessen und unterhielten sich über ihren Freund. 

"Wenn ich diesen Idioten in die Finger bekomme, dann reiß ich ihm sämtliche Haare einzeln aus, oder färbe sie permanent Bonbonrosa, wie kann er das nur unseren kleinen Schwester antun, auch wenn er unser stiller Teilhaber ist, so hat er kein Recht dazu ihr das Herz zu brechen."

"Genau mein reden, wir sollten ihm einmal zeigen, dass man mit unserer Familie nicht so umspringt, wir sollten ihm klar machen, was er weg gestoßen hat und was er damit verloren hat."

"Nun regt euch doch einmal ab, er wird einen Grund dafür gehabt haben, warum er das getan hat, zumindest hoffe ich das für ihn!"

Das Gespräch wurde in dieser Art weiter geführt und keiner der drei Brüder schien zu merken, dass die Person um die es ging immer unglücklicher wurde, wollte sie das ganze doch eigentlich nur vergessen. Aber ihre Brüder sorgten schon dafür, dass sie es nicht konnte.

"Wir müssen ihn zur Rede stellen und ihm ganz klar sagen was wir von seinem Verhalten halten. Und er soll sich zumindest bei unserer Schwester entschuldigen."

"Ja genau, wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen um ihm..."

"VERDAMMT NOCH MAL, HARRY HATTE EINEN TRIFTIGEN GRUND WARUM ER DAS GETAN HATTE. ER HAT DIE IRRIGE ANNAHME, DAS ER MICH SCHÜTZEN KÖNNTE, WENN ER MICH WEGSTÖßT.", danach brach Ginny in Tränen aus und ihre Brüder schauten sich nur ganz betrübt an und wussten nicht mehr was sie sagen sollten. Der erste der versuchte seine Schwester zu trösten war Ron, "Ginny, dann müssen deine Brüder dem Holzkopf halt eintrichtern, dass das der absolute Wahnsinn ist und das er doch gefälligst seinem Herz zu folgen hat, da sein Verstand ganz offensichtlich in letzter Zeit einige Aussetzer hat."

Von den zwei Zwillingen war nur ein übereinstimmendes nicken zu sehen. Also war es beschlossene Sache, dass man sich auf den Weg machen würde um Harry die Leviten zu lesen und ihm klar zu machen, dass er durch seine sture Haltung sich mehr schadet als sich zu nutzen. Denn mit seinen Freunden hatte er ja schließlich das gleiche gemacht, er stieß sie von sich weg um sie zu schützen und begriff dabei nicht, dass ihn das lediglich Einsam machen würde, seine Freunde aber nicht schützen würde.

"Ich denke, ich werde mithilfe meines Bruders, der ja schon apparieren darf mal bei unserem Sturkopf vorbei schauen und mit ihm reden, denn schießlich bin in sein bester Freund und dem sollte es erlaubt sein ihm die Meinung zu sagen, oder?"

Die Zwillinge nickten wieder nur, aber Ginny war damit nicht ganz einverstanden, denn sie wollte selbst mit dem Betonkopf darüber reden, wenn er nach seinem Geburtstag hierhin kommen würde. Nur ließen sich ihre Brüder nicht davon abbringen ihm zumindest einmal einen Besuch abzustatten und ihm klar zu machen wozu Freunde denn da sind. Gesagt, getan, Ron und Fred apparierten zusammen etwa 3 km von Harrys Verwandten auf ein freies Feld um den Rest des Weges zu Fuß in Angriff zu nehmen, damit sie nicht die Alarmglocken beim Orden auslösen würden. Sie konnten ja nicht ahnen, was gerade beim Orden los war, ihre Eltern hatten ihnen nur gesagt, das der Orden heute tagen würde und das es um den letzten Misserfolg gehen würde. So landeten die beiden ein wenig abseits und mussten den Rest zu Fuß gehen in der Hoffnung, dass sie den weg finden würden.

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Harry den ersten Teil der Garagenarbeit beendet. Natürlich war es für Vernon nicht gut genug gewesen, worauf er ohne etwas zu essen in sein Zimmer geschickt wurde, da er sich so etwas aber schon gedacht hatte, hatte er während der Garagenarbeit vorgesorgt und im Supermarkt um die Ecke etwas zu essen gekauft, denn Lust darauf zu hungern hatte Harry sicherlich nicht mehr. 

So saß er jetzt auf seinem Bett und machte sich Gedanken darüber, wie er denn seinem Ziel näher kommen könnte. Er musste lernen und zwar nicht die Dinge, die man in der Schule lernt. Was er brauche fand man sicherlich nicht in der Winkelgasse und auch in der Nocterusgasse dürfte es nicht ganz einfach werden und ganz sicher auch nicht billig, diese Bücher zu beschaffen. Zuerst musste er also einmal an Geld kommen, ohne das er von irgend jemanden erwischt wurde.

Harry war so in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er die Eule gar nicht bemerkte, die ihre Last los werden wollte. Erst als sie ihm in den Finger zwickte, zuckte er zurück und schaute die Eule überrascht an.

"Hallo, wer schreibt mir denn schon heute hier in der Einöde", er nahm der Eule den Brief ab, gab ihr noch einen Eulenkeks und sah dann zu, wie sie sich wieder in die Luft erhob und davon flog.

Danach viel sein Blick wieder auf den offiziell aussehenden Brief und er öffnete ihn.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_Aufgrund neuer Beweise im Fall Albus Dumbledore stehen sie ab sofort unter Hausarrest. Morgen früh wird sich ein Beamter des Ministeriums mit ihnen treffen, dem sie dann bitte ihren Zauberstab aushändigen. Ihr Stab wird bis zu einer Entscheidung des Gerichts für sie aufgehoben. Ich weise sie ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass ihnen jegliche Zauberei bis zur Gerichtsverhandlung untersagt ist._

_Sollten sie gegen diese Auflagen verstoßen, so wird dies als Schuldeingeständnis gewertet und man wird sie auf direktem Wege nach Askaban bringen._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Rodolph James III, Leiter Strafverfolgungsbehörde._

Je weiter Harry den Brief gelesen hatte, desto blasser war er geworden. Er sollte für den Tod von Albus Dumbledore verantwortlich gemacht werden. Und was waren dass für neue Beweise? Wie kann es sein, dass dort plötzlich Beweise auftauchen, die beweisen sollen, dass er schuld ist und nicht Snape. Er wusste nicht mehr ein noch aus, die ganze Welt schien sich gegen ihn verschworen zu haben, oder hat der Minister nur endlich bekommen was er wollte? Damit konnte er seine weitere Ausbildung wohl erst einmal vergessen. Denn nun hatte er weder Chancen an die entsprechende Literatur zu kommen und lesen durfte er diese Literatur sicherlich auch nicht, wenn er unter Beobachtung des Ministeriums stand. Wie sollte er es nur jemals schaffen gegen Voldemord zu bestehen. Verzweifelt legte er sich aufs Bett und fing leise an zu weinen, im Kopf hatte er aber trotzdem den Gedanken, dass er es schon irgendwie schaffen würde.

* * *

Im Orden ging es derweil drunter und drüber. Einige hatten sich schon verabschiedet um ihre Familien auf eine Flucht vorzubereiten. Diejenigen die geblieben waren stritten sich nun lautstark darum, wie es weiter gehen sollte und ob es überhaupt noch Sinn machen würde sich gegen ihn zu stellen oder ob man besser gleich aufgibt und flüchtet oder sich still verhält und hofft damit durchzukommen. Wie auch immer, es herrschte das absolute Chaos, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und ein völlig aufgelöster Athur Weasly hereinkam und sich an die versammelte Gruppe wand. "Wir haben ein riesiges Problem! Der Minister hat Harry unter Hausarrest gestellt und will ihm in der nächsten Woche den Prozess, wegen des Mordes an Albus Dumbledore machen". 

Diese Nachricht schlug ein wie eine Bombe, erst herrschte absolutes Schweigen. Aber danach, so schnell hätte man nicht von einem Punkt zu nächsten schauen können. Diejenigen, die eher dazu neigten ihre Familien zu schützen ergriffen nun die Flucht und wünschen ihren Mitstreitern teilweise noch nicht einmal mehr viel Glück. Einer von ihnen sagte auch ohne jede scheu, dass das Ministerium nun scheinbar auch schon von Voldemord übernommen worden war. Jeder der noch ein wenig Verstand in seinem Kopf hat sollte sehen, dass er so schnell wie er kann das weite sucht. Genau dies tat der Mann auch danach.

Nachdem die Welle der Panik abgeebbt war und nur noch eine Handvoll der Streiter des Lichtes anwesend waren fragte Athur seine Frau was denn los sei.

"Moody hat vor einer Stunde den Orden aufgelöst und uns offiziell vor die Wahl gestellt unsere Familien zu schützen oder mit ihm weiter zu Kämpfen, allerdings mit seinen Mitteln. Athur du weißt, wie Moody früher Verbrecher gejagt hat?"

"Ich denke ich kann mir vorstellen, was mit seinen Mitteln heißt und wir sollten dann vielleicht lieber an unsere Familie denken."

"Mir gefallen die Methoden von Moody auch nicht, aber wir können uns doch nicht einfach in den Sessel setzen und abwarten, dass unsere Freunde umgebracht werden oder noch schlimmer, warten bis unsere Kinder umgebracht werden."

Darauf konnte Athur nichts mehr sagen, aber ihm gefiel es überhaupt nicht mit den Methoden der Todesser vorzugehen. Das war aber eine Entscheidung die später zu treffen war. Nun musste erst einmal was für Harry getan werden.

"Molly, wo ist Moody?"

"Er wollte im kleinen Salon noch einige Briefe schreiben, bis wir uns entschieden haben ob wir weiter gegen die Todesser kämpfen wollen."

Darauf ging Arthur aus dem Raum und seine anderen Mitstreiter konnten sich in ruhe weiter ihre Meinung zu Moody´s Vorschlag machen.

* * *

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Harry sich wieder etwas beruhigt und lag nun in Ruhe auf seinem Bett und dachte darüber nach ob er einfach untertauchen solle und der Zaubererwelt den Rücken zukehren soll. Dann dachte er aber wieder an seine Freunde und da vor allem an Ginny, die er zutiefst liebte. Er könnte sich Ohrfeigen dafür, dass er sie weg gestoßen hat und ihr damit sehr weh getan hat, nur war er immer noch der Meinung, dass es besser so sei und das Ginny dadurch nicht ins Fadenkreuz von Voldemord gelangen würde. Wie er so in seine Grübeleien vertieft war tauchte plötzlich die zweite Eule dieses Abends auf und verlangte danach von ihrer Last befreit zu werden. Auch dieses mal bekam die Eule einen Keks und auch dieses mal verschwand sie darauf hin gleich wieder. Als er den Brief öffnete, hoffte er das es diesmal etwas positives sein mochte, nur leider hatte er sich getäuscht, der Brief war von Moody und ein weiterer von Remus. 

_Hallo Harry,_

_Ich habe heute Abend offiziell den Orden des Phönix aufgelöst. Es ist leider so, dass Voldemord unsere Organisation sehr genau kennt, sei es durch seinen Spion oder durch seine neue Waffe, ein Zauberer mit hervorragenden Kenntnissen auf dem Gebiet der Informationsbeschaffung. Es ist daher anzunehmen, nachdem Dumbledore ja leider von uns gegangen ist, dass er sich verstärkt darum kümmern wird auch den Orden zu beseitigen. Nachdem er nun auch weiß wo unser Hauptquartier ist musste ich als neuer Leiter leider die Konsequenzen ziehen._

_Ich habe allen Mitgliedern angeboten, die weiter aktiv gegen Voldemord vorgehen wollen, sich mir anzuschließen. Nur habe ich auch gesagt, dass die Zeit der Samthandschuhe vorbei ist. Ich gedenke die Todesser mit ihren eigenen Mitteln zu schlagen._

_Ob man nun der Prophezeiung glauben mag oder nicht, du sollst der einzige sein der Voldemord vernichten kann, damit du dies aber tun kannst musst du ausgebildet werden und zwar nicht so wie Albus es gewollt hätte sondern auch in tiefschwarzer Magie. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass du zwischen recht und unrecht unterscheiden kannst also sehe ich keinen Grund dir die Mittel die du benötigst vor zu enthalten. In diesem Sinne sollten wir uns vielleicht Morgen einmal treffen und alles weitere besprechen._

_Einen schönen Abend noch, Mad Eye_

Als Harry diesen Brief gelesen hatte wusste er erst einmal nicht was er denken soll. Auf der einen Seite war es schrecklich, dass der Orden aufgelöst wird, auf der anderen Seite sollte er endlich die Ausbildung bekommen, die er benötigte. Nur leider stellte sich hier noch die Frage ob dies überhaupt möglich ist, da er ja Angeklagt werden soll. Also widmete er sich erst einmal dem zweiten Brief von Remus.

_Hallo Harry,_

_Wie du von Moody ja gerade erfahren hast oder noch erfahren wirst, gibt es den Orden nicht mehr. Wir denken, dass Voldemord mittlerweile selbst das Ministerium unterwandert hat und wir alle nicht mehr sicher sind. Bis auf Moody haben sich bis jetzt Tonks, Bill, Shacklebold und Ich dafür entschieden gemeinsam mit Moody unter zu tauchen. Mir war die Entscheidung sehr leicht gefallen, da ich ein Wehrwolf bin, niemanden habe den ich verstecken müsste und es deinen Eltern versprochen habe mich um dich zu kümmern. So das soll es einmal gewesen sein, bis Morgen, Remus._

Da gibt es momentan aber nur noch wenige Mitstreiter, dachte sich Harry, bevor er sich wieder grübelnd auf sein Bett legte. Aber immerhin sehe ich Morgen Remus und Moody wieder.

* * *

Es klopfte an die Tür des kleinen Salon, als Moody gerade den letzten Brief verschickt hatte. Kurze zeit später trat ein ziemlich blasser Athur Weasley in das Zimmer ein. 

"Moody, Sigemour hat Harry unter Arrest stellen lassen, angeblich soll er in die Ermordung von Dumbledore mit verwickelt sein. Die Verhandlung soll schon nächste Woche stattfinden und man munkelt, dass das Ergebnis schon feststeht"

"WAS!!! ... Das kann doch nicht deren Ernst sein!"

"Remus, beruhige dich erst einmal. Arthur, wann soll Harry inhaftiert werden?"

"Er ist bis auf weiteres unter Hausarrest gestellt worden und wird Morgen seinen Zauberstab abgeben müssen. Ab sofort soll er nur bewacht werden, damit er keinen Unfug anstellen kann."

"Dann müssen wir ihn sofort daraus holen, sonst landet er noch in Askaban oder schlimmer. Ich habe schon bei Sirius stillgehalten, diesmal nicht. Und wenn ich seine Bewachung eigenhändig zerfleischen muss."

"Remus, Remus, beruhige dich erst einmal wieder, aber du hast recht, zu dem Prozess darf es nicht kommen. Bill, bleib du bitte hier und weise die Willigen ein, danach kommst du ins neue HQ. Tonks, Remus und ich werden Harry da raus holen. Zu seinem Geburtstag wollten wir das sowiso schon tun. Auf ihr zwei, lasst uns gehen."

Damit verschwanden die drei aus der Tür und ließen einen staunenden Arthur und seinen Sohn Bill zurück.

Nun kehrte wieder Ruhe im Grimhoulplace ein. Nur in dem Versammlungsraum wurde noch heftig diskutiert.

Zehn Minuten nachdem die drei das HQ verlassen hatten ging ganz Plötzlich ein Rumoren durch das alte Gemäuer. Ein Rumoren, als ob Wände bersten würden, das gleiche Rumoren war auch noch an zwei anderen stellen der Stadt zu hören...

TBC...


	2. Die Dunkelheit bricht los

Hallo alle zusammen, hier ist das zweite Kapitel. Würde mich über etwas mehr Lob und oder Kritik freuen.

Gruß euer Bärchen

**Kapitel 2 - Die Dunkelheit bricht los**

#Gedanken#  
-Parsel-

Das Rumoren steigerte sich, bis zu einer Explosion. Dann war es ruhig. Man hätte meinen können etwas sei zerborsten. Bill und Arthur gingen in den Flur um zu sehen, was denn geschehen sei, aber es war nichts zu sehen, gar nichts.

Die anderen kamen auch aus dem Versammlungsraum um zu schauen, was dies den gewesen sein könnte.

Als plötzlich die Eingangstür in Tausend Splitter zerfiel und eine Horde Todesser wild mit Flüchen um sich werfend durch die Haustür gestürmt kamen. Die ersten Mitglieder des Ordens waren fast sofort Tod, wenn sie nicht durch die Splitter gestorben waren erledigte das ein kleines Aveda Kedavra. Die verbliebenen Mitglieder, die das Glück hatten nicht in dem Hausflur zu stehen verschanzten sich nun und fingen ihrerseits damit an sich zu wehren. Nur konnten sie der Übermacht Todesser, die auch noch scheinbar nur einen Fluch kannten, nicht lange standhalten, also versuchten sie zu fliehen. Nur leider war das apparieren blockiert und Portschlüssel waren auch nutzlos. Die verbleibenden Mitglieder des Ordens kämpften tapfer, aber nach weiteren fünf Minuten war es um den Orden des Phönix geschehen. Die so stolze Truppe, die sich gegen das Böse gestellt hatte, alle waren sie Tod. Alle waren sie gefallen im Kampf gegen das Böse, überrascht durch das Böse, aber tapfer untergegangen.

Eine über beide Ohren grinsende Bellatrix Lestange ging in ihren Familiensitz und fing an Befehle zu erteilen, nur konnte sie das grinsen nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht bekommen. Sie hatten aber auch einen überragenden Sieg errungen, nur ein Todesser tod, vier verletzte und das war alles. Und sie hatten fast fünfzig Mitglieder des Ordens vernichtet, der Lord würde stolz auf sie sein.

"Ihr drei, fangt an zu schauen, wen wir von unserer Liste erwischt haben, ihr dort drüben beginnt das Haus nach Informationen zu durchsuchen. Und der Rest kann mit dem Aufräumen beginnen oder wieder zurück ins HQ gehen um neue Befehle abzuwarten."

"Das war ja fast zu einfach, seid der alte senile Greis nicht mehr ist, haben auch seine Mitkämpfer keinen biss mehr, oder was meinst du Bella?"

"Ist schon richtig Wurmschwanz, nur sollten wir erst einmal schauen, ob wir auch die wichtigen Personen erwischt haben. Dann können wir richtig feiern, ansonsten müssen wir weiter suchen."

Daraufhin fingen beide an, das Haus nach den Köpfen des Ordens abzusuchen.

------

In einem kleinen Haus in der nähe von London, in dem das gleiche Rumoren zu hören war, waren die Bewohner schlauer und versuchten sofort das Weite zu suchen indem sie versuchten sich durch den Kamin in Sicherheit zu bringen. Nur leider hatten sie genau soviel Glück wie die Mitglieder des Ordens. Die Todesser hatten sogar daran gedacht den Kamin zu versperren, sodass die beiden anwesenden Bewohner in diesem Haus in ihrem eigenen Kamin gefangen waren und sich nun nicht mehr rühren konnten. Natürlich ließ ein hämisches lachen nicht lange auf sich warten, nachdem die Schutzzauber gebrochen waren.

"Schau mal einer an, zwei Rotschöpfe stecken im Kamin fest, dann werden wir einmal versuchen euch zu befreien, damit wir unseren Spass haben können."

Darauf hin kamen ein paar niedere Todesser und befreiten die beiden aus ihrer misslichen Lage, aber nicht bevor sie ihnen die Zauberstäbe weggenommen hatten. So standen die beiden nun etwa zehn Todessern gegenüber und hatten noch nicht einmal die Möglichkeit sich zu wehren.

"So so, da wird sich unser Lord aber freuen, haben wir doch die Spielgesellin von unserem kleinen Helden gefangen. Was findet der eigentlich an dir? Denn so in deinen abgetragenen Klamotten kann ich nicht sehen, was du hast, was einen Jungen seines Standes an dir interessant finden könnte. Ich denke nicht einmal Nott würde dich Schlampe so anfassen."

"Friss scheiße Malfoy!", kam die Antwort und um dem ganzen noch etwas Nachdruck zu verleihen spuckte sie ihm ins Gesicht und traf ihn auch richtig schön mitten rein.

Stille trat ein, in dem sich die beiden mit stechenden Blicken betrachteten, dann aber ganz plötzlich holte Malfoy aus und verpasste Ginny ein schallende Ohrfeige, sodass Ginny kurz nur noch Sterne sehen konnte, schließlich konnte er sich keine Blöße vor seinen Männern geben, ganz besonders nicht, da er ein Zauber höheren Standes war.

Das wiederum war zu viel für ihren Bruder, der sofort auf Malfoy los gehen wollte nur kam er leider nicht wirklich weit, da hatte sich schon ein Knie in seine Magengrube gegraben und er war röchelnd in die Knie gegangen. So langsam sickerte es in den Köpfen der beiden Weasleys ein, dass sie doch ganz schön in der Scheiße saßen und das die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das sie hier unbeschadet wieder heraus kommen würden doch sehr gering war.

"So du Schlampe, das war für deine Unverschämtheit. Und nun zu dir, wer hat dir erlaubt dich einzumischen, wenn ich mich mit deiner Schwester unterhalte?", einige momente stille, "Ich warte!", immer noch keine reaktion, "Ich sehe schon du weißt es nicht, na gut dann werde ich dir einmal manieren beibringen,... CRUCIO"

Der rote Strahl traf George und man konnte sehen, dass er Höllenqualen litt, aber er versuchte nicht zu schreien, was er auch fast schaffte. Nach einer Minute hob Malfoy den Fluch wieder auf und schaute George herausfordernd an.

"Na sieh mal einer an, noch so ein stolzer Kämpfer des Lichtes. Oder war es einfach noch nicht genug für dich, schauen wir doch mal. Nott hilf mir doch mal. ... CRUCIO"

"CRUCIO", kam es nun auch von Nott. Dieses mal hatte George schon deutlich mehr Probleme, die glühende Lava in seinem Körper oder die tausende von Messer die seine Haut auf schnitten zu ignorieren, aber er schaffte es auch diesmal nicht zu schreien. Nur ein kleines Rinnsal Blut, was sowohl aus seiner Nase als auch aus einem seiner Ohren lief zeigte, dass diese Behandlung nicht wirklich gesund war. Ginny liefen kleine Tränen die Wange herunter, denn ihr wurde immer mehr klar, dass sie das hier wohl nicht überleben würden. Sie dachte noch einmal an ihren Schatz, der sich nur vor ihr getrennt hatte um sie zu schützen, nur das es leider überhaupt nichts gebracht hatte. Er würde sich sicherlich die schlimmsten Vorwürfe machen. Daraufhin liefen noch ein paar Tränen mehr die Wange herunter.

"Das nenne ich einmal einen tapferen Idioten. Sag mal ist dir eigentlich klar, dass ein doppelter Crucio so ziemlich ungesund ist, aber das ist nichts im Vergleich zu einem dreifachen, der ist in vielen Fällen tödlich. Ich werde dir mal ein paar Minuten Bedenkzeit geben in der ich mich mit deiner Schwester beschäftige. Das einzige was ich will ist ein hörbarer Schrei von dir. Aber um meiner Forderung ein wenig Nachdruck zu verleihen denke ich das meine beiden Freunde hier sich ein wenig um dich kümmern werden. Macht ihm mal begreiflich, was ich will, aber bitte so, dass ich mich danach auch noch mit ihm unterhalten kann.", grinste Draco.

Darauf hin wurde George von zwei Todesser gepackt und ins Wohnzimmer gezerrt. Das einzigste was man dann von dort hören konnte waren die Tritte und die Schläge, die auf Georges Körper niederprasselten. Man hörte aber keinerlei Schreie, nichts. Spätestes jetzt wurde Ginny klar, dass ihr Leben hier enden würde. Sie würde ihren Harry nie wieder sehen und könnte ihm nicht mehr sagen, wie sehr sie ihn liebte und was für ein Idiot er doch sei sie zu verlassen.

"So und nun zu dir.", Malfoy stutzte als er die Tränen sah und fing dann schallend an zu lachen. "Schau sich einer das an, die kleine Schlampe hat angst, wie niedlich.", es folgte eine weitere Lachsalve, in die nun auch einige andere mit einstimmten. Vom Nebenraum waren immer noch die Tritte und Schläge zu hören. Nachdem nun Malfoy sich wieder unter kontrolle hatte wand er sich wieder Ginny zu.

"Ihr habt euch mit der ganzen Familie gegen den dunkelen Lord gestellt und werdet jetzt dafür bezahlen, genauso wie dein Held dafür bezahlen wird, für ihn hat sich der dunkle Lord etwas ganz besonderes einfallen lassen. Nur bevor wir aber endgültig ein Exempel an dir statuieren werden, denke ich das einige meiner Männer noch ein wenig Spass haben wollen.", plötzlich zeigte sich ein hämisches grinsen auf Malfoys Gesicht, "IMPERIO, nur damit du auch schön gefügig bist."

Ginny war in diesem Moment alles egal, sie hatte aufgegeben. Der Imperio wäre wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal nötig gewesen, so sehr hatte sie schon mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen.

"So, Männer wenn ihr wollt, sie steht euch zur Verfügung und bis auf eine kleine Platzwunde ist sie ja noch nicht zu schaden gekommen. Nur sucht euch bitte ein anderes Zimmer, diesen Anblick könnte ich jetzt nicht ertragen."

Darauf hin zerrte einer der Männer Ginny in eines der oberen Schlafzimmer und kurze Zeit später konnte man ihn schon stöhnen hören.

"Ihm scheint die Kleine zu gefallen, so schnell wie der in Fahrt kommt", Gelächter machte sich breit, bis Malfoy wieder ernst wurde und in das Wohnzimmer ging.

Dort angekommen konnte er sehen, dass seine zwei Helfer sich schon redlich bemüht hatten George dazu zu bringen zu schreien.

"Und konntet ihr in von meinen Argumenten überzeugen?"

"Nein, leider ist er immer noch uneinsichtig."

"Nun gut, dann müssen wir es weiter versuchen ihn zur Einsicht zu bringen."

Darauf hin fingen sie wieder an, ihn. mit Tritten und Schlägen zu bearbeiten. Etwas später fing man dann auch an noch Schneideflüche und allerlei andere Flüche auszuprobieren, aber sie schafften es nicht George dazu zu bringen richtig zu schreien. Nun gut hin und wieder konnte man ein wimmern hören, aber sonst war da nichts. Dieser Versuch George gefügig zu machen wurde nur immer einmal davon unterbrochen, dass ein Todesser aus dem Schlafzimmer zurück kam und ein anderer hinauf ging, worauf man nach kurzer Zeit wieder ein stöhnen von oben vernehmen konnte, der eine mehr, der andere weniger.

Nach vielen versuchen, George dazu zu bringen zu schreien wurde es Malfoy zu bunt. Es war auch fraglich, ob George überhaupt noch in der Lage war zu schreien, denn sein Körper hatte nur noch wenig gemein mit dem eines menschlichen Körpers.

"So kommen wir nicht weiter und ich wollte doch eigentlich noch einmal sehen, was der dunkle Lord mit Potter so anstellt. Also lasst uns mal einen dreifachen ausprobieren, Nott, Parkins wir drei ..."

In dem Moment kam der Todesser aus dem Schlafzimmer zurück, "Nott du dummes Schwein ich wollte mit der kleinen doch auch noch meinen Spaß haben. Die kleine ist ja nur noch ein Haufen Abfall, da kann man ja gar nichts mehr erkennen."

"Sorry, aber wenn ich eine Frau nehme, dann fließt Blut, ich stamme immerhin von Vampieren ab, auch wenn ich selbst keiner mehr bin. Und außerdem liebe ich harten Sex."

"Idiot, aber ein bisschen Leben hättest du ja ruhig übrig lassen können."

"Als ich fertig war hat sie noch gelebt."

"Das ist ja ekelhaft, wir haben wichtigeres zu tun als uns darüber zu streiten wann die Kleine nun tod war. Nott, Perkins auf Drei. Eins, Zwei, Drei, CRUCIO.", in diesem Moment bäumte sich George ein letztes mal auf und schrie, denn das war selbst für ihn zu viel, aber dann starb er. Seine Glieder erschlafften und er hatte es endlich geschafft.

"Na hat er es ja doch noch eingesehen, lasst uns gehen ich möchte ja schließlich sehen, was der Lord mit Potter anstellt, bevor der ganze Spass vorbei ist."

Darauf hin verließen den Todesser das Domizil der Familie Weasley und es kehrte wieder ruhe ein, für Muggel sah es weiter wie eine Ruine aus und selbst Zauberer würden auf den ersten Blick nicht sehen was passiert ist. Allein ein kleiner hellblauer Blitz war nicht normal für das kleine windschiefe Haus. Aber danach war es wieder ruhig, ganz ruhig.

------

In dem anderen kleinen Haus in London in dem ebenfalls das Rumoren zu hören war, lag ein sechzehn jähriger Junge auf seinem Bett und war tief in seinen Gedanken versunken. Ihm war klar, dass dieses Geräusch nichts gutes bedeuten konnte, deshalb nahm er seinen Zauberstab und suchte sich ein Versteck, von wo aus er das Zimmer am besten überblicken konnte. Kurz nachdem das Rumoren aufgehört hatte hörte er, wie die Tür gewaltsam geöffnet wurde und mehrere Personen in das Haus eindrangen.

Spätestes jetzt wurde im klar, dass er ganz tief in der Scheiße steckt. Von unten hörte er erst Vernon poltern und danach schlug jemand hart auf den Boden auf. Kurze Zeit später war wieder ruhe. Harry war durchaus bewust, dass seine Verwandten jetzt nicht mehr am Leben waren. Denn von unten drang ein hämisches Gelächter an sein Ohr.

------

Zur gleichen Zeit hatten Fred und Ron den Weg geschafft und bogen in den Lingusterweg ein. Sie sahen noch wie die Schutzzauber über Harrys Haus fielen und eine größere Gruppe Todesser in das Haus eindrangen. Doch dann sahen sie ihn, er war doch tatsächlich gekommen um persönlich dabei zu sein, wenn es Harry an den Kragen ging. Aber warum war Voldemord plötzlich in der Lage die Zauber zu durchbrechen? Hatte es doch etwas damit zu tun, dass Dumbledore tod war?

"Ron wir müssen näher ran, damit wir vielleicht etwas hören können. Wenn es brenzlich werden sollte benutzen wir einfach meinen Notportschlüssel, den mir Dumbledore einmal angefertigt hat, einverstanden?"

"Sollten wir vielleicht nicht erst einmal Hilfe holen?"

"Im HQ des Ordens und im Ministerium sollten gerade alle Alarmglocken geläutet haben, die sind sicher schon auf dem Weg."

"O.K., dann lass uns mal ein wenig näher ran gehen."

Gesagt, getan, sie schlichen sich alle Deckungen ausnutzend langsam näher an die Todesser heran.

"Du Fred waren das gerade grüne Lichtblitze unten in dem Haus?"

"Ja, ich fürchte Harry hat nun gar keine Verwandten mehr, komm weiter"

#Hoffentlich kommt die Hilfe noch rechtzeitig.#

Langsam näherten sie sich weiter den Todessern.

------

Im Haus versuchten die Todesser in der Zwischenzeit die Treppe herauf zu kommen, wurden aber von Harry ziemlich erfolgreich daran gehindert die Treppe heraufzusteigen.

"REDUCTO", wieder ein Todesser der die Treppe unsanft nach unten stieg und wahrscheinlich ein paar Rippen gebrochen hatte.

"PROTEGO", #Das war jetzt aber knapp eine Sekunde später und es wäre um mich geschehen gewesen#, "EXPELLIARMUS", #Nur durchhalten bis Hilfe eintrifft, die können doch nicht auf ihren Ohren sitzen.#

"ELECTRIFICUS", #Mist daneben...#

Obwohl Harry allein war konnte er den angreifenden Todesser paroli bieten, da sie ja geballt die Treppe nicht hochkamen.

------

Fred und Ron waren mittlerweile so nah, dass sie mit den Langziehohren mithören konnten aber nicht entdeckt wurden.

"Warum dauert das so lange mir diesen kleinen Hosenscheißer zu bringen, muss ich denn alles selber machen?"

"Mein Lord, wir können in dem Haus leider nicht apparieren, da war eine Blockade die wir vorher nicht gesehen haben und eine schmale Treppe hinauf zu kommen die man nur einzeln besteigen kann ist zeitaufwendig."

#Bin ich denn nur von Idioten umgeben#

"Habt ihr es eventuell einmal über die Fenster probiert?", #Alles nur Diletanten#.

Darauf vermochte der Todesser nichts mehr zu antworten ging aber gleich in Richtung des Hauses um den Anderen die Anordnung des Lords weiter zu geben.

Ron und Fred die in ihrem Versteck saßen waren stolz auf Harry, das er allein es schaffte die Todesser zurückzuhalten.

#Mist, damit können wir Harry dann aber auch nicht helfen.#, "Du sag mal Fred, wo bleibt denn der Orden?"

"Keine Ahnung, aber eigentlich müssten die schon hier sein."

------

"Du sag mal Tonks, war es wirklich nötig so weit entfernt von Harry zu landen und den ganzen Weg jetzt zu Fuß zu gehen?"

"Ja, das Ministerium hat hier in den letzten Wochen einige Alarme gegen das Apparieren und gegen das Zaubern installiert. Der Hintergrund war angeblich, dass jetzt wo Dumbledore tod ist wir ja Harry besser schützen müssen. Außerdem ist es momentan ziemlich einfach für den Minister der Zaubererrat hinter sich zu bringen, da sie ihm aus der Hand fressen, seitdem Dumbledore nicht mehr lebt. Er hätte es sogar fast geschafft, die Kontrolle über die Schule zu übernehmen, wenn ihm nicht ein altes festgeschriebenes Gesetz daran gehindert hätte und Albus seine Nachfolgerin schon bestimmt hätte. Du glaubst gar nicht wie sauer der war, als es für ihn keine Möglichkeit gab das Gesetz zu ändern. Das Gesetz stammt noch aus der Zeit der Gründer und lässt dem Ministerium nur das recht einen neuen Direktor zu bestimmen, wenn dies noch nicht geschehen war oder ein Erbe der Vier dies genehmigt, oder den Direktor seinerseits absetzt und die Auswahl des Nachfolgers für nichtig erklärt. Zur Zeit ist uns aber nur ein Nachfahre wirklich bekannt und der darf die Schule nicht betreten, da er sich der dunklen Seite verschrieben hat und solange Minerva lebt und nicht vergisst ihren Nachfolger zu bestimmen wird er auch keinen Zugriff bekommen."

"Damit steht Minerwa jetzt also auf der Abschussliste des Ministers?"

"So sieht es wohl aus, sie wollte sich aber nach dem Treffen sofort wieder nach Hogwarts begeben, außerdem wollte sie sich auch schnellstmöglich einen Nachfolger auswählen."

"Das sind ja hochinteressante Dinge, aber wir sollten uns vielleicht beeilen und hier nicht über Politik diskutieren, ihr zwei. Sag mir lieber einmal den kürzesten Weg zu Harry, Tonks."

"Jaja, der alte Moody wird ungeduldig. Wir haben aber immer noch die ganze Nacht Zeit ihn da heraus zu holen, oder?"

"Und, wenn schon, ich möchte ihm möglichst schnell da heraus holen, bevor uns noch jemand zuvor kommt! Also los!"

Damit machen sich die drei auf den Weg in den Lingusterweg, ohne zu wissen, was schon alles geschehen war.

------

#Wo zum Teufel bleibt der Orden, die können doch nicht auf ihren Ohren liegen.#

Harry hielt sich tapfer, da er ja nur die Todesser daran hindern musste die Treppe herauf zu kommen. Wenn diese dann mit einem Schild geschützt kamen konnte man denen ja durchaus einen Backstein vor den Kopf zaubern, dass Ergebnis war verblüffend, die Todesser purzelten die Treppe gleich wieder herunter und fluchten ziemlich lautstark. Kamen sie mit einem Materieschild gab es genug hübsche Zauber sie nach unten zu befördern. Aber langsam bekam es Harry mit der Angst zu tun, hatte er doch immer noch nichts vom Orden gehört, auch wenn er dabei war sich aufzulösen, so mussten sie doch immerhin mitbekommen, was hier los ist, oder? Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass Voldemord auch anwesend war und das konnte nur bedeuten, dass es ihn heute an den Kragen gehen sollte.

So in seine Gedanken versunken merkte er viel zu spät, dass das letzte Stupor nicht von der Treppe kam sondern hinter ihm abgefeuert wurde und mit einem mal wurde alles schwarz.

------

Währenddessen saßen zwei Rotschöpfe nicht weit von der Stelle entfernt an der sich Voldemord aufhielt. Sie konnten sehen, dass nachdem der dunkle Lord ein Donnerwetter vom Stapel gelassen hatte sich zwei Todesser daran machten durch ein Fenster im oberen Stockwerk zu gelangen.

#Oh oh, hoffentlich merkt Harry, dass er nun von zwei Seiten angegriffen wird, mal schauen ob Ron den Idioten auch bemerkt hat.#

"Ron, hast du gesehen, dass da zwei Todesser versuchen von draußen zu kommen? Da muss Harry denen ja erbitterte Gegenwehr leisten."

"Natürlich habe ich den Typen gesehen. Ich grübele auch schon darüber nach, wie ich Harry helfen kann, da sie ihn aber scheinbar lebend haben wollen, jedenfalls hat das Voldemord befohlen, wollte ich meine Deckung noch nicht aufgeben."

#Außerdem sind wir Tod, wenn wir nur den Kopf aus der Deckung nehmen.#

"Aber wenn Harry das nun nicht merkt? Wo bleibt den der Orden oder das Ministerium?"

#Wie sollen wir drei, wenn ich Harry mal dazu zähle, gegen eine Horde Todesser bestehen?#

"Keine Ahnung, aber lass uns erst einmal hören, was Voldemord denn nun will."

Die beiden saßen also weiter in ihrer Deckung und schauten was die Todesser denn so weiter taten und Fragten sich, warum denn niemand helfen kommt. Die beiden konnten ja nicht wissen, das es den Orden gar nicht mehr gab.

Es dauerte noch weitere fünf Minuten dann sahen sie wie die zwei Todesser im Haus verschwanden. Kurze Zeit später kam ein Todesser aus dem Haus und ging auf Voldemord zu.

"Mein Lord, wir haben den Jungen betäubt und werden ihn jetzt heraus bringen"

"Ah, ihr inkompetenten Idioten hab ja doch einmal etwas zustande gebracht. Bringt ihn heraus, damit wir ihn entsprechend präparieren können."

#So mein werter Mr. Potter, jetzt wirst du für die Demütigungen büßen und ich werde mir noch nicht einmal die Finger schmutzig machen müssen. Du bist mir einmal zu oft davon gelaufen.#

Darauf ging Voldemord zu dem Haus der Dursleys, alle anderen Muggel, die so dumm waren ihre Köpfe zu zeigen wurden kurzerhand beseitigt. Also war es nach kurzer Zeit so, das sich niemand außer den Todessern zeigte.

Die beiden Rotschöpfe mussten auch mit ansehen, wie die Todesser Harry aus dem Haus trugen und auf die Straße legten.

"Wir sollten näher heran gehen, damit wir wieder etwas verstehen und eventuell eingreifen können, Ron"

#Oder sagen wir lieber, damit wir uns opfern können, falls nicht endlich Hilfe kommt.#

"Schon gut Fred, aber glaubst du wirklich, dass wir gegen zwanzig Todesser und den dunklen Lord höchstpersönlich auch nur eine Spur einer Chance haben."

"Das werden wir dann sehen, aber nun komm."

So schlichen sich die zwei wieder näher an die Todesser heran und horchten. Dabei merkten sie allerdings nicht, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Nur machte der Beobachter noch keinerlei Anstalten sich zu bewegen er schaute einfach nur.

"Weckt ihn auf und passt auf, dass er nicht entwischen kann."

Die Todesser taten wie befohlen und Harry kahm langsam ins Reich der Lebenden zurück.

Als er so langsam wieder zu sich kam wusste er erst nicht was passiert war, aber dann konnte man förmlich sehen, wie die Erkenntnis einsetzte.

#Verdammt, warum brummt den mein Schädel so, ich war doch gerade noch dabei mich gegen die Todesser zu wehren. Oh ha, da hat mich wohl irgendetwas von den Socken gehauen, wenn ich jetzt Voldemort direkt gegenüber stehe, wo ist mein Zauberstab?#

"Ah ich sehe, der junge Potter realisiert, dass er verloren hat. Ist doch schön, wenn man so wehrlos ist und nicht weiß, wie man aus dieser Situation wieder flüchten kann oder?", darauf fing Voldemort an hämisch zu lachen, "So mein Bürschchen, jetzt wirst du für alle Demütigungen die du mir angetan hast, jetzt wo deine Beschützer nicht mehr sind. Ja, du hast richtig gehört, deine Beschützer leben nicht mehr, den Orden des Phönix gibt es nicht mehr und deine kleine Freundin dürfte auch schon in meinen Händen oder Tot sein, hahaha...", und wieder eine Lachsalve. Der dunkle Lord kostete seinen Sieg in allen Nuancen aus, er genoss es seinen Gegenüber am Boden zerstört zu sehen.

Was er nicht wusste, war das noch zwei andere stille Beobachter ebenfalls leichenblass geworden waren, als sie hörten, was der dunkle Lord zu sagen hatte.

#Ginny, das kann doch nicht sein, aber George war doch bei ihr, die sind sicherlich noch weg gekommen, hoffentlich... Und was soll heißen, den Orden gibt es nicht mehr, das Haus konnte Voldemort doch nicht finden, es war doch durch einen Fidelius versteckt, wie kann denn das sein...#

"Fred glaubst du was er da von sich gibt oder ist das nur um Harry zu verunsichern?"

"Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, aber das HQ des Ordens kann er ja eigentlich nicht gefunden haben, da es ja mit einem Fidelius versteckt war.", #Ich hoffe zumindest, das das auch wirklich so ist, Dumbledore hatte doch einmal gesagt, dass auch Voldemort den Fidelius nicht einfach überwinden kann.#

Und wie als ob der dunkle Lord die Frage verstanden hatte fuhr dieser fort, da auch Harry keinerlei Anstalten machte die Geschichte zu glauben.

"Ich sehe schon, du glaubst mir nicht wie?"

"Nein irgendwie kann ich diese Geschichte nicht glauben, da du mich schon zu oft hinters Licht geführt hast und das Hauptquartier des Ordens sehr gut geschützt ist."

"Da gebe ich dir wohl recht, es war gut geschützt, denn erstens habe ich jemanden in meinen Reihen, der genau weiß wo das HQ ist..."

"SNAPE..."

"Du tust ihm unrecht, er war gegenüber dem Orden doch tatsächlich Loyal, man soll es nicht glauben. Aber leider für ihn wusste ich schon länger, dass er ein doppeltes Spiel spielt und war entsprechend darauf vorbereitet. Ich hätte ihm diese Information auch niemals entlocken können, wäre er nicht so naiv gewesen, zu glauben, dass ich ihn nicht durchschaut habe. Und das er Dumbledore umgebracht hat war eine Folge seiner Naivität. Denn wenn unser Snape eins ist, dann ist er brilliant darin, wenn es darum geht Tränke zu brauen. Er hat einen Trank gebraut, den seit Salazar Slytherin keiner mehr hin bekommen hat, selbst ich nicht und ich bilde mir ein auch sehr gut auf diesem Gebiet zu sein, aber Snape ist einfach dieses kleine Quäntchen besser. Er hat für mich flüssiges Imperio gebraut. Du weißt selbst, gegen den Imperio kann man angehen, selbst wenn er so stark ist wie meiner. Ich denke du würdest selbst meinen abschütteln können, aber wenn man mehrmals flüssiges Imperio eingeflößt bekommt ist man der Person die es einem verabreicht hörig und man hat keine Chance dagegen anzukämpfen.

Außerdem hat dieses Zeug noch zwei wunderschöne Eigenschaften. Erstens ist es so, dass man den anderen solange willenlos machen kann, wie dieser flüssiges Imperio im Blut hat, es sei denn, man verabreicht demjenigen drei mal kurz hintereinander eine fast tödliche Dosis. Dann nämlich ist der Körper nicht mehr in der Lage den Trank auszuscheiden und man bleibt für immer ein Sklave desjenigen der einem den Trank verabreicht hat. Das ist im übrigem Snape passiert, deshalb auch der Mord an Dumbledore, ich hatte ihm befohlen es selbst zu ende zu bringen falls Malfoy es vergeigt und ich sollte ja recht behalten. Dabei fällt mir ein das deine kleine Freundin ja vielleicht doch noch Glück gehabt hat, da ich Malfoy damit beauftragt habe diesen Job zu erledigen. Obwohl ich denke selbst Malfoy sollte dazu in der Lage sein ein Schulmädchen umzubringen, wenn er zehn erfahrene Todesser bei sich hat, oder? Aber wo waren wir stehen geblieben, ach ja die besonderen Eigenschaften, die erste hatten wir nun schon. Ach übrigends, der Herr Minister ist auch in den Genuss dieser Behandlung gekommen, deshalb hast du auch diesen hübschen Brief erhalten und es ist niemand zu deiner Rettung gekommen..."

Harry konnte seine Wut bald nicht mehr bei sich behalten, er spürte, wie sich die Magie in ihm langsam aufbaute und ein Level erreichte, welcher schon gefährlich war. Aber noch war er nicht über diese Schwelle gekommen. Aber Voldemort war ja auch noch nicht fertig mit seinen Beschimpfungen er machte munter weiter.

"Dann bliebe da noch die zweite Eigenschaft, die ich sehr schätze, wenn man geringste Mengen dieses Trankes verabreicht, so kann man sich sicher sein, dass man die Person für eine kurze Zeit unter Kontrolle hat, aber die Rückstände des Trankes nicht nachweisbar sind, auch wenn denn doch danach gesucht werden sollte.

Das ist übrigends die Eigenschaft die du erproben wirst..."

"Soll ich für dich Männchen machen, oder was?"

"Nein, du sollst deine Verwandten für mich umbringen, nett oder?"

"Die sind doch sicherlich eh schon tot, oder?"

"Natürlich sind die schon tod, aber darum geht es gar nicht. Du sollst für die ganzen Demütigungen büßen, die ich erleiden musste, da der große Harry Potter nichts besseres zu tun hatte als meinen Fluch, warum auch immer, auf mich zurück zu werfen.

Zuerst habe ich dir deine Freunde und deine Freundin genommen, da ich denke Malfoy hat es diesmal geschafft, jetzt nehme ich dir deinen Ruhm oder was glaubst du wie das in der Presse ankommt -Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt bringt seine Verwandten um- die werden sich darum reißen dich fertig zu machen."

Das war jetzt genug für Harry, er konnte seine Magie nicht mehr kontrollieren, seine Magie entlud sich in einem einzigen Strahl, der auf Voldemord zuflog.

Dieser konnte so gerade noch ausweichen, wurde aber an der Schulter getroffen. Der Todesser dahinter hatte weniger Glück. Ihn traf die volle Entladung in die Brust, darauf hin flog er zehn Meter durch die Luft und blieb dann qualmend und ziemlich tot liegen.

Harry hatte aber von allen dem nichts mehr mitbekommen. Er war nach der Magieentladung ins Land der Träume entschwunden.

#Wow, da kann man aber von Glück reden, dass ich mir diesen Gegner vom Hals geschafft habe, gar nicht auszudenken, wie stark der sein könnte, wenn er die Magie kontrollieren könnte.#

"Nun ja, das verzögert unser tun dann ein wenig, weckt ihn erst einmal wieder auf und gebt im dann die nötige Dosis und schafft die andere Leiche weg."

Während die Todesser die Befehle ihres Lords ausführten saßen zwei Rotschöpfe total perplex in ihrer Deckung und schauten dumm aus der Wäsche.

#Man unglaublich, dass war stablose Magie. Harry hat einen Todesser gegrillt und fast auch noch Voldemord getroffen, Wahnsinn!#

"Du sag mal Fred, wie soll den Harry seine toten Verwandten umbringen?"

"Keine Ahnung, mir ist auch nicht ganz klar was das bringen soll."

#Aber das kann nur ein ganz schräges ding sein.#

Die Todesser hatten in der zwischenzeit Harry wieder aufgeweckt und ihm ein Pepper up Trank eingeflößt. Danach hatte er von Voldemord eine ganz geringe Dosis flüssiges Imperio bekommen und zu guter letzt hatte er seinen Zauberstab zurück erhalten. Nun stand er da uns wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Ihm war aber auch alles vollkommen egal.

"So mein Freund, nun wirst du mir einen kleinen gefallen tun und dann hast du vor mir Ruhe."

"Ja gern, was soll ich tun?"

"Du wirst jetzt auf die drei Muggel je einen Aveda Kedavra abschießen und dann wird dich mein Freund hier noch ein wenig vergessen lassen und dann bist du uns los."

"O.K., AVEDA KEDAVRA, AVEDA KEDAVRA, AVEDA KEDAVRA, ich hoffe das war zufriedenstellend?"

"Das war sehr schön und nun geh zu meinem Freund und schaue ihm ganz tief in die Augen."

Darauf hin trottete Harry völlig willenlos zu dem "Durchleucher" herüber und schaute ihm in die Augen. Dieser fing auch gleich damit an sein Werk zu verbringen und wühlte in Harrys Kopf herum. Als er fertig war, gab er seinem Lord ein Zeichen und verschwand.

#So, da haben wir also dein Gedächtnis mit den Ereignissen gefüttert wie ich das will und ich muss diese Erinnerung nur noch aktivieren. So gefällt mir das, endlich habe ich dich dort wo ich dich haben wollte, am Boden#

"Bringt die Leichen wieder in das Haus und richtet es so aus, dass es so aussieht als wenn die Muggel um ihr Leben gekämpft haben. Nun zu dir, so langsam müsste die Wirkung doch verflogen sein."

"Was, wie, wo bin ich, ... Scheiße wieso stehst du hier?"

"Nette Begrüßung, dass muss ich schon sagen, aber zu deiner Info, du hast verloren und ich habe gewonnen, deshalb stehst du hier, hast zwanzig Zauberstäbe auf dich gerichtet und guckst dumm aus der Wäsche!", nun breitete sich ein zufriedenes grinsen auf Voldemorts Gesicht aus, "Außerdem hast du deine Verwandten hinterrücks umgebracht und wirst gleich im Anschluss dafür bezahlen."

Plötzlich waren zwei Appariergeräusche zu hören und zwei Männer in Aurorenkleidung erschienen. Aber anstatt zu reagieren gingen sie ruhig auf Voldemort zu und grüßten ihn unterwürfig. "Guten Tag, mein Lord, können wir den Gefangenen schon abführen?"

"Nein, ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig. Ihr könnt ihn gleich haben! Nun aber noch einmal zu dir, wie du siehst habe ich auch schon meine Leute im Ministerium, dank meines hübschen Trankes werden es von Tag zu Tag mehr. Aber das tut hier nicht zur Sache. De werden dich jetzt gleich verhaften und des Mordes an insgesamt 14 Muggeln anklagen, dass sind alle die hier so herumliegen. Außerdem werden sich die Muggel an genau dieses Massaker erinnern können, denn dafür hat mein Freund gesorgt und das schönste ist, dass du dich gleich an genau das gleiche erinnern wirst. Das ist dann mein Geschenk an dich für die Demütigungen, die du mir angetan hast. ´Curryschokoladenhühnchen´ Was für ein dusseliges Passwort."

Als Voldemort das Passwort gesagt hatte packte sich Harry an den Kopf und schrie, danach brach er bewusstlos zusammen.

"So meine Herren, hier haben sie einen Gefangenen und hier haben sie ein Tatort, ich hoffe sie sind zufrieden und werden in meinem Sinne handeln."

"Wir werden wie sie es mit dem Minister abgesprochen haben handeln, die Verhandlung wird schon morgen beginnen, da man in Kriegszeiten ja ein schnelles Rechtssystem braucht."

#Snape ich bin dir auf ewig dankbar, vielleicht kann ich sogar deinen Verrat vergessen, aber der Trank ist einfach phenomenal, nur schade das die Herstellung so kompliziert und langwierig ist, ein halbes Jahr ist auch wirklich etwas lang, aber was soll's.#

-Nagini, komm zu mir, wir werden abreisen-

Darauf in nahmen die zwei Auroren Harry in Gewahrsam und warteten darauf, das Voldemort abzog. Die zwei Rotschöpfe, die immer noch in ihrem Versteck saßen bekamen vor staunen den Mund nicht mehr zu.

"Fred, wir sollten uns ganz schnell verdrücken und nach den anderen schauen, sobald die Todesser gegangen sind. Danach sollten wir uns Gedanken darüber machen, wie wir Harry da heraus helfen können, da er ja gewisse Erinnerungslücken besitzt."

"Du hast recht wir sollten und schnellsten in Sicherheit bringen, denn wir sind die einzigen die die Wahrheit kennen. Lass uns so langsam hinter die Hausecke dort kommen, damit wir apparieren können, denn so langsam bekomme auch ich angst um unsere Schwester, bei der Macht, die Voldemort zur Zeit besitzt traue ich ihm viel zu."

Gesagt, getan die beiden schlichen sich langsam zu der Hausecke um entkommen zu können.

-Meister, dort hinten in den Büschen sind noch zwei die dort liegen und nur schauen.-

-Danke, Nagini-

"AVEDA KEDAVRA", und damit flog ein Todesfluch zu der Stelle wo die beiden Rotschöpfe bis gerade noch Deckung gesucht hatten und schlug mit einer Explosion ein.

"Mist, wir sind Entdeckt worden. Ron los aufstehen ich appariere uns weg."

"AVEDA KEDAVRA", dieser Fluch traf die sich dematerialisierende Rotschöpfe. Darauf gab es eine riesige Explosion und an der Stelle an der die beiden Weasleys gerade noch standen klaffte ein ziemlich großer Krater.

"Beseitigt den Krater und dann verschwinden wir von hier, die beiden dürften Geschichte sein."

Nicht weit entfernt hörten drei andere Personen ebenfalls die Explosion und fingen darauf an zu laufen um zu sehen was passiert war.

"Meister, der Krater ist beseitigt."

"Gut, dann rücken wir ab, hier gibt es nichts mehr zu tun"

Kurze zeit später waren die Todesser abgerückt und nur noch die zwei Auroren standen dort Harry lag gefesselt und bewusstlos ab Boden. Einige Augenblicke später trafen weitere Auroren ein und schauten sich um.

"Was ist hier geschehen?"

"Das wissen wir auch nicht, wir haben ihn mit Zauberstab herumlaufen sehen und als wir uns zu erkennen gaben hat er uns unter Feuer genommen, darauf hin haben wir ihn festgenommen und Verstärkung gerufen."

"Seltsam, wir sollten ausschwärmen und schauen was hier passiert ist. Außerdem sollten wir eine Räumungstruppe vom Ministerium bestellen, die werden Überstunden machen dürfen um das alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen."

In diesem Moment bekamen die drei letzten Mitglieder des Ordens das geschehen zu Gesicht, da sie um die letzte Ecke gebogen kamen. Der Anblick war selbst für den hart gesottenen Moody nicht leicht zu ertragen...

TBC...


	3. Das Grauen nimmt seinen Lauf

Hallo alle zusammen, da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Viel Spass beim lesen, euer Bärchen

**Kapitel 3 - ****Das Grauen nimmt seinen Lauf**

#Gedanken#

-Parsel-

Nachdem Moody und die anderen sich von dem ersten Schrecken erholt hatten gingen sie auf die Auroren zu um sich zu erkundigen, was denn passiert sei. Aber bei dem Anblick konnte man ja nur in Angst und Schrecken verfallen. Es lagen mehrere Leichen über die Straße verteilt herum, einige mit Messern bewaffnet andere einfach nur als seien sie im laufen gestorben. Eins hatten aber alle Opfer gemeinsam, sie waren Tot obwohl man keine Wunden sah. Dann war da noch der Anblick vom Haus der Verwandten, hier waren einige Fenster geborsten oder aus den Angeln gesprengt, so dass man der Meinung sein musste dort habe ein erbitterter Kampf getobt. In das Haus selbst konnte man von der Position in der sie sich jetzt befanden nicht schauen.

Moody hatte einen alten Bekannten wiedererkannt und Tonks war ja schließlich noch selbst Auror, da konnte man ja ruhig neugierig sein ohne verdacht zu erregen.

"Hallo Samuel alter Freund, was ist denn hier passiert, wir hatten dem alten Zausel Dumbledore versprochen hin und wieder nach dem rechten zu sehen, wenn er einmal nicht mehr ist und nun kommen wir hier hin und sehen das da."

"Tja, Alastor ich selbst kann es noch nicht glauben, aber es sieht so aus als ob der junge Mr. Potter durchgedreht ist und nicht nur seine Verwandten hingerichtet hat sondern auch noch die Menschen hier auf der Strasse, außerdem hat er die Auroren angegriffen die Versucht haben ihn zu stoppen"

Auf diese Aussage hin verloren die drei Neuankömmlinge sämtliche Gesichtsfarbe und ahmten erst einmal einen Fisch auf dem trockenen nach. Als erster hatte sich Moody wieder unter Kontrolle und löcherte seinen Freund weiter.

"Samuel, wie kann das sein, der Junge war doch sonst immer darauf bedacht andere zu schützen? Das kann ich ja fast nicht glauben, auch wenn er ja wohl von euch aufgegriffen wurde. Wo ist er denn jetzt und kann ich mit ihm reden, denn irgendwie fühle ich mich verantwortlich, da ich dem alten Zausel versprochen habe auf ihn aufzupassen?"

"Reden wirst du nicht mit ihm können, da er schon im Arrest im Ministerium sitzt, dort wird auch gerade sein Zauberstab kontrolliert, ob er es auch wirklich gewesen ist, aber schau dir das Chaos doch einmal an, als wir hier eingetroffen sind hat er das Feuer auf uns eröffnet und zwar nicht mit harmlosen Flüchen sondern mit dem Todesfluch und das mehrfach, meine Kollegen haben mühe gehabt ihn ruhig zu stellen.

Also irgendwie scheint bei ihm eine Sicherung durchgebrannt zu sein, denn anders ist das nicht zu erklären. Vielleicht war es auch die drohende Verhandlung wegen des Todes von Dumbledore."

"Aber dort wurde er doch von jeglicher Schuld freigesprochen?"

"Ja, aber neue Beweise belegen, dass er in die Verschwörung verwickelt war und wenn ich mir das hier anschaue kurz nachdem er den Brief erhalten hat. Dann kommt in mir der Verdacht hoch, dass er doch nicht so unschuldig war wie er getan hat. Ich denke aber er wird unter Veritaserum befragt werden und dann sehen wir weiter. Bis dann, ich muss noch etwas tun."

"Bis dann.", #Hier stinkt etwas ganz gewaltig, Harry dreht nicht so einfach durch und auch die Beweise, wo sollen die auf einmal her gekommen sein?#

Danach schauten sich der ex Auror und die Aurorin noch etwas um, auch im Haus und was sie da zu sehen bekamen war fast noch schlimmer als das was sie draußen gesehen hatten. Im Obergeschoss ist Dudley förmlich hingerichtet worden, er muss so lange mit Reductor und Schnittflüchen belegt worden sein, dass er zu guter Letzt an seinen Verletzungen gestorben ist, da wurde es selbst der erfahrenen Aurorin schlecht, als sie dies gesehen hatte. Das Bild im Untergeschoss war ein etwas anderes, Petunia wurde einfach und schmerzfrei mit dem Todesfluch hingerichtet. Mit Vernon allerdings ist gespielt worden. Er wurde so lange durch den Raum getrieben, bis er an Herzversagen eingegangen war. Er muss bis zu seinem tod ein wares Martyrium durchgestanden haben, im Endeffekt scheint er an seiner panischen Angst ums Leben gekommen zu sein, dass belegt zumindest der Gesichtsausdruck. Moody fragte sich, wie ein einzelner Mensch nur so grausam sein kann, bis auf Petunia sind die Menschen zu Tode gefoltert worden. Als Moody seinen Gedanken nachhing kam die Nachricht aus dem Ministerium, dass Harrys Zauberstab für diese Gräultaten benutzt worden sei, zumindest waren die letzten drei Sprüche der Todesfluch, der nächste Schritt wäre jetzt die Befragung unter Veritaserum nur müsste dazu ein Anwalt zugegen sein. Damit brach in Tonks eine Welt zusammen, wie hatte sie sich nur so in Harry täuschen können. Aber konnte es wirklich sein, konnte ihr Harry solche Dinge tun, wie war das möglich, nein das konnte nur eine Verschwörung sein, dass musste eine Verschwörung sein.

Nachdem sie genug gesehen hatten trafen sich die drei etwas Abseits um ihr weiteres tun zu beraten.

"Also hier stinkt doch etwas bis zum Himmel, Moody. Harry wäre doch niemals dazu in der Lage solch ein Massaker anzurichten. Ich habe am Grab von Lily und James versprochen auf ihn aufzupassen, nachdem nun Sirius tod ist. Das kann doch alles nicht sein. Ich werde mir unabhängige Hilfe suchen, die mich dabei unterstützt diese Verschwörung aufzuklären und auch die entsprechenden Verbindungen haben."

"Und wo willst du bitteschön hingehen, da du ein Wehrwolf bist könntest du da gewisse Probleme bekommen. Lass das Moody und mich machen. Ich glaube auch erst einmal nicht, dass ich mich in ihm so getäuscht haben soll."

"Tonks ich denke ja auch das hier etwas nicht stimmt, aber es soll schon Fälle gegeben haben, wo die friedlichsten Menschen zu Monstern geworden sind. Das ist mir in meinem Berufsleben zumindest das eine und oder andere mal untergekommen. Ich werde erst einmal ins HQ gehen und schauen wie viele Mitstreiter wir noch sind und von da aus alles weitere planen."

"O.K. Moody ich höre mich mal in der Aurorenzentrale um, auch wenn heute mein freier Tag ist. Ich komme dann später ins HQ."

"Geht ihr zwei einmal, ich werde mir unabhängige Hilfe bei Gringotts suchen."

"Dir ist klar, dass die Kobolde das nicht umsonst tun werden."

"Sicher, aber ich kann über einen Fond verfügen der von Harrys Erbe ist und genau für solche Zwecke dienen soll, auch wenn wohl niemand daran gedacht hat das sich Harry einer Mordanklage stellen muss."

Damit disapparierten sie zu den entsprechenden Orten.

------

Irgendwo auf dieser schönen Welt wachte ein völlig Ahnungsloser Rotschopf auf und fragte sich wo er denn sei. Er lag in einem weichen Bett in dass er gerade gelegt worden war, hatte ein Krankenhausmäntelchen an und wusste nicht wie er hier hingekommen war, noch wusste er wer er war, er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr erinnern. Er konnte sich an gar nichts mehr erinnern, nur an einen grellen grünen Blitz und das er in diesem Moment nicht allein war. Das war alles an das er sich erinnern konnte. Hier in dem Raum es muss wohl ein Krankenhaus sein war er allein, auch wenn dort ein zweites Bett stand. Er schaute sich um und versuchte sich zu bewegen, aber es ging nicht. Seine Muskeln schmerzten wie die Hölle, also lies er es lieber sein und starrte in der Gegend umher. Es dauerte nicht lange, da kam eine Krankenschwester ins Zimmer und wuselte um ihn herum, deckte ihn vernünftig zu und bereitete danach das Bett für jemand anderes vor. Dabei unterhielt sie sich mit einer Kollegin, aber er verstand kein Wort von dem was gesprochen wurde, er hatte die Sprache noch nie gehört. So vergingen ein paar Minuten, bis er wieder allein war. Allein in dem Krankenhauszimmer irgendwo auf der Welt.

------

Remus landete am Apparationspunkt in der Winkelgasse und machte sich auf den Weg zu Gringotts. Die Winkelgasse war in diesen Tagen ziemlich leer, die Leute vermieden es vor die Tür zu gehen, gingen nur dann einkaufen, wenn es wirklich unvermeidbar war. Viele Zauberer gingen in diesen Zeiten sogar lieber bei den Muggeln einkaufen, da sie glaubten so sicherer vor Voldemort zu sein. Die Geschäftsleute in der Winkelgasse hatten auch schon teilweise die Konsequenzen gezogen und hatten das Geschäft geschlossen oder hatten ganz aufgegeben. Jedenfalls standen gut ein drittel der Geschäfte leer oder waren geschlossen und es gab fast keine Händler mit Muggelabstammung mehr.

#Wenn das so weiter geht, dann kann die ganze Winkelgasse bald ganz dicht machen. Wo sind nur die Zeiten hin wo hier geschäftiges treiben herrschte. So schlimm war es nicht einmal als Voldemort das erste mal an der Macht war.#

Remus war zwischenzeitlich an der Bank angekommen und ihm wurde die Tür wie eh und je geöffnet. Selbst hier bei Gringotts waren die Auswirkungen des Krieges zu spüren, es waren nur gut die Hälfte der Schalter überhaupt besetzt und diese hatten auch nicht sonderlich viel zu tun. Man vermied es halt vor die Tür zu gehen. Remus marschierte direkt auf den Schreibtisch des Schalterhallenleiters zu.

"Guten Tag, ich komme in der Angelegenheit Harry James Potter und möchte als sein Erbschaftsverwalter Vorkehrungen treffen, damit niemand ungerechtfertigt das Erbe anrührt."

"Wir haben sie schon erwartet, bitte folgen sie diesem Mitarbeiter dort."

Remus war ein wenig überrascht, aber folgte dem Kobold zu einem großen Büro auf der ersten Etage. Ihm wurde die Tür geöffnet und er trat ein.

"Guten Tag, mein Name Tragnok, ich kümmere mich um die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Ministerium und sie sind also der Erbschaftsverwalter von Mr. Potter?"

"Ja das bin ich, mein Name ist Remus Lupin. Warum haben sie mich erwartet?"

"Das Ministerium hat uns angewiesen, sämtliches Hab und Gut von Mr. Potter dem Ministerium zur Verfügung zu stellen, dieses schreiben erreichte uns vor vier Stunden. Wir konnten uns darauf keinen Reim machen und haben nachgefragt. Daraufhin haben wir die Antwort erhalten, das Mr. Potter im Verdacht steht am Tod von Mr. Dumbledore mitschuldig zu sein. Als wir anmerkten,dass das aber kein Grund ist dem Ministerium die Vermögenswerte zu übertragen, haben wir als Antwort erhalten, dass sei vom Minister so beschlossen worden und wer weiß was Mr. Potter noch alles auf dem Kerbholz hätte. Wir haben uns natürlich geweigert und eine eigene Untersuchung angekündigt, worauf hin uns offen gedroht wurde, das dies ernste Konsequenzen hätte, wenn wir das Ministerium behindern würden. Können sie sich darauf einen Reim machen?"

"Ich denke so langsam bekommt die Sache einen Sinn, ja ich denke ich kann mir darauf einen Reim machen, sie sagten der Brief traf vor vier Stunden ein?"

"Ja, das ist richtig."

"Dann gehe ich davon aus, dass sie in kürze einen weiteren Brief erhalten, in dem Mr. Potter auch noch Mord an mehreren Muggeln vorgeworfen wird. Es scheint so, dass jemand versucht Mr. Potter fertig zu machen und der Minister ist einer von ihnen, wenn nicht sogar der Drahtzieher. Ich komme gerade von der Wohnung von Mr. Potter, dort hat ein Massaker stattgefunden und es sieht so aus, als sei Mr. Potter der schuldige. Deshalb bin ich auch hier um Gringotts als unabhängige Institution mit der Aufklährung zu beauftragen diesen Fall zu untersuchen, da ich glaube, dass es hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Denn Harry mag..."

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und ein ängstlicher Kobold trat ein.

"Entschuldigung Tragnok, dort ist ein Abgesandter des Ministeriums, der verlangt vorgelassen zu werden, auf den Hinweis sie seien in einem Gespräch wurde mir befohlen den Gesprächspartner herauszuwerfen, das Ministerium sei wichtiger."

Tragnok schaute verärgert, nahm danach aber ein Blatt Pergament zur Hand, tippte dieses mit einem speziellen Schreiber an, worauf sich das Pergament in ein Formular verwandelte und sah dann wieder auf.

"Bitte sag dem Abgesandten, das er noch zehn Minuten warten muss und sollte er nicht wollen, so drohe ihm damit ihn aus der Bank zu entfernen, denn in dieser Bank lassen wir uns nicht drohen!"

Darauf hin fing Tragnok an das Formular auszufüllen und der andere Kobold verließ das Büro und schloss die Tür. Kurze Zeit später konnte man von vor der Tür jemanden toben hören, Worte wie Unverschämtheit, Nachspiel und Schließung waren zu hören.

"So Mr. Lupin darf ich sie bitten hier unten zu unterschreiben, damit werden jegliche Vermögenswerte von Harry James Potter bis zu einer abschließenden Untersuchung von Gringotts gesperrt. Das verhalten des Ministeriums gibt mir den Grund dafür sehr daran zu zweifeln, dass hier richtig gespielt wird."

"Gern, das ist ja genau das was ich wollte."

Darauf hin unterschrieb Remus ebenso wie Tragnok das Formular.

"Wenn sie bitte draußen warten mögen, ich werde das Dokument noch vom Leiter der Bank unterzeichnen lassen und dann den Herren vom Ministerium empfangen."

Remus ging vor die Tür und setzte sich in den Wartebereich. Der Abgesandte vom Ministerium war niemand anderes als Percy Weasley. Der beachtete Remus aber nicht obwohl sich Remus sicher war, dass Percy ihn erkannt hatte. Es dauerte weitere fünf Minuten, bis sich die Bürotür wieder öffnete und Percy eintrat.

Kurze Zeit später konnte man wüste Beschimpfungen aus dem Büro hören, diese waren gepaart mit unverschämten Drohungen, die auch eine Schließung der Bank beinhalteten, anders gesagt Percy lief auf Hochtouren und erreichte einmal mehr nicht das was er wollte. Dann flog die Tür auf und Percy stapfte mit hochrotem Kopf von dannen. Tragnok schaute aus seinem Büro und bat Remus wieder herein.

"Meine Zweifel bezüglich der Richtigkeit der Anklage gegen Mr. Potter verhärten sich immer mehr, ich denke einmal sie haben das Gespräch hier draußen mitbekommen, dass das Ministerium droht eine international tätige Bank zu schließen ist allerdings neu. Mir ist auch nicht klar was sich das Ministerium davon verspricht. Sie wollen unbedingt an das Vermögen von Mr. Potter, als ich diesem Idioten gesagt habe, dass dies zur Zeit nicht möglich sei, ist der fast ausgerastet. Nun ja, zumindest haben wir nun eine Blutprobe von Mr. Potter und können bestimmen, was er alles Erben wird oder ebent das Ministerium, falls wir dem Antrag auf Übertragung zustimmen. Auf jeden Fall wird die Sache erst einmal von Gringotts gründlich untersucht um ein wenig Licht ins dunkle zu bringen."

"Das ist genau das was ich erreichen wollte und auch ich zweifele doch stark daran, dass Harry wirklich schuldig ist. Ich denke hier läuft ein ganz böses Spiel."

"Das schöne ist, sie müssen es nicht einmal bezahlen, dass übernimmt das Ministerium für sie. Einen schönen Tag noch Mr. Lupin, sobald ich Neuigkeiten habe melde ich mich."

"Einen schönen Tag auch ihnen Mr. Tragnok."

Damit erhob sich Remus und ging. Er ging wieder zu Apparationspunkt und apparierte zum Grimmhould Place. Dabei dachte er über das eben gesehene nach und die Zweifel verstärkten sich nur, dass Harry irgend etwas unrechtes getan haben sollte. Und eins schwor er sich, egal was auch passieren mag, er würde diese Verschwörung aufklären und wenn ihn das den rest seines Lebens beschäftigen würde, damit apparierte er dann ins HQ.

------

Moody, der in der Zwischenzeit wieder ins HQ zurückgekehrt war, hatte es nur seiner ständigen Wachsamkeit zu verdanken, dass er nicht Tod war. Denn sonst wäre er den zwei Todessern in die Arme gelaufen, die im Grimouldplace zurückgeblieben waren um wichtige Unterlagen sicher zu stellen. So aber gab es dann zwei Todesser weniger, ein schwacher Trost für das angerichtete Blutbad. Moody war im kleinen Salon angekommen und wollte eigentlich gar nicht wissen, was ihn hinter der Tür zum Flur erwarten würde, aber es half nichts, er musste raus.

--- Rückblick ---

Nachdem die Todesser damit fertig waren zu schauen, wen sie den alles erwischt hatten stand Bellatrix im Flur und überlegte. Sie hatte einen Sieg errungen, nur leider waren nicht alle Ordensmitglieder anwesend gewesen, also war es kein überragender Sieg und das schmerzte sie, wollte sie doch bei ihrem Lord wieder Punkten.

#Wenn ich jetzt hier weiter suche werden einige Ordensmitglieder entkommen und ich stehe dumm da. Die Toten laufen mir nicht davon, also erst die anderen Mitglieder suchen.#

"Ihr da, wir werden uns jetzt die anderen Ordensmitglieder vornehmen, da ja nicht alle hier gewesen sind, zwei Mann bleiben hier und suchen nach wichtigen Dokumenten, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass ihr hier etwas finden werdet. Also los."

Darauf hin wurden die Todesser in Gruppen aufgeteilt und jede Gruppe bekam einen Teil der Liste der noch ausstehenden Ordensmitglieder. Nun wurde noch kurz der anti Apparationsschild beseitigt, da Bellatrix zu faul war um sich nach außerhalb unter dem Feld weg zu bewegen und dann ging es los. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren nur noch zwei nach Dokumenten suchende Todesser im Haus.

--- Rückblick ende ---

Was er im Flur sah, war selbst für den hart gesottenen ex-Auror zu viel. Im vorderen Teil des Flures lagen teilweise aufs schwerste entstellte Körper von Ordensmitgliedern. Das waren die Mitglieder, die der explodierenden Tür zum Opfer gefallen waren. Dann zum Versammlungsraum hin nahm die schwere der Verletzungen ab, sodass zu vermuten war, dass diese Mitglieder von Todesflüchen getötet wurden. Den Rest der Mitglieder fand er im Versammlungsraum. Diese waren nach einem kurzen Kampf, soviel konnte man sehen, einer Übermacht Todesser erlegen. Unter den Opfern befanden sich alle, bei denen er geglaubt hatte sie würden ihn in nun seinem Kampf unterstützen, Arthur, Molly, Bill und Carlie Weasley die halbe Familie einfach ausgelöscht, Minerwa McGonagall eine Kämpferin des Lichtes und sicher eine gute Schuldirektorin, wenn sie die Chance gehabt hätte. Rubeus Hagrid, ein absolut sanftmütiger Halbriese, der aber immer für die Gerechtigkeit gekämpft hat und noch viele andere. Er vermutete, dass hier rund ein drittel der Ordensmitglieder lagen, alle tod. Die anderen waren die, die nach seiner Ansprache gegangen waren, hoffentlich lebten die wenigstens noch und hoffentlich können sie sich dann in Sicherheit bringen.

Betrauern konnte er seine Kameraden später, jetzt galt es erst einmal noch einige Dinge zu erledigen, auf das man dieses Haus binnen zwei Stunden für immer verlassen kann. In vielen Fällen war es doch ganz gut, wenn man ein klein wenig paranoid ist, denn sonst wären seine Unterlagen in den Händen seiner Feinde. Und das war das letzte was er wollte. So ging er also zu seinem Versteck und nahm die Unterlagen heraus. Verkleinerte sie und steckte sie ein. Jetzt musste er noch dafür sorgen, dass die Tür repariert wurde und die Leichen abgedeckt werden, bevor jemand anderes kommt. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er seine Freunde so sehen musste. Er würde das Haus nachher in ein Grab umwandeln und nach dem Krieg ein Mahnmal aufstellen lassen, damit an die Toten erinnert wird, aber das hatte noch Zeit. Jetzt begann er erst einmal damit das Haus noch nach brauchbaren Sachen zu durchsuchen später würde er noch die Bibliothek einpacken. So begab er sich daran das Haus zu entleeren.

------

Als Tonks in die Aurorenzentrale kam wunderte sie sich schon darüber, dass es so ruhig war. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass ihre Kollegen wieder hemmungslos lästern würden, dass ihr Zuhause ja nur die Decke auf den Kopf fallen würde und das sie deshalb arbeiten kommen würde. Sie solle sich doch endlich einen Freund suchen, der würde dann auch sicher seinen freien Tag zusammen mit ihr im Bett verbringen wollen, dann bräuchte sie nicht mehr immer arbeiten zu kommen und würde auch einmal ausspannen können. An Bewerbern für den Posten eines Freundes mangelte es in der Aurorenzentrale nicht, nur stand Tonks auf dem Standpunkt Beruf und Freizeit gehörten nicht zusammen und außerdem war dort niemand auf den sie es abgesehen hatte.

So ging sie also zu ihrem Schreibtisch um zu schauen, ob dort Antworten darauf zu finden waren, warum es hier so ausgestorben war. Auf ihrem Schreibtisch fand sie allerdings nur ein paar Analysenergebnisse zu anderen Fällen die sie momentan bearbeitete. So dachte sie sich sie könne ja genauso gut arbeiten, während sie wartete und so schnappte sie sich das erste Ergebnis, die passende Akte dazu und vertiefte sich in die Arbeit. So in die Arbeit vertieft bemerkte sie auch nicht den Kollegen der schwer beladen zu seinem Schreibtisch wanderte. Erst als dieser sich geräuschvoll in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen ließ schaute Tonks auf.

"Hallo Edgar, du siehst so aus, als ob man die jede Menge unangenehmer Aufgaben zu tun gegeben hätte."

"Nun Tonks, ich soll unterstützende Unterlagen zusammentragen, die aufzeigen, dass Harry Potter sehr wohl in der Lage ist vierzehn Muggel kaltblütig umzubringen, weil er ausgerastet ist. Nur worauf soll ich mich da stützen, bis auf ein paar Vergehen wegen zauberei Minderjähriger ist nichts vermerkt, also sollte ich mir Vater und Mutter anschauen, zwei hoch dekorierte Mitglieder der Gesellschaft, die von Voldemort umgebracht worden sind. Als auch da nichts zu finden war sollte ich mir seine Großeltern und andere Verwandten anschauen, damit bin ich gerade beschäftigt. Ich habe das Gefühl, die wollen den Jungen mit Gewalt ans Messer liefern und suchen nur noch eine Begründung."

"Ich war vorhin an dem Tatort, da Moody Dumbledore Versprochen hat auf den Jungen aufzupassen, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie schrecklich es dort ausgesehen hat. Ich kann auch nicht glauben, dass das Harry getan hat auch wenn alles gegen ihn spricht, aber solch eine Grausamkeit traue ich ihm einfach nicht zu, auch wenn seine Verwandten ihn behandelt haben wie den letzten Dreck. Genauso wenig traue ich ihm zu, dass er an Dumbledores Tod beteiligt war."

"Damit ging ja der ganze Ärger los, Tonks. Wir haben gestern einen Todesser aufgegriffen, der verdächtig war etwas damit zu tun zu haben. Er war an dem Mord auch mit beteiligt, das hat er unter Veritaserum zugegeben, nur hat er auch ausgesagt, dass sie von Harry Potter mit Informationen bezüglich den Gewohnheiten von Dumbledore versorgt worden sind. Darauf hin ist der Junge dann unter Hausarrest gestellt worden und dann ist dieses Massaker passiert. Ich weiß nicht woran ich glauben soll, aber es sieht zumindest nicht gut für den Jungen aus. Jetzt warten die Herrschaften auf den Familienanwalt, damit er unter Veritaserum befragt werden kann."

"Dann wird ja hoffentlich die Wahrheit ans Licht kommen. Und warum ist es hier eigentlich so leer?"

"Da hat es vorhin einen Alarm gegeben, Todesser haben wohl verschiedene Familien angegriffen, unter anderem die Familien einiger Auroren, deshalb sind momentan alle unterwegs um die Sachverhalte aufzuklären und die Leichen zu beseitigen. So langsam fängt der dunkle Lord an sein Feinde und deren Familien zu beseitigen. Denn es waren alles Familien die offen gegen den dunklen Lord standen."

"Du meinst der dunkle Lord hat ein paar seiner Feinde getötet, aber das ist doch nichts neues."

"Nein, nein er ist im großen Stiel gegen seine Gegner vorgegangen. Es wurden im ganzen Land mittlerweile fast 50 Angriffe gemeldet und es werden immer mehr und überall hinterlässt er Tod und verderben. Von den angegriffenen Familien hat niemand überlebt. Aber ich muss jetzt noch ein wenig tun, wenn ich nicht schon wieder Überstunden machen will, nichts für ungut."

"Schon klar, ich werde dann auch mal ein wenig weiter den Papierkrieg erledigen, dann war ich wenigsten nicht umsonst da. So vergeht auch die Zeit schneller, bis die Befragung beendet ist."

"Die Mühe brauchst du dir nicht machen, die Angelegenheit Harry J. Potter ist zur Chefsache gemacht worden und als Omega Verschlusssache deklariert worden, nachdem festgestellt wurde, das mit dem Zauberstab mehrere Todesflüche abgefeuert wurden. Da wirst du frühestens etwas in der Gerichtsverhandlung erfahren, die ab morgen stattfinden soll."

"Na dann hat das warten ja keinen Sinn, dann werde ich wieder gehen und den freien Tag genießen, bis dann."

"Bis dann!"

Etwas enttäuscht darüber, dass sie nicht mehr erfahren konnte, aber doch froh wenigstens etwas erfahren zu haben verließ Tonks die Aurorenzentrale und machte sich auf den weg ins HQ, kurz bevor sie das Ministerium verlassen wollte gab ihr der Pförtner noch eine Nachricht, dann verließ sie das Ministerium.

------

Moony hatte es also bei Gringotts geschafft eine Untersuchung zu starten, so konnte er sich also zufrieden zum HQ begeben. Es gab dort noch eine Menge Dinge einzupacken, bevor das ehemalige HQ verlassen werden kann. Er apparierte also direkt dort hin und erschrak, als er die zwei toten im Salon sah.

#Was ist denn hier passiert?#

Darauf in zückte er seinen Zauberstab und machte sich vorsichtig auf den Weg zur Tür. Als er durch die Tür gegangen war fehlte nicht viel und er wäre umgekippt das Bild was sich ihm bot war auch zu schrecklich. Überall klebte Blut und die Einrichtung war durch die Explosion stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Aber das schlimmste waren die vielen Leichentücher, da sich Remus nur zu genau vorstellen konnte was er unter den Tüchern finden würde. Also schaute er sich um ob er jemand lebendes finden würde, er fand Moody in der Bibliothek, dabei die Bücher zu schrumpfen und in Koffer zu verpacken.

"Hallo Moody, es gibt ja doch noch Jemanden der überlebt hat, wie konnte das passieren? Warum ist Voldemort hier herein gekommen?"

"Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, um einen Fidelius zu beseitigen Bedarf es schon einen extrem starken Zauberer. Wo das HQ war wussten sie durch ihren 'Durchleuchter', er sollte dazu in der Lage sein diese Information zu extrahieren aber selbst dann ist es nicht leicht einen Fidelius zu Fall zu bringen. Aber unglücklicherweise war Voldemort schneller als wir es gedacht haben, dass das HQ nicht mehr sicher war ist ja bekannt gewesen. Du solltest Tonks eine Nachricht schicken, dass sie ins neue HQ kommen soll, damit sie das hier nicht sieht."

"Ich glaube du hast recht, aber was willst du mit all den Leichen machen, wir können sie ja schließlich nicht hier lassen, oder?"

"Ich werde das Haus in einem magischen Feuer vergehen lassen, du must mir nur helfen, das nicht die ganze Strasse abbrennt und wenn der Krieg vorüber ist werden wir hier eine Gedenktafel aufstellen um den Gefallenen zu gedenken. Ich denke das ist eine angemessene Beerdigung für unsere Freunde und wirbelt auch nicht zu viel Staub auf. Dem Ministerium ist momentan einfach nicht zu trauen, nachher landen wir auch noch in Askaban, weil wir im Orden des Phönix waren."

Darauf hin begab sich Remus an den Kamin und schickte eine Nachricht an Tonks. Nun blieb ihm nur noch sich von seinen Freunden zu verabschieden dies tat er mit einigen Minuten des Schweigens und danach Moody mit der Räumung des alten HQ zu helfen. Sie beeilten sich, da keiner von beiden Lust hatte den Todessern in die Hände zu laufen, die eventuell zurückkommen würden.

Nach zwei Stunden harter Arbeit waren alle wichtigen Gegenstände, seien es nun Bücher oder andere magische Artefakte, verpackt und in das neue HQ verschickt nun ging es nur noch darum die Freunde zur ewigen Ruhe zu begleiten. Remus und Moody errichteten Schutzzauber, damit nicht der ganze Straßenzug durch das Feuer vernichtet wird und begaben sich dann vor den Grimhouldplace.

"Werte Freunde, die ihr mit uns gegen das Dunkle und Böse gekämpft habt, so hört unser gemeinsamer Weg hier nun leider auf. Ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass wir noch viele Stunden gemeinsam gegen das Böse gekämpft hätten und es hoffentlich auch besiegt hätten, aber leider hat es das Schicksal anders für uns entschieden. So hört unser gemeinsamer Weg denn nun hier auf, ich hoffe ihr findet in eurem weiteren Weg mehr Frieden und Ruhe als ihr es im Leben erfahren habt. So kann ich euch nur versprechen das wir uns, die wir geblieben sind, weiter in eurem Sinne gegen das Böse stellen werden und hoffentlich auch gewinnen werden. Wir werden immer an euch denken und nun lebt wohl und viel Glück auf eurem weiteren Weg."

Damit drehte sich Remus um, dem die Tränen das Gesicht herunter liefen und nahm seine Hände vors Gesicht und weinte. Moody entfachte noch kurz das magische Feuer und sprach noch einige letzte Worte.

"Werte Freunde ich hoffe ihr könnt jetzt die Ruhe und den Frieden finden, den ihr verdient. Wir werden euch nie vergessen und den Kampf in eurem Namen weiter kämpfen, lebt wohl."

Darauf hin drehte sich auch Moody um, ihm standen auch die Tränen in den Augen.

Die beiden Streiter des Lichts drehten sich nicht noch einmal um und verschwanden. Das Haus und auch die Leichen der Phönixkrieger vergingen in einem riesigen magischen Feuer, sodass nichts außer einem großen Haufen Asche blieb.

------

Als Tonks nun aus dem Ministerium kam öffnete sie die Nachricht die sie bekommen hatte. Sie war von Remus, er schrieb, dass sie sofort in das neue HQ kommen möchte und nicht mehr in das Alte. Nun gut dachte Tonks, vielleicht sind die schon fertig uns so apparierte sie zum neue HQ. Dort angekommen wunderte sie sich allerdings darüber, das niemand anwesend war.

Das neue HQ lag im Norden Schottlands in einem Wald. Das schöne an der Lage war, dass im Umkreis von zehn Meilen nichts als Wald war, in dem sich zwar das Leben tummelte, aber hier würde man nie Muggel finden, da sie dachten die schlimmsten Dinge würden in diesem Wald passieren, dass war etwas wo die früheren Besitzer und ihre Vorfahren für gesorgt hatten um sich die Muggel vom Leib zu halten. Zauberer würde man hier im Norden Schottlands auch nie finden, da es ihnen hier zu kalt war und viel zu abgelegen, unter Zauberern kannte man diesen Wald eigentlich nicht und das obwohl es ein magischer Wald war. Die Vorbesitzer hatten auch dafür gesorgt, dass dieses schöne Stückchen Erde nicht zu bekannt wurde.

Davon einmal abgesehen wer interessierte sich denn auch für eine Holzhütte, auch wenn dieser Begriff nicht so ganz zutraf, denn schließlich war dies hier ein Landsitz, wenn auch als Holzhütte angelegt. Muggel hätten hierfür aber den halben Wald abholzen müssen um diese Holzhütte zu bauen.

Das Haus hatte im Obergeschoss acht Schlafzimmer, alle mit einem kleinen Bad eingerichtet und eine Mastersuit, die neben einem wesentlich geräumigerem Bad auch noch ein kleines Wohn- und Esszimmer, ein Ankleidezimmer und ein kleines Arbeitszimmer besaß. Die hier arbeitenden Hauselfen ließen aber niemanden in der Mastersuit wohnen, da sie sagten, dass sei für den Master. Nur hatte dieses Haus schon seid etwa zweihundert Jahren keinen Master mehr gesehen. Das Haus allerdings war im Besitz von Albus Dumbledore gewesen, er hatte es einmal als Erbe erhalten aber selbst er durfte nicht in der Mastersuit wohnen, oder er wollte nicht, da war man sich nicht ganz so einig. Jetzt jedenfalls ließen die Hauselfen noch nicht einmal jemanden in die Mastersuit herein.

Das Erdgeschoss war der Wohnraum des Hauses, hier hielt man sich auf. Es bestand aus einem geräumigen Wohnzimmer, einer großen Küche, einem großen Arbeitszimmer, welches jetzt von Moody und Remus in Beschlag genommen worden war und einem großen Esszimmer, welches auch für Versammlungen genutzt werden konnte. Natürlich gab es hier auch ein geräumiges Bad und eine Eingangshalle.

Zu guter Letzt hatte diese Holzhütte auch einen Keller, was unter Muggeln absolut unnormal wäre. Im Keller befanden sich ein paar Kellerräume, ein voll eingerichtetes Zaubertranklabor mit einem speziellen Vorratsraum, in dem die Zutaten nicht verderben konnten. Ein Trainingsraum in dem man seine Fitness und auch den Umgang mit Flüchen trainieren konnte. Aber das Herzstück des Kellers war eine riesige voll ausgestattete Bibliothek, in der waren zwischenzeitlich auch die Bücher gelandet die aus der Bibliothek im Grimmouldplatz stammten, die Hauselfen waren dabei diese ein zu sortieren. Alles in allem war es ein wunderschönes Fleckchen Erde, dass alle Voraussetzungen für ein neues HQ erfüllte. Es blieb nur zu klären, wie dieses auch geheim bleiben könnte, wenn der 'Durchleuchter' in dem Kopf von jemandem wühlte, der diesen Ort kannte. Moody hatte dafür zwar schon eine Lösung, aber diese war doch ein wenig zu endgültig.

So hatte es sich Tonks also im Wohnzimmer, bei einer leckeren Tasse Kaffee gemütlich gemacht und wartete auf die anderen die noch kommen würden.

Sie musste noch etwa drei Stunden warten, bis Remus und Moody eintrafen. Der Ausdruck, den die beiden in den Augen hatten gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht, dass ließ darauf schließen das etwas passiert ist und das selbst Moody seine Gefühle nicht im Griff hatte ließ darauf schließen, dass etwas schreckliches passiert war. Etwas absolut schreckliches.

"Was macht ihr ein solches Gesicht? Ist etwas passiert?", als sie die Frage zu ende gestellt hatte bemerkte sie erst das Remus geweint hatte und ein schneller Blick auf Moody zeigte, dass auch er die Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte, aber da bekam sie schon die Antwort auf ihre Frage von Remus.

"Voldemort und seine Schärgen haben zugeschlagen, wir wissen zwar nicht wie, aber sie haben den Fidelius im Grimmhouldplace überwunden und es hat einen kurzen Kampf gegeben. Leider haben die verbliebenen Ordensmitglieder diesen Angriff da er auch überraschend kam nicht überlebt. Wir haben uns gerade mit einer Feuerbestattung von ihnen verabschiedet. Wenn der Krieg beendet ist werden wir ein Mahnmal errichten, aber bis dahin müssen wir fürchte ich noch viel kämpfen. Das erste sollte sein, dass wir Harry aus den Fängen des Ministeriums befreien."

Tonks war zwischenzeitlich weiß wie eine Wand geworden und hatte angefangen zu weinen, worauf hin Remus sie in den Arm nahm. Die beiden verbrachten Momentan eh jede menge Zeit miteinander, sei es nun für den Orden gewesen oder auch in ihrer Freizeit.

Aber nun galt es den Orden wieder aufzubauen, Harry zu befreien und endlich angemessen gegen die Todesser vorzugehen, auf das die Mitglieder nicht umsonst gestorben sind.

TBC...


	4. Die Demontage eines Idols

Hallo alle zusammen ich bin in der Woche ganz gut voran gekommen und deshalb bekommt ihr heute schon ein weiteres Kapitel.  
Ihr werdet es kaum glauben, aber über ein Review egal ob positiv oder negativ würde ich mich freuen.  
Gruß Bärchen

**

* * *

****Kapitel 4**

**Die Demontage eines Idols**

Am frühen nächsten Morgen kam ein ziemlich abgehetzter kleiner untersetzter Mann ins Ministerium und ging direkt nachdem er sich registriert hatte in die Aurorenzentrale und dort zu dem Leiter Agnus Willes. Er hatte zwar keinen Termin, war aber von eben jenem bestellt worden um einen Mandanten vertreten zu können. So klopfte er also an die Tür und trat nach Aufforderung ein. Im gegenüber hinter einem wuchtigen großem Schreibtisch saß ein sportlicher älterer Herr und musterte ihn genau.

"Guten Tag Mr. Willes, ich wurde von ihnen herbestellt um als Familienanwalt meinen Mandanten Harry James Potter zu vertreten. Ich bitte zu entschuldigen, dass ich erst jetzt erscheine, aber ich war noch in Frankreich als ich die Nachricht bekam das meine Dienste benötigt werden."

"Guten Morgen Mr. Pedas, ich denke zwar nicht das wir sie hier brauchen da es genug belastendes Material gegen ihren Mandanten gibt um ihn mehrfach zu verurteilen, aber wir wollen doch dem Gesetz genüge tun und selbst ein kaltblütiger Mörder hat doch das Recht auf eine faire Verhandlung, oder?"

"Aber, aber Mr. Willes auch ihnen sollte bekannt sein, dass ein Gefangener so lange als unschuldig gilt, bis seine Schuld bewiesen ist, oder?"

"Aber natürlich Mr. Pedas, nur denke ich das genau dies schon bewiesen ist, deshalb wird die Befragung unter Veritaserum erst im Zuge der Verhandlung stattfinden, die in etwa zwei Stunden beginnen wird. Und bevor sie jetzt dagegen protestieren wollen, wir stehen seid drei Stunden unter Kriegsrecht und da ist es möglich die Verhandlung sofort zu beginnen und außerdem erhalten wir auch so heute noch ein Urteil. Welches so ganz nebenbei auch heute noch vollstreckt werden wird. Das Kriegsrecht hat auch so seine Vorteile, zumindest das Rechtssystem wird erheblich vereinfacht und beschleunigt."

--- Rückblick ---

Nachdem Tonks die Aurorenzentrale verlassen hatte ging es dort noch heißer zu als vorher schon. Voldemort oder sollte man besser sagen Bellatrix Lestrange hatte begonnen die restliche Mitglieder des Ordens systematisch mit ihren Familien zusammen zu exikutieren. Wenn das Mitglied selbst nicht anwesend war, dann wurde halt nur dessen Familie hingerichtet. Aber als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug sei gingen die Todesser dort mit einer solchen Grausamkeit vor, dass selbst erfahrenen Auroren beim Anblick der Tatorte das letzte Essen aus dem Gesicht fiel. Kurz gesagt, dort wo die Todesser ihr Werk taten richteten sie ein wahres Blutbad an.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da wurden alle Auroren, die man erreichen konnte in den Dienst zurück gerufen, ob aus dem Urlaub oder aus dem freien Tag. Tonks konnte man nicht erreichen, da sie ja irgendwo in Schottland war und solche Geräte wie Handys funktionieren in der Einöde nicht. Ja, auch Zauberer benutzen moderne Muggeltechnologie, soweit es ihnen etwas nutzt und die Vorgesetzten mitspielten. Die Handys wurden von einer Gruppe jungen Absolventen eingeführt und so waren diese normalerweise immer erreichbar, selbst wenn sie einmal unterwegs waren und sich nicht allein vor den Kamin gesetzt haben um darauf zu warten das etwas passiert, wie es viele von ihren älteren Kollegen taten. Dadurch waren diese dann meist auch sehr schnell zu erreichen.

So wurden also alle Auroren in den Dienst gerufen die man finden konnte um die Lage in den Griff zu bekommen. Um kurz vor Mitternacht musste dann aber der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale einsehen, dass sie alleine es niemals schaffen würden und das immer mehr angesehene Mitbürger der Zauberergemeinschaft dahin gemäuchelt wurden, denn Bellatrix und ihre Schergen waren immer noch nicht fertig, außerdem hatte der dunkle Lord noch ein paar Mann Verstärkung geschickt.

So ging dieser also zum Minister, oder besser gesagt holte diesen aus dem Bett, um darum zu bitten die Nationalgarde, eine Gruppe die dafür geschaffen war in einer solchen Krise die Auroren zu unterstützen, aktivieren zu dürfen. Es dauerte dann noch einmal zwei Stunden, bis die Reste des Zaubergarmount herbei bestellt waren und diese ließen sich noch einmal eine Stunde Zeit um zu beschließen die Nationalgarde zu aktivieren, da eine Aktivierung der Nationalgarde auch gleichzeitig die Ausrufung des Kriegsrechts bedeutete. Nur im Zuge dessen, was in dem Moment auf den Straßen passierte hatten sie keine andere Wahl. So wurde also um kurz vor drei Uhr am Morgen das Kriegsrecht verhängt.

--- Rückblick ende ---

"Mr. Wilson, auch wenn das Rechtssystem beschleunigt wird, so gilt auch in solchen Verhandlungen immer noch der Grundsatz 'im Zweifel für den Angeklagten' oder wollen sie unser Rechtssystem neu schreiben?"

"Manchmal würde ich das allerdings sehr gern tun. Ganz besonders dann, wenn Straftäter frei kommen weil solche Winkeladvokaten wie sie diese mit irgendwelchen Tricks vor der gerechten Strafe bewahren. Auch wenn das Gesetz diese Tricks zulässt. Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, dass Menschen wie sie keinerlei Gewissen haben, aber das soll hier jetzt nicht das Thema sein. In dem hier vorliegenden Fall sind ihnen durch das Kriegsrecht glücklicher weise die Hände ein wenig gebunden. Sie bekommen gleich die Möglichkeit sich mit ihrem Mandanten zu beraten und die Möglichkeit die Akten einzusehen. Die Verhandlung beginnt um Acht Uhr, also in etwa anderthalb Stunden. Ich rate ihnen ihren Mandanten davon zu überzeugen sich schuldig zu bekennen, dann fällt das Urteil vielleicht etwas milder aus. Und nun wünsche ich ihnen einen schönen Tag, ich muss noch Vorbereitungen treffen, sie können draußen warten es wird gleich ein Mitarbeiter von mir kommen, Guten Tag!".

So aus dem Zimmer geschmissen, trat Mr. Pedas vor die Tür und wartete darauf von jemandem zu seinem Mandanten gebracht zu werden.

#Das habe ich ja noch nie erlebt, die Verhandlung könnten wir uns alle sparen, da das Urteil schon längst gefällt ist. Früher hätte ich gesagt, er bekommt den Kuss. Da wir aber keine Dementoren mehr haben bin ich einmal gespannt wozu er verurteilt wird. Danach kann ich mich ja dann darum kümmern ihn wieder frei zu bekommen. Was ist nur aus unserem Rechtssystem geworden?#

------

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit in einer kleinen Holzhütte in Schottland. Remus war wie üblich schon früh wach und hatte Kaffee gekocht, worauf er sich sehr böse Blicke der Hauselfen eingefangen hatte. Er als Werwolf brauchte nicht so viel Schlaf. Er saß am Küchentisch und trank gemütlich seinen Kaffee, als eine Eule mit dem Tagespropheten durch das Fenster geflogen kam. Er bezahlte die Zeitung, reichte der Eule einen Keks, die diesen verspeiste und dann wieder ihres Weges zog.

Nun konnte sich Remus gemütlich der Zeitung widmen, tat dies aber nur so lange, bis er die erste Seite aufgeschlagen hatte. Auf der ersten Seite empfing ihn ein seitenfüllendes Foto von Harry mit der Überschrift 'Harry James Potter ein Massenmörder? - Heute ab Acht Uhr nicht öffentliche Verhandlung'. Er hatte ja damit gerechnet, dass so etwas in der Zeitung steht, nur das die Verhandlung schon Heute sein sollte ließ ihm dann den Kaffee wieder aus dem Gesicht purzeln.

#Wie kann denn das sein, was ist das denn für ein Rechtssystem? Man kann doch nicht heute schon die Verhandlung starten.#

Darauf hin leerte er seinen Kaffee in einem Zug und mache sich daran Moody und Tonks zu wecken. Moody war erwartungsgemäß sofort wach und stand auf, wohingegen Tonks doch ein paar Minuten brauchte um in die Gänge zu kommen. Als alle drei einigermaßen wach und mit Kaffee bewaffnet in der Küche saßen, war erst einmal ein ruhiges staunen angesagt. Bis sich Moody räusperte.

"Seid wann ist denn das Rechtssystem der Zauberer so schnell geworden? Das erweckt bei mir den Anschein, als ob das Urteil längst fest steht. Allerdings schränkt das unsere Möglichkeiten ihm zu Helfen doch extrem ein. Wir können nur hoffen, dass wir nach der Verhandlung an ihn heran kommen."

"Ich werde gleich einmal ins Ministerium gehen und schauen, warum das auf einmal so schnell geht, der Anwalt hat ja noch nicht einmal Zeit sich vorzubereiten."

"Das Urteil steht schon fest vermute ich. Also gibt es doch keinen Grund mehr noch zu warten, will man sich einen Erfolg an die Schulter nageln."

In dem Moment flogen zwei Eulen durch das Fenster und luden je einen Brief vor Moody und vor Tonks ab. Beide öffneten den Brief und wurden je weiter sie lasen immer blasser.

"Die haben doch tatsächlich das Kriegsrecht ausgerufen. Das erklärt natürlich, warum das Rechtssystem auf einmal so schnell läuft. Ich soll mich sofort dort einfinden, da ich zur Nationalgarde gehöre, wie fast alle pensionierten Kollegen auch. Das kann ja heiter werden. Was ist nur in der Nacht passiert, dass sie zu so einer Maßnahme greifen. Armer Harry, dass heißt auch, dass das Urteil heute noch vollstreckt wird. Glücklicherweise gibt es keine Dementoren mehr."

"Ich bin auch einberufen und mein Urlaub ist bis auf weiteres gestrichen, da scheint ja richtig die Kacke am dampfen zu sein."

"Ich werde dann einmal hier die Stellung halten und schauen ob ich etwas mehr erfahre was im diesem Land momentan los ist. Außerdem gedenke ich noch einen alten Freund aufzusuchen. Ihn hat das gleiche Schicksal ereilt wie mich und er stand eigentlich immer auf der Seite des Lichts, auch wenn uns das Ministerium das Leben nicht gerade einfach macht. Bis später ihr zwei, wir treffen uns wieder hier."

"Bis später wir werden dann auch mal los, kommst du Tonks."

"Bis später"

Damit verschwanden Moody und Tonks, Remus frühstückte noch zu ende bevor auch er sich auf den Weg machte.

------

Irgendwo auf der Welt in einem kleinen Krankenhaus war es mittlerweile auch morgen geworden. Die Routine im Krankenhaus hatte begonnen und der junge rothaarige Mann war aufgewacht und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wer er war. Ein paar Ärzte waren da gewesen und hatten sich seine Wunden angeschaut nur verstehen konnte er keinen von denen, bis einer gekommen war der Englisch sprach, er hatte gesagt das er hier in Norwegen sei in einem kleinen Krankenhaus in der Nähe vom Nordkap. Er hatte ihm auch erzählt, dass sie ihn mit dem Mann im Nachbarbett zusammen gefunden hatten und das sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt beide nicht bei Bewustsein waren.

Der Mann im Nachbarbett war in Bandagen eingepackt, man hatte im gesagt, dass sie anscheinend beide vom Blitz getroffen worden seien. Den Mann im Nachbarbett hatte es aber deutlich schlimmer erwischt als ihn, seine komplette Rechte Seite sollte Brandspuren aufweisen. Selber hatte er es noch nicht gesehen. Ansonsten war der Mann von ähnlicher Statur wie er, hatte die gleichen roten Haare und sah ihm zumindest sehr ähnlich. Ob er mit ihm verwandt war konnte er allerdings nicht sagen, da sein Nachbar nicht bei Bewustsein war. So musste er warten und hoffen, dass sich wenigstens der Unbekannte erinnern könnte, wenn er denn wach würde. Er lag nun da auf seinem Bett und versuchte krampfhaft sich zu erinnern, nur da war nur ein schwarzes Loch.

-----

Es war kurz vor Acht, im großen Sitzungssaal des Ministeriums waren schon die Reste des Zaubergarmounts anwesend und warteten darauf das es los gehen möge.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und der Minister höchst persönlich betrat den Saal und setzte sich auf den Platz des obersten Richters, damit würde also der Minister den Vorsitz führen und nicht wie sonst üblich, der Leiter der Strafverfolgungsabteilung. Nachdem sich der Minister hingesetzt hatte und die anwesenden Zauberer begrüsst hatte, öffnete sich die Tür abermals und der Gefangene wurde von vier Uniformierten hereingebracht. Dahinter ging der Anwalt des Gefangenen. Der Gefangene wurde an den Stuhl gefesselt und danach verließen die Uniformierten wieder den Saal.

Jetzt konnte man den Zustand des Gefangenen genauer sehen. Es sah so aus, als hätte der Gefangene die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen.

Nachdem nun wieder ruhe in den Saal eingekehrt war, denn auch der Zaubergarmount war bestürzt über den Gefangenen, viele von ihnen haben es bis zuletzt nicht glauben wollen, konnte der Minister die Sitzung eröffnen.

"Ich eröffne hiermit die Strafsache Harry James Potter. Anwesend sind der Zaubergarmount als entscheidende Instanz, der Angeklagte nebst Verteidiger und ich in der Funktion des Vorsitzenden und als Vertreter der Anklage Mr Willes von der Strafverfolgung. Die Verhandlung wurde als nicht öffentlich eingestuft, da damit zu rechnen ist das Unruhe ausbrechen würde. Mr. Willes würden sie bitte beginnen und die Anklageschrift vorlesen."

"Gern doch euer Ehren. Mr. Potter ihnen wird vorgeworfen Mord in vierzehn Fällen begangen zu haben, wovon zwei Morde so bestialisch waren, dass selbst unsere erfahrensten Kollegen Probleme mit diesem abscheulichem Anblick hatten. Des weiteren wird ihnen der Angriff auf Beamte der Strafverfolgung vorgeworfen und zuletzt die Benutzung unverzeilicher Flüche in multipelen Fällen. Wir fordern als Strafe hierfür den Kuss eines Dementors. Da uns diese leider abhanden gekommen sind fordern wir ersatzweise die Verbannung durch das Tor von Arkrotien."

Ein raunen ging durch die Halle und Mr. Pedas der Anwalt von Harry wurde auf einmal Leichenblass.

"Eine kreative Art und Weise ein mögliches Todesurteil zu vollstrecken, ohne es wirklich zu tun, da es in England die Todesstrafe ja leider nicht mehr gibt."

"Herr Minister, es ist eine Verbannung kein Todesurteil. Wer weiß, was hinter dem Tor ist es ist schließlich noch niemand zurück gekommen."

Darauf hin umschlich das Gesicht von Mr. Willes ein angedeutetes Lachen, er wurde aber einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später schon wieder ernst.

"Mr. Pedas, wie plädieren sie?"

"Nicht schuldig, euer Ehren."

Ein raunen ging durch das Podium und viele Mitglieder des Zaubergarmount fingen an zu tuscheln. Plötzlich klopfte es laut an die Tür.

"Ja bitte, wer besitzt die Unverschämtheit jetzt zu stören?"

Ein Uniformierter trat ein und ging auf den Minister zu um ihm etwas in das Ohr zu flüstern. Man konnte dem Minister ansehen das er kurz vor der Explosion stand und versuchte seine Wut zu schlucken. Einen Kampf, den er aber leider verlor.

"WAS BILDEN DIESE SCHLEIMIGEN EKEL SICH EIGENTLICH EIN? WENN ES HEISST, DIE SITZUNG IST NICHT ÖFFENTLICH, DANN GILT DAS GENAUSO FÜR DIE KOBOLDE. UND WENN SIE HUNDERTTAUSEND MAL SCHAUEN WOLLEN OB EIN PROZESS FAIR ABGELAUFEN IST. SIE WERDEM DEN ABGEBROCHENEN METER NICHT EINLASSEN, SOLL ER SICH DOCH DAS PROTOKOLL DER SITZUNG DURCHLESEN. MIT DENEN BIN ICH SOWISO NOCH NICHT FERTIG, DIE WERDEN SICH NOCH WUNDERN."

Der Uniformierte schaute ganz irritiert und wusste gar nicht was er tun sollte, ob des Wutausbruches des Ministers, der Minister half ihm aber kurze Zeit später aus.

"Sagen sie dem Ekel, das für ihn keine Ausnahme gemacht wird und er sich dahin scheren soll wo der Pfeffer wächst. So, dann können wir ja weiter machen. Wir sollten mit der Befragung der Zeugen beginnen."

Der Uniformierte zog sich zurück und schloss den Saal wieder hinter sich, was der Minister allerdings nicht wusste war, das die Tür nur angelehnt gewesen war und der Repräsentant von Gringotts den kompletten Wutausbruch mitbekommen hatte und auch die letzten Worte. Als der Uniformierte aus dem Saal kam stand er einem wutschnaubenden Kobold gegenüber, der seinem Ärger Luft machen wollte und dieses dann auch tat, nachdem die Türen beschlossen waren.

"WAS BILDET DER HERR MINISTER SICH EIGENTLICH EIN, UMGEHT HIER GESETZE, DIE ES GRINGOTTS IMMER DANN ERMÖGLICHEN EINE NICHTÖFFENTLICHE VERHANDLUNG ZU SEHEN, WENN ES FÜR DIE ENTSCHEIDUNGEN IN ERBSCHAFTSANGELEGENHEITEN WICHTIG IST. ÜBER SEINE FORMULIERUNG BETREFFS MEINE RASSE MÖCHTE ICH GAR NICHT ERST NACHDENKEN. Nun gut, wenn der Herr Minister es so haben will, dann kann er es so haben und ich ziehe mich dorthin zurück wo der Pfeffer wächst. Die Protestnote wird der Herr Minister spätestes heute Abend auf dem Tisch haben, Guten Tag."

Damit drehte sich der Kobold um und verschwand. Im Saal startete derweil die Beweisaufnahme, die Liste der Zeugen und Gutachter war enorm. Man hätte fast glauben können das Ministerium möchte Harry um jeden Preis verbannen, oder wie sind die Gutacher zu erklären die bescheinigen sollen das Harry unausgeglichen, gewalttätig und egoistisch ist. Er würde über Leichen gehen und keinerlei Rücksicht auf andere nehmen. So ging eine Beweisaufnahme los, die sicherlich bis in den späten Nachmittag dauern würde.

------

Nachdem Remus in Ruhe sein Frühstück beendet hatte machte er sich auf den Weg um zu seinem Freund zu kommen. Der lebte im englischen Drachenreserwart und arbeitete auch dort, da man sich unter diesen Leuten mit magischen Tieren beschäftigt und diese keinerlei Vorbehalte ihm gegenüber besaßen. Außerdem war er ein äußerst qualifizierter Mitarbeiter. Er war zwar streng genommen für eine Nacht im Mondzyklus auch ein magisches Tier, aber die Leute hier hatten keine Probleme damit. Ganz im Gegenteil immer wenn sie Zeit hatten erforschten sie den Werwolf in ihm und versuchten ihm die Schmerzen zu lindern oder ein Heilmittel zu finden. Ihnen war es auch zu verdanken, dass der Wolfsbanntrank verbessert wurde.

Remus hatte seinen Freund jetzt seid einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen, sie standen nur im Briefkontakt, deshalb freute er sich auch unheimlich auf diesen Besuch.

Er kam am Apparationspunkt im Drachenreservart an und begab sich dann zur Anmeldung. Von dort aus wurde ihm der Weg zu seinem Freund gewiesen. Dort angekommen klopfte er und ihm wurde von einer attraktiven jungen Frau geöffnet.

"Guten Tag, bin ich hier nicht an der Wohnung von Thomas Barns?"

"Doch, doch, ich bin Meggy seine Freundin. Sie müssen bestimmt Remus Lupin sein, richtig?"

"Ja richtig, der Schlawiner hat mir gar nicht geschrieben, dass er eine Freundin hat. Da hat er ja dann noch etwas zu erklären."

"Ja, das sollte er dir ... Ich darf dich doch duzen? ... Selber erklären."

"Narürlich darfst du."

"Danke, dann komm mal herein, Thomas kommt gleich. Nimm doch schon mal platz."

"Danke"

Damit setzte sich Remus in das kleine gemütliche Wohnzimmer und wartete auf seinen Freund, der auch kurze Zeit später erschien. Er war noch einkaufen gewesen, denn ein Wiedersehen sollte man doch zumindest mit einem leckeren Essen gebührend feiern.

"Hallo mein alter Freund und Leidensgenosse, sieht man dich auch mal wieder? Du hast dich ja hier lange nicht mehr blicken lassen."

"Hallo Thomas, du hast recht aber du weist ich habe für Dumbledore gearbeitet und war fast ständig unterwegs. Bei dir hat sich in der Zeit jede Menge geändert wie ich sehe. Warum hast du mir das denn nicht geschrieben?"

"Du weist ja, wie das Ministerium zu einer Beziehung zwischen einem Werwolf und einem normalen Menschen steht. Oder sollte man besser sagen, wie das Ministerium zu einem Werwolf steht der nicht allein ist. Du hast die Ministeriumspolitik doch schon all zu oft am eigenen Leibe spüren dürfen oder?"

"Da hast du wohl recht. Am liebsten würden die uns in einen hübschen Zwinger stecken und dann den Schüssel wegschmeißen. Die wollen ja noch nicht einmal das man einen Job hat. Hätte ich Dumbledore nicht gehabt, würde ich mich immer noch als Pförtner in der Muggelwelt abmühen. Immer mit der Angst, dass ich doch einmal in einer Vollmondnacht den Menschen zu nahe komme. Aber du hättest mir doch schreiben können, dass du nicht mehr allein bist."

"Ich hatte angst, dass das Ministerium es herausbekommt. Ich traue denen sogar zu, dass sie die Post von unserem Lager abfangen und kontrollieren. Dem Ministerium traue ich ehrlich gesagt alles zu. Wir existieren doch nur noch, da wir private Sponsoren und wichtige Fürsprecher haben, die verhindern das wir geschlossen werden. Ansonsten wären unsere Drachen längst in Rumänien und wir säßen auf der Straße. Wir haben auch schon überlegt dort hin auszuwandern. Wir hatten die Möglichkeit das Reserwart zu besuchen. Es ist wunderschön dort und die Bedingungen für Werwölfe sind auch wesentlich besser nur wollten wir unsere Freunde hier nicht allein lassen. Aber erzähl mal, was machst du denn so, seid Dumbledore nicht mehr ist und stimmt es, dass Harry Potter für vielfachen Mord vor Gericht steht?"

Das Gespräch ging so weiter bis spät in den Nachmittag hinein, sie erfuhren, dass Moody einen neuen Orden aufbauen wollte um sich gegen Voldemort zu stellen, sie erfuhren die ganze Geschichte über Harry und sie erfuhren was mit dem Orden passiert war. Remus erfuhr noch, dass das Drachenreserwart auf der Abschussliste des Ministeriums stand, da der Leiter laut gesagt hatte das er mit der Politik des Ministeriums nichts anfangen kann und das sie hier nur ihren Job machen würden. Außerdem würde man dem Ministerium die Drachen nicht für Kriegszwecke in die Hände geben. Die Drachen hätten Aufgaben und ansonsten sollen sie sich des Lebens freuen.

Aber aus genau aus diesem Grund war es für Remus hier auch ein leichtes neue Partner im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord zu finden, da man der Ansicht war irgendwer müsse ja schließlich etwas tun, wenn es das Ministerium schon nicht tut. Am Abend verließ Remus das Drachenreserwart mit der Gewissheit neue Freunde im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord gefunden zu haben. Außerdem würde sich Thomas noch bei Werwölfen um hören, von denen er sicher war, dass sie auf der Seite des Lichts standen.

------

Die anderen beiden der kleinen Truppe hatten sich auf gemacht um ins Ministerium zu kommen. Dort angekommen ging Tonks direkt in die Aurorenzentrale und Moody wurden vom Pförtner in einen großen Saal geschickt. Dort warteten schon viele andere darauf das sich Jemand blicken lässt und ihnen sagt warum sie hier sind.

#Was ist nur passiert, dass all diese Leute angefordert wurden. Das scheint doch die komplette Nationalgarde zu sein. Mal abwarten, wir werden mit Sicherheit gleich erfahren was los ist.#

Moody sollte recht behalten. Es dauerte noch eine halbe Stunde, in der Zeit kamen nur noch ein paar Leute.

Dann kam ein kleiner drahtiger Mann in der Aurorenkluft und ging zum Podium um mit einer Ansprache zu beginnen.

"Ruhe bitte, ... Ruhe bitte ...", so langsam wurde es ruhig, "So, da wir nun alle vollzählig sein sollten, werde ich auch gleich zur Sache kommen. Wie einige von ihnen sicher schon mitbekommen haben ist der dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf", in diesem Moment verdrehte Moody die Augen, "in den letzten Stunden sehr aktiv geworden. Bis jetzt sind uns 53 Fälle bekannt, in denen die Todesser mit nicht vorstellbarer Grausamkeit ganze Familien ausgerottet haben. Es handelte sich dabei nicht wie normalerweise um Muggel, die seine Schergen ja so zum Zeitvertreib hinrichten, sondern um angesehene Zaubererfamilien.", #Da brat mir einer einen Storch, ich dachte Voldemort gibt es nicht, jetzt wo er also anfängt Zauberer umzubringen gibt es ihn plötzlich doch.#, "Die Muggelfamilien gingen das Ministerium nichts an, aber nun liegt die Sache leider anders, der Minister war gezwungen zu handeln und hat dies auch getan. Er hat heute Nacht gegen drei Uhr das Kriegsrecht ausgerufen und die Nationalgarde einbestellt. Wir fürchten, dass es zu einer Panik kommen könnte, deshalb die Nationalgarde.", #Das glaube ich ja jetzt nicht, erst wird der Minister beweihräuchert und jetzt sollen wir ausbaden was der Minister verpennt hat.#, "Die Nationalgarde wird also hauptsächlich zur Beruhigung des Volkes benötigt und wird in den Zauberergebieten in England patrolieren und sich zeigen, damit das Volk beruhigt ist. Die ehemaligen Auroren unter ihnen werden allerdings dabei helfen, die Fälle der getöteten schneller zu bearbeiten. Wir hoffen das wir auf diese Art und Weise die Krise am schnellsten wieder in den Griff bekommen und das Kriegsrecht dann auch wieder aufheben können.", ein rumoren ging durch die Reihen und Ausrufe das man doch endlich mal etwas gegen diesen Tyrannen unternehmen solle und sich nicht wieder nur mit Schadensbegrenzung begnügen soll. Man muss diese Brut endlich ein für alle mal ausrotten. "Ruhe... RUHE... Sie sind nicht dafür da den dunklen Lord auszurotten, nur um das Volk zu beruhigen, so ist es vom Minister beschlossen worden."

#Sieh an ein Diener von Voldemort und der Idiot hat es noch nicht einmal gemerkt, dass er sich verraten hat. Mal schauen ob ich einen Blick auf seinen Arm werfen kann.#

Dir Tomulte wurden immer lauter und die Leute fühlten sich verschaukelt, erste Ausrufe, der Herr Minister möge doch seinen Scheiß alleine machen wurden laut und das die Nationalgarde doch nicht dafür da sei dem Volk die Händchen zu halten.

#Die Stimmung ist ja richtig bombig, dass kann ja noch richtig interessant werden.#

"RUHE, SIE SIND DIE NATIONALGARDE UND HABEN ZU TUN WAS DER MINISTER SAGT."

#Das war jetzt aber ungeschickt!#

Auf einmal herrschte eine absolute Ruhe im Raum, die Leute schauten sich nur völlig unverständlich an, bis einer von ihnen das Wort ergriff.

"Wissen sie was Herr wie auch immer sie heißen. Da sie ja keine lust dazu haben unsere Familien zu schützen, indem sie gegen Voldemort vorgehen.", ein raunen ging bei dem Namen durch die Reihen, "Habe ich auch keine Lust dazu hier meine Zeit zu verplempern, ich werde lieber meine Familie schützen, soll der Herr Minister doch seinen Scheiß alleine machen."

Die Reaktion auf das gesagte blieb nicht lange aus unter den Freiwilligen herrschte ziemlich schnell Einigkeit uns so hörte man etliche Broschen der Nationalgarde auf den Boden klimpern und die ersten verließen auch schon den Saal. Der Redner stand nur an seinem Pult und machte ein Froschgesicht. Immer mehr Broschen fielen auf den Boden und immer mehr Menschen verließen den Saal, als vom Podium endlich wieder etwas zu hören war.

"DAS IST MEUTERREI, ICH LASSE SIE ALLE VORS KRIEGSGERICHT ZERREN, DANN KÖNNEN SIE IN ASKABAN NOCH EINMAL DARÜBER NACHDENKEN, WAS SIE FALSCH GEMACH HABEN!!!"

Aber auch dieses mal war das Ergebnis nicht das erhoffte.

"Wissen sie was, der Herr Minister kann uns mal am Arsch lecken, er hat bis jetzt nichts gegen dieses Problem unternommen und hat wohl auch in Zukunft nicht vor etwas dagegen zu tun. Da habe ich keine Lust für den Herrn Minister auch nur noch einen Finger krumm zu machen, wenn im Ministerium wieder jemand regiert der das wohl des Volkes im Auge hat und nicht das von Voldemort oder sein Eigenes, dann bin ich eventuell wieder bereit mich der Nationalgarde anzuschließen, aber vorher habe ich etwas besseres zu tun. Denn irgend jemand muss ja meine Familie schützen."

Darauf hin verließen fast alle Freiwilligen den Saal nur ganz wenige blieben noch, scheinbar aber nur aus Angst wegen den angedrohten Folgen. Das Häufchen Elend am Podium wusste ganz offensichtlich nicht, was er tun sollte. Er stand dort absolut unentschlossen und schaute auf die ganzen Broschen der Nationalgarde, die teilweise zertreten auf dem Boden lagen. Vielleicht dachte er auch darüber nach, wie er das seinem Chef erzählen soll. Nur tun tat er nichts, bis Moody ihm auf die Sprünge half.

"Ich würde vorschlagen sie schicken die restlichen Freiwilligen nach hause und teilen uns bei den Auroren ein, wir sind ja leider an einen Eid gebunden. Sonst wäre ich gerade auch durch diese Tür marschiert, denn das gesagte entspricht voll meiner Meinung. So was sollen wir nun also tun?"

Ein kurzer Beifall bestätigte Moody, das er gar nicht mal so falsch mit seiner Vermutung lag das viele seiner ex-Kollegen das genauso sahen. Die restlichen Freiwilligen wurden also nach hause geschickt mit dem Hinweis, sie sollen sich um ihre Familien kümmern und die ex-Auroren wurden zu Auroren auf Zeit und begaben sich mit ihren Kollegen auch sofort an die Arbeit. Moody hatte doch tatsächlich das Glück mit Tonks zusammen arbeiten zu dürfen. Wobei Moody das eher so sah, dass Tonks Glück gehabt hatte. So machten sich also die Aurorenteams auf um das Chaos im Land zu beseitigen, in der Zwischenzeit war die Zahl der angegriffenen Familien auf 61 gestiegen.

------

In dem kleinen Krankenhaus in Norwegen, ging der Tag so seinen weg. Ron versuchte sich krampfhaft an etwas zu erinnern, denn an seinen Namen konnte er sich zwischenzeitlich wieder erinnern, das war ihm während des Frühstücks eingefallen, auch das dort im Nachbarbett Fred sein Bruder lag war im mittlerweile klar geworden. Aber weshalb er hier hin gekommen war und warum er mitten auf einem Feld von einem Blitz getroffen worden war konnte er sich nicht erklären. Was in aller Welt mach ein Engländer, der er ja ganz offensichtlich war, in Norwegen in Sommerkleidung gehüllt auf einem Feld, denn auch wenn es hier Sommer war so war es doch alles andere als warm. Das letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war das er mit seinem Bruder zusammen etwas in London getan hatte. Er glaubte, dass sie einen Freund besuchen wollten, nur wusste er es nicht genau. Dann konnte er sich noch verschwommen an einen grünen Blitz erinnern, aber das war dann auch schon alles. Wenn doch nur endlich sein Bruder aufwachen würde, dann könnte er ihn fragen, vielleicht ist ja sein Gedächtnis nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Da hieß es dann aber leider nur abwarten und darauf zu hoffen das er sich selber erinnern kann. Bis dahin könnte er ja weiter den Roman über ein Zauberlehrling lesen, den er sich in der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte.

#Dieser Roman ist zwar absolut unrealistisch, aber lässt sich sehr gut lesen und ist ein wunderschöner Zeitvertreib, bis ich mich hoffentlich erinnern kann. Am besten gefällt mir die Einkaufsstrasse und Eulen die Briefe verteilen, schon ein wenig übertrieben aber trotzdem schön#

------

Es war so um die Mittagszeit, als eine Eule in Italien ihr Ziel erreicht hatte und den Tagespropheten ablieferte. Sie wurde dafür auch mit ein paar extra Eulenkeksen belohnt und bekam noch ein leckeres Stück Speck. Hermine hasste es, dass der Tagespropnhet im Urlaub immer erst so spät zu ihr kam, aber die armen Eulen mussten den Weg ja schließlich erst einmal zurücklegen. Sie hatte sich halt so daran gewöhnt den Tagespropheten morgens beim Frühstück zu lesen. Aber nun hatte sie ihn ja und konnte sich über das geschehen in der Zauberwelt informieren. Aber heute hätte sie die Information vielleicht doch lieber nicht gehabt. Denn als sie den Propheten aufschlug schaute sie in das Gesicht ihres besten Freundes und das war im allgemeinen kein wirklich gutes Zeichen. Dies bestätigte sich dann auch, als sie die Überschrift las. 'Harry James Potter ein Massenmörder? - Heute ab Acht Uhr nicht öffentliche Verhandlung'

Das nächste, was man hören konnte war der Aufschlag von Hermines Körper auf dem Boden. Glücklicherweise saß sie gerade auf der Weise als sie den Propheten gelesen hatte. Ihre Mutter kam sofort herbeigeeilt, denn sie saß nur ein paar Meter weit entfernt in der Sonne. Als Hermine langsam wieder klar wurde und realisierte das sie wohl umgekippt war und auch den Grund dafür realisierte, warum sie umgekippt war, fuhr sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch um ihr Handy zu holen. Nur um im nächsten Moment zu realisieren, dass sie Harry ja wohl kaum anrufen konnte. Aber Tonks, sie konnte sie anrufen.

Gesagt getan, als sie wieder aufgelegt hatte war sie kein bisschen beruhigter, ganz im Gegenteil. Harry sollte für eine Tat verurteilt werden die er nicht begangen hatte, dessen war sich Hermine ganz sicher, und in England wurden ganze Familien ausgerottet. Tonks hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle bloß in Italien bleiben bis sie mehr wissen würde. Sie würde sie auf dem laufenden halten, soweit sie das könnte und dürfte. Das beruhigte Hermine allerdings nicht wirklich und so wollte sie erst einmal einen Brief an Ron schreiben und ihn fragen ob er etwas mitbekommen hatte. Sie schrieb also einen Brief und begann danach den Propheten zu lesen, in der Hoffnung noch etwas zu erfahren.

Aber wie das bei dem Propheten so ist, er hat wunderschöne Überschriften... aber das war es dann auch schon.

------

Im Gerichtssaal nahm die Vars so langsam ihren Lauf, man hatte sich durch die ganzen Zeugen und Gutachter gequält und war nun eigentlich soweit das man mit der Urteilsfindung beginnen könnte, als der Minister das Wort ergriff und sich an den Zaubergarmount richtete.

"Liebe Damen und Herren, wir könnten nach der Beweisaufnahme nun jetzt mit der Urteilsfindung beginnen, werden dem Angeklagten aber trotz der ganzen belastenden Beweise gegen ihn die Chance geben die Vorwürfe zu entkräften. Wir möchten ja nicht das uns später vorgeworfen wird, wir haben nicht alles getan um die eventuelle Unschuld zu beweisen. Zu diesem Zweck wird dem Angeklagten nun Veritaserum verabreicht, welches vorher auf seine Wirksamkeit getestet wurde. Danach werden wir dann mit der Urteilsfindung beginnen. Gerichtsdiener bitte walten sie ihres Amtes"

Darauf hin ging einer der Uniformierten auf einen kleinen Tisch zu und nahm das Veritaserum, testete es mit einem Teststreifen auf Wirksamkeit und verabreichte Harry dann fünf Tropfen, damit die Wirkung länger anhält. Dann ging er wieder an seinen Platz zurück und gab dem Anklageführer ein Zeichen, dass das Serum wirkt. Der darauf hin auch sofort mit der Befragung begann.

"Ihren vollen Namen bitte"

"Harry James Potter"

"Ihren Wohnort"

"Ich wohne im Lingusterweg 4, London"

"Ihr Alter"

"16"

"Sie werden am 31. Juli 17 Jahre alt und damit Volljährig, ist das richtig?"

"Ja"

"Was passierte, nachdem sie gestern aus dem Zug gestiegen sind?"

"Ich wurde wie jedes mal von meinen Verwandten abgeholt und wie jedes mal haben sie versucht mich bei meinen Freunden schlecht zu machen. Danach..."

"Waren sie darüber wütend?"

"Ja, sogar sehr"

"Dann bitte weiter"

"Danach sind wir in den Lingusterweg gefahren und schon während der Fahrt wurden mir die Aufgaben die ich zu erledigen hatte mitgeteilt und mir unter die Nase gerieben, wie nett sie doch seien, dass sie mich noch einmal aufnehmen würden. Als wir im Lingusterweg angekommen sind musste ich sofort mit der Arbeit beginnen und die Garage aufräumen. Als es dann zum Abendbrot ging wurde mir gesagt, ich habe meine Arbeit nicht vernünftig gemacht und deshalb bekäme ich nichts. Später am Abend erhielt ich dann einen Brief vom Ministerium in dem mir mitgeteilt wurde, dass ich unter Hausarrest stehe. Kurze Zeit später kam mein Cousin herein und hänselte mich damit, dass ich das Haus nicht verlassen dürfte ..."

"Waren sie sauer über das Verhalten ihrer Verwandten, waren sie wütend darüber, dass sie von ihren Verwandten nur als ganz normaler Junge angesehen wurden und nicht als Held der Zauberwelt?"

"JA, DIE HABEN MICH NIE FÜR VOLL GENOMMEN, BEI DENEN DURFTE ICH IMMER NUR ARBEITEN UND ICH BEKAM KEINERLEI ANERKENNUNG, ICH HASSTE SIE DAFÜR.!"

"Langsam, langsam, wie ging es dann weiter?"

"Nachdem mein Cousin die Tür zu meinem Zimmer abgeschlossen hatte nahm ich mein Zauberstab und habe die Tür gesprengt, mein Cousin hat ganz schön was abbekommen, dann habe ich mich an ihm für die letzten Jahre gerächt. Das gleiche habe ich auch mit meinem Onkel getan. Meine Tante hat einfach nur gestört, wie die anderen auch, als ich damit fertig war bin ich hinaus und wollte gehen, nur waren da so ein paar Muggel die das Spektakel mitbekommen haben. Naja habe ich sie halt auch beseitigt, nur an den zwei Auroren habe ich mir dann die Zähne ausgebissen, hätte doch fliehen sollen..."

"Sie haben also zwölf Menschen mit dem Todesfluch getötet?"

"Ja!"

"Sind sie da auch noch stolz drauf?"

"Ja!"

"Sie haben außerdem zwei Personen hingerichtet, ich glaube anders kann man das nicht nennen?"

"Ja!"

"Und zum Schuss haben sie noch zwei Beamte angegriffen und versucht auch diese zu töten?"

"Ja! Die waren nur leider schneller!"

"Ich glaube wir können die Befragung hier beenden, es sollte hinlänglich klar sein was passiert ist."

Darauf hin bekam Harry das Gegenmittel und wurde so langsam wieder klar im Kopf. Wenn er aber in die Gesichter der Anwesenden blickte so sah er nur Wut und Zorn, selbst sein Anwalt schaute betroffen. Was hatte er bloß gesagt?

Zuerst meldete sich sein Anwalt zu Wort.

"Normalerweise hätte ich den Fall nicht übernommen, hätte ich das vorher gewusst. Ich lege hiermit mein Mandat nieder und werde die Verhandlung verlassen."

Darauf hin nahm sein Anwalt seinen Koffer packte seine Unterlagen hinein und verließ den Saal.

"In Anbetracht der neuen Lage würde ich sie bitten über die Schuld des Angeklagten zu befinden und sich für die nötigen Beratungen zurückzuziehen."

Darauf hin zog sich der Zaubergamount zurück und Harry saß da wie ein Häufchen elend. Er hatte begriffen, dass er sich dieses mal wohl nicht aus der Affäre ziehen könnte. Aber was zum Teufel hatte er denn ausgesagt das sein Anwalt gegangen ist. Seine Erinnerungen sagten ihm er sei Schuldig, nur hatte er keinerlei Grund das was ihm vorgeworfen wurde zu tun, denn schließlich war er bald Volljährig und wäre seine Verwandten damit los gewesen.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da kamen der Zaubergamount wieder uns setzten sich, bis auf den Vorsitzenden.

"Werter Vorsitzender, ich denke ich spreche im Namen aller, wenn ich sage das wir alle mit diesem klaren Ausgang des Verfahrens nicht gerechnet hätten. Wir sprechen den Angeklagten also in allen Punkten schuldig. Wir waren uns nur nicht ganz einig darüber, ob das Strafmaß nicht ein wenig übertrieben wäre da der Angeklagte nicht Volljährig ist. Sind dann aber zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass eine solch abscheuliche Tat keine andere Bestrafung als die beantragte zur Folge haben kann. Hiermit wird also dem Antrag der Anklageführung stattgegeben und der Angeklagte zur Verbannung durch das Tor von Arkrotien verurteilt. Das Urteil ist sofort zu vollstrecken, es wird keine Revision zugelassen, da wir uns unter Kriegsrecht befinden."

Das lächeln des Ministers wurde von Wort zu Wort breiter und man konnte ihm förmlich die Freude das Urteil zu vollstrecken ansehen.

"Vielen Dank. Ich erkläre die Verhandlung hiermit für geschlossen, das Urteil ist sofort zu vollstrecken. Gerichtsdiener, bitte führen sie den Angeklagten in die entsprechenden Räume."

Darauf hin kamen wieder vier Mann und banden Harry los und führten ihn aus dem Raum.

------

In einem kleinen Krankenhaus in Norwegen lag Ron und hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft sich an mehr zu erinnern.

Er grübelte und grübelte, aber nichts wollte ihm in denn Sinn kommen. Er konnte sich nicht an seine Eltern erinnern, was sie wohl gerade machten, krank vor Sorge wegen ihres Sohnes. Wo er wohl wohnen würde, in einem schicken Reihenhäuschen oder doch in einer Mietwohnung. Er wusste es alles einfach nicht. Das Abendessen war gekommen, er hatte gemütlich gegessen und saß jetzt auf dem Bett und genoss den Rest Sonnenschein, auch wenn die Sonne hier ja zu dieser Jahreszeit in der Nacht nicht wirklich untergeht. Als ein Eule durch das offene Fenster geflogen kam und einen Brief auf seinen Schoß plazierte und wieder zum Fenster hinaus flog. Starr vor Schreck schaute er gebannt auf den Brief, es half nichts es würde ihn wohl öffnen müssen, aber Eulen die Post austrugen, dass gab es doch nur in Büchern.

Trotzdem öffnete er den Brief und in dem Moment, als er die Handschrift erkannte kamen seine Erinnerungen schlagartig zurück. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an alles bis auf den Umstand, der ihn und seinen Bruder hier hin gebracht hatte. Aber das war jetzt erst einmal zweitrangig er musste einen Brief lesen.

_Hallo Ron,_

_ich habe gerade erfahren, dass Harry heute der Prozess gemacht werden soll. Die sind der Ansicht, dass er ein Massenmörder sei. Das ist doch absolut lächerlich. Ich habe schon mit Tonks gesprochen und sie meinte, ich solle doch besser bleiben wo ich bin. Ich denke zwar Tonks übertreibt, aber ich kann in England momentan nichts ausrichten. Also hoffe ich du kannst etwas erfahren und mich auf dem laufenden halten._

_Bis dahin, in liebe deine Hermine._

Das erweckte ein verlangendes kribbeln in ihm, aber es gab wichtigeres zu tun. Er und sein Bruder waren wohl die einzigsten Zeugen, was dort wirklich passiert ist. Er musste um jeden Preis nach England, nur wie? Er hatte kein Geld, keine Klamotten und auch keinen Zauberstab, wie soll er da nur apparieren. Außerdem war er nicht sicher ob es so gut war nach einem Apparationsunfall sofort wieder zu apparieren, denn das war es gewesen, ein Unfall der ihn und seinen Bruder hier hin gebracht hatte. Am besten er schrieb erst einmal einen Brief an Hermine... #Und wie verschickst du Intelligenzbestie den Brief, die Eule ist gerade weg, mist, mist, mist...#

So grübelte er noch eine Weile und fing dann an sich auf die Suche nach seinen Sachen zu machen.

------

Es wurde langsam Abend in London, als sich Repräsentanten des Zaubergarmounts, der Minister und einige Vollstreckungsbeamte in dem runden Raum in der Abteilung für Mysterien trafen und darauf warteten, dass der Angeklagte durch die Tür geführt wurde. Die Vollstreckung des Urteils war für 21 Uhr angesetzt.

Nach ein paar Minuten war es dann soweit und Harry wurde wieder von vier Beamten in den Raum geführt und zur Mitte des Raumes gebracht. Dort wo das Podest mit dem Tor von Arkrotien stand, durch dass er gleich gehen müsste.

Von seinen Freunden war niemand anwesend, da sowohl die Verhandlung als auch die Vollstreckung des Urteils nicht öffentlich war.

#Schade, es wäre schön gewesen, wenn ich wenigstens noch einmal ein bekanntes Gesicht gesehen hätte, bevor ich verbannt werde. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich zu so einer Tat fähig war.#

Dann trat der Minister nach vorne und ergriff das Wort.

"Sehr geehrte Mitglieder der Zauberergemeinschaft, wir sind hier um das Urteil gegen Harry James Potter zu vollstrecken."

Darauf hin drehte sich der Minister zu Harry um und sprach direkt zu ihm.

"Harry James Potter, sie sind wegen vierzehnfachen kaltblütigen Mordes zur Verbannung durch das Tor vor Arkrotien verurteilt worden. Ihre Schuld wurde in einem ordentlichem Verfahren festgestellt, außerdem wurde ihnen die Möglichkeit zur Aussage unter Veritaserum gegeben, dabei wurde die Schuld ebenfalls festgestellt.

Haben sie noch einen Wunsch oder wollen sie noch etwas sagen?"

"Herr Minister, mein letzter Wunsch wäre es, dass mein Zauberstab mit mir untergehen kann. Würden sie mir den gefallen tun und ihn in meine Tasche legen, ich denke es sind genügend Auroren anwesend, die mich davon abhalten werden etwas dummes zu tun. Zuletzt noch ein paar Worte, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich zu so einer Tat fähig bin, da es mir schon den Magen umgedreht hat nur daran zu denken, dass ich laut Prophezeiung Voldemort umbringen müsste, aber wie man sieht kann man sich irren. Es tut mir leid, was ich getan habe und ich kann mir bis jetzt nicht erklären warum das passieren musste aber es ist leider nicht zu ändern. Ich wünsche der Zauberergemeinschaft, dass sie mit Voldemort fertig wird. Ich werde jetzt für meine Taten bezahlen."

"Ihren letzten Wunsch werden wir respektieren, vielleicht können sie ihn ja noch gebrauchen, denn keiner weiß was dahinter kommt, nur das noch niemand zurückgekehrt ist."

Darauf hin steckte ihm ein Auror seinen Zauberstab in den Umhang und trat wieder zurück. Dann richtete der Minister noch einmal das Wort an ihn.

"Mr. Potter, wir werden nun das Urteil vollstrecken. Ich gehe davon aus das sie freiwillig durch das Tor schreiten werden. Mit der Vollstreckung des Urteils werden sämtliche Besitztümer von ihnen an das Ministerium übergehen, damit die Opfer entsprechend entschädigt werden können. Der Rest wird in die Staatskasse fließen. Ich bitte sie nun durch das Tor zu schreiten."

Darauf hin setzte sich Harry in Bewegung und ging auf das Tor zu.

#Was auch immer dahinter ist, ich hoffe ich sehe Sirius wieder, alles andere ist mir egal.#

Danach trat Harry durch das Tor, das letzte was er hörte war ´Curryschokoladenhünchen´, danach explodierte sein Kopf und es wurde alles schwarz.

TBC.


	5. Der Untergang beginnt

Hallo alle zusammen, hier wieder ein Kapitel von mir. Es gilt immer noch das was ich im ersten Kapitel gesagt habe. Schönen Sonntag noch,  
euer Bärchen

P.S.: Freue mich natürlich wieder über jedes Review ;-).

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

**Der Untergang beginnt**

Der nächste Morgen kam und mit ihm auch der nächste Tagesprophet. Die Leute im Land würden nun erfahren, was das Ministerium mit dem Verbrecher Harry James Potter getan hatte. Einem Verbrecher, der schon lange als ein solcher identifiziert worden war nur leider noch nicht dingfest gemacht werden konnte. So hatte es das Ministerium nun endlich geschafft. Und die Zauberer in ganz England konnten wieder ruhig schlafen, da der andere Störenfried Albus Dumbledore ja auch von uns gegangen war.

Hätten die Zauberer aber einmal genauer hin geschaut wäre ihnen Angst und Bange geworden. Denn dann hätten sie erkannt das dort noch ein viel größerer Störenfried existierte und der war langsam dabei die Herrschaft in England zu übernehmen.

------

Es war Morgends um kurz nach sechs, Remus saß wie immer am Frühstückstisch und trank gemütlich seinen Kaffee. Er hatte nachdem er am Abend von seinem Freund zurück gekommen war noch ein wenig gelesen und sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie man Harry den helfen konnte. Wenn sie ihm wirklich einen vierzehnfachen Mord anhängen konnten würde er mit Sicherheit in Askaban landen. Aber dann gibt es ja immer noch die Möglichkeit ihn aus dem Knast wieder zu befreien und wenn es denn sein müsste auch mit Gewalt. Denn eins stand für Remus einhundertprozentig fest, Harry war unschuldig. Dementsprechend würde er nicht noch einmal zwölf Jahre warten um seinen Freund zu befreien. Aber um eine genauere Planung starten zu können mussten erst einmal Moody und Tonks wieder zurückkommen. Sie hatten sich kurz bei ihm gemeldet um ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie wohl nicht ins neue HQ kommen könnten, da sie wohl die nächsten Tage durcharbeiten müssten. Die Morde hatten zwar mittlerweile aufgehört, nur mussten die ganzen Tatorte noch genauer untersucht werden und die Fälle für die Abarbeitung durch die Auroren vorbereitet werden. Dann könnte zumindest Moody wieder zu ihm stoßen, Tonks würde wohl noch etwas länger in London bleiben müssen, denn die Arbeit müsse erst einmal getan werden und davon gab es momentan eine ganze Menge, deshalb war auch für alle Auroren eine Urlaubssperre verhängt worden.

Als er so seinen Gedanken nachging kam eine Eule in den Raum geflogen und wollte den neuen Tagespropheten abliefern. Er gab der Eule die Bezahlung, worauf diese davon flog. Danach ging alles ganz schnell, Remus öffnete die Zeitung und Sekundenbruchteile später hörte man den Aufschlag seines Körpers auf dem Boden.

Es dauerte etwa eine viertel Stunde, bis Remus sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte und sich den Tagespropheten anschaute um sicher zu sein, dass er sich nicht verguckt hatte. Aber er hatte schon richtig gesehen. Da stand in großen Lettern.

_**Harry James Potter schuldig!!!**_

_Der Junge der lebt wurde in einem Schnellverfahren, welches in Zeiten des Kriegsrechtes möglich ist, schuldig gesprochen. Ihm war vorgeworfen worden Mord an vierzehn Muggeln begangen zu haben.  
Er soll seine Verwandten und noch Elf andere Muggel heimtückisch und wiederwertig umgebracht haben. Da der Kuss durch einen Dementor momentan nicht möglich ist gab der Zaubergarmount der Forderung der Anklageführung statt._

_Damit wurde Harry Potter zur Verbannung durch das Tor von Arkrotien verurteilt._

_Das Urteil wurde sofort vollstreckt._

_Der Held der Zauberwelt ein kaltblütiger Mörder? Tendenzen dazu hat er ja schon länger gezeigt._

_Lesen sei mehr auf Seite 2._

_Gibt es Voldemord wirklich? Oder ist das einfach nur eine Wahnvorstellung von Dumbledore und Harry Potter?_

_Lesen sie dafür Seite 3._

_Was haben die Angriffe auf angesehene Zauberer mit der Hinrichtung von Harry James Potter zu tun?_

_Sind Harry James Potter und Lord Voldemort ein und die selbe Person?_

_Lesen sie dafür Seite 4._

Da war es mit der Selbstbeherrschung von Remus endgültig vorbei und er zerfetzte den Tagespropheten in tausend Stücke. Dummerweise wollte er ja eigentlich noch die Berichte auf den anderen Seiten lesen. Ein kleines Reparo half weiter.

Er las sich auch noch die anderen Lügen durch, die im Tagespropheten standen und war verzweifelt, der Sohn seines besten Freundes ein verurteilter Verbrecher, für eine Tat die er sicherlich nicht begangen hat, denn auch Moody hatte arge Zweifel daran laut werden lassen, da er ja wusste das Vodemort einen "Durchleuchter" in seinen Reihen hatte. Aber anstatt ihn dann nach Askaban zu stecken wie es normalerweise mit minderjährigen Zauberern gemacht wird wird er gleich umgebracht. Er hatte schon wieder einen Freund verloren und er hatte sein versprechen auf Harry aufzupassen nicht eingehalten. Er war einfach nur verzweifelt, er ging in das geräumige Wohnzimmer und rollte sich auf dem Sofa zusammen und weinte bitterlich. Wie soll er sich nur je wieder im Spiegel betrachten können.

------

In dem kleinen Krankenhaus in Norwegen hatte Ron mittlerweile die Nase voll. Seine Sachen hatte er ja inzwischen gefunden, nur dummerweise war sein Zauberstab zu Bruch gegangen. Er brauchte jemanden, der ihn nach England bringen könnte, aber sein Bruder würde wohl in den nächsten Tagen noch nicht aufwachen und er kannte sich ja nun am Nordkap nicht wirklich aus. Also musste er warten, er hatte schon darüber nachgedacht die Beförderungsmittel der Muggel zu benutzen, sein Vater hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass die Muggel in der Lage wären in riesigen Stahlkammern durch die Luft zu fliegen und das ganz ohne Magie. Die Mugge nannten das wohl Aerodramanik, oder so. Nur hatte er dummerweise kein Muggelgeld um sich solch ein Beförderungsmittel mieten zu können. Er musste also warten bis der Englisch sprechende Arzt wiederkommen würde und er ihn Fragen konnte. Er wollte am Morgen wieder vorbei kommen und es war schon kurz vor sechs Uhr.

#Wo bleibt der Kerl nur, ich muss ganz dringend nach London. Harry braucht mich, es ist doch sonst keiner da der ihn da raus hauen könnte.#

Es wurde Sechs Uhr ... fünf nach Sechs ...zehn nach Sechs und immer noch nichts von dem Arzt zu sehen, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, als plötzlich die Tür geöffnet wurde und eben dieser Arzt in der Tür stand.

#Endlich, dass wurde ja auch langsam Zeit.#

"Guten Morgen, Herr Weasley"

Ron hatte ihm Gestern noch erzählt, dass er sich wieder an alles erinnern könnte und das er nun wüsste wer er war. Der Arzt hatte darauf gesagt, dass er ihn heute entlassen würde, wenn es ihm am Morgen gut gehen würde.

"Guten Morgen, Doktor Strahlsünd. Mir geht es prächtig, wann kann ich hier raus?"

Darauf hin musste der Arzt erst einmal herzhaft lachen, er hatte ja schon ungeduldige Patienten gesehen, aber er hier schlug alle um Längen. Es war kurz nach dem Aufstehen und der junge Mann hier hatte nichts besseres zu tun als sich ganz schnell aus dem Krankenhaus zu verabschieden. Er würde aber zu gern erfahren, warum er es so eilig hatte. Er hatte versucht seine Schwester in England zu kontaktieren und sie über diesen Jungen ein wenig aus zu horchen, nur leider hatte er seine Schwester zuhause nicht erreicht. Er würde es gleich noch einmal versuchen, dann müsste sie im Krankenhaus sein an ihrem Arbeitsplatz, sie arbeitet in London an einem großen Krankenhaus. Sie müsste die entsprechenden Möglichkeiten haben etwas über den Jungen herauszufinden. Er hatte von Ron auch den Namen von seinem Bruder erfahren und so könnte sich Betty über beide Brüder informieren.

"Sie werden jetzt erst einmal in Ruhe frühstücken und dann werden wir einmal schauen ob ich sie noch vor dem Mittagessen aus dem Krankenhaus entlasse. Sie machen mir aber den Eindruck als ob es ihnen wirklich schon wieder gut geht. Die kleinen Brandverletzungen sind nicht der rede wert, mit der entsprechenden Salbe sollten sie im nu wieder verheilt sein. Sie sollte wenn sie wieder in London sind einmal mit meiner Schwester sprechen, sie arbeitet dort in einem Krankenhaus und kann ihnen mit Sicherheit mit der entsprechenden Salben aushelfen."

"In welchen Krankenhaus arbeitet denn Ihre Schwester?"

#Sag ich ihm jetzt den Namen des Krankenhauses oder nicht? Besser nicht!#

"In einem großen Krankenhaus in der Londoner Innenstadt, die Adresse gebe ich ihnen, wenn sie entlassen werden, damit sie das Krankenhaus auch finden."

"OK, dann werde ich jetzt erst einmal Frühstücken. Aber wie komme ich denn von hier am besten wieder zurück nach London? Ich habe es unendlich eilig!"

"Das besprechen wir, wenn ich sie entlassen habe, denn ich glaube dass ich sie sonst nicht mehr entlassen kann, da sie schon geflüchtet sind."

#Das ist aber gemein, hat er mich doch tatsächlich durchschaut, muss ich doch wirklich noch bis zum Mittagessen warten. Harry ich versuche mich zu beeilen, aber man macht es mir nicht wirklich leicht.#

Darauf hin ging Doktor Strahlsünd wieder seiner Arbeit nach und Ron ließ sich das Frühstück schmecken. Es war zwar nichts gegen das Festmahl in Hogwarts aber es schmeckte wirklich nicht schlecht, wenn er an die Schauermärchen von Madam Pomfrey dachte, die erzählte das man das Essen in Muggelkrankenhäusern für alles mögliche benutzen kann aber nicht zum Essen, dann dachte er bei sich das dieses Krankenhaus wohl eine Ausnahme sein muss und Frühstückte gemütlich weiter.

------

Moody hatte gerade wieder einen Fall abgeschlossen und für die weitere Aufklärung vorbereitet, sie hatten es in der Nacht immerhin geschafft drei Stunden zu schlafen, als Tonks völlig aufgelöst in die Aurorenzentrale gestürmt kam. Sie hatte einen Tagespropheten in der Hand und war bitterlich am weinen. Moody ahnte schon nichts gutes als er einen Blick auf die Überschrift erhaschen konnte, wartete aber bis Tonks bei ihm war. Sie wollte gerade loslegen, als sie ein Silencio traf und Moody gestikulierte, sie möge doch bitte warten bis sie unter sich sind.

Darauf hin gingen Moody und Tonks in den Pausenraum, dort ist um diese Zeit noch nichts los und Moody legte schnell noch ein paar Stillezauber über die beiden, damit sie nicht belauscht werden konnten. Danach befreite er Tonks von dem Silencio und musste auch gleich eine kräftige Abreibung einstecken.

"Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, mir meinen Mund zu verbieten. ... Moody, sie haben ihn umgebracht, sie haben tatsächlich unseren Harry umgebracht. ..._schnief_... Da haben sie keine Dementoren, dass wir dachten sie haben wenigstens nicht die Möglichkeit ihm den Kuss zu verpassen, auch wenn er eigentlich noch nicht Volljährig war denn beim Ministerium weiß man ja nie. Da schicken sie ihn durch das Tor, durch das auch Sirius gefallen ist. Es heißt zwar das Tor von Arkrotien, weil es zu diesem Ort gehen soll, nur niemand weiß wo dieser Ort ist, deshalb wird es im allgemeinen das Tor des Todes genannt. Sie haben ihn umgebracht . ..."

Da versagte Tonks die Stimme und sie weinte wieder bitterlich. Selbst Moody hatte Probleme seine Selbstbeherrschung zu behalten, nur war es bei ihm keine Trauer sondern unbändige Wut. Wut auf ein System, dass mittlerweile so korrupt war das es schon verwunderlich war es noch funktionieren zu sehen. Hier im Ministerium hielt doch seid der Minister ganz offensichtlich zu Voldemort übergelaufen war jeder die Hand auf um möglichst viel in die eigene Tasche zu wirtschaften. Sie mussten umgehend zu den Kobolden. Nur sie konnten sagen ob Harry wirklich tod war und wenn ja ob das System welches sie benutzen durch dieses Tor gestört sein könnte. Nur dafür mussten sie erst einmal hier weg kommen, aber in dem Zustand in dem Tonks momentan war sollte das kein Problem sein.

So gingen sie also zurück ins Büro, Moody hatte den Propheten eingesteckt und ging zum Leiter der Abteilung, ein ehemaliger Schüler von ihm, den er zwar noch nie leiden konnte der aber auch normalerweise kein Unmensch war.

"Mr. Willes, könnte ich einmal kurz mit ihnen sprechen?"

"Sicherlich Mr. Moody, worum geht es?"  
"Mrs. Tonks hat einige Verwandte verloren, die ihr sehr nahe standen und ist in meinen Augen für den Dienst hier momentan eher eine Belastung als eine Hilfe. Ich würde sie also gern nach Hause schicken."

"Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, sie soll gefälligst ihren Dienst verrichten, dafür wird sie schließlich bezahlt. Auroren haben ihre Gefühle hinten anzustellen."

Moody war wahrlich vor den Kopf gestoßen. Damit hatte er nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet, da es auch in den Vorschriften stand, dass in solchen Fällen die Mitarbeiter nach Hause zu schicken sind.

"Entschuldigung, aber seid wann gelten denn die Vorschriften für Auroren nicht mehr? Meinens Wissens nach gelten diese auch im Falle dass das Kriegsrecht ausgerufen wird, oder bin ich dort nicht mehr auf dem neusten Stand?"

"Mich interessieren die Vorschriften nicht, momentan wird jeder Mann und jede Frau gebraucht, also hat sie gefälligst zu arbeiten."

Nun platzte Moody endgültig der Kragen, was bildete dieser Idiot sich eigentlich ein.

"Was sind sie denn für ein Arschloch. ... Und Außerdem sind selbst sie als Leiter dieser Behörde nicht in der Lage die Vorschriften einfach außer Kraft zu setzen, dass kann nur der Zaubergarmount und ich gehe mal nicht davon aus jemals solche Entscheidungen aus diesem Gremium zu hören. Also muss ich nun offiziell eine Beschwerde über sie beim Zaubergarmount einreichen? Sie können sich sicher sein, dass sie bei solch einem vergehen die längste Zeit hier Leiter dieser Abteilung gewesen sind. Oder werden sie nun endlich die Vorschriften entsprechend anwenden? Sie können froh sein, dass ich durch einen Schwur als Auror an diese Abteilung gebunden bin sonst würde ich gleich jetzt durch die Tür marschieren und sie würden mich niemals mehr wieder sehen."

"DAS IST JA WOHL EINE UNVERSCHÄMTHEIT, WAS BILDEN SIE SICH EIGENTLICH EIN. ICH WERDE SICHERLICH NICHT DAS TUN WAS SIE WOLLEN, WIR BRAUCHEN MOMENTAN JEDEN MANN UND DA KANN ICH KEINE RÜCKSICHT AUF PERSÖNLICHE UNPÄSSLICHKEITEN NEHMEN. UND WENN IHNEN DAS NICHT PASST KÖNNEN SIE MEINETWEGEN GEHEN, SOLCH EIN KRÜPPEL WIE SIE EINER SIND KÖNNEN WIR HIER SOWISO NICHT BRAUCHEN, SIE BEHINDERN EHER DIE ARBEIT ALS DAS SIE SIE UNTERSTÜTZEN."

"Sie wollen mich also von meinem Schwur entbinden, habe ich das richtig verstanden?"

Die anderen Mitarbeiter waren mittlerweile hellhörig geworden und schauten ganz entgeistert auf die beiden Kontrahenten.

"JA DAS MEINTE ICH DAMIT UND WENN SIE WOLLEN KÖNNEN SIE DIE HEULSUSE GLEICH MITNEHMEN, SOLCHE WEICHEIER KÖNNEN WIR HIER NICHT GEBRAUCHEN, SIE IST ENTLASSEN UND NATÜRLICH AUCH VON DEM SCHWUR ENTBUNDEN."

In dem Moment leuchtete Moodys und Tonks Körper kurz auf und sie waren beide von dem Schwur entbunden. Als erstes produzierte Moody einen Portschlüssel und schickte Tonks ins HQ. Danach schaute er dem Leiter der Abteilung noch einmal tief in die Augen und verabschiedete sich auf eine Art die sich nur jemand wie Moody leisten kann.

"Sie sind das hinterletzte Arschloch was ich je gesehen habe, für sie würde meine Beweglichkeit noch bei weitem ausreichen um sie ins Jenseits zu schicken und ich fordere sie hiermit heraus auf einen Kampf bis zum Tode, nach den alten Regeln der Lords, da sie so dumm waren einen hohen Lord auf diese unflätige Art und Weise zu beleidigen."

Darauf hin zog er seinen Handschuh aus und zog ihn seinem Kontrahenten durch das Gesicht. Nur dumm für Mr. Willes, dass Moody seinen mit Dornen besetzten Kampfhandschuh getragen hatte.

"Sie bestimmen den Ort und die Zeit, ich gebe ihnen einen Monat Zeit sich bei mir zu melden, ansonsten werde ich kommen und sie sofort fordern, Guten Tag."

Damit war Moody verschwunden und bekam nicht mehr mit, dass Mr. Willes doch ziemlich blass um die Nase geworden war, denn auch wenn Moody alt geworden war er war immer noch ein Duellant der es locker mit dreien von seiner Güte aufnehmen konnte ohne auch nur einen Kratzer ab zu bekommen.

Im HQ angekommen fing Moody erst einmal lauthals an über inkompetente Vorgesetzte zu fluchen, bevor er sich besann und darüber nachdachte, was eigentlich der Grund für sein vorzeitiges ausscheiden aus dem aktive Ersatzdienst war und er nahm sich noch einmal die Zeitung vor. Als er sie gelesen hatte saß er nur nachdenklich in der Ecke, da er nicht wusste ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Das Ministerium hatte allein mit der Tatsache, dass sie Harry durch dieses Tor geschickt hatten mehrere Gesetzesverstöße begangen. Erstens durften sie einen Minderjährigen nicht zum Tode verurteilen und nach heutigem Wissen würde dies passieren, wenn man ihn durch dieses Tor schickt. Zweitens darf das Ministerium nicht einfach irgendeine Methode zur Urteilsvollstreckung nehmen, bei der nicht wirklich bekannt ist was passiert, wenn man diese Methode anwendet. Drittens hätte man ihn vor einem Todesurteil 'durchleuchten' müssen, denn dafür waren die 'Durchleuchter' doch eigentlich da. Und zu guter Letzt hätte man auch in Zeiten des Kriegsrechts zwischen Urteil und Vollstreckung 48 Stunden vergehen lassen müssen um zu prüfen, ob sich noch irgendwelche Zeugen melden die in der Sache noch aussagen könnten. Wenn man dies alles bedenkt, so war das ganze eine absolute Vars. Er müsse nur nach Gringotts um zu prüfen ob Harry denn nun wirklich tot sei. Aber erst einmal muss er seine beiden Mitstreiter wieder aufbauen, die sich auf einem der anderen Sofas weinend in den Armen liegen. Es war momentan halt nicht zu ändern was passiert war. Außerdem lebte Harry ja vielleicht noch und wenn einer einen Weg zurück finden würde, dann sicherlich Harry.

Danach müsste er sich dann darum bemühen den Schaden der entstanden ist und der noch entstehen würde zu minimieren. Er hatte ja wenigstens noch einige Freunde, die mit dem vorgehen des Ministeriums sicherlich nicht einverstanden wären. Aber erst einmal die beiden wieder aufbauen und das geht am besten mit etwas leckerem, also ein Moody spezial Schokokuchen, mit ganz viel Nervennahrung darin. Damit ging Moody in die Küche und fing an zu werkeln, auch wenn die Hauselfen das nicht so wirklich schön fanden. Sie waren aber zufrieden, als Moody sie helfen ließ.

------

So langsam ging es in Norwegen auf die Mittagszeit zu. Doktor Strahlsünd hatte es geschafft seine Schwester zu erreichen und hatte auch erfahren wer die beiden waren. Er konnte so dafür sorgen das ein Rücktransport für die beiden organisiert würde, da englische Zauberer automatisch über das Ministerium versichert sind. Sie zahlen ja schließlich auch jede menge Steuern dafür. Um zwölf Uhr würde eine Delegation aus St. Mungos hier auftauchen und die beiden abholen, den einen um ihn zu behandeln und den anderen um ihn nach London zurück zu holen. Aber ihn würde doch wirklich einmal interessieren, was denn mit den beiden passiert ist, also musste er wohl fragen und hoffen das Ron so gesprächig war und ihm sagte was er wissen wollte.

So ging er also in das Zimmer der beiden, er hatte sich entschlossen den direkten Weg zu gehen und einfach zu fragen.

"So da bin ich wieder. Ich habe mit meiner Schwester gesprochen, sie wird gegen zwölf Uhr hier sein um sie und ihren Bruder abzuholen und wieder nach London zu bringen. Ihr Bruder wird dann in St. Mungos weiter behandelt und sie werden dann in London entlassen. Aber mich würde brennend interessieren, was denn nun wirklich mit ihnen passiert ist?"

Ron saß erst einmal erschrocken auf dem Bett und schaute den Arzt entgeistert an, hatte er gerade St. Mungos gesagt oder hatte sich Ron verhört. Er musste wohl noch einmal nachfragen.

"Habe sie gerade gesagt, ihre Schwester arbeitet in St. Mungos?"

"Ja sie arbeitet im magischen Krankenhaus von London. Sie selbst ist eine Hexe, wohingegen ich halt nur ein Muggelarzt bin. Sie war nach London gegangen, da man hier als Hexe nicht unbedingt als Ärztin im magischen Sinne tätig sein kann. Wie haben hier kein magisches Krankenhaus, das Nächste ist ganz im Süden und da war ihr London lieber."

"Sie wissen über meine Welt Bescheid? Das ich so ein Glück habe kann ich ja fast nicht glauben. Wie stehen sie zu Voldemort?"

"Falls sie diesen Irren meinen der die englische Regierung und das Volk so auf trapp hält, wir hier in Norwegen denken die Engländer sind ein wenig zu ängstlich. Er hat wohl hier in Norwegen versucht auch einen Fuß in das Land zu bekommen hat es aber nicht geschafft. Die Leute die an dieser Verschwörung teil hatten befinden sich jetzt alle in Gewahrsam und werden das auch noch eine ganze weile bleiben. Frage zu ihrer Zufriedenheit beantwortet?"

"Ja allerdings, so denken die meisten meiner Freunde auch. Wir waren auf dem Weg zu meinem Freund, nur leider war dieser Irre schneller und war schon dort um ein wenig Unruhe zu stiften. Wir haben beobachtet, was dort passiert ist, als wir aber flüchten wollten muss uns ein Fluch getroffen haben als wir appariert sind. Den Rest kennen sie, wir sind ein wenig verkohlt hier wieder aufgetaucht und von ihnen eingesammelt worden."

"Ein Fluch der sie beim apparieren getroffen hat, ist schuld an diesen Verletzungen? Das muss dann aber ein sehr kräftiger Fluch gewesen sein. Denn dafür ist eine menge Energie nötig um das zu verursachen. Haben sie eine Ahnung welcher Fluch es gewesen sein könnte?"

"Ich habe eigentlich nur einen Fluch gehört, der auf uns abgeschossen wurde und das war der Todesfluch. Alles andere würde auch keinen Sinn ergeben, oder?"

"Nein sicherlich nicht. Dann sind sie und ihr Bruder ja zwei weitere Menschen die den Todesfluch überlebt haben. Bis jetzt hat doch nur Harry Potter diesen Fluch überlebt."

"Ja, deswegen hat er jetzt auch eine riesige Menge Probleme."

"Nein, hat er nicht mehr. Er ist gestern für den Mord an vierzehn Menschen hingerichtet worden."  
"WWWAAASSSS???"

Mit dieser Reaktion hatte Doktor Strahlsünd jetzt aber nicht gerechnet, schaute Ron deswegen auch ein wenig entgeistert an.

"Entschuldigung, dass darf doch alles nicht wahr sein. Es war genau dieses Verbrechen, welches wir beobachtet haben. Harry hat niemanden ermordet. Es war Voldemort und seine Schergen, welche die Leute ermordet haben und danach Harry's Gedächtniss manipuliert haben, damit es so aussah als ob er der Schuldige wäre. Warum muss sich denn immer nur alles gegen uns verschwören, kann man denn nicht einfach nur ein Leben haben das man mit seinen Freunden genießen kann ohne sich Gedanken darüber machen zu müssen ob man Morgen noch lebt. Ich habe so die Nase voll von der absoluten Unfähigkeit unserer Regierung, die hätten das Problem schon viel Früher ausrotten müssen. Aber nein Voldemort gibt es nicht haben die gesagt ..."

Ron redete sich richtiggehend in Rage und wurde von Minute zu Minute lauter. Dr. Strahlsünd hatte schnell ein Schlafmittel geholt und verabreichte dieses jetzt Ron, auf das er ziemlich plötzlich ins Reich der Träume abdriftete.

#Holla, da habe ich jetzt aber etwas gemacht. Kann ich denn ahnen das hier der Freund von Harry Potter liegt, der auch noch beobachtet hat das Harry unschuldig ist und jetzt hören muss das sein Freund hingerichtet worden ist. Erst einmal ruhig stellen und dann können sich meine Kollegen um ihn kümmern.#

So verging die Zeit bis zum Mittag und dann wurden Ron und Fred von einer Delegation aus St. Mungos abgeholt und dort hin transportiert. Dort wurde ihnen dann ein Zimmer zugewiesen und man ließ Ron erst einmal weiter schlafen, versorgte nur seine Wunden. Fred wurde genauer untersucht, behandelt und dann sollte er sich auch in dem Zimmer ausruhen und langsam zu sich kommen.

------

Irgendwo in nirgendwo...

"Wurmschwanz, wo hast du unfähiges Etwas dich wieder verkrochen."

Man hörte es poltern und dann kam ein kleines gebücktes Männchen durch die Tür gewuselt.

"Meister ihr habt gerufen?"

"Ja, Wurmschwanz allerdings ich habe gerufen. Rufe mir meine treuesten Todesser zusammen. Wir müssen Pläne machen."

"Ja, Meister."

Darauf hin wuselte das Männchen wieder davon und es herrschte für eine viertel Stunde Ruhe. Dann plötzlich wuselte das Männchen mit ein paar anderen in schwarze Roben gehüllte gestalten in den Raum zurück.

"Meister, wie ihr befohlen habt, habe ich eure treuesten Diener gerufen."

"Danke, Wurmschwanz du kannst gehen.", damit wuselte das kleine Männchen davon und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"So, meine treuen Diener, wir haben es endlich geschafft. Meine ergsten Feinde sind vernichtet, oder einfach nur ins Nirwana geschickt worden. Wir können uns nun also endlich unseren eigentlichen Zielen widmen. Das Ministerium haben wir ja auch schon so gut wie im Griff, aber es gibt da noch einige die nicht ganz auf unserer Seite sind. Sie müssen unauffällig... Obwohl wer soll uns noch stoppen, sie müssen entfernt werden. Außerdem werden dann die Mitarbeiter die sich nicht sicher sind auf unsere Seite wechseln, damit sie am Leben bleiben. Da wir ja dank dir Bellatrix auch fast keine Mitglieder des Ordens mehr haben, die uns in irgendeiner Weise im Weg stehen können.", dabei schaute er Bellatrix mit einem giftigem Blick an, "Werden wir uns auch darum kümmern, dass die Schlammblüter und Mischlinge aus der Gemeinschaft der Zauberer entfernt werden. Sie haben kein Recht mehr einen Zauberstab zu tragen oder zu benutzen. Das sollten wir doch mit unserem Herrn Minister durch die Zauberversammlung bekommen und wenn die Stimmen nicht ausreichen, so haben wir doch noch ein wenig flüssiges Imperio. Außerdem müsste Snape ja bald mit dem neuen Trank fertig sein. Aber nun zu einem interessanterem Thema. Draco, wie war das noch mit dem beseitigen der Freundin von dem kleinen Stinker. Ist sie auch wirklich Tod gewesen?"

"Meister, Nott hatte die kleine in der Manier eines Vampires genommen und sie fast ausgeblutet. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wer nach ihm an der Reihe gewesen wäre. Er sit aber fluchend herunter gekommen und meinte die kleine Schlampe wäre tot und er wolle sich nicht an einem Kadaver vergehen."

"CRUCIO..."

Draco wand sich vor Schmerzen, bis der dunkle Lord den Fluch wieder von ihm nahm. Danach rappelte er sich auf und kam ganz langsam wieder hoch.

"Du inkompetenter Idiot. Ich hatte dir gesagt, alle Rotschöpfe haben eliminiert zu werden und nun muss ich von Spionen hören das mindestens zwei überlebt haben, die müssten jetzt im St. Mungos liegen. Und als Leiter der Säuberungsaktion hast du dich persönlich davon zu überzeugen das die Opfer auch nicht mehr leben und dass heißt einen hübschen Todesfluch auch wenn du meinst sie wären schon Tod. Aber scheinbar hast du das bei keinem der beiden getan, kann das sein?"

"Nein, Meister!"

"CRUCIO..."

Einen kleinen Augenblick später wurde der Fluch wieder von Draco genommen.

"Das soll dir eine Lehre sein, es beim nächsten mal besser zu machen. Also auch wirklich darauf zu achten dass die Zielperson tot ist, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Draco hatte sich unter schmerzen wieder erhoben, "Ja, Meister"

"Gut, ich habe einen neuen Auftrag für dich und deine Mannen, es gibt da noch eine Person, dessen Eltern mich auch sehr geärgert haben auch wenn diese Eltern nun nicht mehr wirklich am leben sind... Aber ich möchte das ihr Nevill Longbotten findet und tötet. Ihr könnt ein wenig Spaß mit ihm haben, aber danach möchte ich das er eliminiert wird, auch wenn ihr meint er wäre schon tot. Außerdem könnt ihr dann auch gleich seine Großmutter mit eliminieren. Habe ich mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?"

"Ja, Meister!"

"Worauf wartest du dann noch?"

Darauf hin verschwand Draco so schnell wie er konnte aus dem Thronsaal um den Lord nicht noch weiter zu ärgern. Diesmal würde er persönlich darauf achten, dass die Zielperson auch wirklich tot war. Aber dafür müsste er sie erst einmal finden. Was soll es, dass sollte doch schon zu machen sein.

"So Bellatrix nun zu dir. Du hast mir einen großen Dienst erwiesen, als du den Orden im Grimmouldplace vernichtet hast, auch wenn dir ein paar wichtige Personen durch die Finger geglitten sind, aber dafür konntest du ja nichts.", Bellatrix strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, "CRUCIO..."

Bella wand sich vor schmerzen auf dem Boden und hoffte das der Fluch nur schnell wieder von ihr genommen wurde. Sie war sich aber keiner Schuld bewusst und fand die Bestrafung ungerecht.

"Ich sehe dir an das du die Strafe ungerecht findest Bella. Aber sie war schon gerechtfertigt, DENN WAS IN ALLER WELT HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT MIT DER ZAUBERERGEMEINSCHAFT EINEN KRIEG ANZUFANGEN. WIR HÄTTEN DIE ANDEREN GANZ IN RUHE ERLEDIGEN KÖNNEN UND WENN SIE GEFLOHEN WÄREN DANN HÄTTEN WIR DIESES PROBLEM NICHT MEHR GEHABT, ABER NEIN DU MUST JA SÄMTLICH ZAUBERER UND GANZ ENGLAND GEGEN UNS AUFBRINGEN. WEGEN DIR IST DAS KRIEGSRECHT AUSGERUFEN WORDEN. Was auf der anderen Seite allerdings auch nicht schlecht war. Aber wenn du noch einmal meine Befehle nicht so ausführst wie ich es dir gesagt habe, dann wird die Strafe noch deutlich unangenehmer werden. Halte dich also einfach an deine Befehle das nächste mal, verstanden?"

"Ja, Meister!"

"Dann ist ja gut! So nun aber zu etwas erfreulichem. Wir werden in ganz England gefürchtet, jetzt wo der Held der Zauberwelt vernichtet wurde. Es haben ja mittlerweile auch alle Mitbekommen, dass es so ist. Wir müssen nun planen, wie wir weiter vorgehen sollen, damit wir unserer Ziel erreichen die nicht reinblütigen Zauberer aus der Gemeinschaft ausschließen und die Muggel versklaven können"

Die nächsten Stunden wurde damit zugebracht herauszufinden was man denn als nächstes tun könnte um die Muggel in dieser Welt zu versklaven und alle unwürdigen aus der Zaubergemeischaft zu verstoßen. Danach machten sich die treuen Diener des dunklen Lords daran ihre Befehle gewissenhaft auszuführen. Denn niemand wollte den Crucio des dunklen Lords spüren, da waren sich alle einig.

TBC ...


	6. Der Vertraute des Erben

Hallo zusammen, da ist nun wieder ein Kapitel von mir, viel Spass beim lesen.  
Viele Grüsse Bärchen

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

**Der Vertraute des Erben**

Nachdem Moody endlich seinen Schokoladenkuchen fertig gebacken hatte und ihn den beiden anderen vorgesetzt hatte und dazu noch eine Tasse dampfenden Kaffee kredenzt hatte, war die Stimmung deutlich besser geworden, wenn auch weiterhin bedrückt.

"Ihr zwei, erstens weiß keiner ganz genau wo dieses Tor hinführt und zweitens wenn er nicht Tod ist und das hoffe ich einmal hat er immerhin Sirius der ihm beistehen kann. Auch oder besser weil Sirius schon zwei Jahre dort ist. Er müsste sich doch mittlerweile mit den Gegebenheiten dort vertraut gemacht haben, oder? Es ist nie bewiesen worden, dass dieses Tor wirklich in den Tod führt. Irgendwann haben die Unsäglichen einfach aufgehört daran zu experimentieren, da es wohl nicht so wichtig war. Ich werde einmal versuchen herauszufinden, warum das damals so war."

"Ja aber wenn es nun wirklich ein Tor in den Tod ist, was dann? Harry wäre dann für immer verloren und ich hätte dann auch keine Lust mehr. Ich glaube ich würde Harry dann durch dieses Tor folgen und schauen wohin dieses Tor führt!"

"Remus, ich kann dich ja verstehen, nur willst du Voldemort ganz England hier überlassen und alle Menschen, sowohl Zauberer als auch Muggel seiner Terrorherrschaft überlassen? Wir müssen einen neuen Orden gründen und aktiv gegen ihn vorgehen und ich meine aktiv. Wir werden ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen und seine Symphatisanten einen nach dem anderen ausrotten. Irgendwann hoffe ich das die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer sich darauf besinnt, dass man ja auch friedlich leben kann und dem ganzen ein Ende macht. Denn über eins sollten wir uns klar sein, wir können Voldemort nicht vernichten, dass hätte einzig und allein Harry geschafft und bevor wir keinen Weg finden ihn aus diesem vermaledeiten Tor zu befreien, solange müssen wir uns darauf beschränken ihm seine Diener zu nehmen und zu hoffen, dass die Zauberer irgendwann aufwachen."

"Alastor, diese Zukunftsaussichten sind aber nicht unbedingt die besten und ich bin genauso wie Remus müde immer gegen Windmühlen anzulaufen. Voldemort scheint doch schon große Teile des Ministeriums in seinem Griff zu haben und ich denke jetzt wo seine wichtigsten Widersacher nicht mehr sind wird er seine Ambitionen auf die Herrschaft über England nur ganz schnell in die Tat umsetzten wollen, oder meinst du nicht?"

"Sicher wird er das und ich denke es ist momentan auch nicht zu verhindern. Nur wird er dabei auch vielen Zauberern auf die Füße treten, da sie von Muggeln abstammen, sei es das eine Elternteil Muggel gewesen sind oder beide. Er wird sie vergraulen oder versuchen sie zu verjagen. Einzig und allein zu dem Zweck mit den Reinblütern die Herrschaft über England zu erlangen. Danach wird er versuchen auch andere Länder in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Wir haben nur eine Chance, indem wir die Ausgestoßenen aufsammeln und mit ihnen zusammen gegen ihn vorgehen bis er keine Diener mehr hat. Denn dann ist er allein keine Gefahr mehr, auch wenn er weiterhin ein starker Zauberer sein wird. Seine Macht liegt aber allein in der Angst, die die Menschen vor ihm haben. Haben die Menschen keine Angst mehr vor ihm wird er auch in der Versenkung verschwinden."

"Dann bleibt also noch eine ganze Menge für uns zu tun. Ich glaube dir einmal Moody, dass Harry noch nicht tot ist, aber wir sollten viel mehr über dieses Tor herausfinden. Ich will genau wissen was es mit diesem Tor auf sich hat. Wir sollten dabei auf jede Hilfe zurückgreifen die wir bekommen können. Und ich denke Remus als der klügste Kopf von uns in solchen Dingen sollte sich darum kümmern, einen Weg zu finden Harry wieder aus diesem Tor zu befreien und ganz nebenbei damit auch Sirius ins Leben zurück zu holen, sofern er noch lebt."

"Ich denke damit kann ich leben, ich werde mir also entsprechende Hilfe suchen. Ich hoffe einmal, dass du recht hast Moody und das dieses Tor nicht in den Tod führt."

"So ist es doch schon viel besser. Dann lasst uns frisch ans Werk gehen, damit wir es Voldemort zeigen können auch wenn wir seine Herrschaft erst einmal nicht verhindern können, aber wir werden uns bemühen sie zu stören und damit unsere ganzen Mitstreiter zu rächen. Für jeden toten Mitstreiter wird es mindestens einen toten Todesser geben. Ich werde dann schon einmal anfangen meine Klingen zu wetzen."

Damit verließ Moody das Wohnzimmer und begab sich in die erste Etage um sich entsprechend auszurüsten.

"Du liebe Güte, der wird doch nicht wahrlos die Leute umbringen wollen? Remus so verrückt wird er doch nicht sein, oder?"

"Tonks Moody ist verrückt aber nicht Lebensmüde, wenn er die Möglichkeit hat einen echten Todesser zu vernichten, dann wird er es sicherlich tun. Aber ansonsten wird er sich erst einmal darauf beschränken Informationen und Ideen zu sammeln. Ich werde einmal mit den Kobolden sprechen, bevor ich weitere Schritte unternehme und schauen ob sie uns mit Informationen unterstützen wollen. Denn ich denke es ist auch in ihrem Interesse, dass Voldemort nicht zu stark wird, da sie zu deutlich gesagt haben das sie neutral bleiben werden. Wenn Voldemord aber die Herrschaft übernehmen will muss er auch die Geldströme kontrollieren und das dürfte den Kobolden nicht gefallen."

"Ich werde dann einmal mit meinen Freunden reden, die wie ich mindestens einen Elternteil haben der ein Muggel war. Ich denke einmal sie haben nicht mehr sehr lange einen Job."

So machten sich die drei auf den Weg die Dinge zu erledigen, die nötig waren einen neuen Orden aufzubauen.

------

So gegen die Mittagszeit wartete jemand schon sehnsüchtig darauf endlich wieder Post aus England zu bekommen damit sie Bescheid wusste, was mit ihrem Freund passiert war. So verging die Zeit für diese Person viel zu langsam, bis sie endlich eine Eule am Horizont entdecken konnte, die auch auf sie zusteuerte. Die Eule kam langsam näher und näher flog noch eine Runde und setzte dann langsam zur Landung an. Als sie endlich gelandet war wurde ihr förmlich die Zeitung von dem Bein abgerissen und die Bezahlung der selbigen schnell in den Beutel gesteckt, denn für Lieferung außer Landes musste extra bezahlt werden. So gerupft konnte sich die Eule wieder auf den Weg zurück machen, sie hatte noch nicht einmal ein kleines Leckerlie bekommen.

Hermine hingegen hatte die Eule nicht wirklich wahr genommen, sonder nur den Tagespropheten gesehen und wollte ihn so schnell wie möglich in den Händen halten. Als sie das geschafft hatte entrollte sie ihn und was danach kam ging wie schon bei Remus unheimlich schnell. Ein dumpfer Aufschlag und Hermine war in das Reich der Träume abgedriftet. Glücklicher weise befand sich Hermine gerade auf dem Rasen, so dass sie sich nicht wirklich etwas getan hatte. Als sie wieder zu sich gekommen war las sie unter Tränen den rest des Tagespropheten, man hatte ihren Freund für schuldig erklärt und man hatte ihn in die Verbannung geschickt. Wie können die das nur tun, seid wann sind die Gerichte in England so schnell. Sie musste zurück und das ganz schnell. Aber zuerst sollte sie einmal Tonks anrufen.

"Hallo Tonks, ich bins Hermine."

"Hallo Hermine"

"Was ist mit Harry passiert, ich habe gerade den Propheten gelesen und da stand, er sein durch ein Tor verbannt worden. Was für ein Tor und wohin ist er verbannt worden und wie bekommen wir ihn wieder zurück, oder wie kann ich auch da hin gelangen."

"Langsam Hermine. Zuerst bei dem Tor handelt es sich um das gleiche Tor, durch das Sirius damals gefallen ist. Wir gehen davon aus, dass dieses Tor jemanden an einen anderen Ort transportiert. Nur können wir es nicht beweisen und haben deshalb Harry damals nichts gesagt, damit er sich nicht unnötige Hoffnungen macht er könne Sirius wiedersehen oder er sich dann selbst durch dieses Tor stürzt um ihn wieder zu sehen. Anscheinend gibt es aber keinen Weg zurück, da schon einige Forscher in das Tor gegangen sind aber nicht wieder gekommen sind. Wir werden versuchen herauszufinden, wie wir Harry wieder zurück bekommen können. Aber bis dahin werden wir versuchen einen neuen Orden aufzubauen. Du als Muggelgeborene Hexe solltest lieber nicht nach England zurück kommen. Bleib lieber wo du bist und beende deine schulische Laufbahn in Frankreich, die Schule dort soll auch sehr gut sein."

"Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst Tonks?"

"Doch, da Hogwarts einige Lehrer verloren hat und auch seine Schulleiterin als die Todesser den Orden angegriffen haben, wissen wir noch nicht wie es in Hogwarts weiter gehen wird. Wir nehmen aber an, dass dort nur noch reinblütige Zauberer unterrichtet werden, da Vodemort auch schon weite Teile des Ministeriums unter Kontrolle hat. Wir werden versuchen uns darum zu kümmern, dass alle Schüler die Voldemort nicht passen nach Frankreich evakuiert werden. Remus wird dafür in den nächsten Tagen nach Frankreich fahren."

"Aber wird Voldemort nicht versuchen auch in Frankreich an die Macht zu kommen?"  
"Sicherlich, aber es schlafen ja nicht alle Regierungen so wie unsere eigene. In Frankreich beobachtet man dieses Problem schon sehr lange und hat auch schon Vorsorge getroffen um zu verhindern, dass Voldemort in Frankreich einen Fuß auf den Boden bekommt. Selbst auf Gifte wie den Flüssigen Imperio wird in Frankreich untersucht und den kann meines Wissens heute niemand mehr herstellen. Der wurde damals von Salazar Slytherin selbst erfunden."

"Du willst mir also sagen, ich soll überhaupt nicht nach England zurück kommen!"

"Ja, wir werden wahrscheinlich auch eine Aussenstelle des Ordens in Frankreich errichten, da da gewisse Schulleiterinnen doch ziemlich aktiv sind und sich am Kampf beteiligen wollen. Du wärst da also verdammt gut aufgehoben."

"Ich soll meine Heimat und meine Freunde zurücklassen?"

"Wenn du nicht Opfer von herum stöbernder Todesser werden möchtest, dann solltest du nach Frankreich ziehen, ja! Wenn das Chaos sich legt werden wir versuchen die gefährdeten Schüler nach Frankreich zu evakuieren, nur müssen wir hierfür erst einmal einige Leute aktivieren."

"Und was sollen meine Eltern tun? Die können doch nicht einfach ihre Praxis schließen?"

"Wenn ihnen ihr Leben lieb ist sollten sie genau das tun!!! Bis dann, ich muss noch einiges erledigen."  
"Bis dann, Tonks. Grüß die anderen von mir."

"Mach ich, tschau", und damit hatte sich aufgelegt und eine Hermine zurückgelassen die nicht wusste was sie tun sollte. Die auch ein wenig verzweifelt war. Sie musste erst einmal mit Ihren Eltern sprechen und dann nach Frankreich, vielleicht könnte sie ja dabei helfen den Orden in Frankreich neu aufzubauen. Madam Maxime könnte dort sicherlich Hilfe brauchen. Darauf hin suchte Hermine ihre Eltern um bei einem schönen Essen mit ihnen über dieses Thema zu sprechen.

------

Tonks war gerade auf dem Weg zu den Weaslys bevor sie von dem Handy überrascht worden war, schließlich musste ja irgendwer den verbleibenden Weasleys berichten, was mit ihren Eltern und den zwei ältesten Brüdern passiert war. Sie hatte sich nicht um diesen Job gerissen, aber Remus war auf dem Weg zu Gringotts und Moody musste sich mit ein paar alten Freunden Treffen um nach Möglichkeit neue Verbündete im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu gewinnen. So war es an ihr diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen.

Als sie an dem Haus ankam war es ziemlich ruhig. Sie merkte sofort, dass hier etwas absolut nicht stimmte, als sie sah das die Haustür aus ihren Angeln gerissen war. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken packte sie ihren Zauberstab, ihr Auroreninstinkt war geweckt. Sie war ja eigentlich auch eine hervorragende Aurorin, auch wenn ihr jetztiger Chef da anderer Meinung war.

Sie schlich sich also zu dem Haus und blickte erst einmal in die Küche und schaute ob sie irgendjemand sehen konnte, aber nichts. Sie trat langsam in die Küche ein und schaute sich um, hier schien ein Kampf stattgefunden zu haben, auch wenn hier kein Blut zu sehen war. Gott sei dank dachte sie bei sich konnten sie wohl flüchten. Dann ging sie langsam in den Flur und von dort ins Wohnzimmer und musste bei dem Anblick im Wohnzimmer an sich halten um sich nicht gleich zu übergeben. Hier lagen die Reste von George oder Fred, dass konnte sie nicht sagen, aber es war eindeutig männlich und Ron war eigentlich größer als die beiden Brüder. Aber wer von beiden das war war unmöglich zu erkennen, so verstümmelt war der Leichnam.

Mit der Angst, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie in dem Haus noch alles erwarten würde ging sie weiter. Im Erdgeschoss fand sie keine weiteren Leichen und so ging sie in die erste Etage, wo das Zimmer von Ginny und den Eltern sein müsste. Sie schaute sich um und musste wieder arg mit sich kämpfen, als sie Ginnys Bett sah. Alles voller Blut, und scheinbar sind ihr die Kleider vom Leib gerissen worden. Hier und da lagen noch Fetzen davon herum. Sie muss wohl vergewaltigt worden sein und dann zu Tode gequält worden sein. Nur von der Leiche sah man hier keine Spur. Ob sie von irgendjemand abgeholt worden war und sie vielleicht noch am leben war. Sie muss sofort wenn sie das Haus durchsucht hat nach St. Mungos gehen um dies nachzuprüfen. Aber erst einmal galt es noch dieses Haus komplett zu untersuchen. Sie fand aber glücklicherweise keine anderen Leichen mehr im Haus auch keine anderen Schauplätze des Grauens gab es mehr. Also wurden hier wahrscheinlich zwei der vier verbliebenen Weasley zu Tode gequält, aber wo waren die anderen beiden gewesen? Vielleicht würde sie die Antwort in St. Mungos bekommen. Also auf dorthin...

Als Tonks in St. Mungos angekommen war wunderte sie sich schon darüber das hier im Krankenhaus so viel los war, dachte sich aber nichts dabei, da ja in den letzten Tagen viele Angriffe von Todesser stattgefunden hatten und deshalb wohl auch viele Menschen hier im Krankenhaus lagen. Sie reihte sich also friedlich in die Schlange an der Information ein und wartete,... und wartete,... und wartete,... und wartete.

Irgendwann war sie dann aber doch an der Reihe und sie stand einer ziemlich genervten Prycilla gegenüber, welche eine alte Schulfreundin von ihr war, mit der sie immer noch im Kontakt war.

"Sie wünschen"

"Pri, sag mal erkennst du mich nicht mehr?"

"Oh, hallo Tonks, Sorry aber ich bräuchte mal eine Pause hier ist der Teufel los. Seid etwa einer Stunde haben die Todesser angefangen Muggelgeborene anzugreifen. Von den Muggeln einmal ganz abgesehen die sie so im vorbeigehen mit töten und es scheint so als ob unser Minsterium nichts dagegen unternimmt. Absolutes Chaos, da viele Angehörige Fragen ob den Familienmitglieder hier eingeliefert worden sind. Wen suchst du denn?"

"Ich suche Ron Weasley und einen seiner Brüder und eventuell seine Schwester."

"Mal schauen, ja einen Ron Weasley haben wir hier und seinen Bruder Fred aber sonst haben wir keine Weasleys."

"Wo finde ich denn die beiden?"

"Vierte Etage, bei Heiler Jenkins. Frag dich einfach durch."

"Danke, bis später."

"Bis später."

Dann ging Tonks in die vierte Etage und suchte den angesprochenen Heiler, fand ihn aber nicht worauf hin sie sich selbst auf die Suche nach den beiden machte. Sie kam nach einigen erfolglosen versuchen in ein Zimmer in dem es ruhig war. Dort war nur ein Heiler und als sie genauer hinschaute zwei Rotschöpfe.

#Toll, habe ich sie also gefunden wenigstens etwas positives an dem heutigen Tag.#

"Guten Tag,..."

Weiter kam Tonks nicht, da zischte schon ein Todesfluch knapp an ihr vorbei. Sie duckte sich und rollte sich weg. Zu ihrem Glück, sonst hätte sie der nächste Todesfluch getroffen. Jetzt entbrannte ein kurzes Duell, da Tonks eigentlich eine sehr gute Duellantin war und schnell die Oberhand gewann, war der Kampf eigentlich relativ schnell entschieden. Als sie den Heiler gestellt hatte schaute sie genauer hin, laut Namensschildchen sollte das hier Heiler Jenkins sein. Aber warum zum Teufel würde ein Heiler mit Todesflüchen um sich werfen?

Sie verschnürte den Heiler erst einmal mit magischen Seilen und suchte dann einen anderen Heiler. Als sie beide dann in das Zimmer eintraten gab Fred seltsame würgende Geräusche von sich, worauf hin der Heiler sofort zu seinem Bett eilte und nach sah.

Was nun kam war Chaos pur. Der Heiler alarmierte sofort einige andere Heiler und diese baten Tonks doch bitte mit dem gefesselten Mann auf dem Flur zu warten. Es dauerte geschlagene zwei Stunden, bis jemand zu ihr hin kam und sich geschafft neben sie setzte. Der Heiler, den sie geschnappt hatte war inzwischen jemand anderes geworden. Er hatte sich wohl mit Vielsafttrank in eben jenen Heiler verwandelt der die beiden betreute. Heiler Jenkins war mittlerweile auch gefunden worden. Er war in eine Besenkammer gesteckt worden, nachdem ihn jemand K.O. geschlagen hatte.

"Entschuldigung, dass erst jetzt jemand zu ihnen kommt. Aber wir mussten uns erst einmal um den Patienten kümmern. Ihm wurde ein seltenes Gift verabreicht, was zu einem qualvollen Erstickungstod führen würde, wenn es nicht rechtzeitig behandelt wird. Danke, dass sie so schnell reagiert haben. Dieses Subjekt dort unten auf dem Boden wollte wohl die beiden Brüder umbringen. Ich habe schon die Auroren gerufen, sie werden ihn gleich abholen. Was wollten sie den von den beiden Herren."

"Ich musste ihnen eine Nachricht überbringen und hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass auch deren Schwester in St. Mungos gelandet sei. Nur leider war dem nicht so."

"Momentan sollte man sich nicht auf die Strasse wagen, es ist schrecklich wie viele Tote es schon gegeben hat und wieviele Verletzte. Voldemort scheint wohl jetzt vollkommen am Rad zu drehen, jedenfalls tötet oder quält er wahrlos muggelgeborene Zauberer."

"Sie können den Namen von Voldemort einfach so aussprechen und haben keine Angst davor?"

"Nein warum sollte ich, der ist doch einfach nur ein hirnloser Phsychophat, der genug Anhänger gefunden hat die ebenso hirnlos sind wie er und deshalb hat er solch eine Macht."

"Sehr vernünftige Einstellung."

"Ja schon, aber was nützt es. Wenn sie jetzt schon anfangen die Patienten im Krankenhaus umzubringen, ich glaube ich werde aus dem Land verschwinden und wieder zurück nach Frankreich gehen wo ich herkomme. Da macht die Regierung wenigstens etwas gegen diesen Idioten."

"Sie sind Franzose?"

"Ja, merkt man das nicht am Akzent?"  
"Nein, jedenfalls habe ich es nicht bemerkt, da sei ein sehr gutes Englisch sprechen."  
"Danke!"  
#Soll ich ihm einen Job anbieten. Einen Heiler könnten wir wirklich gebrauchen, da Madam Maxime sicherlich nur eine Krankenschwester hat ich kann ihm ja sagen das ich eventuell einen Job für ihn habe. Soll ihn Moody doch erst einmal auseinander nehmen und dann können wir noch entscheiden, aber er macht einen ehrlichen Eindruck auf mich."

"Wenn sie in Frankreich einen Job suchen, da hätte ich eventuell etwas für sie, auch wenn wir noch nicht so genau in die Planung gegangen sind, aber einen Heiler könnten wir sicherlich gebrauchen, wenn sie Interesse haben, hier ist meine Handynummer. Ich muss natürlich noch mit meinen Partnern reden ich hoffe das verstehen sie."

"Sie sehen mich verblüfft. Wie einem das Schicksal doch streiche spielt. Ich werde es mir durch den Kopf gehen lassen, mein Name ist übrigends Piere."

"Danke Piere, mein Name ist Tonks. Wann sind denn die beiden Transportfähig? Denn sicher sind sie hier sicherlich nicht mehr."

"Ron Weasley können sie sofort mitnehmen wenn sie wollen, bei Fred dauert es noch etwa zwei Tage bis er wieder so stabil ist dass man ihn transportieren kann."

"Gut dann würde ich sagen, ich nehme Ron mit und komme Fred dann in zwei Tagen abholen, vielleicht haben sie sich mein Angebot dann auch schon durch den Kopf gehen lassen."

"Gut, ich werde ihnen vertrauen und sie mit Ron gehen lassen. In zwei Tagen kann Ron dann seinen Bruder abholen und wenn sie dabei sind werde ich ihnen sagen was ich von ihrem Angebot halte."

"Ich denke so können wir es machen. Wie geht es denn Ron."  
"Er ist jetzt wach, eigentlich sollte er sich ausschlafen nur leider gab es ja gerade ein paar Umstände die dies nicht zuließen. Wir haben uns entschlossen ihn jetzt zu entlassen, da es hier zu gefährlich ist. Fred wird auf jeden Fall verlegt und nur wenige Heiler wissen dann wo er sich befindet."

"Dann wollen wir einmal hineingehen."

Darauf hin ging Tonks in den Raum und schaute sich um.

"Hallo Tonks."  
"Hallo Ron, bereit hier zu verschwinden?"  
"Was habt ihr mit Harry getan?"  
"Wir gar nichts aber einige Leute im Ministerium, dass erzähle ich dir später, jetzt lass uns erst einmal hier verschwinden."

"O.K. Wo sollen wir denn hin?"

"Wir gehen erst einmal an einen sicheren Ort."

"O.K. Und was ist mit meinem Bruder?"

"Den holen wir in zwei Tagen ab, wenn er sich wieder soweit erholt hat das er transportiert werden kann."

Darauf hin zog sich Ron den Rest seiner Kleidung an und folgte Tonks zum Ausgang dort angekommen nahm Tonks seinen Arm und apparierte mit ihm in das neue HQ herein, damit er möglichst nicht mitbekommt wo das HQ liegt. Es würde noch zu Entscheiden sein ob er gesagt bekommt wo das HQ liegt. Dafür müsste er auf jeden Fall erst einmal eine vernünftige Ausbildung erhalten.

Remus war zu Gringotts und war dort gleich wieder zu Mr. Tragnok gegangen, da er hoffte bei ihm Hilfe zu bekommen. Seine Hoffnung wurde auch nicht enttäuscht. Mr. Tragnok war gar nicht gut auf das Ministerium zu sprechen, da der Repräsentant von Gringotts nicht am Prozess teilnehmen durfte und man die Kobolde wie den letzten Dreck behandelt hatte. Als er dann aber von dem Ministerium das Forderungsschreiben erhalten hatte sämtliche Besitztümer von Harry an das Ministerium zu übergeben und man solle die Prüfung doch gefälligst einstellen sonst würde man diese Bank schließen, da hat der Kobold rot gesehen und ist zu seinem Chef gegangen. Dieser hat den Fall sofort vor das Führungsgremium der Bank gebracht und dieses tagte zur Zeit noch. Gringotts war eine International tätige unabhängige Bank und ließ sich von keiner Regierung unter Druck setzten. Die Besitztümer von Harry wurden erst einmal auf Eis gelegt, bis das Führungsgremium darüber beraten hätte was nun zu tun sei. Da Remus eigentlich genau deswegen hergekommen war plauderte er noch ein wenig mit dem Kobold was denn nun sein, als sein Telefon klingelte. Ja, Auch Remus hatte von Tonks ein Telefon verpasst bekommen. Mit ein paar Zaubern funktionierte das auch in der Welt der Zauberer.

"Hallo Tonks, ich bin noch bei Gringotts."  
"Wie immer noch?"

"Hatte vorher noch einige Dinge zu erledigen gehabt, aber warum rufst du an?"

"Harry war es nicht, ich habe Ron gefunden und der hat es gesehen, da er gerade zu Harry wollte. Das ganze ist eine Verschwöhrung von Voldemord und höchsten Kreisen im Ministerium."

"Oh ha! Na da werde ich diese Information mal weiter geben, wo ist Ron momentan und hast du ihm schon gesagt was los ist?"

"Er ist bei mir im HQ und ja ich habe ihm schon gesagt das wohl er und Fred die einzigsten überlebenden der Familie Weasley seien."

"Wie was... Was ist den mit den anderen?"  
"Das erzähle ich dir nachher, wir treffen uns im HQ."

"O.K. bis nachher."  
Remus legte auf und er Kobold musste nur schmunzeln.

Als Remus verdutzt schaute holte der Kobold sein eigenes Handy aus der Tasche.

"Wir benutzen schon lange die Errungenschaften der Muggeltechnologie. Es ist schön auch einmal einen älteren Zauberer mit einem Handy herumlaufen zu sehen."

Darauf hin fingen beide an zu lachen. Danach gab Remus noch die Informationen über Harrys unschuld an Mr. Tragnok weiter, welcher dann auch sofort zu seinem Chef ging. Beide kamen nach einer kurzen Weile zurück. Mr. Tragnok stellte seinen Chef vor, bevor sich dieser an Remus wandte.

"Mr. Lupin, wenn das stimmt was sie da sagen haben wir ein sehr ernstes Problem. Ein Problem, welches Gringotts sehr schaden könnte. Denn wenn das Ministerium weiter darauf besteht, dass wir die Besitztümer freigeben und wir uns weigern, eben wegen diesen Beweisen, fürchte ich das man versuchen wird diese mit Gewalt zu bekommen und dann hätten wir den nächsten Koboldkrieg. Keine wirklich schöne Aussicht, oder?"  
"Wie kommen sie darauf, dass man versuchen wird diese mit Gewalt zu bekommen?"

"Momentan gehen wir davon aus, dass Voldemord die wichtigen Positionen im Ministerium mit seinen Leuten besetzt hat oder sich die Leute gefügig gemacht hat. Also sind alle Anweisungen die aus dem Ministerium kommen Anweisungen von Vodemort und ich glaube ich brauche ihnen nicht zu sagen wie dieser Phsychophat vorgeht, wenn er nicht bekommt was er will. Für die Besitztümer von Mr. Potter besteht keine Gefahr, da diese besonders gesichert sind nachdem wir aus dem Prozess ausgeschlossen worden sind. Wir haben die ganzen Besitztümer aus den wenig gesicherten Verliesen in besonders gesicherte alte Verliese geschafft und die unsicheren Verliese dann aufgelöst. Es war schon praktisch, dass uns das Blut von Mr. Potter zur Verfügung gestellt wurde. Aber was mich auch beunruhigt ist, dass laut unseren Informationen Mr. Potter nicht mehr lebt."

"Sie haben ja mitbekommen was mit Mr. Potter geschehen ist, oder?"  
"Ja, er ist verbannt worden."  
"Er ist durch ein Tor verbannt worden, welches nach unseren Informationen die Person an einen anderen Ort transportiert, sie dabei aber nicht tötet. Wir wissen nur leider nicht, wie wir das wieder rückgängig machen können. Ich werde aber mit der Hilfe von anderen versuchen genau dies herauszufinden."

"Das deckt sich mit unseren Informationen. Ist Mr. Sirius Black nicht auch durch dieses Tor gefallen?"

"Ja, dass ist korrekt."

"Sehr gut auch seine Besitztümer sind ab sofort entsprechend gesichert, wir haben sie wieder zurück transferiert."

"Mr. Lupin, da wäre noch etwas. Ich bräuchte noch ein paar Tropfen von ihrem Blut um prüfen zu können, ob sie wirklich derjenige sind der sie vorgeben zu sein."

"Warum von mir? Aber das sollte kein Problem sein."

"Sehr gut, dass warum erkläre ich ihnen gleich."  
Damit nahm man Remus ein paar Tropfen Blut ab und tropfte sie auf ein Pergament, welches darauf anfing sich zu verändern. Erst bildeten sich Linien, dann Buchstaben und zum Schluss war aus dem blanken Bogen Pergament ein Brief geworden.

_Werter Vertrauter meines Erben,_

_wenn du diesen Brief list, wird meinem Erben etwas passiert sein was ich schon vor Tausend Jahren vorausgesehen habe. Er wird beim Kampf gegen das Böse von diesem ausmanövriert worden sein und die Kämpfer des Lichtes werden auch empfindlich geschlagen worden sein. _

_Ich habe diesen Brief in der Hoffnung geschrieben, dass er niemals benutzt werden muss. Aber leider war ich zu Lebzeiten doch eine ganz passable Seherin. Manchmal verfluche ich diese Begabung, aber diese Begabung kam leider bei weiblichen Druiden aus der herrschenden Familie ziemlich häufig vor. Wie dem auch sei meinem Erben geht es zwar gut, aber er muss einen Weg finden wieder zu euch zurück zu kommen. _

_Danach werden meine Visionen leider immer sehr verschwommen. Ich kann also nicht sagen, ob er es schafft oder seine Freunde ihn zurückholen, ob dies nur gelingt da beide Seiten sich bemühen, ich kann es nicht sagen. Ich kann noch nicht einmal sagen, ob mein Erbe überhaupt zurück kommt._

_Das ist das Kreuz mit dieser Fähigkeit, sie kann helfen, kann einen aber auch schier in den Wahnsinn treiben. Das einzigste, was ich sicher weiß ist, dass das Böse besiegt wird. Aber das ist ja auch schon einmal etwas oder? _

_So, nun aber zu dir Remus Lupin, ja ich kenne deinen Namen und weiß auch über dein kleines Problem Bescheid. Zu dem kommen wir später. Ich wünsche mir von dir, dass du über das Erbe verfügst und durch die Hilfe von Gringotts dafür sorgst, dass das Böse aufgehalten wird. Wenn sich dieser Brief offenbart wissen die Kobolde was zu tun ist, denn sie sind an einen Eid gebunden. Ich glaube aber, dass sie ihn gerne erfüllen werden._

_Alles gute auf deinem Weg und erfreue dich des Lebens, denn das Leben besteht nicht nur aus der Jagt nach dem Bösen. Man sollte sich auch des Lebens erfreuen, deshalb und weil ich weiß, dass es dir eine Junge Frau angetan hat, du dich aber nicht traust sie zu fragen werde ich dir einen Wunsch erfüllen. Außerdem bist du ein Mensch, der meinem Erben immer zur Seite gestanden hat und die Freundschaft ist doch das Wichtigste im Leben nach der Familie. Die Kobolde werden dir gleich eine Phiole eines Trankes aushändigen, der dein Problem beseitigen wird. Er ist speziell für dich gemacht und würde jeden anderen deiner Art töten, also trinke ihn und du hast die volle Kontrolle über dein Problem und nicht mehr der Mond._

_Alles liebe und gute, Helga Hufflepuff_

_Falls du mir nicht zutraust, dass ich solch einen Trank brauen kann informiere dich in Hogwarts mal über Druiden und kombiniere das mit meiner Fähigkeit mit Pflanzen umzugehen und dem Umstand, dass ich nach Salazars Abgang den Zaubertränkeunterricht gegeben habe. Dann solltest du genug Bestätigung finden diesen Trank zu trinken._

_Ach so noch etwas, Salazar hatte recht wir hätten mit der Aufnahme der muggelgeborenen Zauberer noch warten sollen, nur irgendwie waren wir zu Stolz das auch zuzugeben und dies hat dann unsere Freundschaft zerstört. Wir schämen uns alle drei deswegen und hoffen das es Salazar trotzdem gut ergangen ist und er eine neue Familie gefunden hat, denn seine eigene hat er ja nie kennen gelernt._

Remus musste schlucke und schaute den Kobold mit Tränen in den Augen an. Dieser hilt ihm eine Phiole hin und lächelte ihn an. Einen Kobold lächeln zu sehen, war schon etwas ganz besonderes. Remus nahm die Phiole und schaute diese an als ob dort ein neues Leben für ihn enthalten sei und wenn er ehrlich war, so war es auch ein neues Leben. Ein Leben ohne auf den Mond achten zu müssen, wie er sich das ganze Leben danach gesehnt hat. Er nahm die Flasche und wollte sie schon ansetzten, als der Kobold ihn zurückhielt.

"Das sollten sie doch lieber in der Nacht machen, da ihr Körper dabei sehr angestrengt wird. Den Schwur den wir Kobolde geleistet haben wird auch uns Kobolde in eine bessere Zeit führen. In diese bessere Zeit werden wir, wenn sich Lady Huffelpuff nicht geirrt hat, durch ihren Erben oder seinen Vertrauten geführt werden. Der Vertraute wären dann schon einmal Sie und wir werden mit allem was wir haben hinter ihnen stehen und damit war nicht nur unser finanzielles Geschick gemeint. Denn sie glauben doch wohl nicht, dass sich die Kobolde jemals ganz an die Verbote der letzten Koboldkriege gehalten haben. Sie haben es halt nur nie in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt. Das ist das erste was ein Kind bei den Kobolden beigebracht bekommt."

"Ich bin vollkommen überwältigt, ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Erst einmal danke ich für ihre Hilfe und werde meine Aufgabe hoffentlich erfüllen können, auch wenn ich noch nicht weiß was Landy Huffelpuff damit meint. Aber ich glaube ich muss das erst einmal alles verarbeiten."

"Das kann ich gut verstehen, deshalb würde ich vorschlagen, wir treffen uns in den nächsten Tagen und besprechen alles weitere, bis dahin haben wir auch eine genaue Aufstellung über die Besitztümer über die sie ab sofort verfügen können um sie gegen das Böse einzusetzen. Ich würde sie Bitten den Zeugen mitzubringen, damit wir die Sperrung sämtlicher Besitztümer von Mr. Potter auch mit ein wenig leben belegen können. Auf jeden Fall wird das Ministerium nicht an diese Gelder kommen. Bis später Mr. Lupin"

Der vollkommen übberaschte Remus konnte sich nur noch verabschieden und begab sich dann schnellstmöglich wieder ins HQ. Sein Harry war ein Druide und noch besser er stammt von der königlichen Familie der Druiden ab. Außerdem gibt es für ihn wahrscheinlich einen Weg sein kleines Problem zu lösen und dann endlich leben zu können. Er war einfach nur glücklich, endlich mal etwas Gutes nach dem ganzen Übel, was ihnen in den letzten Tagen passiert war.

------

Hermine hatte mit ihren Eltern gesprochen und diese waren zwar alles andere als begeistert und wollten sofort zurück nach England, aber Hermine konnte sie davon überzeugen erst einmal den Urlaub hier in Italien weiter zu verbringen und abzuwarten, was in England so passiert. Hermine würde ja auch nur über Tag weg sein und Abends wieder zu ihren Eltern stoßen. Sie musste sich halt nur die Erlaubnis holen das sie über Landesgrenzen appariern durfte, denn das ging nur mit Sondergenehmigung. Man konnte zwar nichts dagegen tun, aber wenn man erwischt werden würde hätte man mit einer Strafe zu rechnen und das musste ja nun nicht sein.

Nachdem sie also ihre Eltern dazu gebracht hatte den Urlaub auch wirklich in Italien zu verbringen, ging sie zum französischen Konsulat und bat um die Erlaubnis nach Frankreich einreisen zu können ohne dauernd die Zollformalitäten erledigen zu müssen. Nachdem geklärt war, warum sie nach Frankreich wollte und wohin sie wollte war der Rest kein Problem mehr und sie bekam die Transitbescheinigung. Fehlte nur noch Italien und dann konnte es los gehen. Nachdem sie italienischen Behörden auch davon überzeugen konnte ihr ein Transitschein auszustellen apparierte sie direkt vor die französische Schule und ging dann in die Schule um mit der Rektorin sprechen zu können.

Diese empfing sie dann auch und erteilte ihr die Erlaubnis die Bibliothek nutzen zu dürfen und bat ihr auch an ihr letztes Jahr hier in dieser Schule zu verbringen. Madam Maxime rechnete damit, dass dieses Jahr viele Schüler aus Hogwarts bei ihr auf die Schule gehen würden.

#Da kann ich ja auf der einen Seite meine Ausbildung beenden und auf der anderen Seite für den Orden arbeiten und muss nicht immer durch die Weltgeschichte apparieren. Und wenn ich bedenke, dass ich hier auch eine Universität vor der Nase habe, ich glaube ich werde dieses Angebot annehmen, da Hogwarts für mich dieses Jahr sicherlich nicht öffnet, wenn ich überhaupt noch in der Zauberwelt akzeptiert werde.#

Hermine wusste ja, dass Madam Maxime auch in die Arbeit gegen Voldemort eingebunden werden wollte, da ihr Schatz von diesem Unhold umgebracht worden war. Außerdem war hier in der Nähe auch gleich die Zauberuniversität, so konnte sie sich auch in dieser Bibliothek herumtreiben. Nachdem sie noch einmal die Bibliothek besucht hatte und sich dort ein wenig Literatur über das Tor gesichert hatte machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihren Eltern.

Viel gab es nicht über dieses Tor, es gab Aufzeichnungen von Wissenschaftlern, die das Tor gefunden hatten, bis das englische Zaubereiministerium das Tor unter verschluß nahm. Ursprünglich muss es wohl zwei ähnliche Tore gegeben haben. Das eine, welches im Ministerium stand und immer aktiviert zu sein schien und ein zweites in der Winkelgasse, da diese Straße schon fast so alt wie London war machte das auch Sinn. Das Tor in der Winkelgasse stand auf dem Platz vor Gringotts. Angeblich soll es den Koboldkriegen vor etwa 1500 Jahren zum Opfer gefallen sein. Danach gab es nur noch das Tor im Ministerium und eben dieses konnte von Wissenschaftlern untersucht werden. Der Grund warum die englische Regierung weitere Forschung am Tor verbot, war nicht wirklich klar zu erkennen. Eines Tages wollten die Engländer plötzlich einfach nicht mehr, dass dort unten geforscht wurde. Man begründete das damit, dass schon zu viele Menschen gestorben waren. Die einhellige Meinung unter den Wissenschaftlern war aber diese, dass das Tor einen Menschen an einen anderen Ort bringen würde, nur leider konnten sie diese These nie belegen da niemand von der Reise zurückkehrte. Auch konnte sich niemand erklären, warum dieses Tor immer aktiv war.

TBC ...


	7. Ein neuer Orden endsteht

Hallo Ihr, da bin ich wieder. Das ist das letzte Kapitel des ersten Teils der Geschichte. Der Zweite ist fertig geschrieben und muss nur noch teilweise korrigiert werden. Wenn das geschafft ist könnt ihr diese Geschichte weiter lesen. Bis dahin viel Spass mit dem letzten Kapitel des ersten Teils.

Gruß euer Bärchen

* * *

**Kapitel 7**

**Ein neuer Orden entsteht**

Nachdem Tonks mit Remus gesprochen hatte setzte sie sich erst einmal und bestellte bei den Hauselfen eine heiße Schokolade für sich.

"Auch eine heiße Schokolade, Ron?"

"Ja, gern"

Die Hauselfen wuselten davon und tauchten Minuten später mit zwei dampfenden Tassen heißer Schokolade auf. Die beiden tranken gemütlich die Schokolade bis Tonks sich an Ron wendete.

"Ron, ich habe da ein paar Informationen, die dich nun sehr treffen werden, aber ich denke du solltest es wissen und zwar jetzt und nicht heute Abend wenn Moody damit ankommt. Du befindest dich hier im neuen HQ des Ordens, wobei man von einem Orden hier nicht wirklich mehr sprechen kann. Moody hat den Orden vorgestern aufgelöst. Er hat den Mitgliedern gesagt, dass diejenigen die weiter gegen Vodemort vorgehen wollen es weiterhin unter neuen Vorraussetzungen tun könne ..."

Tonks erzählte ihm, was an diesem Abend vorgefallen ist und kam dann zu dem Teil der ihm sehr weh tun würde.

"... als wir dann wieder in den Grimouldplace zurück gekommen sind, haben wir das absolute Chaos vorgefunden. Vodemort war eingefallen und hatte alle anwesenden Mitglieder getötet. Darunter waren unter anderem auch deine Eltern und deine ältesten beiden Brüder. Sie sind alle von Voldemorts Schergen hingerichtet worden."

Ron war blaß geworden und die ersten Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen herunter nur war er zu geschockt um wirklich zu reagieren. Er saß einfach nur da und starrte Tonks an, als ob sie ein Auserirdischer sei. Aber Tonks war ja leider noch nicht Fertig mit ihrem Bericht. So ging es weiter mit dem was vorgefallen war, bis sie in den Fuchsbau kam.

"... Als ich im Fuchsbau ankam da war etwas seltsam, da die Tür aus den Angeln gehoben war. Als ich hinein ging fand ich auch den Grund für die zerstörte Tür. Auch dort waren Todesser eingefallen und haben gewütet. Sie haben George hingerichtet und Ginny ist wohl brutal vergewaltigt worden. Die Leiche von George haben wir gefunden, die von Ginny leider nicht. Wir gehen aber davon aus, dass auch sie Tot ist, denn dort lag soviel Blut das dies normalerweise kein Mensch überlebt haben kann. Ich weiß das es jetzt vielleicht ein wenig viel auf einmal ist. Auf einmal fast seine ganze Familie zu verlieren ist schrecklich. Wir haben Fred in einen besonders sicheren Trakt des Krankenhauses gebracht und werden ihn abholen, sobald er Transportfähig ist. Solange ist er dort in den besten Händen. Ich werde dich jetzt auf dein Zimmer für die nächsten Tage bringen und dir dann etwas Zeit lassen das ganze zu verarbeiten, später möchten wir deinen Teil der Geschichte bitte noch einmal hören, damit wir unsere Schlüsse daraus ziehen können. Beispielsweise wem wir noch trauen können."  
Damit brachte sie Ron in sein Zimmer und ließ ihn allein, er legte sich auf sein Bett und starrte an die Decke, er konnte immer noch nicht fassen was Tonks im gerade gesagt hatte.

#Das kann doch nicht sein, wie kann den meine ganze Familie umgebracht worden sein, woher kannte Voldemort die ganzen Details. Der Grimoudplace war doch mit einem Fidelius geschützt. Seid wann konnte man diesen Zauber so leicht überwinden und wenn, der Orden hatte über Hundert Mitglieder, wie können die nur alle Tot sein? Nein, Tonks muss sich geirrt haben oder selbst unter einem Fluch stehen, dass konnte alles einfach nicht sein. Vielleicht ist es ja auch gar nicht Tonks, die gerade mit mir geredet hat. Ich will nicht das meine Familie tot ist. Und mein bester Freund, der mir in dieser Situation hätte helfen können ist auch nicht da, weil man ihn nach wer weiß wo verbannt hat.#

So in Gedanken merkte Ron gar nicht wie die Zeit vergangen war. Er erschrak nur, als plötzlich Remus im Türrahmen stand und ihn Fragte ob er nicht vielleicht hunger hätte. Ron der sonst immer Hunger hatte war nun am überlegen, lehnte aber ab da er allein sein wollte. Remus verließ das Zimmer wieder und begab sich in das Wohnzimmer, in dem bis jetzt sonst nur Tonks anwesend war.

"Ich glaube das nimmt ihn verdammt schwer mit. Eigentlich ja auch kein wunder. Was können wir nur tun?"

"Ich denke er muss erst einmal wieder zu sich selbst finden und das kann eine Weile dauern, aber ich denke er wird uns dann im Kampf gegen das Böse voll unterstützen, da er wahrscheinlich auch nicht nach Hogwarts zurück will."

"Tonks auch er muss seine Ausbildung beenden, es gibt schließlich auch ein Leben nach dem Krieg."

So saßen die beiden zusammen im Wohnzimmer und plauderten über dies und über jenes. Remus hatte sich aber noch nicht getraut Tonks zu erzählen, dass er vielleicht kein Wehrwolf mehr sein müsste, da wollte er erst einmal warten, bis er den Trank getrunken hatte.

So ging der Abend, aber kein Moody kam also gingen die beiden auch ins Bett und Remus nahm den Trank, auch wenn er erst eine Stunde im Bett saß und überlegte ob er es wirklich tun sollte.

Die Nacht verging und nichts tat sich im neuen HQ, Ron schlief einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf, Tonks schlief wie ein Stein und Remus ... ja Remus auch er schlief den Schlaf der Gerechten nur halt nicht so wie er gedacht hätte, aber noch schlief er ja.

So gegen sechs Uhr, normalerweise die Zeit wenn Remus aufstand wurde Tonks wach und wollte herunter gehen um Remus Gesellschaft zu leisten während er so die Zeitung las. So ging Tonks etwas verschlafen in das Esszimmer nur war Remus nicht dort.

#Seltsam, Remus hat verschlafen, dass kann ja fast nicht sein. Ich werde einmal schauen gehen.#

So ging Tonks in Remus Zimmer um gleich wieder Rückwerts aus dem Zimmer zu stolpern und zu schreien wie am Spieß. Denn wann steht man denn schon einem ausgewachsenem Wehrwolf gegenüber. Zwei Türen waren zu hören und Tonks stand immer noch in der Tür starr vor Schreck wunderte sich aber insgeheim, dass nicht passierte.

#Wieso lebe ich noch und warum hat mich der Wehrwolf nicht angefallen, er muss doch mein Blut riechen.#

Kurze Zeit später standen schon zwei mit Zauberstäben bewaffnete Männer neben ihr und schauten total verdutzt in das Zimmer von Remus.

"Wir haben doch gar kein Vollmond und außerdem ist das nicht wirklich ein Wehrwolf."

"Moody, aber die gelben Augen."

"Ja, Tonks du hast schon recht, dass sind die Augen eines Wehrwolfs aber der Rest passt nicht. Was hat Remus nur angestellt, ist er jetzt auch ein Animagus?"

In dem moment machte es bei Remus klick und er versuchte die Rückverwandlung von einem Wolf in einen Menschen. Es ging zwar etwas schleppend aber er schaffte es und schon stand Remus wieder vor den geschockten dreien.

"Mensch danke Moody, daran hätte ich auch selber denken können das aus meinem Wehrwolf ein Animagus geworden ist."

"Moment mal Moony, du willst mir sagen das du nun auch ein Animagus bist und dich immer wieder in dieses Tier verwandeln kannst?"  
"Keine Ahnung, aber ich schätze mal ja"

"Remus mach doch bitte noch mal den Wolf, ich möchte ihn noch mal sehen!!!"

"Du bist unmöglich Tonks, aber ich werde es versuchen."

Daraufhin konzentrierte sich Remus kurz und schon stand wieder dieser wunderschöne Wolf mit den gelben Augen vor ihnen. Tonks jetzt gar nicht mehr so scheu traute sich an den Wolf heran und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren, worauf von dem Wolf ein wohliges knurren zu hören war. Kurze Zeit später verwandelte sich Remus wieder zurück und schaute völlig glücklich in die Runde.

"Tja, Remus konntest wohl nicht ohne den Wolf leben was? Ist schon ein Wehrwolf und kann sich jetzt auch noch in einen Wolf verwandeln."

"Moment Moody, ich teste noch einmal etwas."

Wieder konzentrierte sich Remus und schon stand ein furchteinflößender Wehrwolf vor den dreien, auf das sie alle schnell ein paar Schritte zurück wichen und ängstlich auf den Wehrwolf schauten. Der hatte sich in diesem Moment aber schon wieder zurück verwandelt und so stand ein grinsender Remus vor ihnen.

"Das ist ja noch besser als ich gedacht habe. Ich bin nun ein Wolf und ein Wehrwolf und kann mir sogar aussuchen, was ich wann sein will. Einfach toll!!!"

"Willst du uns etwas sagen, dass du jetzt an Vollmondnächten nicht mehr deine kleinen Problemchen hast?"

"Nein, ich denke nicht, aber wir werden es in wenigen Tagen genau wissen, wenn der Termin wieder ansteht. Aber ich denke ich habe meinen Problemchen überwunden."

"Und wie bitte schön ist dir das gelungen???"

"Das bleibt vorerst mein Geheimnis. Euch muss genügen das mir dort eine angesehene Lady der Zauberwelt geholfen hat und einen Trank für mich gebraut hat. Mehr werde ich euch nicht verraten bis ich näheres weiß."

"Willst du uns etwa sagen, dass man dir einen Trank gegeben hat und du hast ihn einfach so getrunken? Wie blöd kann ein Mensch denn nur sein?"  
"Erstens habe ich den Trank aus eine Quelle erhalten die absolut vertrauenswürdig ist und zweitens habe ich lange überlegt ob ich es tun soll. Aber scheinbar habe ich mich richtig entschieden. Ich bin jetzt ein Animagus, habe zwei Formen und fühle mich pudelwohl. Also ich für meinen Teil denke gar nicht daran mir deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden zu wollen."

"Remus, du hast vollkommen recht, man muss das Leben nehmen wie es ist. Mir wurde gerade fast meine ganze Familie genommen und doch habe ich noch einen Bruder und hoffentlich noch eine menge Freunde. Also auf in den Kampf, lasst uns diesem Phsychophaten einen Denkzettel verpassen, dass er wieder in seinen dunklen Katakomben verschwindet aus denen er gekommen ist."

Danach rannen Ron die Tränen über die Wangen und er wollte schon gehen, als in Tonks in den Arm nahm und er bitterlich anfing zu weinen. Jetzt hatte auch er akzeptiert, dass fast seine ganze Familie tot war. Jetzt konnte er auch ein wenig Harry verstehen was das bedeutet. Jetzt kannte er aber auch nur noch eines ... Rache ... er wollte seine Familie rächen und wenn es das letzte ist, was er tun würde. Er würde es diesem Phsychophaten heimzahlen. Er würde nicht aufgeben, bis er dieses Ziel erreicht hätte und wenn es sein ganzes Leben lang dauern würde.

------

Der nächste Tag war für die mittlerweile sechs Ordensmitglieder, Moonys Freund wollte sich beteiligen und er war auch dabei die Leute im Drachenreservart zu überprüfen. Damit er dann auch ihnen dieses Angebot machen könnte. Außerdem hatte sich ein guter alter Freund von Moody noch zu ihnen gesellt. Moody wollte in den nächsten Tagen noch mit einigen alten Freunden reden, die es abgelehnt hatten im Orden zu arbeiten, da sie nicht der Meinung von Dumbledore waren man solle die Todesser mit Samthandschuhen anfassen. Auch hofften sie darauf das sie aus Frankreich noch Unterstützung bekommen würden, wenn es hier in England erst einmal wieder angelaufen sei. Denn auch Madam Maxime ist der Meinung das Samthandschuhe bei diesem Pack nichts bringen, man muss ihnen mit aller Härte gegenübertreten.

So planten sie an diesem Tag ihr weiteres vorgehen, welches erst einmal so aussehen sollte das man sich einzelne Todesser herauspickt und diese dann etwas unsanft zum reden bringt und sie danach beseitigt, denn eine sichere Unterbringung für diese Leute gab es nicht. Sie wären innerhalb von ein paar Stunden wieder frei und würden wieder morden. Dies wollte man aber nur bei Todessern machen, die freiwillig und wissentlich mordeten. Alle anderen die gezwungen wurden sich dem dunklen Lord anzuschließen, denen würde man die Chance geben aus dem Land zu gelangen und mit ihren Familien in einem anderen Land ein neues Leben anfangen zu können. Man würde auch dafür sorgen das solche Kandidaten sich nicht mehr über den Weg laufen würden, denn die Welt war schließlich groß genug.

Nach einem harten Tag gingen alle früh ins Bett um sich auf den nächsten Tag vorzubereiten. Dann wollte sich Remus auch wieder mit den Kobolden treffen um zu erfahren, was denn nun passiert sei und wie es weiter gehen solle. Außerdem wollten sie ja auch noch einmal die Geschichte von Ron hören, damit sie endgültig alle Besitztümer von Harry für den Zugriff anderer sperren konnten. Dann würde nur noch Remus und die Kobolde an Harrys Besitztümer gelangen.

Auch Hermine in einem anderen Teil der Welt hatte sich früh ins Bett gelegt, allerdings wollte sie noch nicht schlafen. Sie hatte sich noch ein wenig gute Nacht Lektüre mitgebracht und wollte noch ein wenig in selbiger schmökern. Es ging in dem Buch um die anderen verschollenen Völker. Früher soll es neben den Menschen und normalen Zauberern auch noch Elfen, Zwerge, Druiden und Elementarmagier gegeben haben. Außerdem soll es in diesem Zusammenhang auch noch andere Tierarten gegeben haben. Tiere die beispielsweise den Druiden zugeordnet wurden wie ganz andere Drachenarten und noch viele andere magische Geschöpfe. Auch die Elfen hatten Tierarten die sie für spezielle Aufgaben züchteten und auch diese sollen verschollen sein. So sind heute beispielsweise nur noch die 'normalen' Phönixe bekannt, früher muss es aber noch ganz andere Arten gegeben haben. Arten die auch viel mächtiger waren als die Arten, die heute noch zu finden sind. Alles in allem sehr interessante Lektüre, nur leider mutmaßte auch dieses Buch nur wohin die älteren Völker verschwunden sind.

------

Der nächste Tag kam und Remus wachte wie üblich als erster auf, er hatte in seiner Wolfsform geschlafen, da er sich in ihr einfach am wohlsten fühlte. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass er es genoss sich in einen Wolf verwandeln zu können wann immer 'er' wollte. Nachdem er seine Morgentoilette erledigt hatte und gemütlich unten in der Küche bei einer Tasse Kaffee saß standen auch die anderen langsam aber sicher auf. Im Haus verblieben waren nur Moody, Tonks, Ron und Remus die anderen waren wieder nach Hause gegangen.

Pünktlich wie immer kam dann auch der Prophet der den Tagesablauf der vier aber abrupt änderte.

_**Gringotts vom Ministerium geschlossen!!!**_

_Das Ministerium hat sich schweren Herzens dazu entschlossen, die Zauberbank bis auf weiteres zu schließen. Die Kobolde hatten sich in den letzten Tagen mehrfach geweigert Aufforderungen des Ministeriums nachzukommen, Besitztümer von Staatsfeinden freizugeben und dem Ministerium den Zugriff darauf zu ermöglichen. Die Kobolde haben sich immer mit der Erklärung geweigert, sie müssen erst eigene Ermittlungen anstellen um festzustellen ob dieses Ansinnen des Ministeriums auch rechtens ist. Das Ministerium hat mehrfach darauf hingewiesen, dass durch ein neues Gesetz diese Prüfungen nicht mehr nötig seien und die Kobolde überhaupt nicht die Kompetenz hätten diese Prüfung durchzuführen. Darauf hin haben die Kobolde die Vermögen der Staatsfeinde eingefrohren und damit gedroht auch die Vermögen der anderen Kunden zu sperren, da sie dieses Gesetz als nicht rechtens erachteten, denn sie sind in einem Gesetz von 1863 dazu ermächtigt worden genau solche Prüfungen durchzuführen, wenn Zweifel an den Absichten des Ministeriums bestünden. Darauf hin ist unserem geschätzten Minister der Geduldsfaden geplatzt und er hat Gringotts schließen lassen. Nun werden Vorbereitungen getroffen den Zugriff auf die Vermögen ohne die Kobolde zu regeln. Wir werden also bald keine Kobolde mehr haben, die unsere Finanzen verwalten._

_Das wurde aber auch langsam Zeit._

_R.Kimmelkorn_

Remus fing schallend an zu lachen und reichte die Zeitung an Ron weiter, der ihn am seltsamsten anschaute. Dieser überflog nur den Artikel und schüttelte den Kopf um den Artikel an Moody weiter zu reichen. Moody las und fing ebenso an zu lachen wie Remus.

"Warum lacht ihr zwei?"

"Ron, das Gesetz auf das in dem Artikel hingewiesen wurde ist so angelegt, dass es nicht außer Kraft gesetzt werden kann. Eben weil es in dieser Zeit häufig vorgekommen ist das ein korruptes Ministerium versucht hat an das Vermögen von 'Staatsfeinden' heranzukommen. Die wurden dann eingebuchtet und das Vermögen wurde eingesackt. Nach ein paar Wochen wurden sie dann wieder frei gelassen, da ja eigentlich nichts gegen sie vorlag, nur das Geld war schon vom Ministerium für ihre Zwecke genutzt worden. Nachdem das einigen angesehenen Familien passiert war haben sie und andere angesehene Familien dieses Gesetz durch gedrückt, damit so etwas nicht mehr passieren konnte. Der Minister zeigt damit sehr deutlich, dass er jeglichen Sinn für die Realität verloren hat. Dadurch das Gringotts geschlossen worden ist kommen alle Zauberer nicht mehr an ihr Geld und das bedeutet ein wirtschaftliches Chaos. Mal sehen wie er das abwenden will, denn ich denke die Kobolde werden Maßnahmen treffen die Verliese zu sichern und sich dann selbst aus dem Staub machen.

Wie als ob Remus diese Aussage bestätigt wissen wollte kam in diesem Moment eine Eule von Gringotts herein geflogen und warf einen Brief vor Remus ab bevor sie wieder verschwand. Remus öffnete den Brief und hielt eine Kreditkarte in den Händen.

"Nur die Kobolde können eine Kreditkarte als Portschlüssel benutzen. Ron wir sollen mit der Kreditkarte in die Bank kommen wenn wir fertig sind. Sieh einer an, die Kobolde kennen Mittel und Wege weiter zu arbeiten."

Eine Stunde später benutzten Remus und Ron den Portschlüssel und tauchten im Büro von Mr. Tragnok auf. Dieser begrüßte sie freundlich und bat einen Angestellten die fehlenden Teilnehmer der Besprechung herbei zu rufen. Als Remus dann sah wer den die fehlenden Teilnehmer waren wurde er blaß. Es war die komplette Führungsetage von Gringotts. Der President der Bank ergriff das Wort und sprach ein paar einleitende Worte.

"Danke, dass sie unserer Bitte gefolgt sind und hier erschienen sind. Die letzten Tage waren ein wenig turbolent. So ist es nicht selbstverständlich, dass einer Bitte eines Koboldes noch jemand nachkommt.", man konnte die Verbitterung in diesen Worten deutlich hören, "Es ist leider so das es Subjekte in der Regierung gibt die der Ansicht sind man würde die unabhängigen Kobolde nicht mehr benötigen. Schade, wir waren in Konflikten der Zauberer immer neutral, haben uns nie eingemischt, selbst wenn wir es gern getan hätten. Und nun bekommen wir den Dank dafür präsentiert, man will uns nicht mehr haben. Bitte schön wie die Zauberer wollen, wir werden gehen. Nun aber zu dem Grund ihres kommens, wir würden gerne bestätigen was wir eigentlich schon wissen und würden sie bitten das gesehene für uns noch einmal zu wiederholen. Außerdem würden wir sie bitten dass ein 'Durchleuchter' von uns überprüfen darf ob sie die Wahrheit sprechen. Bitte haben sie jetzt keine Angst. Er wird nur prüfen ob sie die Wahrheit sprechen nichts weiter. Aber so können wir uns sicher sein, dass es keine eingepflanzten Informationen sind."

"Gerne, solange ich danach noch ich selbst bin!"

"Aber natürlich!"

So fing Ron an seine Geschichte ein weiteres mal zu erzählen und die Kobolde hörten gespannt zu und machten sich ihre eigene Meinung dazu, was im Ministerium momentan los sei. Als Ron fertig war und der Kobold der den Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Aussage beurteilen sollte signalisierte, dass Ron die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte verfielen die Kobolde erst einmal ein ein Minutenlanges schweigen. Danach redeten sie ein paar Sätze in ihrer eigenen Sprache, bevor sich der Präsident der Bank wieder an Remus und Ron wandte.

"Leider haben sie unsere schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt, so dass wir uns gezwungen sehen die Bank in London zu schließen. Wir werden dann abwarten wie es hier in England weiter geht und wenn es wieder möglich ist in England Geschäfte zu machen, dann werden wir auch zurück kommen. Aber bis dahin werden wir uns zurück ziehen. Vielen dank, dass sie uns Rede und Antwort gestanden haben und uns somit die Augen geöffnet haben, guten Tag."

Darauf verließ die Führungsetage wieder das Büro von Mr. Tragnok. Ron wurde gebeten vor der Tür zu warten damit die beiden noch ein paar Worte alleine wechseln können.

"Mr. Lupin, ich hoffe doch sie haben sich entschlossen das Elexier zu sich zu nehmen?"

"Ja, das habe ich. Das Gefühl nicht mehr vom Mond abhängig zu sein ist einfach wunderbar, ich hoffe nur, dass es auch wirklich so ist."

"Ich kann ihnen versichern, wenn sie nach der Einnahme dieses Elexieres noch leben sie kein Wehrwolf mehr im üblichen Sinne sind. Sie sind in der Gestalt des Wehrwolfs immer noch in der Lage Menschen anzufallen und anzustecken. Bedenken sie bitte dieses, in einer anderen Tierform oder auch in sonstigem Kontakt kann das nicht mehr passieren. Da sind sie nun ein ganz normaler Mensch. Nun aber noch einmal zu dem Schwur den wir Kobolde geleistet haben. Wir haben uns damals verpflichtet mit dafür zu sorgen, dass die Dunkelheit in diesem Land besiegt wird. Nach außen hin sind wir weiterhin neutral, aber wir werden sie Unterstützen im Kampf gegen das Böse. Dafür haben sie von mir schon die goldene Gringottskarte erhalten. Damit können sie auch noch an ihr Verließ, wenn alle anderen Engländer es nicht können, denn die Verliese sind nicht unter London beheimatet, da waren sie einmal vor Uhrzeiten. Nur war dort nicht mehr genug Platz, so sind sie an einen sicheren Ort verlegt worden. Mit der goldenen Karte ist es ihnen Möglich von jedem Ort der Welt zu ihrem Verließ zu kommen. Denn streng genommen sind alle Verliese der Gringotts Kunden an diesem Ort beheimatet, dass spart uns eine Menge rennereien, wenn ein Kunde aus Australien etwas an einen Kunden aus Frankreich überweisen will. Normalerweise merken die Kunden dies nur nicht. Als zweites möchte ich ihnen diesen Ring aushändigen. Mit ihm haben sie immer die Möglichkeit mit mir in Kontakt zu treten, aber nur sie sind dazu in der Lage. Wenn sie irgendetwas brauchen an Informationen oder auch sonst, fragen sie. Wir können uns zwar nicht offiziell auf eine Seite stellen, werden aber die gute Seite so gut es uns geht unterstützen. Ich möchte sie auch bitten dies nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen, je weniger Personen Bescheid wissen, desto besser. Deshalb erhalten sie auch noch diese Kette von uns, sie sollte es anderen Menschen unmöglich machen Ihren Geist zu durchsuchen, egal ob sie nun schlafen, bewustlos sind oder wach sind. Außerdem kann diese Kette auch nur von ihnen wieder abgenommen werden.

Dann wünsche ich ihnen noch einen schönen Tag, sie sollten aber irgendwann einmal die Bibliothek in dem ihnen zugänglichen Verließ besuchen oder besuchen lassen. Dort finden sich sicherlich viele interessante Bücher. Guten Tag."

Damit verabschiedeten sich die beiden voneinander und Remus und Ron kehrten in das neue HQ zurück.

------

Eine Stunde nach diesem Gespräch kam ein Kobold aus der Bank gelaufen und übergab einem dort anwesenden Auror einen Brief an den Minister für Zauberei. Danach begab sich dieser Kobold wieder in die Bank und nur Momente später bildete dich ein Energiefeld um die Bank, welches etwa einen Millimeter über der Bank zu schweben schien. Es zeichnete alle Konturen der Bank nach, war also an dem ganzen Gebäude etwa einen Millimeter vom eigentlichen Mauerwerk entfernt.

Der Brief wurde an den Minister gegeben der ihn auch sogleich las.

_Sehr geehrter Herr Minister,_

_da sie unserer Forderung nach einer nachhaltigen Aufklärung des Falles H.J. Potter leider nicht nachgekommen sind und sich auch sonst nicht kooperativ gezeigt haben möchte ich ihnen denn Stand der Ermittlungen mitteilen und ihnen die daraus folgenden Schritte die seitens der Kobolde unternommen werden nahe bringen._

_Nachdem wir unsere Untersuchungen in dem oben genannten Fall abgeschlossen haben sind wir in keinster Weise bereit, dem Ministerium Zugriff auf die Besitztümer Mr. Potters zu gewähren. Bei unserer Untersuchung hat sich ergeben, dass hohe Ministerialbeamte an der Verschwörung gegen Mr. Potter mit dem dunklen Lord zusammengearbeitet haben. Als Beweise für diese Behauptung liegt uns eine bestätigte Aussage eines Zeugen vor. Die Aussage ist von uns auf ihren Wahrheitsgehalt hin überprüft worden. Eine zweite Person war leider zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht vernehmungsfähig, da ein Anschlag auf das Leben dieser Person verübt worden war, wir werden die Vernehmung zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt nachholen._

_Diese Umstände zwingen uns leider dazu die Bank bis auf weiteres zu schließen und sämtliche Vermögen die bei Gringotts eingelagert worden sind bis auf weiteres zu sichern. Es besteht weiterhin die Möglichkeit Geld über eine Ausländische Filiale von den Konten abzuheben, nur der direkte Zugang zu den Verliesen bleibt verwehrt, da die Filiale in London bis auf weiteres geschlossen bleibt. Dies ist auch eine Folge ihrer Drohung das Vermögen von Mr. Potter notfalls mit Gewalt an sich nehmen zu wollen geschehen._

_Die Schließung der Bank wird solange andauern, bis die Verwicklung der Behörden in diesen Fall eindeutig aufgeklärt worden ist und nicht mehr die Möglichkeit besteht, dass willkürlich die Vermögen angesehener Zauberer konfesziert werden. Denn auch wenn sie im Ministerium anderer Meinung sind, denke ich nicht, dass angesehene Mitglieder wie Mr. Dumbledore oder Mrs. McGonagall Staatsfeinde sind und man deshalb ihr Vermögen einbehalten müsse. Denn schließlich haben diese Personen bis zu ihrem Tod durch den dunklen Lord die Kinder der Zauberwelt ausgebildet._

_Zum Schluss möchte ich sie nochmals bitten den Gesetzestext der Gringotts die Überprüfung solcher Streitfälle zusichert genau zu lesen. Sie werden feststellen, dass dieses Gesetz nicht so einfach durch eine amtierende Regierung außer Kraft gesetzt werden kann. Dazu bedarf es auch die Zustimmung der Kobolde und diese haben sie nicht erhalten. Also gilt für uns weiterhin dieses Gesetzt und damit handeln sie mit ihren Forderung nicht Gesetzeskonform. _

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Das Führungsgremium von Gringotts_

Nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte rief er sofort eine Dringlichkeitssitzung seiner Führungspersonen ein und besprach mit ihnen das weitere Vorgehen. Man könne sich schließlich nicht von den Kobolden an der Nase herum führen lassen. Beschlossen wurde, auch da Voldemord mittlerweile die absolute Mehrheit in diesem Gremium hatte, dass die Bank mit Gewalt zu nehmen sei.

Man versuchte auch diesen Beschluss sofort in die Tat umzusetzen. Nur leider war das Energiefeld nicht nur ein Alamierungszauber, welcher den Kobolden normalerweise erlaubt war, sondern ein sehr effizienter Schutzzauber der das Eindringen in die Bank erst einmal unmöglich machte. Es mussten erst einmal Fluchbrecher herangeschafft werden die sich mit diesem Problem auseinandersetzen müssen. Nur diese meinten sofort als sie das Kraftfeld gesehen hatten es könne eine Weile dauern dieses Feld zu durchdringen. So zog man also unverrichteter Dinge wieder ab und wartete das die Bank geöffnet würde.

------

Zur gleichen Zeit in der Bank nahm man wohl war das versucht wurde die Bank zu stürmen, man machte sich allerdings erst einmal keine Sorgen, da die Zauber der Kobolde doch sehr unterschiedlich von denen der Zauberer waren und es würde sehr lange dauern, bis dieses Schutzschild geknackt würde, auch wenn sich die Kobolde sicher waren das es irgendwann fallen würde. So wurde also beschlossen die Bank zu räumen und sich an einen sicheren Ort zurück zu ziehen und die Portale zwischen diesem Ort und London zu zerstören. Es dauerte noch einmal einige Stunden, bis alle wichtigen Dinge in Sicherheit gebracht worden waren und der letzte Kobold die Bank verlassen hatte. Nun wurden die Portale zerstört so das keinerlei Verbindung mehr zwischen dem Ort der Verliese und London bestand. Man hatte also den Tresorraum von London abgekoppelt. So könnten die Schwarzmagier ruhig in die Bank kommen. Sie würden aber nichts finden was irgendeinen Wert hätte. Alle wichtigen Dinge waren in Sicherheit gebracht worden und würden dort auch bleiben.

------

Als Remus und Ron wieder im HQ ankamen, wurden sie schon von einem weiteren Rotschopf erwartet. Tonks hatte Fred aus dem Krankenhaus geholt und ihn in ein Zimmer im neuen HQ einquartiert, so dass er sich in Sicherheit erholen konnte. Auch er hatte es sehr schwer aufgenommen, dass fast die ganze Familie umgebracht worden war und auch er hatte sich geschworen, dass er solange gegen Voldemord kämpfen würde bis er entweder Tod oder Voldemort nicht mehr sei. Nur ist diese Erkenntnis bei ihm etwas schneller gewesen, da er schon gefühlt hatte das seinem Zwillingsbruder etwas passiert war. So war die Stimmung zwar ein wenig gedrückt man konnte aber dennoch darüber reden, wie es weiter gehen solle. Moody und die anderen hatten schon beschlossen, dass Ron und Fred falls er denn wollte nach Frankreich gehen würden um dort die Aussenstelle des Ordens zu leiten. Vor dort sollte hauptsächlich die Informationsfindung stattfinden. Deshalb hatte man auch bei Madam Maxime angefragt ob man denn nicht ein paar Räumlichkeiten in unmittelbarer nähe der Schule bekommen können. Darauf hin bot die Schuldirektorin an, dass sie noch einen alten Trakt zur Verfügung hätte der seid Ewigkeiten nicht mehr benutzt wurde, da die Universität ausgezogen war und nicht weit von der Schule eine größeres Gebäude errichtet hätte. Dieses Angebot hatte man dankend angenommen und erst einmal hatte sich nur Ron auf den Weg gemacht um dieses Gemäuer genauer zu betrachten. Es war noch etwas umständlich immer die Zollformalitäten zu erledigen wenn man von England nach Frankreich oder zurück wollte, da musste man noch einen anderen Weg finden, aber est einmal ging es darum sich die Räumlichkeiten zu betrachten und anzufangen diese einzurichten. Ron kam also in Frankreich an und wurde von einer glücklichen Hermine erwartet, da sie wenigstens Ihren zweiten Freund nicht auch noch verloren hatte. Zusammen mit Madam Maxime schauten sie sich die Räumlichkeiten an und waren beeindruckt. Es war nicht so, dass es sich hier nur um die Lehrräume der Universität handelte, sondern auch um die Quartiere der Professoren und der Studenten. Man hatte also fast soviel Platz wie in Hogwarts. Am schönsten fand Hermine natürlich die riesige Bibliothek auch wenn momentan keine Bücher in ihr vorhanden waren, aber dass ließ sich ja schließlich ändern.

So war es schnell beschossene Sache das der Orden diese Räume benutzen würde. Sie mussten halt nur entsprechend abgesichert werden, damit nicht Jemand auf die Idee kam sich dort einmal um zuschauen. Für diese Aufgabe konnte Remus die Kobolde gewinnen die den kompletten Trakt sicherten und auch ein Portal zum HQ in Schottland errichteten. So konnte man von Frankreich nach Schottland ohne das es jemandem aufgefallen wäre. Danach ging es daran die Räume wieder in Schuss zu bringen.

So vergingen die nächsten Wochen, Ron und Hermine leiteten den Wiederaufbau der Räumlichkeiten in Frankreich und hatten zwischenzeitlich auch die Bibliothek wieder angefüllt mit Büchern aus privaten Beständen. Das Highlight war aber die besondere Abteilung der Bibliothek, die Remus mit den Beständen aus dem Verließ von Lady Hufflepuff gefüllt hatte. Dort in dieser Teil der Bibliothek waren wahre Raritäten gelagert, die heute Millionen Wert sein mussten. Außerdem enthielten sie Wissen was schon verloren geglaubt war. Diese Bücher waren in einen extra gesicherten Teil der Bibliothek untergebracht und der Zugang wurde nur auf wenige Leute beschränkt. So begeistert Hermine auch über die Bücher war so wenig begeistert war sie über das Verbot die Bücher aus diesem Teil der Bibliothek zu entfernen. So konnte man Hermine sehr oft mit einem Buch eingeschlafen auf einem Sessel in diesem Teil der Bibliothek entdecken.

Aber nicht nur mit dem Orden ging es voran auch das Ministerium hatte es endlich geschafft in die Bank zu kommen. Die Kobolde hatten schon gedacht sie würden es nicht mehr schaffen. Als dann aber die Gehilfen von Vodemort mit von der Partie waren und mir schwärzester Magie arbeiteten ist der Schild um die Bank doch irgendwann zusammen gebrochen. Nur konnten sie sich nicht wirklich über den Erfolg freuen, da sie eine leer Bank eingenommen hatten. Es waren sämtliche Unterlagen, sämtliche Gegenstände von Wert, ganz besonders die magischen Gegenstände, ja selbst die Eulen waren aus der Bank verschwunden. So blieben ihnen nur noch die Verliese und auch da kam die Überraschung, als sie in den Raum gingen von denen die Wagen abfuhren. Diese waren natürlich auch weg. Nur die Schienen waren noch da und die endeten nach etwa zehn Metern vor einer Wand. Nachdem die Helfer die Wand eingeschlagen hatten sah man die Verliese von Gringotts, nur leider waren diese etwa 1000 Jahre nicht mehr benutzt worden, so sahen sie zumindest aus und so morsch waren auch die Schienen die noch vorhanden waren. Aber wo in aller Welt waren dann die Reichtümer der Zauberwelt von England geblieben. Nach dieser Niederlage verließen die Ministeriumsangestellten geschlagen die Bank und die Kobolde lachten sich ins Fäustchen, da sie nichts verloren hatten.

So ging es weiter, bis es Zeit für die Briefe aus Hogwarts wurde, dass sich etwas ändern würde war allen klar da das Ministerium die Stellen der Lehren mit eigenen Kräften besetzt hatte und man soll es kaum glauben aber selbst Proffessor Severus Snape würde wieder unterrichten. Als das bekannt wurde verließen auch noch die letzten Lehrer die geblieben waren Hogwarts. So bestand das Lehrerkollegium nun aus Leuten die vom Ministerium ernannt worden waren. Da der neue Direktor nicht von seinem Vorgänger oder einem Erben der vier ernannt worden war, konnte er auch nicht in das Büro des Direktors, dieses hatte sich nach dem Tod von Prof. McGonagal verschlossen und war auch durch Fluchbrecher nicht wieder zu öffnen gewesen. Außerdem hatte das Schloss noch einige andere Bereiche geschlossen, wie die besondere Bibliothek in der seltene wertvolle Werke zu finden waren, der Raum der Wünsche war auch nicht mehr zugänglich und die Treppen hatten aufgehört sich zu drehen. Alles in allem hatte das Schloss aufgehört seinen Dienst zu verrichten. Es hatte nur noch nicht die neuen Lehrer und Schüler aus dem Schloss geworfen.

So kamen die Hogwartsbriefe sowohl Ron als auch Hermine staunten nicht schlecht als sie den Brief lasen. Ron war von der Schule verwiesen worden, da seine Gesinnung schädlich für das wohl der Schule sei. Man würde ihm keinen Abschluss in England ermöglichen und er solle sich doch in anderen europäischen Schulen umsehen die ebenso wie er eine für Hogwarts nicht nachvollziehbare Einstellung hatte.

Bei Hermine war der Brief noch etwas deutlicher. Sie bekam neben der Exmatriculation und des Hinweises, dass jegliche bis jetzt erbrachten Leistungen für null und nichtig erklärt wurden noch ein offizielles Schreiben vom Ministerium.

_Sehr geehrte Frau Granger,_

_hiermit teilen wir ihnen mit, dass es in den vereinigten Königreichen ab sofort keinem muggelgeborenen Zauberer mehr gestattet ist Magie anzuwenden. Dabei ist es unerheblich ob nun ein Elternteil oder beide Muggel waren. Es ist nötig die Reinheit des Blutes zu bewahren und deshalb werden ab sofort keine Muggelgeborenen mehr in die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer aufgenommen._

_Zauberer die einen Ehe mit einem Muggel oder Muggelgeborenen eingehen werden aus dieser Gemeinschaft verstoßen und ihnen ist es ab da auch nicht mehr gestatten Magie anzuwenden._

_Wir möchten Sie bitten Ihren Zauberstab so schnell wie möglich an einer amtlichen Stelle abzugeben, da wir uns sonst genötigt sehen ihren Zauberstab mit Gewalt zu konfeszieren. Außerdem möchten wir sie bitten nach St. Mungos zu kommen, damit wir untersuchen könne in wie weit sie die Zauberwelt schon verunreinigt haben und um zu verhindern das sie dies weiter tun. Der Eingriff wird absolut schmerzfrei für sie sein und danach können sie ein zufriedenes Leben als Muggel führen und der Gemeinschaft der Zauberer dienen._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Ellenor Blanks, Leiterin Stelle für Muggelangelegenheiten_

Zu sagen, dass Hermine geschockt war wäre untertrieben. Sie stand nachdem sie den Brief gelesen hatte einfach nur da und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Mit so etwas hatte sie sicher nicht gerechnet. Nur gut das sie schon ein Angebot hatte in Frankreich ihre Ausbildung zu beenden. Aber was machen Muggelgeborene die nicht diese Möglichkeit haben. Sie musste das mit Remus besprechen und Remus musste auch diesen Brief lesen. Außerdem mussten ihre Eltern aus England verschwinden.

So geschockt machte sie sich auf Remus zu suchen, der sicherlich in dem abgetrennten Bereich der Bibliothek zu finden ein würde, da er Nachforschungen über das Tor anstellte. Schon damals war dieses Tor von vielen Wissenschaftlern untersucht worden. Nur auch damals ist niemand zurück gekommen. Als sie in der Bibliothek ankam ging sie ohne umschweife auf Remus zu der auch sofort diesen Brief las. Er musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht laut aufzuschreien, als er ihn gelesen hatte und war auch wie Hermine der Meinung, dass den Muggelgeborenen und ihren Eltern geholfen werden musste. Aber est einmal musste herausgefunden werden, was dieser Eingriff zu bedeuten hatte. Er schnappte sich sein Telefon und rief Tonks an.

"Hallo Tonks, ich bins Remus."

"Weiß ich doch Remus... Aber was gibts?"

"Heute sind die Hogwartsbriefe angekommen und Muggelgeborene haben einen seltsamen Brief vom Ministerium dabei gelegt bekommen, der von einer Untersuchung spricht der sie sich zu unterziehen haben. Weiß du etwas darüber?"  
"Es haben nicht nur die Schüler bekommen, sondern auch alle Eltern der Schüler und alle Muggelgeborenen die nicht mehr in der Schule sind, sowie deren Eltern. Moody hat gerade mit einem Freund gesprochen und der meinte das es sich bei der Untersuchung um eine Sterilisation handelt, damit diese Menschen keine Kinder mehr in die Welt setzen können. Wir versuchen dass noch zu verifizieren. Ich melde mich dann nochmal. Bis dann."

"Bis dann."

#Oh ha, es schient so, als hätte Voldemort mittlerweile das ganze Ministerium übernommen, sonst sind solche Auswüchse nicht zu erklären. Das kommt für uns allerdings ein wenig zu früh. Wir sind noch nicht fertig mit den Plänen für eine Evakuierung der Hogwartsschüler.#

Danach erklärte er Hermine, was wahrscheinlich hinter den Briefen steckt. Diese wurde sofort panisch, da ihre Eltern ja noch in England seien.

"Remus wir müssen meine Eltern und meine kleine Schwester da heraus holen!"

"Lass uns doch erst einmal klären was denn nun wirklich los ist. Deine Eltern haben sich schließlich dafür entschieden trotz unserer Warnungen in London zu bleiben."

"Ja, aber wenn sie meiner Schwester die Möglichkeit nehmen Kinder zu bekommen..."

"So schnell ist das Ministerium normalerweise auch nicht."

Remus sollte sich mit dieser Aussage aber sehr geirrt haben, denn etwa zur gleichen Zeit klingelte es an der Tür zum Haus der Grangers und ein Mann in einem dunklen Sakko stand an der Tür und bat um Einlass, der ihm allerdings verwehrt wurde.

"Mr. Granger, es bringt nichts wenn sie sich gegen diese Untersuchung wehren, zur not werden wir sie zwingen. Ihre Familie muss untersucht werden, damit wir sicherstellen können dass sie keinen Virus tragen, der den Zauberern der Gemeinschaft schaden könnte. Außerdem ist es nur eine kleine kurze Untersuchung, die kann auch hier bei ihnen zuhause gemacht werden. Ich kann dafür einen Kollegen aus dem Krankenhaus anfordern, wenn sie mit der magischen Welt sonst nichts zu tun haben wollen."

"Ich sagte ihnen schon, dass ich meine Familie von Ihnen nicht untersuchen lassen werde, ob ihnen das nun passt oder nicht. Ich denke sogar darüber nach dieses Land zu verlassen. Dann hätte ich mit Ihresgleichen nichts mehr zu tun. Außerdem ist für sie mein Name Dr. Granger!!!"

"Wie sie wollen...", ein wink seines Zauberstabes später lag Dr. Granger bewusstlos am Boden und zwei weitere Personen fingen an die Wohnung zu durchsuchen. Sie fanden auch noch die kleine Sabrina und vollendetet ihre Untersuchung an ihr, nachdem sie Dr. Granger schon untersucht hatten. Danach durchsuchten sie noch den Rest des Hauses, fanden aber nichts mehr. Als sie gerade gehen wollten kam Mrs. Granger zurück und wurde auch betäubt und dann untersucht. So verließen sie wenige Minuten später das Haus und hatten alles erreicht was sie wollten, nur Hermine hatten sie nicht gefunden.

------

Es war am Abend, als Remus den Rückruf von Tonks erhielt.

"Hallo Remus."

"Hallo Tonks, hast du heraus bekommen können, was es mit den Untersuchungen auf sich hat?"  
"Ja, habe ich und es ist schlimmer als wir gedacht haben. Als erstes wird der Mensch unfruchtbar gemacht, soweit war es schon richtig. Danach wird aber auch noch etwas mit dem magischen Kern des Menschen getrieben, wenn er magische Fähigkeiten gezeigt hat und ihm werden jegliche Erinnerungen an die magische Welt genommen. Danach hast du ein Vorzeigemuggel, der keine Kinder mehr in die Welt setzen kann!"

... schweigen in der Leitung ...

"Remus???"

"... Ja, Tonks! ... Was ist mit den Grangers?"

"Moody ist schon auf dem Weg dorthin. Wir werden sie heute noch nach Frankreich bringen."  
"Dann ist ja gut. Dann kann ich Hermine beruhigen."

------

Moody war an dem Haus der Grangers eingetroffen und klingelte an der Tür. Ihm wurde von Mr. Granger aufgemacht. Dieser schaute ihn darauf irritiert an und fragte was er denn für ihn tun könne? Worauf Moody sagte er würde ihm zu seiner Tochter bringen wollen, da es in England nicht mehr sicher sei, die Antwort darauf schockte Moody und zeigte ihm sehr deutlich, dass sie nun jede menge Probleme haben würden.

"Mr. Moody, so war doch ihr Name? Meine Tochter liegt schon in ihrem Bettchen und meine zweite Tochter ist als Elfjährige bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Entweder sie erlauben sich gerade einen schlechten Scherz mit mir oder sie verwechseln mich."  
"Dann muss ich sie wohl mit einem andern Mr. Granger verwechselt haben, es tut mir Leid."

Darauf hin wurde die Tür verschlossen und ein sichtlich geschockter Moody apparierte als er um die nächste Ecke war zurück zum HQ um dann durch das Portal nach Frankreich zu gelangen. Dort angekommen suchte er sofort Hermine auf um ihr zu sagen was passiert war. Er fand sie natürlich im abgesperrten Teil der Bibliothek.

"Hallo Hermine, wir waren gerade ebend bei deinen Eltern."

"Und... Wo sind sie?"

"Noch in England."  
"Warum???"  
"Nun, ... das Ministerium ist schneller gewesen und sie sind schon gegen ihren Willen behandelt worden."

... Ruhe ...

"... Nein! Und jetzt?"

"Das ist ebend das Problem. Man hat ihnen die Erinnerungen an dich ab dem Tag an dem du nach Hogwarts gegangen bist genommen und ihnen dafür eingepflanzt das du bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen bist. Man könnte diesen Gedächtnisblock sicherlich beseitigen, nur fehlen uns Momentan die Leute die so etwas könnten und es ist auch nicht ganz ungefährlich. Außerdem müssten wir sie aus Ihrem Umfeld entfernen. Es gilt zu entscheiden, ob wir sie jetzt holen mit allen Konsequenzen oder ob wir sie in England lassen und später die Sache wieder in Ordnung bringen. Auch müssen wir erst einmal sehen was denn ganz genau gemacht wird und ob man es eventuell Rückgängig machen kann."

"Danke Moody, ich werde einmal darüber nachdenken ..."

TBC ...


	8. Ein neues Zuhause

So, da bin ich wieder. Jetzt geht es endlich weiter, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.  
Bis dann euer Bärchen.

#...Gedanken...#  
-...Parsel...-

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

**Ein neues Zuhause**

Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah nur Sterne. Er hatte plötzlich die wahren Ereignisse des letzten Tages im Kopf. Er wusste nun, dass er von Voldemort verladen worden war. Das er in Wirklichkeit nichts mit den Morden zu tun hatte. Das ein Gehirndoktor ihm das Gehirn gewaschen hatte und er deshalb auch unter Veritaserum das falsche zu Protokoll gegeben hatte. Voldemort hatte es geschafft er hatte ihn da wo er ihn haben wollte er hatte ihn aus dem Weg.

#Er hat es tatsächlich geschafft, wo waren nur meine Beschützer? Wie hat er es geschafft den Minister auf seine Seite zu ziehen, da er ja eigentlich immer gegen ihn war? Ich bin einfach nur richtig kräftig verladen worden. Na immerhin lebe ich noch, wo auch immer ich hier bin#

Er lag auf einem weichen warmen Untergrund und hatte seine Augen langsam geöffnet. Langsam richtete er sich auf und schaute sich um. Hinter ihm war das Tor, durch das er gekommen war. Immer noch aktiv, ob er es versuchen sollte einfach noch einmal hinein zu gehen?

#Ein Versuch wäre es Wert, aber bis jetzt ist doch niemand durch das Tor zurück gekehrt. Also werde ich das so einfach wahrscheinlich auch nicht schaffen. Aber wie war der Spruch, Versuch macht klug.#

Darauf hin versuchte Harry nochmals durch das Tor zu gelangen. Wenn er vorher gewusst hätte was ihn dort erwartet, hätte er es sicherlich gelassen, aber er musste ja mit dem Kopf durch die Wand und dass schloss in vielen Fällen den Verstand nicht mit ein.

Er trat also wieder in das Tor hinein und dachte schon bei sich, dass es ja tatsächlich funktionieren würde, bis das Tor ihn wieder hinaus schleuderte und er sehr unsanft gegen eine Mauer krachte und sich dabei beinahe das Genick brach. Mit mehr Glück als Verstand konnte er aber den Sturz soweit abfangen dass er sich nur ein paar blaue Flecke holte und sonst nichts.

In seinem Stolz zutiefst verletzt rappelte er sich wieder auf und schaute sich die Gegend etwas genauer an. Er war in einem Steinkreis gelandet oder besser gesagt einem Hof, in dem das Tor aus der er gekommen war eines von insgesamt vier Toren war. Auf dem Boden war ein Zeichen eingelassen, welches man auf der Erde auf Landkarten wiederfand und welches die Himmelsrichtungen Symbolisierte. Wenn er das Zeichen richtig interpretierte, so musste das Tor aus dem er gekommen war das Tor im Norden sein. Das Tor im Norden war auch das einzigste Tor welches aktiv war und somit den Weg auf einen eventuell dahinter liegenden Raum verwehrte. Zwei der anderen Tore hatten dahinter einen kleinen oder auch größeren Raum, man konnte es in der Dunkelheit die momentan herrschte nicht genau sehen, dieses waren die Tore im Osten und Westen. Das Tor in Richtung Süden war einfach ein Gang, der sich in der Entfernung verlor, da das aktive Tor und auch der Mond nicht genug Licht abgaben um den Gang weiter zu erleuchten.

Was sollte er nun tun, den Gang weiter erforschen, obwohl er keinerlei Ahnung hatte wo er war, oder bis zum nächsten Morgen warten und sich den Gang dann genauer anschauen. Durch das Tor konnte er auch nicht zurück, dass hatte er ja bereits schmerzhaft festgestellt. Was blieb also noch? Er entschied sich Ausnahmsweise einmal dafür eine vernünftige Lösung zu wählen. Er würde sich die Räume heute noch genauer anschauen und versuchen dort irgendein Plätzchen zum schlafen zu finden und dann Morgen schauen wo er denn eigentlich war.

Also ging er auf den östlichen Raum zu und trat ein, dabei spürte er ein leichtes kribbeln am ganzen Körper, dachte sich aber nichts dabei. Der Raum war fast kreisrund mit je einem Fenster oder eine Tür in jede Himmelsrichtung. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer kreisrunder großer Steintisch, aus einem Material, dass Harry noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hat. Es war ein fast schwarzer Stein, mit kleinen silberfarbenen Einschlüssen. Der Tisch muss sehr genau gearbeitet worden sein, da die Oberfläche so glatt war das sich die Umgebung darin spiegelte. In dem schwarzen Stein schien eine Landkarte aus Gold eingearbeitet worden zu sein. Außerdem war auch auf diesem Tisch wieder das Kompasssymbol zu sehen, welches die Himmelsrichtungen angab. Bei weiterer Betrachtung waren auf dem Tisch noch vier andere Symbole angeordnet, die sich um ein fünftes Symbol gruppierten. Harry konnte nur nicht erkennen um welche Symbole es sich handelt, da er solche Symbole noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. An den Wänden waren viele Symbole und Schriften in verschiedenen Fremden Sprachen eingraviert worden, wobei in jede Himmelsrichtung eine andere Sprache eingraviert war. Eine der Sprachen war den Hyroglyphen sehr ähnlich, die man aus Ägypten kennt. Eine andere würde er als griechische Schriftzeichen deuten, aber mit den anderen konnte Harry so gar nichts anfangen. Die Wände waren aus einem weißen Stein gearbeitet der ebenso glatt wie der schwarze war. Auch in ihm konnte man die Umgebung erkennen, nur in dem weißen Stein waren die silbernen Linien und Strukturen dunkler gehalten als in dem schwarzen Stein.

Alles in allem war dies ein wunderschöner Raum. Wenn er allerdings wissen würde wo er war, könnte er die Schönheit dieses Raumes weit aus besser genießen. Nur so hatte er andere Sorgen, als sich über die Schönheit dieses Raumes Gedanken zu machen. Was ihn aber brennend interessierte war, wozu dieser Raum einmal diente und warum dieser Raum so absolut sauber war, wohingegen der Hof von dem er gekommen war einen sehr verwitterten Eindruck machte. Aber es half nichts, hier in dem Raum gab es keine gemütliche Möglichkeit zu schlafen und auch sonst war hier nichts was ihn weiter interessierte. Also ging Harry wieder auf den Hof zurück um dann in den nächsten Raum zu gehen. Es blieb nur noch der in westlicher Richtung übrig, da der eine von dem Tor versperrt wurde und der andere ein Gang war. Vielleicht gab es ja da etwas interessanteres zu entdecken, wenn man schon sonst nichts tun konnte.

Auch als er diesen Raum betrat fühlte er wieder dieses seltsame kribbeln, als ob Tausende von Ameisen über den eigenen Körper laufen würden. Dieses mal machte er sich über das Kribbeln schon so seine Gedanken, konnte aber den Grund dafür nicht finden. Also ließ er es erst einmal dabei bewenden und schaute sich im Raum um.

Als er den Raum mit einem Lumos erhellte sah er, dass es sich hier nicht nur um einen Raum handelte sondern um eine kleine Wohnung, oder besser gesagt um einen Versammlungsort. Auf jeden Fall gab es hier gemütliche Sitzgelegenheiten, einen großen Kamin wofür der auch immer war denn momentan war es brüllend heiß hier und weitere Räume die von diesem abzweigten. Erst schaute er sich diesen Raum aber einmal genauer an bevor er die anderen untersuchen würde. Die Wände waren genauso gearbeitet, wie die in dem anderen Raum nur dass hier keine Schriften oder Symbole die Wände zierten. Dafür war dieser Raum nicht einfach nur nackt. Hier gab es drei gemütliche Sofas, auf denen man mit Sicherheit auch ganz gut schlafen konnte die im Raum verteilt waren, außerdem gab es noch ein paar andere Sitzgelegenheiten und ein paar Tische alle Möbelstücke waren in diesem Raum aus einem dunklen Holz gearbeitet. Auf einigen Tischen waren ein paar Bücher verteilt die er sich später einmal genauer ansehen wollte.

#Immerhin ein Problem wäre gelöst, ich habe einen Platz zum Schlafen gefunden.#

Die nackten Wände waren in diesem Raum ebenso wie die Fenster mit schönen geschmackvollen hellen Stoffen verschönert. Was auch in diesem Raum auffiel war das alles sehr sauber oder sollte man besser sagen nicht verwittert war, obwohl die Fenster keine Scheiben hatten und die Natur auch hier Einzug halten könnte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund tat sie es nicht, warum?

Alles in allem war dies ein sehr gemütlicher Raum in dem man sicherlich sehr gut leben konnte und anscheinend tat dies auch jemand.

#Ganz Offensichtlich lebt hier jemand den ich nur noch finden muss. Vielleicht kann er mir ja helfen hier wieder weg zu kommen, oder er kann mir sagen wo ich hier bin. Und mit ein bisschen Glück weiß er auch was mit Sirius geschehen ist, denn schließlich muss er ja auch hier durch gekommen sein. Es sei denn es ist Sirius der hier lebt, dann wäre zumindest diese Suche schnell beendet.#

Als er sich den Raum genauer betrachtete konnte er erkennen das hier einmal ein Kampf stattgefunden haben musste, denn er konnte ganz eindeutig Blutstropfen sehen. Er wunderte sich zwar, warum diese Tropfen nicht beseitigt worden sind, da in dem Raum doch sonst alles so sauber war, aber maß dieser Tatsache keine größere Bedeutung bei. Es blieben ja noch die zwei Räume die von diesem abgingen.

Die eine Tür führte in ein geräumiges Bad, oder sollte man besser Schwimmhalle sagen. Das Becken hatte die Ausmaße das man Morgens zum fit werden gemütlich seine Runden drehen konnte. Er hielt diesen Gedanken einmal im Hinterkopf fest, könnte sicher nicht schaden sich sportlich fit zu halten.

Dann gab es in der Schwimmhalle noch eine Tür in einen kleineren Raum, der wohl eine Sauna sein sollte.

#Wer könnte denn bei diesen Temperaturen ein Interesse daran haben in die Sauna zu gehen? Wie haben doch hier schon des Nachts Temperaturen bei denen man eigentlich unbekleidet herumlaufen könnte.#

Und eine weitere kleine Tür führte in einen Ankleideraum in dem auch mehrere Gewänder hingen. Kleidung die Harry aus dem Geschichtsunterricht kannte. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte wurde so etwas von den alten Römern getragen. Einfach nur ein Stück Stoff welches man sich um den Körper schwingt.

Bleib nur noch der zweite Raum, der von dem Wohnraum abzweigte. Dieser war ein riesiges Speisezimmer, wo man sich gemütlich hinsetzten konnte und problemlos zehn bis zwölf Personen Platz fanden. Auffällig war das auch hier vier gleich große Seiten am Tisch zu finden waren, als ob hier vier verschiedene Parteien gespeist haben. Von diesem Raum zweigte dann noch ein kleinerer Raum ab, dort war die Küche untergebracht damit die Bediensteten die Speisen für ihre Herren zubereiten konnten. Allen Räumen gemein waren die Wände aus dem blank polierten weißen Stein mit den silbern glänzenden Einschlüssen. Auch in diesen Räumen viel auf das die Räume trotz offenen Fenstern nicht der Witterung ausgesetzt waren. Außerdem befanden sich auch in diesen Räumen schöne helle Stoffe an den Wänden und den Fenstern, außer in der Küche da wären die Stoffe aber auch eher hinderlich gewesen. Alles in allem ein wunderschönes Anwesen, etwas seltsam war es schon das es dort keine Schlafräume gab, aber die konnten sich ja auch noch im rest des Gebäudes befinden, oder hinter dem aktiven Tor. Auch fand Harry es immer seltsamer das die Räume so peinlich sauber gehalten wurden, bis auf die Blutflecke in Aufenthaltsraum. Man konnte der Meinung sein hier würde jemand wohnen, auch wenn Harry immer weniger daran glaubte. Und dann der Hof, dass krasse Gegenteil von diesen Räumlichkeiten, verwildert und schmutzig als ob sich dort der Sand von Tausend Jahren angesammelt hatte.

#Schon ziemlich seltsam dieser Ort hier. Ich bin ja mal gespannt, was ich Morgen noch so alles entdecken werde. Vielleicht ja auch eine Spur wo Sirius abgeblieben ist, oder Jemanden der mir sagen kann was hier los ist. Jetzt werde ich erst einmal schauen das ich hier etwas essbares bekomme und danach werde ich mich hinlegen und schlafen. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag und ich bin hundemüde, dieser blöde Prozess war schon ziemlich anstrengend. Und das es alles nur ein Racheakt von Vordemort war ist auch nicht gerade aufmunternd. Das es Leute gibt die das Gehirn eines anderen so verändern können, dass er selbst unter Veritaserum denkt er habe es wirklich getan finde ich schon erschreckend. Wenn ich hier die Möglichkeit habe sollte ich auf jeden Fall lernen meinen Geist zu schützen und nach Möglichkeit Angreifer mit meinem Geist zu vernichten.#

Die nächste Überraschung erlebte Harry als er in die Küche kam um sich etwas essbares zu suchen. Es gab dort vier fein säuberlich voneinander getrennte Lebensmittelschränke und auch Zubereitungsplätze. Er schaute in alle Schränke hinein. In einem fand er Speisen, wie er sie kannte und nahm sich etwas Gemüse und Obst aus dem Schrank in allen anderen befanden sich Speisen die er größtenteils noch nie vorher gesehen hatte. Einige erinnerten ihn an Speisen aus Hogwarts, wahrscheinlich Zutaten von den Elfen, aber den Rest kannte er nicht. Wo war er hier nur gelandet? Er hatte so das Gefühl das er hier sehr weit von Zuhause entfernt war.

#Ich muss mir morgen unbedingt die Gegend anschauen, vielleicht finde ich ja dann heraus wo ich mich befinde. Obwohl, ich könnte mir ja auch die Sterne betrachten, dann sollte man doch auch herausfinden können wo ich mich befinde. Obwohl ich in diesem Fach nie wirklich gut war, aber ein Versuch schadet ja sicher nicht.#

Er aß etwas und begab sich dann in den Hof um sich die Sterne etwas genauer anschauen zu können, aber entweder die Sterne waren anders wie sonst, oder er war wirklich so schlecht wie er es sich gedacht hatte. Er ging einmal davon aus das er wirklich so schlecht war wie er dachte, da er eigentlich nur den Mond erkannt hatte.

Er legte sich nach diesem Misserfolg auf eines der schönen gemütlichen Sofas und schlief satt und mehr oder weniger zufrieden ein, wenn er sich auch ein paar Sorgen um seine Freunde machte. Nur hatte er im Moment keine Chance dort hin zu kommen und so musste er sich erst einmal dieser Situation hier stellen und eine Möglichkeit finden zurück zu kommen um dann seinen Freunden helfen zu können. Denn in einem war er sich sicher das wenn überhaupt er eine Chance hatte Voldemort zu vernichten, dass hatte ihm Dumbledore eingeimpft und wurde im damit bestätigt, da Voldemort seine Finger überall im Spiel hatte. Aber vielleicht hatte er ja so jetzt auch eine Chance Sirius wieder zu finden, obwohl er schon gedacht hatte er sei schon Tot.

------

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry zufrieden und ausgeruht. Er machte sich als erstes daran ein wenig zu Frühstücken und war dabei versucht einmal etwas aus einem anderen Lagerschrank zu nehmen, ließ es dann aber doch sein. Als er sich sein Essen nahm, bemerkte er aber das er hier einen Lagerschrank vor sich hatte der sich immer wieder neu auffüllte.

#Praktisch, brauche ich mich nicht um die Lebensmittel kümmern.#

Nach dem Essen benutzte er noch einmal ausgiebig die 'Badewanne' und machte sich danach mit einer Flasche Wasser bewaffnet daran die Gegend zu erkunden, denn trotz der frühen Stunde, war es schon ziemlich warm und er hatte keine Lust in der Mittagshitze langsam zu zergehen wenn er einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte.

So gerüstet trat er in den Hof und folgte dem Gang den er Gestern nicht genauer betrachtet hatte, da es dunkel war. Nach etwas zwanzig Meter kam er an eine Verzweigung, der Gang selbst ging geradeaus weiter, aber von hier zweigten vier Türen ab die wahrscheinlich in Wohnquartiere führten. Diese würde er sich später anschauen. Jetzt folgte er erst einmal dem Gang weiter und kam auf ein weitläufiges Gelände, welches einmal ein wunderschöner Garten gewesen sein müsste nur leider wurde dieser Garten seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gepflegt. Die Pflanzen waren an vielen Stellen vertrocknet oder es wucherten andere Pflanzen, die hier sicherlich nicht hingehörten. Die Springbrunnen hier im Garten funktionierten allerdings noch, auch wenn das Wasser sicherlich selbst einem Vogel zu dreckig wäre um noch darin zu baden oder es zu trinken. Wahrscheinlich würde man dieses Wasser noch nicht einmal trinken wenn es kein anderes Wasser mehr geben würde.

Er durchquerte den Garten um dort wieder in einen Gang zu gelangen, der auch nach etwa zwanzig Meter wieder in einer Abzweigung mündete. Auch hier schien es sich um Wohnquartiere zu handeln, nur das diese hier von der Einrichtung wesentlich spartanischer ausgestattet waren. Sie werden wohl für die Dienerschaft benutzt worden sein. Er nahm sich vor auch diese bei Gelegenheit einmal genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, vielleicht hat er ja viel Zeit um sich die Gegend hier anschauen zu können.

Er ging weiter und kam an den Ausgang des Gebäudes und blickte in die freie Natur weit und breit schien es keine Anzeichen einer Zivilisation zu geben. Er musste wohl in einem Waldgebiet sein, denn die Bäume die in einer etwas größeren Entfernung zu sehen waren, müssten gut und gerne fünfzig Meter hoch sein. Der Streifen um das Gebäude wurde wohl früher auch gepflegt, man konnte noch Wiesen erahnen und hier und da sah man noch die Reste einer Bank oder eines Pavilions. Die Natur hatte sich die vom Menschen geschaffenen Stücke langsam wieder zurückerobert. Wenn er sich diesen Ort genauer betrachtete, so muss es hier wie im Paradies gewesen sein als der Garten noch von der Dienerschaft gepflegt worden war.

#Schade eigentlich, es wäre sicherlich einmal schön dieses Anwesen in voller Pracht bewundern zu können. Es ließe sich sicherlich auch länger hier aushalten, nun ja vielleicht muss ich das ja auch.#

Weiter konnte Harry die Gegend aber nicht erkunden, da er sich nach seinem Bad eine Toga übergeworfen hatte und die war nicht gerade für einen Wandspaziergang geeignet, also musste das warten. Er würde es sich heute erst einmal gut gehen lassen. Schließlich hatte er keine Eile, die Erlebnisse der letzten Tage hatten doch ganz schön an seinen Kräften gezerrt.

Er ging also in den Garten zurück und befreite eine gemütliche Bank von den Pflanzen von denen sie überwuchert worden war. Das war mit ein paar gekonnten Zaubersprüchen überhaupt kein Problem. Danach setzte er sich mit den Füßen auf der Bank liegen auf die Selbige und genoss die Sonne, so konnte er und sein Körper ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen und neue Energie für die nächsten Tage tanken, er hatte schließlich alle Zeit der Welt. Er hatte allerdings nicht geglaubt das er so schnell wieder auf den Füßen sein würde, er war wie ein geölter Blitz aufgestanden und schaute ganz entgeistert in den Himmel, zwinkerte mit den Augen und schaute noch einmal, aber das Bild blieb immer das Gleiche.

#Habe ich Halluzinationen? Das kann doch nicht sein, warum gibt es hier zwei Sonnen? Habe ich vielleicht doch zuviel getrunken? Wo in aller Welt bin ich hier?#

Um diese Frage zu beantworten begab er sich so schnell er konnte zurück in den Versammlungsraum, da er dort einige Bücher gesehen hatte. Hermine hatte ja immer gesagt lesen würde bilden, also würde er sich jetzt ein wenig bilden. Er konnte es ja zumindest einmal versuchen.

Als er im Versammlungsraum angekommen war hatte er die Bücher auch schnell gefunden, nur folgte auf die Freude auch genauso schnell die Ernüchterung, denn er konnte die Bücher nicht lesen. Er schaute sich die Bücher eins nach dem anderen an, fand aber lediglich ein Buch welches er lesen konnte. Bei dem Buch hatte er auch erst gedachte er könne es ebenso wenig lesen wie die anderen, bis sich die Schlangenlinien die er auf den Seiten nur gelesen hatte langsam zu Buchstaben und Wörtern umformten. Ziemlich seltsam dachte er bei sich. Ihm wurde aber schnell klar in welcher Sprache dieses Buch geschrieben war und warum er es lesen konnte, auch wenn er es nicht glauben wollte. Denn der Titel des Buches war 'Mein Vermächtnis – von – Salazar Slytherin'. Dieses Buch konnte also nur in Parsel geschrieben worden sein, da Slytherin seine Memoaren sicherlich nicht in einfachem Englisch abfassen würde. Er konnte es also lesen, da er diese Sprache leider beherrschte. Er wunderte sich aber darüber, dass es eine weile gedauert hat bis er dieses Buch lesen konnte.

Aber wie zum Teufel kommt ein Buch von Salazar Slytherin an diesen Ort? War er auch durch dieses Tor gefallen oder war er etwa absichtlich hindurch gegangen. Wahrscheinlich würde diese Frage in dem Buch beantwortet werden. Also brauchte er nur zu lesen. Was er dann auch sofort tat, nachdem er es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte.

_Hallo lieber Nachfahre, wenn auch vielleicht ein wenig entfernt. Wie du sicher schon gemerkt hast, ist dieses Buch in Parsel geschrieben. Deshalb ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß das du mein Nachfahre bist, da diese Fähigkeit nur vom Vater auf den Sohn weiter vererbt wird und auch nicht zwingend in jeder Generation auftauchen muss. Damit ich mir aber sicher bin das du mein Nachfahre bist, habe ich das Buch auch noch so verzaubert das es sich nur einem Nachfahren offenbart. ..._

Harry musste dich sofort an seine Narbe fassen um fast vor Schreck umzufallen. Die Narbe, sie war weg, einfach weg.

#Das kann doch nicht sein, bin ich dieses blöde Ding endlich los? Ein Spiegel, ich brauche einen Spiegel.#

Darauf hin rannte er in den Umkleideraum und schaute sich fassungslos an. Die Narbe war wirklich verschwunden, tatsächlich weg. Er trottete zurück und musste sich erst einmal bewusst darüber werden das er endlich frei war. Er legte das Buch beiseite und holte sich etwas leckeres aus der Vorratskammer und feierte diesen Anlass erst einmal ein wenig. Aber nach einiger Zeit siegte dann dich die Neugierde und er widmete sich wieder dem Buch.

_... Ich hinterlasse dir dieses Buch, da ich denke du kannst in dieser seltsamen Welt jede Hilfe gebrauchen die du bekommen kannst. Außerdem wollte ich meine Geschichte der Nachwelt hinterlassen. Hier nun meine Geschichte. ..._

Jetzt folgte sehr viel informatives über Slytherin als Kind und Jugendlicher. Er hatte schon als Kind den hang zu schwarzer Magie, wusste aber erst sehr viel später in seinem Leben warum dies so war.

_... Als ich wieder einmal durch London streifte traf ich einen Jungen etwa in meinem Alter und freundete mich sehr schnell mit ihm an. Er hatte genau wie ich einen hang dazu mit schwarzer Magie zu experimentieren. Goderic und ich hatten in der Zukunft viel Spass dabei mit schwarzer Magie zu experimentiern. Natürlich haben wir auch die anderen Zweige der Magie nicht außer acht gelassen und auch hier hatten wir viel Spass. ..._

Nun beschrieb das Buch, wie die beiden die dicksten Freunde wurden und viel Zeit damit verbrachten ihre Magie kennen zu lernen. Auch ihre Animagusformen haben sie in dieser Zeit perfektioniert. Goderic war ein goldener Greif und hatte danach keine Lust eine andere Form zu versuchen, da er Angst hatte diese Form wieder zu verlieren. Salazar konnte sich in eine magische Viper, eine kleine Wildkatze und in einen Raben verwandeln, hatte dann aber auch keine Lust mehr neue Formen zu probieren, da es alleine langweilig war.

_... Wir müssen so etwa zwanzig gewesen sein. Wir hatten wieder einmal einige schwarze Zaubersprüche ausprobiert, unter anderem den Aveda Kedavra und den Crucio, da meinte Goderic wir sollten diese Sprüche doch einmal an Menschen ausprobieren, es würde sicherlich Spass machen. Wir hatten beide nicht gemerkt, dass wir uns in einem Rauschzustand befanden und nicht mehr Herr unserer Vernunft waren. Dadurch merken wir beide aber auch nicht, was wir hier eigentlich taten. Das Erlebnis was nun folgte hat uns beide geprägt, mich anders als Goderic._

_Wir sind also tatsächlich in die Slums von London gegangen und haben diese Sprüche wahrlos an Muggeln ausprobiert. Das Ergebnis war bei dem Aveda Kedavra vorherzusehen, die Menschen waren tot und hatten wohl Glück gehabt. Denn Muggel die wir mit dem Crucio belegt hatten, haben nicht solch ein Glück gehabt. Wir haben sie förmlich zu Tode gequält und erst erlöst, als sie nicht mehr schreien konnten da ihre Stimmbänder versagt haben. Diese Tat bereue ich bis heute zutiefst. Ich habe heute teilweise noch Alpträume von den Menschen, die vor uns lagen und darum gefleht haben getötet zu werden oder Mütter die gefleht hatten das wir doch sie statt ihres Kindes nehmen sollten. Die Tat ist nur leider nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen._

_Ich habe danach lange gebraucht diese Tat zu verarbeiten. Ich habe überlegt warum es dazu gekommen ist. Lange habe ich gebraucht um mir einzugestehen, dass es die Macht über Leben und Tod war die uns hier korumpiert hatte. Eine Macht, die eigentlich nur ein Gott haben sollte und das waren wir beide sicherlich nicht, denn Götter hätten sicher nie wehrlose Menschen einfach so abgeschlachtet._

_Ich habe daraus gelernt, dass es nicht die Magie ist die darüber entscheidet ob sie gut oder böse ist, sondern derjenige der diese Magie anwendet. Auch habe ich gelernt, dass man schon einen starken Charakter haben muss um gefahrlos schwarze Magie anwenden zu können. Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben die schwarze Magie nie wieder angewendet in der Absicht jemandem einfach nur zum Spass zu schaden. Wenn ich dazu gegriffen habe, dann nur weil es wirklich nötig war. Denn durch die schwarze Magie kann man bei manchen Zaubersprüchen schnell in einen Rausch verfallen und dieser Rausch führt dann zu solchen Taten. Ich schäme mich heute noch deswegen._

_Goderic hat auch sehr lange gebraucht dieses Ereignis zu verarbeiten, nur war sein Schluss daraus etwas extremer als meiner. Er hat sich geschworen nie wieder schwarze Magie anzuwenden. Ich denke er hat es auch bis in den Tod durchgehalten, denn in solchen Sachen konnte er richtig stur sein. Leider hatte unsere Freundschaft unter diesem Erlebnis gelitten, oder besser gesagt darunter das ich einen anderen Schluss aus diesem Erlebnis gezogen hatte als er. Er hat mir ganz offen gesagt das er mich dafür verabscheuen würde, die schwarze Magie weiter zu praktiziere. Daran und wegen einer Frau ist unsere Freundschaft dann auch endgültig zerbrochen. Ich wünschte ich hätte die Chance ihm zu sagen das er immer mein Freund geblieben war und das ich auch heute noch mein Leben für ihn geben würde, wenn es nötig sein sollte._

_Aber so lebten wir erst einmal weiter immer mit dem Gedanken an das, was wir getan hatten. ..._

Nun beschrieb das Buch, wie sich die vier Gründer kennen gelernt hatten und wie sie dann zusammen durch die Welt gewandert sind und ihnen dabei aufgefallen war das es die Zauberer und Hexen in der Welt nicht unbedingt einfach hatten. Teilweise wurden Menschen umgebracht, weil sie als Hexe gebrandmarkt waren. Im schlimmsten Falle wurde sogar die ganze Familie dieses Menschen umgebracht. Das alles nur, weil die Menschen ohne diese Fähigkeit nicht verstanden wie man so etwas tun könnte und es ihnen dadurch unheimlich war und sie angst vor diesem Menschen hatten. Da Menschen nun einmal dazu neigen alles was ihnen Angst macht zu vernichten und die Kirche diesem tun auch noch ihren Segen gegeben hatte, wurden in dieser Zeit viel Zauberer und Hexen einfach umgebracht. Diejenigen die Ihr Handwerk verstanden konnten im allgemeinen immer flüchten, da sie ihre Fähigkeit einsetzten konnten. So entstand dann auch der Grundgedanke für Hogwarts.

_... Wir saßen mal wieder in unserer kleinen Stammkneipe in der Winkelgasse zusammen und waren darüber am diskutieren wie man es schaffen könnte das die Hexen die nicht ihr Handwerk verstanden, weil sie zu Jung waren oder nicht ausgebildet wurden, besser ausgebildet werden konnten, damit sie nicht so schnell den Muggeln in die Hände fallen würden. Es war in dieser Zeit üblich das die Kinder von den Eltern ausgebildet wurden, wenn ein Elternteil Muggel war hatte der andere Elternteil meist das Problem sein Kind auszubilden, da es der Partner ja nicht wissen sollte. Allein durch diesem Umstand sind unwahrscheinlich viele Zauberer und Hexen umgekommen. Roweana hatte die Idee alle Zauberer und Hexen, die das Potential hatten, auszubilden. Damit sie sich den Angriffen der Muggel erwehren können. Auf meine Frage hin was den mit den Kindern wäre die eben von zwei Muggeln stammen bekam ich nur die Antwort, dass man diese auch aufnehmen wolle. Ich erwiederte darauf hin, dass dies mit einer Gefahr sowohl für die Eltern als auch für das Kind verbunden sei, wurde aber von den anderen überstimmt. Sie waren der Ansicht alle Zauberer müssten die Chance haben ihre Fähigkeit zu nutzen und sich verteidigen können._

_So wurden also die Pläne gemacht um eine Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei zu gründen. ..._

Im weiteren wurde nun beschrieben wie die Pläne Hogwarts zu bauen langsam gestalt Annahmen und wie schließlich und endlich damit begonnen wurde. Als Hogwarts fertig war und es darum ging wie man den nun erfahren würde wen man in Hogwarts aufnehem könnte. Sie schauten sic um und wurden in einem Laden in London fündig. Dort kauften sie die Feder die über die Geburt einer Hexe oder eines Zauberers informierte, die darauf hin auch sogleich in das Büro des Schulleiters gebracht wurde. In dieser Zeit kühlte das Verhältnis zwischen Goderic und Salazar immer weiter ab und gerade in den Fragen der schwarzen Magie und der Zulassung von Muggelgeborenen musste sich Salazar geschlagen geben, auch wenn er später recht behalten sollte und viele Kinder von Muggeleltern von diesen verstoßen wurden oder die Eltern Repressalien zu erdulden hatten und sehr viele Eltern mussten in dieser Zeit fliehen. Aber auch dann wurde nichts an dieser Politik geändert, sondern für das zweite Jahr wurde genauso verfahren wie im ersten Jahr und wieder gab es Tote. Salazar weigerte sich kategorisch solche Kinder in sein Haus aufzunehmen, da er nicht schuld an dem Elend der Familien sein wollte. Eines schönen Tages kam es dann zum Eklat.

_... Wir hatten das zweite Jahr fast beendet und wollten die Schüler für das dritte Jahr einladen. Die anderen drei hatten aber leider überhaupt nichts aus ihren Fehlern gelernt. Auf der einen Seite gab ich ihnen ja Recht, dass alle Zauberer die Chance haben sollten mit ihrer Fähigkeit umzugehen nur war ich der Ansicht das die Zeit noch nicht reif dazu war. Vielleicht wenn Hexen nicht mehr verfolgt würden, dass man dann wenigstens die Sicherheit hatte das die Familien nicht umgebracht würden, aber nein auf mich wollte man nicht hören. Darüber war unter Goderic und Mir ein offener Streit ausgebrochen, ich glaube den Anstoß zum späteren Ende unserer Freudschaft habe ich gegeben als ich beschlossen habe das ich nur noch reinblütige Zauerer in mein Haus aufnehmen würde. Dies geschah aus trotz heraus, da die anderen so blind waren und die Probleme nicht sehen wollten. Ich denke aber das dies der Anfang vom Ende unserer Freundschaft war. Der Streit endete in einem Duell. Als die drei Herausgefunden hatten, dass einige meiner Tränke die ich in der zweiten Klasse gebraut hatte durchaus das Potential hatten als schwarze Magie angesehen zu werden. Darauf hin forderte mich Goderic vor der versammelten Schule zum Duell um ein für alle mal zu beweisen, dass man keine schwarze Magie braucht und das diese Form der Magie schlecht sei. Er hatte immer noch nicht begriffen das es nicht auf die Magie sondern auf denjenigen der sie Ausführte ankam. Helga hatte es begriffen, Rowena hatte es wohl auch begriffen, wollte es aber nicht zugeben da sie mit Goderic leiert war._

_Wie dem auch sei, so fand also ein Duell zwischen mir und Goderic statt, dass unserer Freundschaft den Todesstoß versetzte, denn ich gewann nur mit weißer Magie und strafte ihn dann noch mit einem hübschen schwarzen Spruch, der ihn zwar nicht tötete ihm aber auch ein Leben lang an dieses Duell erinnern würde. Danach packte ich meine Sachen und verließ Hogwarts._

_Ich habe mich lange gefragt, ob es anders gelaufen wäre wenn wir uns nicht so zerstritten hätten, ob er mit mir hier hin gekommen wäre. Ich weiß es nicht. Jedenfalls bin ich zwei Wochen später durch dieses vermaledeite Tor gegangen und hier gestrandet. Ich denke wenn Goderic mit hier gewesen wäre hätten wir deutlich mehr herausfinden können und hätten es vielleicht auch geschafft wieder zurück zu kommen. Aber so musste ich mir allein diese Welt anschauen._

_Ich werde nun gleich darauf eingehen was ich über diese Welt herausfinden konnte, aber erst einmal möchte ich dich bitte lieber Nachfahre, solltest du einen Weg zurück finden so nimm meine Geschichte mit und Teile sie bitte den Menschen mit. ..._

Hier machte Harry erst einmal Schluss und begab sich ins Bad um sich etwas zu entspannen.

TBC


	9. Wo genau bin ich?

Hallo alle zusammen, da ist wieder ein neues Kapitel, ich hoffe euch gefällt es wieder.  
Bis dann, euer Bärchen

P.S.: Natürlich freue ich mich auch dieses mal wieder über Komentare wie auch immer sie ausfallen.

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

**Wo genau bin ich?**

Harry hatte sich ganz in ruhe in das Bad begeben und hatte entspannt, es war doch schon Merkwürdig, welche Streiche einem das Schicksal spielt dachte er so bei sich als er so langsam immer tiefer in das Wasser eintauchte und sich der wohligen wärme des Wassers hingab.

#Hier lässt es sich aushalten, zumindest für die nächste Zeit. Ich sollte allerdings schauen, ob ich jemanden finde damit ich nicht so allein bin. Ich habe dafür aber keine Eile, meine Freunde wissen wo sie mich finden können und der Rest der Zaubererwelt ist mir absolut egal. Sollen die doch sehen, wie sie mit Voldemort klarkommen. Ich habe besseres zu tun. Zuerst wird einmal mein Körper wieder in Schuss gebracht. Dann gedenke ich das Lernen anzufangen, denn wenn es geht möchte ich ja irgendwann wieder zu meinen Freunden und dafür werde ich dann wohl auch Voldmort vernichten müssen. Also lernen und den Körper in Form bringen.#

Er entspannte noch ein wenig und ging zum Abend hin eine Runde im Park joggen. Zumindest wollte er das, erst einmal musste er sich aber damit beschäftigen den Weg wieder frei zu bekommen, damit er in Ruhe joggen konnte. Er hatte es aber immerhin dann noch geschafft eine halbe Stunde zu joggen, bevor er vollkommen erschöpft zusammenbrach und nur noch ganz schnell wieder in die große 'Badewanne' ging um sich zu entspannen. Noch bevor er ins Bett ging wollte er sich einen Plan aufstellen, wann er Sport machen würde, um seine Fitness auf einen Stand zu bringen das er nicht gleich nach einem halben Meter schlapp machen würde.

Da blieb nur noch das Problem das er keine Bücher hatte mit denen er Zauberrei lernen konnte. Er konnte nur die Sprüche die er schon beherrschte verbessern und versuchen die Sprüche vielleicht auch stablos hinzu bekommen. Dumbledore hatte doch immer gesagt er sein ein mächtiger Zauberer und als ein solcher sollte er doch auch stablos zaubern können. Er würde erst einmal nach diesem Plan arbeiten und sich ansonsten die Zeit hier in diesem Gebäudekomplex vertreiben, bevor er sich später auf machen würde um die nähere Umgebung zu erforschen. Damit hatte er noch ein paar Wochen Zeit. Erst sollte einmal die Kondition wieder auf dem Damm sein, weil wenn er nicht Zaubern konnte so musste er eben rennen können. Außerdem eröffnete ihm das die Möglichkeit die Räumlichkeiten näher zu betrachten und dort vielleicht das eine oder andere Buch zu finden. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er dann im Aufenthaltsraum auf einem der Sofas ein.

Am nächsten Morgen begrüßten ihn die Sonnenstrahlen der einen Sonne, die durch das Fenster schienen. Er machte sich etwas zu essen und wollte sich danach wieder in das Buch von Slytherin vertiefen. Sport wollte er am Abend treiben, wenn es nicht mehr ganz so warm war. Für den Anfang würde diese Zeit ausreichen.

Es setzte sich wieder bequem in den Sessel und fing an das zweite Kapitel von Slytherins Buch zu lesen.

_Kapitel 2 – Wo genau bin ich eigentlich?_

_Das war eine Frage die ich mir ziemlich schnell gestellt habe nachdem ich durch das Tor gekommen war. Ich sah nur das aktive Tor und dann die anderen Tore, welche aber inaktiv waren. Aber was mich schockierte war der Anblick der zwei Sonnen. Ich konnte also unmöglich noch auf der Erde sein. Aber wie war das Möglich? Wie kann mich dieses Tor von der Erde auf einen anderen Planeten bringen? Und wozu sollte das ganze überhaupt gut sein? Fragen über Fragen, die du dir sicher auch schon gestellt hast oder? Zumindest auf einige davon habe ich eine Antwort gefunden. Auch wenn mir diese Antworten nicht immer gefallen haben. ..._

# Ja, diese Fragen habe ich mir durchaus auch schon gestellt, aber viel wichtiger ist was mach ein solches Tor auf der Erde und wer hat es erbaut? Denn dann könnte man dieses Volk vielleicht aufsuchen und einen Weg nach Hause finden.#

_... Wie du sicher weißt, hat es früher auf der Erde nicht nur die Menschen gegeben. Es hat dort noch die alten Völker gegeben. Nun muss man aber ganz tief in der Geschichte graben um herauszufinden, wie die Völker überhaupt entstanden sind. Denn im Grunde genommen stammen alle magischen und nicht magischen Wesen von ein und dem selben Uhrvolk ab. Wie und warum sich aus dem Urvolk verschiedene Species entwickelt haben konnte ich nicht herausfinden, denn dieses Wissen scheint über die Jahre verloren gegangen zu sein. Ich konnte nur herausfinden das es eben mehrere Völker auf der Erde gab. Da waren zu allererst einmal die Menschen, die unterteilten sich in Menschen, die ihre magische Begabung nutzen konnten und Menschen die dieses eben nicht konnten. Diese wurden im allgemeinen Muggel genannt. Es gab nur bei den Menschen diese Einschränkung, dass es auch Teile der Bevölkerung gab die ihre Begabung nicht nutzen konnten. Es wurde auch nie herausgefunden warum, denn eigentlich müssten alle Menschen ihre magischen Begabung nutzen können, da der magische Kern der Menschen ebenso groß ist, wie der magische Kern von beispielsweise einem Elfen. Im Gegenteil, der magische Kern eines Menschen ist eigentlich noch größer als der der anderen Völker._

_Aber dadurch das de meisten Menschen ihre magische Begabung nicht nutzen konnten, kam es wie es kommen musste. Die Menschen wurden von den anderen Völkern unterdrückt, da sie sich ja nicht wirklich wehren konnten, denn die Muggel waren nicht in der Lage sich gegen magische Wesen zu wehren. Sie wurden einfach nur in Angst und schrecken versetzt und dazu gezwungen das zu tun was die anderen Völker wollten. Dies ist vielleicht auch ein Grund warum wir heute solch ein Problem damit haben das uns die Muggel an den Kragen wollen, sie haben eine unbändige Angst davon das sich die Geschichte wiederholt. _

_Der magische Teil allein war aber nicht in der Lage sich gegen die übermächtigen anderen Völker zu wehren. So wurden in dieser Zeit sehr viele Zauberer getötet, weil sie sich gegen das System aufgelehnt haben. Natürlich sind bei diesen ganzen Kämpfen auch viele Mitglieder der anderen Völker gestorben nur waren sie halt magisch gesehen in der Überzahl. Sie hatten aber nicht mit dem Einfallsreichtum der unterdrückten Menschen gerechnet. Die Zauberer hatten irgendwann aufgegeben, sich direkt gegen die Unterdrücker aufzulehnen und haben heimlich Pläne geschmiedet, die Unterdrücker los zu werden. Der erste Streich war die Vernichtung der Hochburg der Elementare, man hatte Atlantis mit einer riesigen magischen Explosion kurzerhand versenkt. Die Städte müssten Heute noch im Atlantischen Ozean zu sehen sein. Nur liegen sie ein wenig zu tief um noch in ihnen Leben zu können. Da dieser Angriff absolut überraschend gekommen war, wurden etwa 95 aller Elementare vernichtet. Danach waren sie nur noch eine kleine Minderheit die nun wiederum von den anderen Völkern unterdrückt wurden. Die Menschen hatten den anderen Völkern damit sogar einen Gefallen getan. In ihrer überheblichen Arroganz hatten die anderen Völker aber nicht bedacht, dass sich die Menschen ja auch gegen sie wenden könnten. Die Elementare gab es nicht mehr, zumindest nicht auf der Seite der anderen. Somit konnte man auch nicht eben schnell einen Feuersturm herbeizaubern um Menschen zu vernichten, oder den anstürmenden Menschen eine unüberwindliche Mauer in den Weg stellen. Die Elfen mussten diese Lektion zusammen mit den Zwergen aber sehr schnell lernen. Die Zwerge wurden bei diesem Angriff fast vollständig ausgerottet. Die Menschen haben in einer Aktion so gut wie alle Bergwerke der Zwerge zusammenstürzen lassen. Auch hier half ihnen die Magie weiter, die sie ja angeblich nicht wirklich beherrschten. Die Elfen wurden einfach von einer riesigen Masse an Menschen überrannt und niedergemetzelt, es gab ja niemanden mehr der ihnen beistehen konnte. Die Elementare waren vernichtend geschlagen und die Zwerge gab es faktisch nicht mehr. Die Stärke, die die älteren Völker zusammen hatten wurde ihnen dadurch genommen das sich die Menschen mit ihrer Masse immer nur gegen ein Volk wanden._

_Die Druiden als eines der kleineren Völker, hatten sich dieses Spiel aus der Entfernung angesehen und fürchteten nun das sie die nächsten seien würden. Die Druiden waren ein Volk welches sich so nie in die Geschicke der anderen Völker eingemischt hatte, auch waren sie kein kriegerisches Volk. Sie lebten Ihr Leben und widmeten sich der Erforschung der Natur und ihren Wundern. Deshalb waren sie auch in diesem Wissen wesentlich weiter als die anderen Völker. Außerdem behandelten sie die Menschen, die in ihrem Dienste standen immer Fair und lehrten sie sogar die Fähigkeiten des Tränkebrauens, damit sie sich vor Krankheiten schützen konnten und damit sie sich bei den allgemeinen Problemen des Lebens selber helfen konnten._

_Nur da die Menschen sich momentan gegen alle zu wenden schienen hatten die Druiden angst. So schlugen sie also vor, man solle sich doch einmal an einen Tisch setzen und versuchen die Differenzen auszuräumen, damit man dann wieder in Frieden leben könne._

_Das wurde dann auch getan, von jedem Volk wurde einige Vertreter geschickt und man setzte sich an einen Tisch, da man für dieses Treffen aber einen neutralen Ort brauchte wurde ein Ort gebaut, der dem hier sehr ähnlich war, nur das er auf der Erde zu finden war. Diesen Ort gibt es aber schon lange nicht mehr._

_Dort wurde beschlossen, dass es auf der Erde vier Zonen geben solle, in denen die verbleibenden Völker leben könnten. Jede Partei bekam eine angemessene Zone der Erde zugeteilt und so lebten die Völker wieder sehr lange miteinander zusammen. Zumindest tat dies das normale Volk, es hatten sich auch wieder Freundschaften zwischen den Völkern gebildet und es wurde reger Handel getrieben. Nur leider war es den oberen Herrschaften ein Dorn im Auge, das die einstigen Diener jetzt genau soviel zu sagen hatten wie sie selbst. So kam es wie es kommen musste. Es wurden wieder Kriege geführt, erst kleine dann größere und zum Schluss lag wieder jeder mit jedem im Krieg und es waren schon wieder Millionen Lebewesen den Kriegen zum Opfer gefallen._

_Dies war aber auch die Zeit, in der die Menschen ihre Zauberei zu einer Blüte trieben die den anderen das fürchten Lehrte. In dieser Zeit wurde der Aveda Kedavra entwickelt und auch der Crucio stammt aus dieser Zeit. Dadurch das die Menschen kurzlebiger waren, füllten sich ihre Reihen schnell wieder auf und sie konnten immer weiter Kriege führen. Kriege, die sie nicht angefangen hatten, die sie aber gedachten zu gewinnen._

_Irgendwann saßen die Völker dann wieder an einem Tisch und die Menschen stellten Forderungen. Sie hatten kein Vertrauen mehr in die anderen Völker, da sie immer wieder von ihnen überfallen worden waren und so forderten sie das sie von der Erde zu verschwinden hatten. Sie versprachen aber, dass sie mit allen Mitteln helfen würden dieses Ziel zu erreichen, da erst dann die Menschen in Frieden leben könnten._

_So wurde begonnen eine Möglichkeit zu finden Lebewesen über eine lange Entfernung zu transportieren. Es war eigentlich von vornherein klar, dass dies nur über Portale möglich sein würde. So wurde gesucht und man fand nach etwa einem Jahrhundert eine Lösung. Durch diese Lösung bist du gegangen, als du diesem Planeten betreten hast. Es wurde also ein Portal zu einem anderen Planeten errichtet und die anderen Völker verschwanden von der Erde. Es blieben nur noch die Menschen übrig. Nur Frieden gab es auch dann leider immer noch nicht. Aber gut so war halt die Geschichte._

_Da viele in den Völkern aber der Meinung waren das die Kontakte nicht vollständig abbrechen sollten, so wurde dieser Ort hier geschaffen. Ein Ort, an dem jeder, egal ob Mensch, Elf, Druide oder Elementar willkommen war und wenn er möchte an dem er auch leben konnte. So haben sich auf diesem Planeten alle die getroffen, die wirklich zusammenleben wollten, sei es weil sie mit einem Partner aus einem anderen Volk verheiratet waren oder weil sie einfach Freunde in einem der anderen Völker gefunden hatte. So entwickelte sich hier auf diesem Planeten eine eigene Kultur, die es bis heute hier geben müsste, denn zu der Zeit als ich hier war gab es sie schon. Nur wollte ich mit diesen Wesen keinen Kontakt, da ich angst hatte mein Ziel aus den Augen zu verlieren. Das Ziel wieder nach Hause zu kommen._

_Im Nachhinein muss ich sagen ich hätte lieber dort bleiben sollen, wo ich fast zwei Jahre lang geblieben war. In einem Dorf ein paar Stunden von hier entfernt. Dort hatte ich eine Partnerin gefunden, die mich so genommen hatte wie ich war und mit der ich glücklich war. Aber ich hatte ein Ziel, ich wollte meinem alten Freund noch einmal sehen und die Geschehnisse aus der Welt schaffen. So habe ich mich immer wieder Tage, Wochen und später auch Monate nach hier zurück gezogen und dabei gar nicht gemerkt, dass meine Partnerin ein Kind bekommen hatte, mein Kind. Sie hat sich dann nachdem ich wieder einmal Monate lang hier war einen neuen Partner gesucht und mich verstoßen, da ich mich nicht um das Kind gekümmert habe. Da es in dieser Kultur nichts wichtigeres gibt als die Familie, brauche ich dir glaube ich nicht zu erzählen das die anderen auch nicht mehr wirklich gut auf mich zu sprechen waren. So bin ich dann ganz hier geblieben und habe mich nur noch meinen Forschungen gewidmet. Ich habe die Forschung vor das Leben mit einer Familie gestellt, verspreche mir das du diesen Fehler nicht machst._

_Es schmerzt mich bis heute, dass etwa zwanzig Jahre nachdem ich gegangen war meine Tochter vorbei gekommen ist um ihren Vater einmal zu sehen. Sie hat mir die schlimmsten Vorwürfe gemacht, dass ich sie und ihre Mutter im Stich gelassen habe, dann ist sie gegangen. Ich habe Tagelang nicht mehr richtig geschlafen und bereue heute noch meine Tat. Mache nicht den gleichen Fehler. Spiele von Anfang an mit offenen Karten. Wenn du zurück willst sage es einer möglichen Partnerin sofort und sie sollte dann auch mit dir gehen wollen. Diese Lebensratschläge von einem alten Mann sollten dich nicht aufhalten eine Familie zu gründen sonder nur dafür sorgen, dass du ein besserer Vater wirst wie ich. Denn du hast ja ganz offensichtlich mein Blut geerbt und wer weiß, vielleicht bist du ja auch solch ein Sturkopf wie ich, der Freunde und Familie weg stößt weil er meint es ist besser so. ..._

Hier musste Harry anfangen zu weinen, da er im Grunde genommen genau diesen Fehler schon gemacht hatte in seinem Leben. Auch er wusste nicht, ob er seine Ginny jemals wiedersehen würde und er hatte sich von ihr getrennt damit sie in Sicherheit ist, weil er meinte es ist besser so. Er hatte sie gar nicht erst gefragt, ob sie das überhaupt wollte. Was für ein Idiot er doch war.

Er hatte erst einmal genug vom Lesen und machte sich auf die Gebäude genauer zu betrachten. Das erste was er sich anschauen wollte waren die Räumlichkeiten der höheren Herrschaften, da er dachte hier würde er am ehesten Bücher finden die ihm vielleicht bei seiner Ausbildung helfen könnten. Nun stand er an der Kreuzung und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welchen Gang er nehmen sollte. Er entschied sich für den Gang rechts von ihm. Er ging hindurch und da war es schon wieder, dass Kribbeln wenn er durch diese Art der Bögen ging. Seltsam es konnte sich dabei ja eigentlich nur um Magie handeln, aber wozu war sie da, denn daran gehindert einzutreten hatte sie ihn nicht. Er würde sich damit einmal näher beschäftigen müssen. Er ging also in den Gang hinein der sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder in vier weitere Gänge aufteilte. Diese vier Gänge endeten alle nach etwa fünf Metern vor einer Tür. Es müssen wohl bis zu vier Quartiere in diesem Gang sein. Der Gang ansich war wieder wie schon der Versammlungsraum in einem weißen Stein gehalten durch den sich dunkel silbrige Linien zogen. Hier war allerdings noch etwas rötliches mit eingearbeitet, was den Wänden noch eine feurige Schönheit verlieh. Die Stoffe mit denen die Fenster und die Wände geschmückt waren sind auf die Wände abgestimmt worden sie waren also in Rottönen gehalten. Das sah unheimlich schön aus und Harry dachte sich das er sich hier wohl fühlen könne. Auch war das ganze wieder so sauber wie der Versammlungsraum und der Kartenraum auch, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Gang der den Garten mit dem Torhof verband. Nun war es an der Zeit eine der Türen zu öffnen. Es waren seltsame Türen sie hatten zwar einen Knauf aber es war kein Schlüsselloch oder eine Klinke zu entdecken. Er ging auf die erste Tür zu und ... sie war verschlossen. Kein Alohomora half sie zu öffnen, sie war einfach verschlossen. Auch ein treten gegen die Türe half nichts, er hätte sich dabei nur beinahe den Knöchel verstaucht.

#Mist, hier werde ich schon einmal keine Bücher finden.#"

Er ging zur nächsten und auch diese war verschlossen. Zur nächsten, das gleiche Ergebnis.

#Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! jetzt stehe ich hier vor verschlossenen Türen und kann nicht hinein, da ich diese blöden Türen nicht öffnen kann.#

Es blieb ja noch eine Tür, aber auch hier kam die Ernüchterung ziemlich schnell, denn auch diese Tür war verschlossen. Vier Türen und alle waren verschlossen. Die übliche Magie half auch nichts sie zu öffnen. Soll er vielleicht einmal einen Spregfluch versuchen?

#Ich habe ja noch viele andere Türen die ich mir anschauen kann. Den Sprengfluch kann ich immer noch anwenden, wenn garnichts anderes mehr geht.#

Ein wenig wütend ging Harry in den nächsten Gang. Hier waren die Wände nicht durch rote Linien geschmückt sondern durch Blaue und wieder war es absolut sauber in diesen Gängen und wieder hatte er dieses leichte Kribbeln gespührt. Auch in diesem Trakt befanden sich wieder vier Türen und er ahnte schon was kommen würde er ging auf die Türen zu und nicht eine von ihnen ließ sich öffnen. Genauso erging es ihm auch in den anderen zwei Gängen nur das die Gänge hier in Brauntönen und Grüntönen gehalten waren. Als er in dem letzten Gang stand und kurz vor dem Verzweifeln war ballte er noch einmal all seine Wut in ein Alohomora und feuerte es auf die Tür ab. Das einzigste was er allerdings hörte war ein leichtes klicken eines Schlosses als er den Spruch beendete, die Tür blieb allerdings verschlossen. Wütend und gefrustet ging Harry erst einmal ein klein wenig joggen, ihm war es egal das es ja eigentlich noch nicht Abend war und dass es draußen auch brüllend heiß war. Er brauchte einfach etwas um seine Wut abzubauen und eine körperliche Betätigung schien ihm hier die richtige Lösung zu sein. So rannte er fast eine Stunde, bis er völlig kaputt war und sich nur noch nach einem Bad sehnte, aber er hatte noch nicht aufgegeben, denn es musste doch andere Möglichkeiten geben und außerdem gab es ja noch die weniger schönen Quartiere. Er konnte sich nach einem schönen Bad ja da einmal umschauen. Aber erst einmal war Körperpflege angesagt.

Er brauchte fast zwei Stunden um seinen geschundenen Körper wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, aber danach fühlte er sich richtig gut. Wenn er jetzt auch nichts in diesen Quartieren finden würde, würde er es sich eben in den Aufenthaltsräumen gemütlich machen und erst einmal weiter seinen Körper trainieren, bis er dann auf Entdeckungsreise gehen würde. Aber das war etwas da konnte man sich später Gedanken drüber machen. Jetzt aber heiß es sich ein paar Quartiere anschauen.

Er ging also durch den Garten zu den Quartieren der Diener, wie er vermutete und ging durch den entsprechenden Bogen. Auch hier wieder dieses Kribbeln. War den hier jeder Torbogen abgesichert gegen irgendetwas? Er war also in die Quartiere gegangen wieder in den rechten Gang. Die Dekoration war schlichter als in den anderen Quartieren, aber man konnte das vorherrschende Rot durchaus erkennen. Hier waren die Gänge aber nicht so abgetrennt, dass er in einer Kreuzung vier Türen vorfand sondern einen langen Gang von dem mehrere Türen abgingen. Er ging zur ersten Tür wollte sie öffnen ... und ... sie ließ sich ganz einfach öffnen. Harry war erstaunt, freute sich aber das er endlich einmal eine Tür auf bekommen hatte. Und schaute sich in diesem Raum um. Er stand in einem Raum etwa fünf mal sechs Meter groß mit einer kleinen Tür in einer der Wände. Der Raum war ausgestattet mit einem gemütlich anmutendem Bett, einer kleinen Sitzecke, einem Kamin, einen großen Schrank und einer kleinen Kochnische. Die kleine Tür führte in ein kleines Badezimmer mit einem kleinen Bad und einer Dusche, sowie einer Toilette.

#Damals gab es schon Toiletten mit Wasserspülung? Ich dachte eigentlich dieses Bauwerk wäre mehrere Tausend Jahre alt. Wie auch immer, hier könnte man es auf jeden Fall aushalten und ein gemütliches Bett ist immer noch besser als eine Couch. Dann wollen wir doch einmal in den Schrank schauen.#

Hier wurde Harry aber enttäuscht, es hingen nur ein paar Kleider in dem Schrank dieses Zimmer musste wohl einer Frau gehört haben. Ansonsten waren keine Bücher oder sonstige Aufzeichnungen zu sehen. Noch nicht einmal Briefe oder etwas anders Persönliches.

So durchsuchte Harry alle Quartiere in diesem Gang und fand zwar ein paar Bücher, konnte die Schrift aber nicht lesen. Also ließ er die Bücher kurzerhand dort, wo er sie gefunden hatte. Er schaute sich noch die anderen Gänge an und auch diese hatten immer kleine Zimmer mit einem kleinen Bad. Die Gänge unterscheiden sich einzig und allein durch die Farbe der Einrichtung, Rot, Blau, Braun und Grüntöne beherrschten die Flure und auch die Zimmer. In einigen Zimmern fand er ein paar persönliche Sachen von den vorherigen Bewohnern. Er fand auch Bücher in Sprachen die er nicht kannte. Bis auf die Sprache im grünen Flur, hier sah er dass es sich um eine sehr frühe altlateinische Sprache handeln musste. Da Latein aber nie wirklich seine Stärke war, würde es wohl eine Weile dauern bis er diese Bücher gelesen hätte. Aber immerhin hatte er etwas was er Lesen konnte und Zeit hatte er ja hier nun auch genug. Auch was die Lebensmittel in den Vorratsfächer anging, so fand er die Auswahl in den grünen Quartieren am passensten. Das Grün musste also für die Menschen gestanden haben. So suchte er sich eines der Quartiere aus und brachte alles was er bei seinem Streifzug erbeutet hatte in dieses Quartier. Er hatte eine kleine Auswahl von Büchern, in denen zumindest in einigen etwas über die alte Zauberrei stehen sollte gefunden. So konnte er sich zumindest auch ein wenig auf dem magischen Sektor weiterbilden, auch wenn er so seine Probleme haben dürfte diese Bücher zu lesen. Zuletzt holte er noch das Buch von Salazar Sylytherin aus den Wohnräumen und begab sich damit in sein nun neues Zuhause. Zumindest würde es dies für die nächste Zeit sein dachte er sich. Er hatte sich dieses Quartier ausgesucht, da es als einzigstes ein Fenster nach Außerhalb hatte. So konnte er sich die Natur außerhalb es Gebäudes anschauen. Alle anderen hatten keine Fenster, bis auf eines, welches noch ein Fenster in den Garten hatte. Diese beiden Quartiere waren auch etwas größer als die anderen und hatten auch ein etwas schöneres Bad.

An diesem Tag wollte er nichts mehr tun, er wollte einfach nur noch schlafen, endlich wieder einmal in einem richtigen Bett schlafen. So schlief er an diesem Abend sehr schnell ein und merkte gar nicht das er von jemandem beobachtet worden war.

Der nächste Morgen kam und damit auch ein neuer Tag, an dem Harry sich erst wieder etwas mit dem Buch von Slytherin beschäftigen wollte und dann vielleicht mal ein Buch zur Hand nehmen wollte, welches in Altlateinisch geschrieben war. So frühstückte er und setzte sich dann mir dem Buch auf dem Schoß in den Garten, an der freien Natur war es doch viel schöner. Er hatte dafür den Rasen an der Stelle gestutzt und sich einen Pavillion beschworen, damit er nicht in der Sonne braten müsste.

_Kapitel 3 – Das Gebäude_

_Nachdem ich dir erzählt habe wo du hier eigentlich bist, werde ich dir nun einiges über dieses Gebäude hier erzählen. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass dieses Gebäude wohl dazu genutzt wurde das sich die Oberen der Völker hier treffen konnten um über Abkommen zu verhandeln, oder um sich einfach einmal zu treffen und Differenzen aus dem Weg zu räumen. Auch gab es in diesem Gebäude einen ständigen Botschafter jedes Volkes. Jedenfalls ist dies von den Alten so überliefert worden. Für jedes der Völker gab es einen Bereich in diesem Gebäude und auch nur Angehörige dieses Volkes konnten diesen Bereich betreten. So war es mir nur möglich den Bereich der Menschen zu betreten und den Bereich in dem alle sich aufhalten durften, dass waren also der Aufenthaltsbereich, das Bad und der Kartenraum. Um die Quartiere der Oberschicht zu betreten musste ich erst einmal das Rätsel der seltsamen Türen lösen. Die Türen würden jemanden nur herein lassen, wenn man den passenden Zauberspruch wirkt während man den Knauf dreht. So konnte nur ein Mensch in die Für die Menschen vorbehaltenen Quartiere kommen und ein Diener war auch nicht so einfach in der Lage in das Quartier eines anderen zu kommen. ..._

#Warum in aller Welt komme ich denn dann in alle Quartiere???#

_... In den Bereichen in denen sich alle aufhalten konnten, war es den anderen Völkern auch nicht möglich an die Vorräte der anderen zu gelangen. Die Völker hegten solch ein Misstrauen zueinander das sie immer daran dachten von wem sie wohl als nächstes umgebracht werden konnten. Deshalb war dieses Gebäude eigentlich von Anfang an ein riesiger Fehlschlag. Denn die Völker brachten sich ein dermaßen großes misstrauen entgegen, dass hier keine Verträge ausgehandelt werden konnten die das miteinander verbessert hätten. Es soll sogar vorgekommen sein das sich die Botschafter gegenseitig umgebracht haben._

_Hier wurden nur Handelsabkommen unterzeichnet und dann auch nur über Waren, die auf den anderen Planeten nicht verfügbar waren. Das Misstrauen der Völker hat später auch dieses Gebäude nutzlos werden lassen, aber dazu später mehr._

_Neben den Quartieren der Oberschicht, gab es auch noch welche für die Dienerschaft. Diese waren deutlich weniger gesichert und so kam es deutlich öfters dazu das sich die Diener gegenseitig umbrachten. Dem wurde aber in der Regel keine Beachtung geschenkt, weil es sich ja nur um Diener handelte und diese konnten ja ersetzt werden. Also gab es in so einem Fall bis auf eine diplomatische Note und der Anforderung eines neuen Dieners auch nichts für den Botschafter zu tun. Es gab immer einen oder zwei höhere Diener, der die Dienerschaft leitetet und viele untergebene. Nur die leitenden Diener hatte Zutritt zu den Aufenthaltsräumen und zu den Quartieren des entsprechenden Volkes. Die anderen Diener hielten dieses wunderschöne Anwesen in schuss. Der Garten muss einmal ein absoluter Traum gewesen sein. Ich habe Teile davon für mich wieder hergerichtet und wenn ich mir vorstelle, der ganze Garten sah einmal so aus und rund um das Gebäude herum sah es ähnlich aus, es muss hier ein absoluter Traum gewesen sein. Wie man dabei nur noch daran denken konnte sich gegenseitig umzubringen ist mir ein Rätsel. Die Alten erzählten mir auch, dass es in diesem Gebäudekomblex eine riesige Bibliothek gegeben haben muss, nur leider habe ich diese nie gefunden._

_Wenn man den Gebäudekomplex verlässt befindet man sich in einem riesigen Waldgebiet, einem magischen Wald. Ich habe hier Spezies gesehen, die ich auf der Erde noch nie gesehen habe und natürlich die von der Erde bekannten Tiere._

_Früher muss es einmal ein Portal gegeben haben das einen in eine der größeren Städte gebracht hat, nur leider scheint dieses defekt zu sein, denn ich musste zur nächsten Stadt laufen. Ich habe auch nur herausgefunden das es noch mehrere Städte geben soll, da ich so damit beschäftigt war einen Weg zurück zu finden habe ich mich nicht weiter darum gekümmert. Nur leider bin ich mit dieser Aufgabe kläglich gescheitert und habe dafür auch noch meine Familie geopfert. Bitte wiederhole nicht diesen Fehler, wenn es so sein soll, dann lebe auf diesem Planeten er kann dir und deiner Familie ein wunderschönes Heim bieten. Nur lebe dein Leben, verschwende es nicht und ende als alter Griesgram so wie ich._

_Aber nun zu dem Punkt den ich oben schon einmal angesprochen habe. Es sollte nicht sein das Misstrauen zwischen den Völkern war so groß, dass die Idee eines Planeten auf dem der Austausch der Kulturen stattfinden könnte leider zerstört wurde. Warum und wie es geschehen ist konnte ich leider nicht mehr herausfinden. Ich habe nur heraus gefunden, dass wohl ein Mensch einen Elfen angegriffen hat und der Elf dabei zu Tode gekommen ist. Warum der Mensch den Elfen angegriffen hat wussten die Alten auch nicht mehr genau, sie vermuteten das vorher ein Elfe einem Menschen etwas getan hatte. Jedenfalls hat es dann einen Aufstand gegeben, dem die nächste Stadt der Elfen zum Opfer gefallen ist und in den anderen Städten hat es ebenfalls Ausschreitungen gegeben und die Menschen haben sich dann wieder einmal gegen alle gestellt. Damals ist dann wohl ein Retter gekommen, der ein Machtwort gesprochen hat und den Völkern gezeigt hat das diese übersteigerte Misstrauen eine ganzes Volk umbringen würde und es deshalb dumm wäre das Aufgebaute zu zerstören und außerdem sei man ja schließlich ein Volk, dass Volk welches auf diesem Planeten leben würde._

_Das haben sich die Bürger dann zu Herzen genommen und versucht einen Frieden zu gestalten. Außerdem zerstörten sie die Tore zu den anderen Planeten, so dass nur noch diese hier im Hof des Versammlungsgebäudes aktiv blieben. Die Tore auf den anderen Planeten müssen wohl geschützt worden sein, denn es ist niemals mehr ein Lebewesen durch eines der Tore gekommen. Bis auf das Tor der Menschen, welches aus welchem Grunde auch immer aktiv geblieben ist. Durch dieses Tor kann man nur in einer Richtung von der Erde hier hin kommen. Ein zurück gibt es nicht. Im Laufe der Zeit sind wohl hier und da einmal Menschen durch dieses Tor gekommen, sie wollten oder konnten sich aber den Lebensverhältnissen hier nicht anpassen und sind dann meist recht schnell gestorben. _

_So, dass soll es gewesen sein. Ich hoffe du beherzigst meine Ratschläge und wirst dich nicht blind in dein Verderben stürzen so wie ich. Ich wünsche dir ein langes Leben und eine große Familie, etwas was mir leider durch meine eigene Dummheit verwehrt blieb. Du kannst ja mal erforschen, ob es von mir noch Nachkommen gibt. Wenn du keinen Weg zurück findest lebe einfach dein Leben, denn dann hat es das Schicksal so gewollt._

_Dein, Salazar, Graf von Slytherin_

_Nun in den nächsten Kapiteln wirst du einige nützliche Zauber finden, die ich hier selbst entwickelt habe und von denen ich denke, dass sie dir sehr nützlich sein werden. Weitere habe ich in meinem Quartier in anderen Büchern hinterlassen. Diese sind dann auch in der englischen Sprache verfasst, damit auch andere diese Bücher lesen können. Die Sprüche hier in diesem Buch sind einzig für dich und deine Nachkommen bestimmt, für viele davon benötigst du dein besonderes Talent mit Schlangen kommunizieren zu können um sie anwenden zu können. Außerdem könnten dir einige von den Sprüchen Vorteile in einem Kampf sichern, also warum sollte man solche Sprüche mit anderen teilen, außer vielleicht mit den engsten Freunden?_

_Nun noch viel Spaß beim Lernen..._

Harry war einfach nur baff, er schaute durch die weiteren Seiten dort waren Defensivzauber die mit und ohne Parsel angewendet werden konnten, da waren Angriffzauber ähnlich aufgeteilt und da waren unheimlich viele andere Zauber, für Spionagezwecke, um Lebewesen zu beeinflussen oder auch um Verwandlungen vornehmen zu können. Andere Zauber steigerten gewisse Fähigkeiten oder gewisse physische Gegebenheiten. So konnte er sich nun wesentlich schneller Trainieren und dementsprechend auch schneller die Welt in der er war erforschen. Vielleicht würde er ja dann Sirius finden.

TBC...


	10. Ein neuer Freund

Hallo alle zusammen, weil Heute Pfingsten ist, gibt es noch ein Kapitel. Ich hoffe euch gefällt es.  
Euer Bärchen.

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

**Ein neuer Freund**

Die nächsten Tage bestanden für Harry nur daraus zu lernen und seinen Körper zu trainieren. Er hatte sehr schnell gesehen, dass er zwar die Parsel Sprüche hin bekam, aber die Sprüche in der Wirkung weit von dem abwichen was Slytherin beschrieben hatte. Also entweder er war einfach zu schwach oder er war zu dumm diese Sprüche auszuüben. Wahrscheinlich war es eine Kombination aus beiden, also musste er erst einmal seine Kondition verbessern und die Sprüche immer und immer wieder üben bis sie Ihm zu den Ohren herauskamen.

Was er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste war, dass er durch sein üben seine magischen Reserven enorm vergrößerte. Da er sich fast jeden Tag bis an die Grenzen der totalen magischen Erschöpfung trieb, reagierte sein Körper damit die Speicher immer größer zu machen und diese immer schneller zu füllen. Nur irgendwoher musste ja diese ganze Energie kommen, da es auf diesem Planeten aber scheinbar keine Waage gab und er ja auch Niemanden hatte, der ihm gesagt hätte das er einmal etwas mehr essen sollte, kam sein Körper an eine Grenze wo es einfach nicht mehr ging und es kam wie es kommen musste. Er brach bei einer seiner stärkeren magischen Übungen einfach bewusstlos zusammen. Er hatte einen Schildspruch aus dem Buch von Slytherin geübt, der auf der einen Seite sogar die Unverzeilichen abhalten würde, dafür aber eine ganze menge Energie forderte.

Er hatte diesen Spruch heute das erste mal wirklich gemeistert und es hatte sich ein Schild aufgebaut, zwar noch nicht ganz stabil, aber immerhin. Nur verlangte der Spruch, solange man ihn aufrecht erhielt enorme Mengen an Energie. Für einen Zauberer wie Slytherin waren diese Energiemengen eine Kleinigkeit, aber für einen Zauberer wie Harry der noch nicht einmal genügend Energie aufbrachte um ohne Fokus zaubern zu können, ja für ihn war das wohl ein wenig zuviel.

Er wachte einige Stunden später wieder auf, es war schon dunkel geworden und er lag immer noch auf dem Rasen und wusste nicht wirklich was geschehen war. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, dass er den Spruch gemeistert hatte, aber dann war nichts mehr. Er wollte aufstehen nur gaben seine Beine unter ihm nach und er musste sich erst einmal wieder hinsetzen.

#Man, da habe ich wohl ein klein wenig übertrieben. Aber Slytherin hat diesen Spruch doch nur als Anspruchsvoll, aber doch nicht als gefährlich bezeichnet. Was wird mir passieren, wenn ich einen Spruch verwende von dem er meint er sein gefährlich? Ich sollte vielleicht ein klein wenig mehr aufpassen und darauf achten mir auch einmal eine Ruhepause zu gönnen!#

Das war auch nötig, denn durch das Lernen angestachelt, hatte er sowohl das Essen als auch die Ruhepausen vernachlässigt. So ging er also jetzt, nachdem er endlich wieder auf seinen Beinen stehen konnte Richtung Aufenthaltsraum um sich dort in der Küche etwas zu machen und danach dann in der großen 'Wanne' zu verschwinden. Als er sich gestärkt hatte stand er auch wieder etwas besser auf seinen Beinen und konnte in den Umkleideraum gehen ohne direkt umzukippen, wenn er seine Klamotten ausziehen würde. Als er sich seiner Klamotten entledigt hatte erschreckte er sich erst einmal ein wenig, denn hier in der Umkleide gab es viele Spiegel und er sah erst einmal wie dünn er doch eigentlich geworden war.

#Oh man, kein wunder das ich so einfach umkippe, was ist denn mit meinem Körper passiert. Ich bin ja fast nur noch Haut und Knochen. Ein klein wenig mehr obacht auf meinen Körper könnte sicher nicht schaden und ein wenig mehr zwischen die Zähne könnte glaube ich auch nicht schaden. Sonst kippe ich wirklich noch einmal ernstlich um und stehe nicht wieder auf.#

Gesagt getan, nach dem schönen entspannenden Bad gönnte er sich gleich noch einmal eine große Portion des hervorragenden Essens aus der Vorratskammer der Menschen.

Er hatte mittlerweile auch das ein oder andere Gericht aus den anderen Vorratskammern probiert und auch diese schmeckten nicht schlecht doch irgendwie zog er die Nahrungsmittel der Menschen vor, da er diese kannte und so ziemlich genau wusste was es war.

In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen trainierte Harry weiter und weiter er passte allerdings immer darauf auf, dass er seinem Körper nicht zuviel zumutetet. So hatte er jetzt schon viele der Zaubersprüche die ohne Parsel gesprochen werden mussten gemeistert. Zwar war das Ergebnis meist noch nicht so wie Slytherin es beschrieben hatte aber zumindest konnte er schon den einen oder anderen Zauber. Leider hatte Slytherin nicht beschrieben, wie man denn ohne Stab zaubern konnte, er nahm an das es in dieser Zeit normal gewesen und deshalb nicht weiter beschrieben worden sei. Denn Slytherin ging wahrscheinlich davon aus, dass er diese Art der Magie beherrschen würde. Nur leider war es ja nicht so und so mühte sich Harry zwar redlich ab stablos zu Zaubern, aber irgendwie wollte es ihm nicht gelingen.

Mit den Wochen in denen er sich selbst trainierte merkte Harry, dass sein Körper immer leistungsfähiger wurde und das seine ausgeübte Magie immer stärker wurde. Er lag eines Tages gemütlich in der Sonne auf dem selbst gemähten Rasen und schaute in den Himmel. Die Sonnen waren schon untergegangen und die Landschaft wurde nur noch vom letzten Rest des Tageslichtes erhellt. Er würde gleich in den Aufenthaltsraum gehen, etwas essen und sich danach entspannen. Dies war in den letzten Wochen nach dem kleinen Unfall wie zu einem Ritual für ihn geworden, jeden Abend wurde erst etwas gegessen und dann wurde sich entspannt und vielleicht noch ein wenig geschwommen. Danach begab er sich dann in sein Zimmer und las noch ein wenig in den altlateinischen Schriften, auch wenn er nicht viel Erfolg damit hatte. Er konnte sie zwar übersetzten, nur das Latein was einem in der Schule beigebracht wurde hatte mit diesem Latein irgendwie wenig zu tun. Da er aber gerade bei der Zauberei darauf angewiesen war exakte Anweisungen zu haben waren diese Bücher für ihn nutzlos. So begnügte er sich damit die leichte Literatur zu lesen und so wenigstens seine Latein Kenntnisse aufzufrischen. Vielleicht könnte er dann etwas später ja die Zaubereibücher lesen und würde wieder ein wenig weiter kommen auf seinem Weg zu einem leistungsfähigen Zauberer, der es später auch einmal mit Voldemord aufnehmen könnte. Aber es blieb ihm ja noch sein Körper, der zwar wesentlich leistungsfähiger geworden war, aber noch weit davon entfernt war der eines Kämpfers zu sein. Außerdem blieb ihm ja noch die Magie aus dem Buch von Slytherin, hier war er ja auch noch lange nicht am Ende angelangt und so hatte er noch genügend was er tun könnte und musste die anderen Bücher nicht zwingend übersetzen können.

Aber in den letzten Tagen und Wochen war in ihm der Wunsch aufgekommen nicht mehr ganz so allein zu sein, deshalb hatte er beschlossen den näheren Wald mal ein wenig genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Vielleicht würde er ja auch das Dorf finden, von dem Slytherin geredet hatte und mit viel Glück würde er dort ja auch Sirius finden, denn irgendwo musste er ja geblieben sein. Er wollte nur nicht mehr so ganz allein sein wie in den letzten Wochen und Monaten. Also beschloss er sich am nächsten Tag auf zu machen und dem Wald einmal einen Besuch abzustatten.

Gesagt getan, am nächsten Morgen frühstückte er erst einmal ausgiebig und packte sich danach noch einiges für den Tag ein. So gerüstet zog er sich seine Lederklamotten an, die er in einem Schrank eines Dieners gefunden hatte. Er hatte sie zwar für sich ein wenig ändern müssen aber jetzt passten sie richtig gut.

So gerüstet machte er sich auf den Weg das Anwesen zu verlassen. Ein wenig mulmig war ihm schon dabei, da er ja überhaupt nicht wusste, was ihn hinter diesem Gang erwarten würde. Nachdem er aus dem Gebäude getreten war und nun in dem Park davor stand überlegte er nochmal ob es auch wirklich das richtige war, was er hier jetzt vorhatte.

#Ich sollte mir nicht ins Hemd machen, ich habe in den letzten Monaten viel gelernt, ich kenne nun einen Todesfluch, der nicht solche negativen Folgen wie der Aveda Kedavra hat und ich bin auch ziemlich schnell geworden, wenn es darum geht zu Laufen. Gut mit einer Horde Riesenspinnen möchte ich es nicht gerade aufnehmen müssen, aber ansonsten sollte ich in diesem Wald überleben können und vielleicht finde ich ja zumindest jemanden mit dem ich reden kann, denn so langsam fühle ich mich hier so ziemlich einsam. Also auf in die Freiheit.#

So ging er auf das Außengelände des Gebäudes und folgte erst einmal einem Pfad den man soeben noch erkennen konnte und schaute sich dabei zu allen Seiten um ob nicht Irgendjemand da wäre, der ihm vielleicht an sein junges Leben wollte. Nur fand er natürlich niemanden. Er wanderte den Weg noch etwas einen halben Kilometer weiter, bis er an eine steinernen Platform kam. Die Natur hatte hier auch schon ganze Arbeit geleistet und die Plattform war fast schon zugewuchert. Er befreite die Plattform erst einmal von dem Gestrüpp und reinigte sie. Die bestand aus dem gleichen Stein, den er schon in dem Kartenraum gesehen hatte. Es war dieser schwarze Stein, mit den silbernen Einschlüssen, der absolut glatt poliert war. Selbst hier nach Jahrhunderten war der Stein nachdem er erst einmal gereinigt war immer noch spiegelblank. In der Mitte des runden Steines war in Gold wieder das Kompasszeichen eingelassen.

An dem Weg, der zu diesem Stein geführt hatte stand noch ein kleiner Obelisk, mit einer kleinen Plattform darauf. Auch er war aus diesem schwarzen Stein.

Auf der kleinen Plattform stand in vier verschiedenen Sprachen etwas geschrieben, außerdem war dort noch eine Hand eingraviert welche von vier verscheiden farbigen Linien umrandet war. Es war eine Rote, eine Blaue, eine Braune und eine Grüne.

Drei der Sprachen konnte Harry nicht lesen, die vierte aber war wieder das alte Latein. Jetzt zahlte es sich aus, dass er sich die leichte Literatur vorgenommen hatte. Er konnte mittlerweile das altlateinische recht gut lesen, auch wenn er noch lange nicht sagen würde, dass er perfekt sei. Aber hier half es ihm nun, denn er konnte die Inschrift zumindest verstehen die auf dem Stein aufgebracht war.

**--- Halte deine Hand darauf und denke an dein Ziel ---**

Nun, viel anfangen konnte er mit dieser Aussage nicht, aber er konnte sie immerhin lesen. Neugierig war er schon und legte seine Hand auf die dafür vorgesehene Stelle und dachte an die Winkelgasse. Das was dann passierte verwirrte Harry, alle vier farbigen Linien leuchteten auf und die Schrift änderte sich. Jetzt stand dort in vier Sprachen geschrieben.

**--- Unbekantes Ziel ---**

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er begriffen hatte was passiert war. Zumal er auch gespürt hatte wie das Portal an seiner Magie gezogen hatte, als ob sich das Portal die Menge an Energie nehmen würde, die es braucht um eine stabile Verbindung aufzubauen.

#Schade, wäre ja zu schön gewesen! Aber vielleicht finde ich ja mal ein Buch über diese Portale und verstehe dann wie sie funktionieren.#

Er schaute sich um, der Weg den er gekommen war endete hier und ab jetzt müsste er durch die ziemlich hohe Wiesen gehen um an den Wald zu kommen.

Aber er wollte ja die Welt in der er jetzt lebte erforschen. So ging er also immer weiter auf den Wald zu und schaute sich weiterhin in alle Richtungen um, ob nicht jemand auf ihn lauern würde.

Je näher er dem Wald kam, desto weniger schaute er sich um da er durch das dauernde umschauen nicht wirklich vorangekommen war. Er suchte irgendwelche Wege am Waldrand. Irgendwelche Hinweise wo es weiter gehen könnte. Fand aber nichts und so marschierte er einfach drauf los.

Als er am Wandrand angekommen war, er war jetzt schon etwa zwei Stunden unterwegs, da schaute er sich erst einmal um. Der Wald hatte etwas unheimliches, die Bäume waren Teilweise bis zu 30 Meter hoch und standen so dicht, dass fast kein Licht bis zum Boden hindurch drang. Das mochte vielleicht anders aussehen, wenn es Winter war da dann die Blätter von den Bäumen gefallen wären, aber im moment war dieser Wald einfach nur dunkel. Aber es half nichts, er wollte ja seine Gegend erkunden. So ging er dann frohen Mutes in den Wald hinein, er versuchte es zumindest denn an den Waldrändern wucherte das Gestrüpp so stark, dass er sich erst einmal mit ein paar gezielten Difindo Zaubersprüchen Platz schaffen musste. So ein Schneidefluch ist doch was praktisches, wenn er nicht auf dem eigenen Körper ausprobiert wird.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde hatte er es dann geschafft. Er konnte in den Wald hinein, was hatte Slytherin noch einmal gesagt, der Wald sei magisch. Bis jetzt war der Wald einfach nur Dunkel. Er ging langsam in den Wald hinein, er konnte zwar noch sehen, denn die Blätter der Bäume nahmen nicht das ganze Licht, aber er musste aufpassen wo er hin trat. So entschloss er sich ein wenig mehr Licht zu machen.

So gerüstet marschierte er in den Wald hinein. Die Vegetation hier am Waldboden hatte sehr schnell nachdem er in den Wald gekommen war abgenommen, da es hier fast kein Licht gab von denen Pflanzen leben konnten. Was hier auf dem Boden zu finden war, waren Mose und auch ein paar Kräuter. Er schnitt sich von allem etwas ab um es später in Ruhe betrachten zu können, denn er hatte unter den altlateinischen Büchern auch zwei entdeckt, die sich mit Tränken beschäftigten und auch wenn ihn dieses Thema nicht wirklich interessierte, so dachte er sich kann es ja nicht schaden sich auch auf diesem Gebiet weiterzubilden. Vielleicht war es ja gar nicht so langweilig und es lang nur daran, dass er bis jetzt unfähige Lehrer gehabt hatte. So streifte er also durch den Wald und schaute sich nach irgendwelchen Zeichen einer Zivilisation um.

Irgendwann kam er an eine Lichtung und sah hier zum erstem male Zeichen dass es sich bei dem Wald wirklich um einen magischen Wald handelte. Auf der Lichtung graste eine Herde Einhörner, die Hengste außen immer darauf bedacht ihre Herde zu schützen und ganz innen die kleinen Fohlen, die auch noch von ihren Müttern geschützt wurden. Die kleinen hatten ein goldenes Fell und teilweise noch nicht ihr Horn, sondern nur einen kleinen Ansatz dazu. Er schaute diesem Schauspiel fast eine halbe Stunde zu um merkte dabei gar nicht, dass sich eine Schlingpflanze so ganz heimlich still und leise um seine Knöchel gelegt hatte.

Als er dann endlich gehen wollte um sich den Wald weiter anzuschauen war es zu spät. Denn als er einen Schritt weg von der Planze machen wollte krallte diese sich Fest um seine Knöchel und er fiel ziemlich unsanft auf die Nase. Durch den Lärm aufgeschreckt stoben die Einhörner in alle Richtungen davon.

#So ein Mist, was ist das den für ein Gewächs. Wann hat sich diese blöde Pflanze denn meinen Knöchel gepackt. Ich sollte etwas mehr aufpassen, sonst komme ich aus dem Wald nicht mehr heraus.#

Daurauf hin nahm er seinen Zauberstab und jagte ein paar Schnittflüche auf die Planze um sich zu befreien. Das Ergebnis war allerdings anders als er gedacht hätte. Er traf zwar ein paar Äste der Pflanze und diese fielen auch ab nur leider kam für jeden Ast den er abgeschnitten hatte zwei neue und legten sich um seine Knöchel. Erste Äste hatten sich auch schon um seine Beine gelegt. Außerdem versuchte die Pflanze ihn in die Höhe zu ziehen. Nur gelang ihr das nicht, da die Äste die sich um seine Beine gewickelt hatten noch nicht stabil genug waren. So rissen diese Verbindungen und Harry landete ziemlich unsanft auf dem Boden und holte sich noch ein paar blaue Flecke.

#Oh ha, da habe ich mich aber in eine ganz schöne Scheiße hinein manövriert. Wie soll ich diese blöde Pflanze denn nun von meinen Beinen bekommen und was zum Teufel juckt da so, wo mich die Pflanze berührt. Das ist ja wiederlich.#

Die Pflanze hatte mittlerweile einige Ranken mehr um Harrys Beine gelegt und versuchte ihn immer noch in die Höhe zu ziehen. Ließ ihn aber meistens nach einem Meter wieder fallen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass dies Absicht war, die Pflanze versuchte Harry außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Da ist mit dem schneiden ja leider nicht funktionierte versuchte Harry es jetzt mit einer etwas aggressiveren Art und Weise, er verbrannte die Pflanze einfach. Nur hatte er kein normales Feuer genommen sonder ein magisches, da normalerweise lebende Pflanzen nicht all zu gut brannten. Hiermit hatte er dann schon mehr Erfolg, denn die Pflanze brannte durch das magische Feuer doch relativ kräftig. Aber als kleinen Abschiedsgruß, bevor sie ihr leben aushauchte injizierte sie ihm noch etwas mehr von dem juckenden Sekret, welches sie absonderte.

Harry kämpfte sich frei und ging erst einmal ein paar Meter weg von dieser Pflanze und betrachtete sich sein Werk etwas genauer. Die Schlingpflanze war um einen Baum gewickelt und nun brannte der ganze Baum, jetzt konnte er auch sehen, dass diese Pflanze sich wohl schon das eine oder andere Tier geschnappt hatte, denn auch diese brannten nun. Die Pflanze hatte sie höher in den Baum transportiert. Sie bewegten sich aber nicht mehr, also müssten sie eigentlich tot sein.

Dieses Rauchzeichen müsste noch in einigen Kilometern Entfernung deutlich zu sehen sein. Eigentlich wollte er sich doch nicht gleich der ganzen Bevölkerung hier vorstellen. Aber wie dem auch sei er musste erst einmal weg von hier, falls die Bewohner dieses Planeten ihm nicht wohlgesonnen sein würden.

#Was ist das nur für eine seltsame Pflanze. Es scheint ja eine Fleisch fressende Pflanze zu sein, aber so eine Art habe ich noch nie vorher in meinem Leben gesehen und ich denke in der Schule habe ich diese auch noch nicht gesehen. Nur Glück, dass ich von dieser Pflanze noch los gekommen bin. Nur meine Beine bringen mich um. Das juckt ja wie Feuer ich sollte mich auf machen und den Rückweg antreten. Vielleicht kann ein kühles Bad helfen dieses Jucken in den Griff zu bekommen.#

Nur leider zeigte das Sekret der Pflanze langsam Wirkung. Seine Beine schmerzten wie die Hölle und er schaffte es bald nicht mehr einen Schritt vor den anderen zu setzten. Nach etwas mehr als einhundert Metern brach er dann endgültig bewusstlos zusammen.

Als er Stunden später wieder aufwachte, waren seine Beine in einen Salbenverband eingewickelt und sie schmerzten fast nicht mehr. Er lag auch auf einem weichen Moosbett, welches seinem geschundenen Körper unheimlich gut tat.

#Wer in aller Welt hat mich den hier verarztet? Auch wenn ich diesem jenigen sehr dankbar bin, nur würde ich ihn oder sie gerne kennen lernen, damit ich mich auch gebührend bedanken kann.#

Er schaute sich um fand aber keinerlei Anzeichen von menschlichem Leben in der näheren Umgebung. Wenn er es doch nur schon geschafft hätte diesen Spruch zu meistern, der es ihm möglich macht die Auren von Lebewesen zu sehen. Salazar hatte geschrieben, wenn man diesen Spruch einmal beherrscht, könne man ihn soweit perfektionieren das man ihn nur noch denken braucht und man hätte dann den Aurenblick. Nur leider hatte Salazar diesen Spruch auch als besonders schwierig und gefährlich eingestuft. Er hatte ja auch schon am eigenen Körper gespürt was Salazar mit gefährlich meinte. Er würde es nie mehr ausprobieren diesen Spruch anzuwenden, wenn er magisch erschöpft wäre. Denn beim ersten mal hatte ihm das eine mehrstündige Bewusstlosigkeit beschert, weil der Spruch solch enorme Mengen an magischer Energie benötigte, nur leider hatte er die zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr. Die nächsten Male hat er den Spruch dann Morgends als erstes ausprobiert, nur leider hat er bis heute nicht geklappt und auch Morgends hat er noch unheimlich an seinen magischen Reserven gezerrt.

So musste er sich noch auf seine Augen verlassen und diese sahen leider niemanden in seiner näheren Umgebung. Kein Wunder, war es schließlich mitten in der Nacht. Sollte er nun weiter gehen oder sollte er bis Morgen warten und dann weiter gehen. Er entschied sich dafür morgen weiter zu gehen, vielleicht taten dann seine Beine gar nicht mehr weh. Dann könnte er vielleicht seinen Spaziergang durch den Wald doch noch weiter fortsetzten und müsste sich nicht wieder in die Sicherheit seines Zuhauses verziehen.

Der nächste Morgen kam und die Schmerzen waren gegangen. Derjenige, der ihm diesen Verband gemacht hatte wusste was er tat. Was auch immer für eine Pflanze es auch gewesen ist, die ihn angegriffen hat. Von dieser war nur noch ein immer noch rauchender Baumstumpf übrig geblieben. Die Rauchzeichen dürften wirklich alle Lebewesen in der näheren Umgebung gesehen haben. Jetzt bei Tageslicht konnte er sehen, dass er am Rande der Lichtung lag. Er hatte einen wunderschönen Blick auf die Lichtung, auf der wieder die Einhörner von Gestern am grasen waren. Ein Hengst schaute ihn zwar argwöhnisch an, als er anfing sich zu bewegen unternahm aber nichts weiter sondern schaute nur. Harry setzte sich auf und nahm sich aus seiner Tasche etwas zu essen. Dabei bemerkte er, dass eine kleine Phiole mit einem Trank in der Tasche lag, er hatte sie nicht herein getan und dabei lag ein Zettel auf dem stand in einem sehr brüchigen Altlateinisch, dass dies eine Heilsalbe sei, damit er sich das nächste mal selbst verarzten kann. Völlig verblüfft schaute sich Harry den Zettel an und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte.

#Warum zeigt sich diese Person denn nicht? Ich würde mich doch so gern einmal wieder mit jemandem unterhalten. Aber trotzdem, danke dem edelen Spender oder der edelen Spenderin. Dann sollte ich mich vielleicht einmal auf machen, damit ich den Tag heute noch nutzen kann. Lebensmittel habe ich ja noch für ein paar Tage, also los.#

Er nahm sich etwas Brot aus der Tasche und machte sich auf in die Richtung zu gehen in die er eigentlich wollte, als ihm dieses kleine Malör passiert war. Er ging am Rand der Lichtung vorbei und bewegt sich langsam wieder in den Wald hinein. Er war nun schon wieder einige Stunden unterwegs, es wurde langsam Zeit für ein Mittagessen als er Licht am Ende des dunkel sah.

#Schön, eine neue Lichtung, da kann ich vielleicht dann meine Mittagspause machen. Und vielleicht gibt es dort ja auch etwas interessantes zu sehen.#

Mit diesem Gedanken ging er auf die Lichtung zu. Als er aus dem Wald heraus trat hätte sein Erstaunen nicht größer sein können. Er stand nicht auf einer Lichtung sondern vor einer Stadt oder zumindest einem Dorf. Er schaute sich um, ob es hier denn irgendwelche Wege geben würde und wurde auch relativ schnell fündig. Seltsam nur war, dass dieser Weg scheinbar auch die letzten Jahrhunderte nicht benutzt wurde. Trotzdem ging er auf diesen Weg zu und marschierte ihn entlang um in die Stadt zu kommen. Als er an den Rand der Stadt kam fand er ein Ortsschild, dort stand wieder in allen vier Sprachen.

_TRINSIC_

_Die Stadt der Wissenschaft_

#Oh, die Stadt der Wissenschaft, da müsste es doch eine Bibliothek geben. Sollte ich doch noch etwas mehr zum lernen bekommen. Ich werde mich einfach einmal umschauen.#

Er ging weiter und bog gerade in die erste Straße ein, als er ziemlich unsanft von einer Energiebarriere aufgehalten wurde.

#Mist verdammter, was ist das denn?#

Er schaute sich die Barriere genauer an und sie verschloss die Möglichkeit an dieser Stelle in die Stadt zu kommen. Es schien so als würde die Energiebarriere rund um die Stadt gehen und damit effektiv jeden aus der Stadt fernhalten. Er wanderte langsam die Barriere entlang und schaute ob es nicht doch ein Schlupfloch geben könnte an dem er in die Stadt gelangen könnte. Denn er vermutete, dass er dort viele Bücher finden konnte und somit auch viel Stoff um sich weiter zu bilden, aber nein scheinbar hatte sich alles und jeder gegen ihn verschworen.

Es gab um die ganze Stadt herum diese unsichtbare Energiebarriere nur wenn man sie berührte wurde sie sichtbar und bedankte sich mit einem hübschen elektrischem Schlag. Demoralisiert machte sich Harry wieder auf den Weg zurück in den Wald und schaute noch einmal in die Stadt, sie lag da wie eine Geisterstadt, es war wahrscheinlich seit Jahren keine Menschenseele mehr in dieser Stadt gewesen. Wie auch? Aber es waren dort auch keine Tiere zu sehen. So musste er also schweren Herzens von der Stadt abschied nehmen und seine Reise durch den Wald fortsetzen. Vielleicht kam er ja noch an eine andere Stadt.

Er war nach seinem letzten Misserfolg wieder einige Stunden gelaufen, hatte aber nichts wirklich interessantes entdecken können. Nur hier und da ein paar Kräuter die er noch nicht kannte und dann auch mitgenommen hatte. Auch die ihm bekannten Kräuter nahm er mit, damit er sich den einen oder anderen Trank zubereiten konnte und demnächst nicht auf andere angewiesen ist. Denn sein Schutzengel hatte sich leider bis jetzt noch nicht wieder gezeigt. Er hatte gerade einen Strauch mit seltsam wirkenden Früchten entdeckt, als er auf einmal von der Seite angegriffen wurde.

Es ging so schnell, dass er noch nicht einmal erkennen konnte was ihn da von der Seite eigentlich umgeworfen hatte. Er stand wie ein geölter Blitz wieder auf und schaute sich in alle Richtungen um, nur sehen konnte er niemanden. In diesem Teil des Waldes war es deutlich einfacher zu sehen, da der Wald hier bei weitem nicht so dicht war und deshalb deutlich mehr Licht bis zum Boden hindurch kam. Deshalb fand man hier auch deutlich mehr Kräuter, was diesen Teil des Waldes für ihn ja auch so interessant gemacht hatte. Aber wer oder was hat ihn gerade angegriffen. Er schaute und diesmal wurde er von hinten umgeworfen und in den Dreck geschleudert. Er sah aber diesmal, dass es ein ziemlich großes Tier sein müsste, welches ihn da Angriff und danach auch ziemlich schnell wieder im Dickicht verschwand.

#Verdammt noch mal, dass darf doch nicht wahr sein. Was zum Teufel greift mich da an und weshalb verschwindet es immer gleich wieder im Wald.#

Es kam ein weiterer Angriff und noch einer und beim letzten spürte Harry auch dass irgend etwas seinen Rücken aufgeschlitzt hatte. Er fühlte das warme Blut, was ihm den Rücken herunter lief. So langsam hatte Harry die Nase voll, beim nächsten Angriff würde er zurückschlagen, auch wenn er nicht wüsste was er da angriff.

Der nächste Angriff kam relativ überraschend von der Seite. REDUCTO ...

Harry hatte getroffen und das Tier war unkontrolliert in den Wald gefallen und auch im selben Moment wieder verschwunden.

#Mist, ich hab doch getroffen. Was verdammt noch mal ist das für ein Vieh.#

So ging das eine ganze weile, das Tier griff Harry an und hinterließ dabei in seinem Rücken und an seinen Seiten hübsche Kratzer, die auf der einen Seite schmerzhaft waren und auf die Dauer auch gefährlich, denn einige davon waren ganz schön tief und bluteten munter vor sich hin. Er hatte das Tier schon einige male mit einem Reducto oder Difindo getroffen und es dadurch auch ein wenig verlangsamt aber es gab einfach nicht auf. Er wusste auch das es sich bei diesem Tier um ein Katze handeln musste, zwar einer ziemlich großen, aber einer Katze, die es irgendwie verstand immer wieder zu verschwinden. Er musste ob er wollte oder nicht jetzt dem ganzen ein Ende bereiten, sonst würde er diesen Kampf nicht überleben und darauf hatte er wahrlich keine Lust. Der nächste Angriff kam und diese mal hatte ihn Harry kommen sehen, INTANSO ... Die Katze wurde getroffen und flog in das Dickicht und blieb dort liegen. Er ging zu dem Tier hin und schaute sich seinen Gegner etwas genauer an. Es war eine Katze, eine Raubkatze, etwas größer als ein sibierischer Tiger, nur war das Fell nicht so hell wie das eines Tigers sondern Nachtschwarz mit dunkelgrauen Streifen. Er hatte einmal etwas über diese Tiere gelesen, es waren Schattentiger, sie konnten sich auf einer anderen Ebene verstecken. Auf dieser anderen Ebene konnten sie auch Hindernisse überwinden und an andere Orte reisen. Aber laut diesem Buch waren diese Tiere nur Legende. Und nun lag solch ein Schattentiger vor ihm und er hatte ihn töten müssen, da er ihm an die Wäsche wollte, welch eine Schande. Erst versorgte er jetzt einmal seine schlimmsten Wunden zum Glück hatte er ja noch den Heiltrank von dem unsichtbaren Schutzengel.

Nachdem er seine schlimmsten Wunden verarztet hatte setzte er sich erst einmal hin und aß etwas, denn dieser Kampf hatte ganz schön an seinen Reserven gezerrt. Er war fast fertig als er ein leises wimmern aus dem Dickicht hörte. Er packte seine Sachen ein und ging zu dem Punkt von dem das leise wimmern gekommen war.

#Nanu, das kommt doch aus der Gegend wo ich den Tiger getötet habe.#

Er ging dahin und ein ganz kleiner Babyschattentiger stubste den toten Tiger an, damit er sich endlich bewegen würde. Nur leider würde sich der große Tiger nie mehr bewegen. Jetzt endlich begriff Harry auch, warum er von der Tigerin angegriffen worden war. Sie schützte wohl nur ihr Junges und nun war der Kleine ohne Mutter und wimmerte Herzzerreißend. Harry brauchte noch genau eine Sekunde, bis er den Entschluss gefasst hatte, dass der Kleine ja wohl kaum alleine hier bleiben konnte. Fünf Sekunden später hatte er den kleinen auf dem Arm und streichelte ihn. Das wurde sofort mit einem wohligen knurren belohnt. Auch wenn er ihn erst einmal sehr ängstlich anschaute. Harry setzte sich wieder ins Dickicht ein klein wenig von der toten Mutter entfernt und schaute erst einmal was er dem Kleinen den zu fressen geben könnte, nun feste Nahrung wollte der Kleine wohl noch nicht, er wollte Muttermilch. Das wiederum stellte Harry vor ein ernstes Problem, damit war die Erkundung des Waldes erst einmal auf Eis gelegt, denn er hatte hier jemanden um den er sich kümmern musste und Milch gab es nun einmal nur in seinem neuen Zuhause.

Nachdem er beschlossen hatte sich auf den Rückweg zu machen sammelte er seine Sachen ein und machte sich daran zu schauen wie er nach Hause kommen würde. Er hatte sich zwar den Weg ungefähr gemerkt, aber der Wald sah an vielen Stellen sehr ähnlich aus. Also dachte er erst einmal zurück zur Stadt, auch wenn der Weg etwas länger ist.

Die Stadt erreichte er am Abend und machte auch dort Rast um am nächsten Tag den Rest des Weges angehen zu können. Am Abend besann er sich auch darauf, dass er ja ein Zauberer sein und die benötigte Milch ja einfach beschwöhren könnte, so hatte der kleine Kerl auch seine portion Milch bekommen. Danach, als sich der Kleine gemütlich an Harry kuschelte, da er ja nun seine Ersatzmama war schaute Harry erst einmal nach ob er denn nun wirklich einen kleinen Kerl vor sich hatte oder eine kleine Dame und siehe da es war kein kleiner Kerl. Nun da das geklärt war fehlte nur noch ein Name für die Kleine. Er zermarterte sich den halben Abend den Kopf aber irgendwie fiel ihm kein vernünftiger Name ein. So ging er dann schlafen und dachte sich, dass er ja am nächsten Tag noch genügend Zeit haben würde um der Kleinen einen Namen zu geben.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er auf und wunderte sich über das wohlige schnurren, dass von der Seite kam an der ein warmer Fleck an seinem Körper war, bis er begriff wer da friedlich schlummernd lag.  
#Jetzt habe ich deine Mutter getötet und trotzdem liegst du da und schnurrst mich an und allem Anschein nach gefällt es dir da neben mir auch noch unheimlich gut. Ich werde dir jetzt erst einmal deine Milch geben und danach machen wir uns auf den Weg nach Hause. Damit du dich erst einmal von dem Schreck erholen kannst und ich wieder Kräfte tanken kann. Das kleine Duell mit deiner Mutter hat mich doch deutlich mehr geschlaucht als ich gedacht habe. Mir tun sämtliche Knochen weh, ich werde wohl oder übel meinen Körper weiter trainieren müssen. Vielleicht sollte ich auch einmal von Slytherins Tränken ausprobieren, die mir den Konditionsaufbau erleichtern sollen. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich die benötigten Kräuter mitgenommen habe.#

Nachdem die Kleine ihre Milch bekommen hatte ging es weiter, vorbei an der Lichtung auf der wieder die gleiche Herde Einhörner graste, vorbei an dem verkohlten Baumstumpf und dann in den immer dichteren Wald hinein, bis beide wieder an den Waldrand kamen. Harry hatte mittlerweile auch einen Namen für die Kleine gefunden, er würde sie einfach Amica nennen auch wenn der Name vielleicht ein wenig einfallslos klingt, aber er fand ihn gut.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis die beiden wieder am Portal waren, da Harry die kleine Amica laufen ließ und diese durch das hohe Gras tollte und das Leben in vollen Zügen genoss.

#Wenn ich doch nur wüsste wie dieses dumme Ding funktioniert. Ich könnte mir eine menge Lauferei sparen. Aber so werde ich mich jetzt erst einmal um Amica kümmern und sehen, dass meine kleine Tigerin auch kräftig wächst.#

Die beiden richteten sich ein und Harry traute seinen Augen nicht, dass seine Katze ganz offensichtlich eine Wasserratte war, denn er hatte schon hier und da mühe Amica aus der kleinen 'Badewanne' zu befördern, weil sie es genoss zu schwimmen und am liebsten gar nicht mehr aufhören wollte. Er genoss die Zeit mit seiner kleinen Tigerin und die beiden waren bald enge Freunde und zwischen ihnen hatte sich ein festes Band des Vertrauens gebildet. Harry würde nicht darauf wetten, aber er nahm an das Amica ihr Leben opfern würde, damit er leben könnte. Dummerweise dachte er genauso so das man nur hoffen konnte das es nie dazu kommen würde. Die beiden genossen ihr Leben und wenn Harry nicht mit Amica tobte oder kuschelte, dann lernte er oder verbesserte seine Kondition. Er hatte es auch geschafft den Trank zu brauen, der ihm beim Muskelaufbau helfen würde und von da an wurde seine Kondition von Woche zu Woche besser. Er merkte aber auch, dass seine Magiereserven immer Größer wurden, da er bei vielen Zaubersprüchen immer weniger spürte das sie die Energie aus ihm zogen. Er schaffte zwar immer noch nicht den Spruch damit er Auren sehen konnte aber er war danach auch wesentlich weniger erschöpft als zuvor. Alles in allem ging es ihm wirklich gut und seine Leistungen wurden immer besser, er schaffte es mittlerweile sogar ein einfaches Wigardium Leviosa ohne Stab hinzubekommen, auch wenn er nur eine Feder levitieren konnte, aber er war in der Lage stablos zu zaubern. Er musste halt nur weiter üben.

Mittlerweile war es Winter geworden, draußen war es kalt und es war sogar Schnee gefallen. Er wusste nun endlich wofür der wohlige Kamin im Aufenthalsraum genutzt wurde. Er und Amica saßen meistens Abends vor dem Kamin und betrachteten das Feuer oder lasen. So konnte er das Leben genießen nur vermisste er seine Freunde, es war jetzt schon ein halbes Jahr her und es wäre bald Weihnachten, was taten seine Freunde bloß gerade und wie schön wäre es, wenn sie bei ihm wären.

Einen Tag vor Weihnachten passierte es dann. Plötzlich, Harry war gerade aus der Badewanne gestiegen als Amica ihn von der Seite umriss und anknurrte. Kurze Zeit später bekam er mit der Prake einen so kräftigen Schlag versetzt, so dass bei Harry die Lichter ausgingen.

TBC...


	11. Die Zeit des Leidens beginnt

Hallo Ihr, da bin ich wieder und es gibt wieder ein neues Kapitel von mir. Ich hoffe euch gefällt es.  
Aber eine Kleinigkeit wäre noch. Es gibt jede menge Hits in dieser Story, aber nur eine wirklich treue Reviewerin. Wenn ihr das nächste Kapitel schneller haben wollt als in zwei Wochen müsst ihr schon etwas dafür tun! Ich denke wenn Ihr mir 7 Reviews schenkt, denn dann sind es genau 20, dann bekommt ihr das nächste Kapitel früher.

Bis dahin wünsche ich euch eine schöne neue Woche, Bärchen.

* * *

**Kapitel 11**  
**Die Zeit des Leidens beginnt**

Nachdem sich der Wiederstand gegen Voldemord in Frankreich gebildet hatte und alle langsam anfingen zu realisieren was denn gerade in England passierte, da war das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts los gegangen. Und es kam noch schlimmer als der Wiederstand gedacht hatte, nicht nur das alle Kämpfer des Lichtes aus Hogwarts verbannt wurden, nein es wurde zu einer Akademie für Todesseranwärter umgewandelt. Solche Fächer wie dunkle Tränke oder dunkle Angriffstaktiken waren in Hogwarts nun die normalsten Fächer der Welt

Auch hatte sich das Fach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe etwas geändert. Hier bekamen die Schüler nun beigebracht welche magischen Geschöpfe man benutzen kann um unliebsame Feinde aus dem Weg zu räumen. Alles in allem war die Unterrichtsplanung in Hogwarts ein klein wenig auf Voldemord zugeschnitten. Es gab auch keine vier Häuser mehr, die Schüler die nicht aus Slytherin kamen aber trotzdem Todesseranwärter waren wurden einfach mit an diesen Tisch verteilt, schließlich war man hier unter gleichgesinnten. Die Tafel war auch so umgebaut worden das nur noch zwei Tische im Raum standen und an denen alle Schüler saßen. Die Auswahlzeremonie am Jahresanfang entfiel, da es ja nichts mehr zu sortieren gab und die neuen Schüler setzten sich einfach nachdem sie vorgestellt worden waren an den Tisch. Geschlafen wurde in den Kerkern. Diese wurden für die Menge an Schülern entsprechend angepasst. Die anderen Quartiere hatten sich verschlossen und waren auch nicht mehr zu öffnen. Nachdem die Schüler der anderen Gründer aus Hogwarts entfernt worden waren, waren auch Ihre Quartiere verschwunden. Alles in allem war Hogwarts nun eine Schule des Bösen

Es war keine Freude mehr bei den Schülern zu erkennen. Sie alle hatten nur ein Ziel, Todesser zu werden und dafür mussten auch schon einmal lästige Konkurrenten auf der Strecke bleiben. So war es in Hogwarts heute durchaus normal, dass ein kleines Duell auch schon einmal mit einem Aveda Kedavra endete. Alles in allem würde wohl kaum jemand der Hogwarts noch unter Albus Dumbledore kannte dieses Hogwarts heute wiedererkennen. Sie würden alle meinen sie wären irgendwo nur nicht auf Hogwarts.

------

Der Wiederstand hatte sich in Frankreich formiert und man arbeitete daran herauszufinden durch was für ein Tor Harry denn nun gefallen war. Remus und auch Hermine arbeiteten mit Hochdruck daran alles zusammenzutragen was sie über diese Tor in Erfahrung bringen konnten. So erfuhren sie unter anderem auch, das wahrscheinlich Slytherin persönlich durch dieses Tor gegangen sein soll, nachdem er mit Gryffindor gebrochen hatte und die Schule verlassen hatte. Hermine hatte den Schock überwunden das ihre Eltern vom Ministerium 'vergewaltigt' worden waren, vielleicht war es auch besser so das sie momentan nichts von alledem mitbekamen was so in der Zauberwelt los war. Hermine hatte es zwar nie aufgegeben jemanden zu finden, der diese Vergewaltigung wieder rückgängig machen könnte, nur hatte sie bis jetzt kein Glück damit gehabt. Sie könnte zwar die Sterilisation wieder rückgängig machen, aber dass was das Ministerium mit dem Gedächtnis und dem magischen Kern gemacht hatte dafür gab es keinen der in der Lage dazu gewesen währe, da hier mit übelster schwarzer Magie gearbeitet worden war.

Da sie aber eigentlich diese Magie verabscheute und versuchte die Probleme mit weißer Magie in den Griff zu bekommen war dieses Unterfangen leider zum scheitern verurteilt. Moody hatte schon mehrere male versucht ihr Lösungsmöglichkeiten mit Hilfe von sehr schwarzen Tränken, wie sie meinte, zu Zeigen nur sie hatte sich gegen alle dieses Lösungsmöglichkeiten gewehrt. Irgendwann war Remus dann einmal der Kragen geplatzt und er hatte sich Hermine einmal gründlich vorgenommen und versucht ihr begreiflich zu machen das es kein schwarz und weiß gibt und das immer nur derjenige der Magie benutzt darüber entscheidet ob sie für einen guten oder einen weniger guten Zweck verwandt wird.

Das Ministerium hatte sich halt entschieden, die Menschen nach ihrem Willen zu formen und ihnen jeglichen eigenen Willen zu nehmen. So war es den meisten Zauberern ergangen, die zwar Reinblütig waren aber mit den Methoden von Voldemord nichts anfangen konnten und eigentlich gegen Gewalt waren. Entweder wurden sie verstoßen oder ihre Gesinnung ist mit Hilfe von flüssigem Imperio auf die richtige Bahn gebracht worden. Einige hatten das Glück, dass sie noch rechtzeitig geflohen waren und sich somit dem Einfluss von Voldemord entzogen hatten. So kannte man die Winkelgasse gar nicht mehr wieder. Es waren nur noch etwas ein drittel der Geschäfte geöffnet und dort konnte man nur wenig kaufen, da das Finanzsystem zusammengebrochen war. Da aber das Ministerium es nicht gestatten wollte Muggelwährung zu verwenden, hatte das Ministerium eilenends damit begonnen neue Galonen zu prägen und diese in den Umlauf zu bringen. Außerdem hatte das Ministerium eine kleine Bank eröffnet, damit zumindest der Zahlungsverkehr wieder gewährleistet war. Zwar konnte man nicht an seine Einlagen gelangen aber wenigstens die Bankgeschäfte des täglichen Lebens funktionierten wieder.

Remus war einmal in der Winkelgasse gewesen um etwas zu besorgen und hatte gesehen, dass die angesehensten Familien aus England geflohen waren. Es gab keine Zauberstäbe mehr, es gab keine Mode mehr und Eis konnte man in der Winkelgasse auch nicht mehr bekommen. Die neuen Mitglieder des Ordens hatten es auch schwer, da sie sich unter den Todessern nicht blicken lassen durften, da sie sonst gejagt wurden. So lebten die meisten Mitglieder in Frankreich oder einem anderen europäischem Land und kamen nur zu Einsätzen nach England. Hier hatte der Orden auch schon einige schöne Erfolge vorzuweisen. Man hatte einige der höheren Todesser ausschalten und auch ein paar vorher ausquetschen können. Sie haben dabei auch einige sehr interessante Information gewinnen können. Einige Informationen konnten auch dafür genutzt werden, ein Konzept zu erarbeiten wie man den Zwangsmuggeln helfen konnte.

Hermine war zwar immer noch nicht überzeugt davon so etwas mit schwarzer Magie zu tun, aber die anderen hatten sich durchgesetzt und so hatte sie klein bei gegeben. Sie hatten vor einige dieser Zwangsmuggel nach Frankreich zu holen und sie dann von den Fesseln, die ihnen das Ministerium auferlegt hatte zu befreien. Das sollte ein erster Test sein, ob die Methode die sich der Orden ausgedacht hatte auch funktionieren würde. So war es an einem lauen Septemberabend als sich einige Streiter des Ordens vor dem Portal nach England trafen und sich auf den Weg machen wollten. Angeführt wurden sie wie meist auf solchen Expeditionen von Moody, der seit dem er die Todesser mit seinen Methoden jagen durfte ein ganz anderer Mensch war. Ihm machte es wieder Spass im Orden zu sein und diesen zu führen, denn er sah endlich das auch etwas passierte und die Todesser wirklich weniger wurden. Auch wenn für jeden Todesser der von ihnen eliminiert wurde zwei neue kamen, so waren es dann immerhin keine drei Todesser mehr sondern nur noch zwei und irgendwann wird auch einem Voldemord der Nachschub an reinblütigen Zauberern ausgehen und spätestens dann hätte der Orden gewonnen. Bis dahin war es zwar noch ein langer Weg, aber es war wenigstens eine Perspektive. Man hatte wieder ein Ziel vor Augen.

Es standen also zehn Streiter vor dem Portal, mit dem Ziel zwei vermeidliche Muggelfamilien nach Frankreich zu holen. Darunter waren auch die Grangers, denn Moddy war der Meinung das Hermine mit ihren Gedanken in den letzten Monaten nur bei ihren Eltern war und dadurch nicht wirklich viel geschafft hatte, deshalb hatte er sich in diesem Streit zwischen ihm und Hermine durchgesetzt und hatte es als Leiter des Ordens kurzerhand befohlen. Hermine hatte zwar weiterhin Zeter und Mordio geschrien aber fügte sich schließlich und wartete nun darauf was geschehen würde. Sie hatte aber noch durchgesetzt, dass dieses Verfahren erst an einer anderen Familie ausprobiert würde. Deshalb wurde die zweite Familie evakuiert. Sally, deren Eltern und kleinerer Bruder bei dieser Aktion auch befreit werden sollten hatte keine Probleme mit der schwarzen Magie, da sie genau die gleiche Sichtweise hatte wie Remus und Moody. Außerdem hatten sie lange an diesem Verfahren getüftelt und Madam Maxime meinte sie hätte da noch jemanden, der sicherlich stark genug ist um den Gedächtnissblock zu beseitigen. Er sollte heute Abend hier in die Schule kommen. So gerüstet gingen sie also nach England in das neue HQ des Ordens. Von dort aus ging es über ein weiteres Portal in die nähe von London.

Dieses Portal war gesondert gesichert, die Kobolde hatten sich etwas besonderes einfallen lassen und so konnte nur jemand das Portal sehen und passieren, der im HQ ein bestimmtes Kristall auf ein Kontrollpult steckte und dann erst in das Portal ging. Das Kristall speicherte die Informationen über diese Person und nur diese Person konnte gefahrlos wieder durch das Portal zurück, wenn sie noch ihren eigenen Willen besaß. Ansonsten betäubte das Portal die Person sofort nachdem sie aus dem Portal geschritten war und gab in Frankreich Alarm. Es war nur wenigen Personen möglich direkt zum HQ zu apparieren und sich in anderen Räumen des HQ's aufzuhalten als den Portalraum. Dies diente alles der Sicherheit des Hauptquartiers und hatte bis jetzt auch noch nicht versagt. Im HQ angekommen bereitete man sich auch sofort darauf vor weiter zu reisen, damit man möglichst schnell wieder aus diesem Land verschwinden würde. Wer weiß, welche Schutzmaßnahmen Voldemord mittlerweile installiert hatte um dem Orden habhaft zu werden. Man hatte das Endportal schon zwei mal versetzen müssen, da es durch Voldemords Spione enttarnt wurde. So begab man sich also schnell weiter und teilte sich danach in zwei Gruppen auf, die die einzelnen Familien retten sollten. Moody führte die eine Gruppe und Remus die andere.

Als Remus mit seiner Gruppe bei den Grangers ankam hatte er schon solch ein komisches Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmen würde und so verwandelte er sich erst einmal in den Wolf, da seine Sinne dann noch besser waren als die verbesserten Sinne seiner menschlichen Gestalt. Als Wolf konnte er ganz klar noch mehrere Personen riechen, die sich in den Büschen versteckt hatten. Er verwandelte sich zurück und bat Paul sich in seine Animagusform zu verwandeln und als Eule mal zu schauen wo denn nun die Angreifer waren. Paul war wie seine Freunde ein unregistrierter Animagus, er hatte es allerdings nur gemacht, da er die Herausforderung liebte und der Meinung war das könne jeder schaffen, man müsse eben nur daran arbeiten. Er verwandelte sich und konnte auch genau sehen, wo die Angreifer waren. Es waren sechs Todesser draußen in den Büschen versteckt und sicher noch einmal genau so viele im Haus der Grangers. Die Todesser draußen hatten sicherlich ihre Ankunft bemerkt und waren vorgewarnt. Was sollte er jetzt nur tun und waren die Grangers noch im Haus oder waren sie verschleppt worden und wie zum Teufel hatte Voldemord herausbekommen das sie heute die Grangers befreien wollten.

„Paul, Sven wir müssen mindestens einen der Todesser lebend fangen, damit wir jemanden zum befragen haben. Also möglichst den höherrangigen Todesser festnageln und betäuben. Die anderen zwei kommen mit mir, wir schleichen uns von der anderen Seite heran, da sie sicherlich damit rechnen das wir sie noch nicht gesehen haben, werden sie überrascht sein. Außerdem muss alles schnell gehen, da sie sicherlich Verstärkung rufen werden. Ohne Rücksicht werden die Todesser niedergerungen und dann geht es sofort weiter in das Haus. Damit wir die Todesser dort schnellstmöglich außer Gefecht setzten können. OK, dann los und bloß leise sein."

Der Plan klappte in soweit, dass die Todesser wirklich nicht damit gerechnet hatten, dass sie angegriffen wurden und dadurch ziemlich überrascht waren und auch ziemlich schnell besiegt waren, denn wenn man in Büschen hockt ist das ausweichen eines gezielt geschossenem Todesfluches doch ziemlich schwierig. Aber dann ging es ins Haus hinein und die Todesser dort waren vor gewarnt und werten sich mit allem was sie hatten, schnell war ein unerbittlicher Kampf ausgebrochen und weder die eine Gruppe noch die andere Gruppe konnte ein Vorteil daraus schlagen. Die Flüche flogen in das Haus herein und aus dem Haus heraus. Es waren zwischenzeitlich zwei Todesser und ein Kämpfer des Lichtes zu Boden gegangen und da eigentlich nur eine Art von Flüchen benutzt wurde, brauchte man sich um diese Kämpfer nicht mehr zu kümmern. Remus lief die Zeit davon, da sicherlich bald Verstärkung kommen würde. Da verwandelte er sich in seinen Wehrwolf und sprang durch die geschlossenen Tür in die Wohnung der Grangers, die Todesser waren zu geschockt um schnell genug zu reagieren, denn normalerweise hätten sie heute sicherlich keine Wehrwölfe sehen sollen. Es ging noch ein Ordenskämpfer zu Boden aber dann waren die Todesser besiegt und lagen betäubt oder zerfetzt am Boden, denn der Wehrwolf hatte kräftig geholfen die Todesser zu vernichten. Als sich Remus wieder zurück verwandelt hatte betrachtete er seine Wunden und fluchte über den Hinterhalt der ihnen gelegt wurde. Sie durchsuchten das Haus und fanden die Grangers auch, nur leider lebte nur noch die kleine Schwester von Hermine, da sich die Todesser an ihr vergangen hatten und wohl noch nicht alle fertig waren. Remus reagierte blitzschnell und schnappte sich die Kleine gab noch ein paar Anweisungen und verschwand auf dem schnellsten Weg nach Frankreich, da er direkt in das HQ apparieren konnte. Er beseitigte im HQ noch schnell sein Kristall und reiste weiter nach Frankreich, damit die kleine möglichst schnell in Ärztliche Behandlung kam.

Währenddessen töteten die anderen beiden die übrig gebliebenen Todesser bis auf den Leiter dieser Aktion und wollten die Leichen der Grangers einpacken, als sich Hermines Mutter auf einmal rührte, sie war wohl doch noch nicht ganz tot. Schnell war der Vater und die toten Ordensmitglieder reisefertig verpackt und die Mutter so gelagert, dass sie den Transport überstehen würde. Zum Schluss packte man noch den Todesser und ab ging es zum Portal. Glücklicherweise wartete da kein weiterer Hinterhalt, da man das Portal erst heute umgelegt hatte und so ging es schnellstmöglich zurück nach Frankreich, damit auch die Mutter von Hermine in die Krankenstation kam. Die andere Befreiungsaktion lief sehr änlich ab, da auch hier Todesser warteten. Nur waren es hier nur wenige, so dass Moody keine mühe hatte diese unschädlich zu machen. Lediglich zwei seiner Mitstreiter hatten ein paar Blessuren davongetragen. Hier hatten die Todesser auch noch nicht so bei den Geiseln gewütet, sie lebten zumindest alle noch. Auch wenn sie einige Schnittflüche und Crucios über sich ergehen lassen mussten, aber sie lebten noch. Sie kamen auch ganz schnell in die Krankenstation und wurden dann schnellstmöglich ärztlich betreut. Man hatte tatsächlich den kleinen Franzosen aus St. Mungos für den Orden gewinnen können, nachdem er mit seiner Ausbildung zu Heiler fertig war. Er wollte auf der einen Seite der Seite des Lichtes helfen, sah die Gelegenheit aber auch als Ausbildung für sich an, denn wann hat man schon die Gelegenheit die verschiedensten Wunden kurieren zu können.

Außerdem hatte man noch zwei weitere Heiler aus Frankreich gewinnen können die auch tatkräftig halfen. Remus musste erst einmal in die Krankenstation seine Wunden versorgen und dann hatte er einen nicht gerade angenehmen Gang zu erledigen. Er musste Hermine über den Ausgang der Aktion berichten, bevor er mit Moody über diesen Fehlschlag diskutieren könnte. Er fand Hermine in der Bibliothek über ein paar Bücher schlafend. Vorsichtig weckte er sie und wartete dann das sie wach wurde. Als Hermine wieder klar war fing er an ihr zu erklären, was bei der Aktion passiert war. Als er fertig war brach Hermine weinend zusammen und wollte danach nur noch zu ihrer Schwester und ihrer Mutter. Remus brachte sie dann in die Krankenstation und wartet dann dort mit ihr, bis die Heiler mit ihrer Schwester fertig waren. Ihre Mutter würde sie noch nicht sofort besuchen können und Ihre Schwester könnte sich noch nicht an sie erinnern, da der Gedächtnissblock noch vorhanden war. Aber immerhin konnte sie für ihre kleine Schwester da sein, wenn sie aufwachen würde. Auch auf die Gefahr hin bei der Schwester von Hermine ein durcheinander im Gehirn anzurichten hatten sich die Heiler doch dazu entschlossen sie dieses Erlebnis erst einmal vergessen zu lassen. Remus marschierte dann schurstracks zu Moody um mit ihm über die Aktion zu reden.

„Hallo Remus."  
„Hallo Moody, was war das vorhin? Wo haben wir eine undichte Stelle?"  
„Ja Remus, wo haben wir eine undichte Stelle, die Frage gilt es zu beantworten. Irgendjemand muss Voldemord geträllert haben, was wir heute vorhatten. Wir hatten Glück das die Todesser auf die wir getroffen waren nicht gerade die Hellsten waren, so hatten wir sie ziemlich schnell überrumpelt, aber dass bei dir zwei Mann tot sind ist schlimm wirklich schlimm. Wir müssen herausfinden wie es dazu kommen konnte. So hat der Besuch von Madam Maxime jetzt nicht nur die Aufgabe das Gedächtnis der Leute wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, nein er muss gleich auch noch alle Mitglieder überprüfen."  
„Und woher wissen wir, dass er vertrauenswürdig ist?"  
„Das solltest du ihn selbst fragen, Remus. Er müsste gleich mit Madam Maxime hier erscheinen, da wir beide die Führung vom Orden sind werden wir mit ihm zusammentreffen."

Es dauerte noch gut eine viertel Stunde, bis es an die Tür klopfte und Madam Maxime mit einem unbekannten eintrat.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Moody, Mr Lupin"  
„Guten Abend, Madam Maxime. Mit wem haben wir denn das vergnügen."  
„Entschuldigung, neben mir ist Mr. Brilleaux er ist Mitarbeiter aus der Abteilung für Strafverfolgung des Ministeriums. Er ist der Spezialist, der den Gedankenblock bei den Familien beseitigen soll."  
„Guten Tag, Mr. Brilleaux, ich werde einmal ziemlich direkt sein. Wie sollen wir wissen, dass sie uns nicht hintergehen wollen, da wir momentan scheinbar ein ziemlich großes Loch in unserer Organisation zu haben scheinen."  
„Ich kann ihre Frage durchaus verstehen, ich kann ihnen anbieten dass sie mich unter entsprechenden Drogen befragen oder das sie in meinem Hirn spazieren gehen können, aber ich glaube sie kennen die Fähigkeiten die nötig sind den Gedächtnissblock zu beseitigen und wissen auch, dass es wenig nützt, wenn sie eine der angebotenen Methoden ausführen."  
„Genau das ist mein Problem, da ich davon ausgehe das sie ein 'Durchleuchter' sind, reichen meine Fähigkeiten bei weitem nicht aus um sie zu prüfen. Wir werden ihnen also einfach vertrauen müssen."  
„Nun aber noch eine Frage an Sie Madam Maxime, wie kommen sie an einen Durchleuchter aus dem Ministerium und vor allem wie haben sie von ihm gewusst?"  
„Nun Mr. Moody, ich war letzte Woche bei unserem geschätzten Minister um mit ihm über die Schule zu reden und darüber was zur Zeit in England los ist. Das Problem ist, dass er momentan nicht offiziell Stellung beziehen kann, da sich bis jetzt das englische Ministerium so benimmt wie immer und bei Fragen, ob gewisse Vorwürfe zutreffen erhält er aus London immer nur die Antwort es seien interne Angelegenheiten, da solle er sich doch bitte nicht einmischen. Diese Antwort erhalten im übrigen auch alle anderen Ministerien, die diese Entwicklung mit Sorge betrachten. So sind im offiziell die Hände gebunden. Als ich ihm nun einige Informationen gegeben habe, die sie gesammelt haben, da ist er einfach nur blass geworden und hat den Chef der Auroren zu uns bestellt, damit er sich die Informationen auch anhören kann. Dieser war ebenfalls absolut bestürzt und meinte, da könne man doch nicht die Hände in den Schoß legen und abwarten. Diese Meinung vertrat auch der Minister und ist erst einmal meiner eigentlichen Bitte nachgekommen und hat Mr. Brilleaux für diesen Auftrag freigestellt. Aber er hat noch ein wenig mehr getan, da Mr. Brilleaux ja eigentlich gar nicht existiert ...", nun konnte man ein lachen hören, „... hat er ihn gleich einmal nach hier abkommandiert. Ich selbst vertraue ihm blind, da er einer meiner liebsten Cousins ist. Er war immer auf der Seite des Lichtes und hat auch die Taten von Albus Dumbledore immer unterstützt. Natürlich muss er ihr Vertrauen erst gewinnen. Aber noch einmal zurück auf das, was der Minister noch getan hat. Er hat darauf hin mit einigen seiner Europäischen Kollegen gesprochen und so werden in kürze 120 Auroren hier her abkommandiert. Diese werden bevor sie diesen Komplex betreten von meinem Cousin gescannt und können uns danach damit helfen die Muggel aus England zu evakuieren. Die Auroren Stammen je 20 aus Frankreich, Deutschland, Spanien, Polen, Dänemark und Norwegen. Mit den anderen Ländern will er noch verhandeln. Mehr Auroren kann er momentan nicht entbehren, da es auffallen würde wenn soviel Auroen verschwinden. Aber das soll sich in Zukunft ändern. Ach so, es erübrigt sich zu sagen, dass er und auch die anderen Regierungschefs inoffiziell voll hinter dem Orden des Phoenix stehen. Sie würden nur gerne als Gegenleistung auf dem laufenden gehalten werden, was in England passiert."

Remus hatte die Sprache verloren und auch Moody musste sich erst einmal wieder sammeln.

„Ich kann nur sagen, ich bin unheimlich überrascht, gibt es doch noch Regierungen die nicht nur da sitzen und Däumchen drehen. Na dann, herzlich willkommen im Team. Wenn ihre Cousine ihnen vertraut werde ich das auch erst einmal tun, solange sie sich dieses Vertrauens als würdig erweisen."

Danach wurde noch besprochen, wie man nun weiter vorgehen wollte und es wurde festgelegt, wann man versuchen wollte die Gedankenblocks bei den Muggeln zu entfernen. Auch wurde beschlossen, erst einmal alle wichtigen Personen des Ordens zu scannen um zu sehen ob es einen Spion geben würde.

------

Hermine saß bei ihrer kleinen Schwester und hatte ein Händchen in ihre Hand genommen und war sie am streicheln. Sie war noch nicht wieder erwacht und lag dort wie Tod. Die körperlichen Folgen des Angriffes konnten die Ärzte beseitigen, aber die emotionalen würden sie nicht kurieren können, auch wenn sie sie erst einmal blockiert hatten, irgendwann würde sie sich damit auseinander setzen müssen. Sie könnten sie zwar erst einmal ruhig stellen, aber schließlich müsse sich der Mensch dennoch seinen Erlebnissen stellen. Es war nur gut, wenn sie in der Zeit jemanden hatte der ihr zur Seite stehen kann. Sie würde in den nächsten Stunden aufwachen und wahrscheinlich sofort mit den Bildern dieser schrecklichen Tat konfrontiert werden, da man nur die Vergewaltigung blockiert hatte. Man hatte beschlossen die kleine Sabrina als erste zu behandeln, wenn sie aufwacht, da ihre Mutter sicherlich noch zwei bis drei Wochen im künstlichen Schlaf gehalten werden musste. So würde sie wenigstens Hermine erkennen und könnte sich in ihren Armen ausweinen. Aber bis dahin würden es noch ein paar Stunden sein und Hermine musste ja auch noch ihre Aufgaben erledigen. So verließ sie erst einmal die Krankenstation und ging wieder in die Bibliothek um einige Fragen dort zu rescherschieren. Sie hatte dem Pfleger aber vorher abgenötigt, dass er sie sofort verständigen würde, wenn Sabrina aufwacht.

Remus und Gastone, dass war der Vorname von Mr. Brilleaux, waren mittlerweile dabei die wichtigen Mitglieder des Ordens zu scannen. Die beiden hatten den Mitgliedern nur gesagt, dass Gastone ein Legliment ist und so ihre Gedanken sondieren würde. Man sagte den Mitgliedern auch genau was geschehen würde und so konnten sie die Untersuchung auch ablehnen, wurden dann aber sofort aus dem Orden entfernt. So scannten sie eine Person nach der andern und hatten bis jetzt noch niemanden gefunden und es hatte auch noch niemand abgelehnt sich der Untersuchung zu stellen. Gastone suchte im ersten Schritt nach einer Voldemord freundlichen Gesinnung und im zweiten Schritt nach Gedankenblocks, bei denen sich auch um Troijaner handeln könnte. Das war eine Taktik, die unter 'Durchleuchtern' gerne angewandt wurde. Derjenige wusste nicht, dass er ein Spion ist, so konnte er selbst unter Veritaserum immer ruhigen Gewissens sagen er sein kein Spion. Selbst wenn man ihn nach speziellen Taten befragte die der Spion getan hatte bekam man nur die Antwort er sei es nicht gewesen. Man pflanzte dem Spion im Grunde genommen eine zweite Persönlichkeit ein, die unabhängig von der eigentlichen agierte und die wenn sie passiv war nur durch einen Durchleuchter zu erkennen war. Man scannte Mitglied für Mitglied und hatte am Schluss nur noch die Weasleys und Tonks übrig. Diese befanden sich momentan gerade auf einer Informationsbeschaffungsmission und sollten eigentlich seid zwei Stunden zurück sein. Es vergingen noch einmal drei Stunden, bis die drei zurück kamen, sie waren in einen Hinterhalt der Todesser gekommen und mussten sich den Weg frei kämpfen.

**--- Rückblick ---**

Tonks, Ron und Fred waren durch das Portal gegangen und danach durch das zweite Portal nach London. Von dort aus gingen sie in die Zentralbibliothek der Zauberuniversität in England, sie sollten sich nach Informationen über das Tor umsehen, da es ja in England stand und man so hoffte möglichst einige neue Informationen zusammentragen zu können. Denn die Informationen die man bis jetzt besaß waren eher spärlich und sagten nichts darüber, wie man das Tor umschalten könnte. Tonks hatte immer noch gute Kontakte und so war es ein leichtes für sie in die Bibliothek zu gelangen man hatte ihnen sogar den Zugang zu den entsprechenden Werken genehmigt, da die Werke nicht für jeden zugänglich waren. Aber hin und wieder zahlt es sich halt aus, wenn man einen reinblütigen Cousin hat, der auch nicht viel von Voldemord hält aber keine Lust hat zu fliehen, da er so in seine Forschungen vertieft war.

Erst lief auch alles sehr gut, man hatte einige Bücher gefunden in denen etwas zu diesem Thema zu finden war und war nun tüchtig dabei entweder die Textpassagen oder das ganze Buch zu kopieren. Eigentlich waren die Bücher in der Bibliothek gegen solche Aktionen geschützt, aber Madam Maxime hatte ihnen gezeigt wie man diesen Schutz beseitigte und danach wieder neu auf die Bücher legte, denn schließlich war sie Herrin über viele Tausend Bücher, von denen einige auch nicht unbedingt kopiert werden sollten. So hatten sie mittlerweile alle Bücher kopiert, in denen etwas zu diesem Tor stand, hatte die Kopien verkleinert und verpackt. Die drei wollten gerade den Heimweg antreten als von hinten eine Stimme zu ihnen drang.

„Na wen haben wir denn da? Ist das nicht die ausgebüchste Aurorin, die ihresgleichen verraten hat?"  
„Hallo Shacklebold, ich habe gekündigt da mir die Gesinnung der Autoren nicht mehr gefiel."  
„In den Fahndungsakten sieht das aber ganz anders aus. Dort steht so etwas wie Landesverrat drin und Landesverräter mögen wir gar nicht. Dort steht auch, dass man bei der Gefangenname alle Mittel anwenden darf."

Tonks war blass geworden, auch wenn sie mit so etwas ja eigentlich gerechnet hatte konnte sie es doch in diesem Moment nicht glauben. Sie konnte sehen, wie auch ihre anderen Begleiter blass wurden.

„Und wen haben wir da noch? Zwei Weasleys, haben wir da nicht drei auf der Fahndungsliste wegen Mordes an dem Rest der Familie? Ich denke ja, dass war dann ja mal ein richtig erfolgreicher Tag. So, nun werden sie alle drei schön ihren Zauberstab abgeben und sich ohne viele Umstände verhaften lassen. Apparieren ist nicht, da ein entsprechendes Feld generiert wurde und Portschlüssel würde ich ihnen nicht raten, da sonst ihr Cousin wegen Landesverrates vor Gericht gestellt werden würde, also dürfte ich bitte um die Zauberstäbe bitten."

Tonks und die anderen beiden waren nun in einer Zwickmühle, natürlich hatten sie ein speziellen Notportschlüssel dabei, der von den Kobolden entworfen worden war und den die Zauberer nicht blockieren konnten, aber ihren Cousin wollte sie auch nicht vor Gericht sehen. Auf der anderen Seite waren die kopierten Unterlagen unheimlich wichtig. Welch eine dumme Zwickmühle, nur leider gab es keine Alternative und die Order von Moody war klar. So packte Tonks den Portschlüssel um kurze Zeit später damit zu beginnen die Auroren mit Flüchen einzudecken. Die anderen beiden hatten ziemlich schnell gemerkt, dass sich Tonks natürlich wieder einmal nicht an die Order von Moody halten würde und fingen Ihrerseits ebenfalls an die Auroren mit üblen dunklen Flüchen einzudecken. Flüche die sie nicht töten würden, sie aber sicher außer Gefecht setzten würden, da sie ja nicht wussten wer von denen nun ein freiwilliger Todesser war und wer gezwungen wurde.

Durch den Kampf wurde ein großer Teil des Spezialarchivs der Bibliothek vernichtet und es würde Monate bis Jahre dauern, die Werke zu reparieren, aber das war den dreien vollkommen egal. Hier konnten sie sich eh nie wieder blicken lassen. Sie kämpften sich langsam zu ihrem Cousin durch und hatten sich auch schon die ein oder andere Beule geholt nur waren die Bücher auch eine wundervolle Deckung, als die Autoren plötzlich die Gangart verschärften und Flüche auf sie zukamen die sie durchaus Töten konnten, denn ein Reducto auf die richtige Stelle könnte durchaus der letzte Fluch gewesen sein, den sie gespürt hätten und die Schneideflüche waren auch nicht ohne. Glücklicherweise hatte die Auroren gedacht, sie würden ein leichtes Spiel mit den dreien haben und waren nur zu fünft angerückt. Als sie es endlich zu ihrem Cousin geschafft hatten staunte dieser nicht schlecht, als ihm plötzlich die Flüche nur so um die Ohren flogen und raffte so schnell er konnte seine Unterlagen zusammen, da er schon wusste was nun kommen würde.

„Jeffrey wir müssen hier ganz schnell weg und dich werden wir mitnehmen."  
„Und wenn ich nicht will, Tonks?", diese Frage war eigentlich überflüssig und das wusste er aber stellen konnte man sich ja trotzdem mal.  
„Dann werde ich dir eins über die Rübe ziehen und dich so mitnehmen!"  
Die Antwort war so klar wie die Antworten immer von Tonks waren, das war es was er so an ihr schätzte, sie war immer gerade heraus und man wusste sofort wo man dran war. Nachdem die Unterlagen gerettet waren wurden die Notportschlüssel aktiviert und man landete in dem sicheren Haus. Tonks ging darauf hin durch das Portal um einen Kristall zu holen, damit ihr Cousin auch durch das Portal gehen könnte. Dafür musste sie eine Gedankenprüfung über sich ergehen lassen, damit sichergestellt war das sie nicht von irgendjemand beherrscht wurde. Danach ging sie mit dem Kristall zurück und alle vier kamen im HQ an. Dort wollte ihr Cousin, dann aber doch nicht einfach nur entführt werden und so einigte man sich darauf noch einmal 'kurz' in sein Labor zu gehen, damit er dann alles zusammenpacken konnte was er noch benötigte, denn schließlich wollte er seine Forschungen ja nicht aufgeben. Aus dem 'Kurz' wurden dann sechs Stunden in denen Tonks und die Weasleys Blut und Wasser geschwitzt haben ob der Frage, wann denn wohl die Auroren hier aufkreuzen würden. Sie hatten aber Glück gehabt und die Auroren tauchten nicht auf so das sie ohne weitere Störung nach Frankreich gehen konnten um dort erst einmal in die Krankenstation zu gehen und sich behandeln zu lassen. Am schlimmsten hatte es Ron getroffen, er hatte ein paar Schnittflüche und einen bösen Reducto auf die Schulter abbekommen. Die Schulter war sicherlich zertrümmert, so wie sie schmerzte.

**--- Rückblick ende ---**

In der Krankenstation herrschte ein wenig Chaos, da zu den schon vorhandenen Patienten nun auch noch vier weitere hinzukamen. Remus ging mit Gastone ganz gezielt auf die vier Heimkehrer zu und stellte seinen Gast vor und sagte den dreien, was nun passieren würde. Zuerst ließ sich Tonks überprüfen und bestand ohne jegliche Probleme. Danach war Ron an der Reihe, er hatte auch keine Probleme damit sich prüfen zu lassen, so dass Gastone mit der Überprüfung anfangen konnte. Zuerst prüfte er seine Gesinnung und stellte nur Loyalität zum Orden fest, danach suchte er nach Gedächtnissblocks und fand auch welche. Er beendete seine Untersuchung und meinte, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Nun überprüfte er auch noch Fred und stellte bei ihm ebenso einen Gedächtnissblock fest, sagte aber auch Fred es sei alles in Ordnung. Bevor die beiden die Krankenstation verließen gingen sie noch einmal kurz zu Hermines Schwester herüber und schauten wie es ihr ging. Sie war immer noch nicht erwacht, würde dies aber wahrscheinlich in den nächsten Stunden tun.

Wieder alleine mit Moody erzählte Gastone erst einmal was er gefunden hatte. Man kam überein, dass Voldemord sie vor etwa einer Woche erwischt haben muss und diese andere Persönlichkeit eingepflanzt hat. Man wollte aber erst einmal abwarten was die beiden so trieben, bevor man die Persönlichkeit zerstören würde, außerdem könne man so vielleicht auch ein paar Fehlinformationen an Voldemord streuen. Dies war zwar ein gefährliches Unterfangen, aber es gab leider keine Alternative. Jetzt stand aber erst einmal die Genesung von Hermines Schwester im Vordergrund, denn die Kleine war erwacht und war verständlicherweise vollkommen verstört. So gingen die drei in die Krankenstation um die Blockaden bei der Kleinen zu entfernen, diese Prozedur durften nur die beiden Weasleys nicht mitbekommen, da sonst die zweite Persönlichkeit verdacht schöpfen könnte. Dies stellte sich aber nicht als Gefahr heraus, da die beiden die Krankenstation schon wieder verlassen hatten. Was die beiden allerdings nicht wussten, war das sie ab sofort je einen Schatten hatten um herauszufinden wie Voldemord die Informationen von ihnen bekommt.

In der Krankenstation saß die kleine Sabrina in einer Ecke und weinte bitterlich, Hermine saß etwas abseits und weinte ebenfalls. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten wollte die kleine nichts von ihrer großen Schwester wissen, da diese ja Tod war und die Person da somit nicht ihre Schwester sein könnte. Gastone ging auf die Kleine zu und versuchte sie zu beruhigen, was angesichts dessen was sie erlebt hatte nicht leicht war. Als er sie ein wenig beruhigt hatte fing er langsam an zu sondieren, wo und wie die Gedächtnisblockade angelegt war um sie dann zerstören zu können. Er musste dabei absolut behutsam vorgehen, da sonst die Gefahr bestand, dass das Gehirn der Kleinen schaden nahm. So tastete er sich langsam vorwärts und versuchte auf der anderen Seite Sabrina immer weiter zu beruhigen. Als er dann endlich den Block gefunden hatte bestätigte sich auch nochmals der Verdacht von Moody, das die Grangers besonders behandelt worden waren, denn die Arbeit war die eines Durchleuchters und so war es ungleich schwerer diesen Block zu beseitigen und er würde seinen Zauberstab benötigen, was aber Sabrina höchstwahrscheinlich hysterisch werden lassen würde. So brauchte er die Hilfe von Hermine, denn wenn er einmal angefangen hatte müsse er diese Prozedur zu Ende bringen, sonst würde er der Kleinen Schäden zufügen.

So nahm er Hermine beiseite und instruierte sie was zu tun sei und die beiden beschäftigten sich wieder mit Sabrina. In einem Moment, als Sabrina nicht so genau hinsah nahm er den Zauberstab und fing die Prozedur an. Natürlich fing Sabrina sofort an zu schreien, aber Hermine hatte sie gepackt und hielt sie fest, damit Gastone die Prozedur beenden konnte. Diese war zwar nicht schmerzhaft, zumindest bis der Block zerplatzen würde, aber das Kind hatte verständlicher Weise in diesem moment Todesangst. Er fand die Stelle wieder und zerstörte den Block und konnte auch gerade noch der Falle ausweichen, die wohl von dem Durchleuchter dort platziert worden war, sodass Sabrina noch einmal laut aufschrie und dann unmächtig zusammenbrach. Gastone überzeugte sich noch, dass nun alles in Ordnung war und begab sich dann in sein Zimmer, da ihn diese Prozedur doch ziemlich mitgenommen hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte die kleine Sabrina und neben ihr auf dem Bett lag ihre große Schwester und hatte sie fest in den Arm genommen. Sie konnte sich zwar an die ganzen Greultaten, die man ihr angetan hatte erinnern, aber sie hatte auch ihre große Schwester wieder und da konnte ihr ja eigentlich gar nichts mehr passieren. Sie kuschelte sich noch enger an Hermine und schlief zufrieden wieder ein. Zwei Stunden später kam Gastone nocheinmal vorbei und schaute nochmals nach seiner Patientin und wollte danach mit dem zweiten jungen Patienten anfangen, damit er sich auch wieder an die wichtigen Dinge erinnern könnte, beispielsweise seine große Schwester. Er ging auf den Jungen zu um seinen Geist zu sondieren, als er plötzlich auf eine enorm starke Barriere traf. Er versuchte die Barriere zu durchdringen und wurde nur zurückgestoßen und mit einem Gefühl belohnt, als ob sein Blut in glühende Lava verwandelt wurde. Einen Versuch wagte er aber noch, aber auch diesmal war die Erfahrung die er machte alles andere als angenehm. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, fauchte ihn ein ziemlich wütender roter Phönix an. Die anderen Besucher der Krankenstation schauten wie gebannt auf dieses Schauspiel und wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten. Aber scheinbar hatte der Phönix etwas gegen diese Behandlung einzuwenden. Gastone trat langsam einen geordneten Rückzug an, denn mit einen Phönix wollte er sich nicht gerade anlegen oder ihn auch nur wütend machen. Als er weit genug von dem Jungen McGregor entfernt war wurde der Phönix auch gleich wieder ruhig bleib aber auf dem Bett sitzen. Hermine schaute gebannt auf den Phönix, bis ihr auffiel, wen sie da anschaute.

„Fakes, was machst du denn hier?"

Der Phönix schaute sie an und man hätte meinen können er lächelte sie an, nur sprechen konnten Phönixe ja leider nicht, so blieb diese Frage leider unbeantwortet.

TBC ...


	12. Training und ein kleines Malör

Hallo alle zusammen, die vierzehn Tage sind rum und hier ist ein neues Kapitel.  
Viel Spaß beim lesen, Bärchen**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 12**

**Training und ein kleines Malör**

#Gedanken#

-Parsel-

_Telepathie_

Es dauerte fast zwei Tage, bis Harry aus dem Koma erwachte. Was auch immer in Amica gefahren war, er war stinksauer auf die Kleine. Wobei so klein war sie auch nicht mehr, scheinbar wuchsen Schattentieger in den ersten Lebensmonaten relativ schnell, denn sie war schon etwa so groß wie ein normaler Tiger. Er schaute sich um und sah Amica neben sich regungslos liegen und machte sich sofort Sorgen. Sofort war sein Ärger verraucht und der schaute, was denn mit seiner Kleinen geschehen war. Sie hatte eine kleine Wunde an einer ihrer Pranken, diese war aber schon soweit verheilt das sie nicht mehr gefährlich sein sollte. Ansonsten fand er nichts was der Grund für die Reglosigkeit der Kleinen sein könnte. Erst einmal aufstehen dachte er sich und ging in die Umkleide um sich anzuziehen, dabei bemerkte er den hübschen Kratzer den er auf dem Gesicht hatte.

#Hier muss sie mich getroffen haben, als bei mir die Lichter ausgegangen sind. Aber warum zum Teufel hat sie das getan?#

Ohne eine Antwort auf seine Frage zu bekommen ging Harry wieder in das Schwimmbad zurück und schaute sich Amica genauer an, sie war immer noch bewusstlos und er machte sich jetzt ernsthaft Sorgen um die Kleine, denn er wusste noch nicht das er fast zwei Tage geschlafen hatte. Er streichelte seine Kleine, aber nichts geschah. Er schüttelte sie, auch nichts. Jetzt versuchte er sich mit einem Eimer Wasser, auch nichts.

#Verdammt, was hat sie? Was ist nur passiert, erst geht sie auf mich los und nun liegt sie da und rührt sich nicht, ich werde noch wahnsinnig.#

Harry saß etwas abseits von Amica und merkte so nicht, wie diese ihre Augen öffnete und sich umschaute. Sie machte einen sehr verstörten Eindruck, schaute sich um und sah Harry, ihre Ersatzmama traurig und verzweifelt in der Ecke sitzen.

#Was ist nur passiert? Warum bin ich klatschnass? Warum sitzt Harry verzweifelt in der Ecke?#

Sie war nur einem inneren Instinkt gefolgt und hatte Harry umgerissen und ihm eine Wunde zugefügt, leider hatte sie etwas zu fest zugeschlagen, so dass Harry K.O. gegangen war. Danach hatte sie sich in ihre Pranke gebissen, damit auch sie blutete. Jetzt hatte sie ihre Wunde auf Harrys gelegt, so dass ein Blutaustausch statt finden konnte. Was dann geschah wusste sie nicht mehr genau. Sie erinnerte sich an eine riesige Explosion, Lichtblitze und Energielinien die zwischen Ihr und Harry gezogen waren. Dann aber wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und sie konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Warum musste nur ihre Mutter sterben, sie hätte ihr vielleicht erklären können warum sie das getan hat und wenn ihre Mutter gewusst hätte was Harry für ein Mensch war, hätte sie ihn sicherlich nicht angegriffen. Aber so, war ihre Mutter leider Tod und sie hatte keine Ahnung was geschehen war.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie plötzlich etwas hörte, in ihrem Kopf hörte.

_Verdammt nochmal, was ist nur passiert. Erst greift sie mich an und dann liegt sie wie Tod dort und wir beide haben kleine Wunden, die schon fast verheilt sind._

Sie schaute und Harry hatte immer noch das Gesicht in die Arme gelegt, also konnte er nicht geredet haben, aber woher kam die Stimme?

_Ist da wer?_

Harry schaute auf und sah das sich Amica gerührt hatte und ihn anschaute nur konnte er niemanden erkennen der dort sonst noch ist. Also wer sollte gerade nachgefragt haben ob dort jemand ist? Aber was viel wichtiger war, Amica war wach und ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er erhob sich und ging zu Amica um sie in den Arm zu nehmen, endlich hatte er sie wieder. Vergessen war de kleine Disput und vergessen war auch die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Bist du also doch wach geworden. Du hast mir ja einen schönen Schrecken eingejagt, liegst da wie tod, ich dachte schon ich hätte dich verloren."

Damit umarmte Harry sie wieder fest und wollte gar nicht mehr loslassen, er hätte es nicht verwunden, wenn sie gestorben wäre er hatte ja schließlich sonst niemanden.

_Du drückst mir die Luft ab!_

Harry sprang erschrocken auf und schaute Amica völlig entgeistert an.

„Hast du gerade mit mir geredet?"

_Du hast das gehört?_

„So kann man das wohl auch sagen, warum kannst du mit mir sprechen?"

_Keine Ahnung, muss wohl mit diesem seltsamen Instinkt zu tun haben, der mich gezwungen hat mit dir einen Bluttausch zu machen._

„Wir haben unser Blut miteinander ausgetauscht?"

_Nur ein paar Tropfen, danach ist ja auch schon alles explodiert._

„Alles Explodiert?", Harry hatte momentan einen sehr seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck angenommen, vielleicht vergleichbar mit einem Fisch auf dem trockenen.

_Ja, als ob alles um uns herum auf einmal explodiert ist und außerdem fühle ich mich so komisch als ob irgendetwas mit mir passiert ist, ich weiß auch nicht!_

„Gut, du kannst mit mir sprechen, obwohl du ein Tiger bist, seltsam. Das muss wohl eine besondere Fähigkeit von Schattentigern sein, denke ich. Das sollten wir auf jeden Fall einmal herausbekommen, nur wie kommen wir in eine Bibliothek. Diese hier ist wahrscheinlich durch das Tor zur Erde versperrt und Trinsic ist durch ein Energiefeld versperrt. ... Energieblitze hast du gesagt???"

_Nun ja, so hat es zumindest für mich ausgesehen. Als ich mit dir mein Blut geteilt habe ist alles hell geworden und es haben sich Energielinien zwischen uns gebildet. Danach bin ich leider auch bewusstlos geworden, so dass ich nicht weiß wie es weiter gegangen ist. Ich hatte nur plötzlich dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass es richtig ist das zu tun. Es war wie ein innerer Zwang, dich anzufallen und dann das Blut zu tauschen. Bist du jetzt sehr böse mit mir?_

„Nein, aber ich würde schon gern wissen, was geschehen ist. Denn auch ich fühle mich ein wenig seltsam. Aber vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass wir hier eine Zeit auf dem Boden gelegen haben und bewusstlos waren. Wir sollten erst einmal etwas essen und dann eine Nacht ausruhen. Morgen sehen wir dann weiter."

_Also gut, schlafen wir erst einmal. Vielleicht sieht es Morgen schon anders aus._

Nachdem beide noch etwas gegessen hatten gingen sie beide in Harrys Zimmer und machten es sich dort gemütlich. Harry schlief aber noch lange nicht ein. Er machte sich Gedanken darüber was denn dort passiert war. Wie kann es sein, dass er plötzlich mit einer Schattentigerin sprechen konnte oder besser gesagt sich telepathisch mit ihr unterhalten konnte, denn so nannte man diese Form der Kommunikation. Er ein Telepath, dass konnte doch nicht sein. Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis Harry in den Schlaf fiel, da er sich immer weiter Fragte, was denn dort passiert war und ob er Amica wirklich noch vertrauen konnte.

Zumindest auf dieser Frage hatte er die Antwort schnell gefunden.

Er würde Amica noch immer sein Leben anvertrauen, da auch Amica ziemlich durch den Wind war und nicht wirklich wusste was passiert war, glaubte er dass es wirklich nur ein Instinkt war dem sie gefolgt war und dass sie ihm nie schaden wollte und außerdem hatte er nun eine Blutsschwester. Allein bei dem Gedanken musste Harry schmunzeln. Bei diesem Gedanken schlief er dann auch endlich ein und freute sich insgeheim darüber, dass er nun endlich Jemanden hatte mit dem er reden konnte. Denn auf Dauer war das allein sein auf diesem Planeten doch schon sehr zermürbend. Er würde sich in den nächsten Tagen wieder auf sein Training konzentrieren und versuchen einen Weg in eine Bibliothek zu finden.

------

Der nächste Morgen kam und es ging beiden schon besser, aber das seltsame Gefühl das irgendetwas anders war blieb auch bei beiden erhalten. Dieses Gefühl hatte sich auch in der Nacht nicht gelegt. Aber da sie nun momentan nichts an der Situation ändern konnten nahm Harry erst einmal wieder sein Training auf und fing mit seinem Ausdauertraining an. Er lief und lief und merkte gar nicht, dass er viel mehr schaffte als noch bei seinem letzten Training. Er war schon zehn Runden im Garten gelaufen, als er sich fragte, warum er noch immer nicht müde wurde und warum er so fit war. Hier dachte er sich aber noch nichts dabei sondern ging in seinem Trainigsprogramm weiter. Als er mit seinem Trainigsprogramm fertig war verzog er sich schnell wieder in die mollig warmen Räume, da es draußen nun doch ziemlich kalt war. Über Nacht hatte es noch einmal kräftig viel Neuschnee gegeben und die Temperaturen waren deutlich unter Null gefallen und machten auch keinerlei Versuche diese Marke zu übersteigen. Amica war mit ihm seine Runden gelaufen und hatte sich dann wieder in die warmen Räume begeben, als er noch seine Übungen für den Muskelaufbau gemacht hatte. Sie lag wohlig zusammengerollt vor dem Kamin und schnurrte leise vor sich hin. Harry sah das und ihm wurde warm ums Herz, er hatte sich an die Gesellschaft von Amica schon so gewöhnt und wollte sie auf keinen Fall mehr missen. Es tat gut jemanden zu haben mit dem man jetzt sogar reden konnte. Harry wollte jetzt einmal probieren, ob er auch telepatisch mit Amica in Kontakt treten konnte. Er konzentrierte sich und ...

_Hallo meine Schmusekatze, hast du es dir wieder einmal vor dem warmen Kamin gemütlich gemacht?_

_Aber sicher, denn hier ist es doch am bequemsten._

_Seit wann wird es denn Tigern kalt?_

_Mir ist draußen nicht kalt, aber ich finde es halt hier angenehmer und du könntest deine anderen Übungen auch ruhig hier machen._

_Könnte ich, aber nach dem Laufen brauche ich noch ein wenig Abkühlung und draußen genieße ich auch die schöne frische Luft. Wie es scheint kann ich auf telepathisch mit dir reden._

_Das hattest du doch schon direkt am Anfang getan, als du dir Sorgen gemacht hattest._

_Ja, aber jetzt habe ich es bewusst versucht, ob man so auch mit anderen Lebewesen in Kontakt treten kann?_

_Ich weiß nicht, denn es ist auch für mich neu mit Jemandem zu kommunizieren, der kein Tiger ist._

_Das sollten wir dann vielleicht einmal ausprobieren. Aber erst gibt es jetzt einmal etwas zu futtern._

Gesagt getan. Beide bedienten sich erst einmal aus der Speisekammer und ließen es sich schmecken, danach wollte Harry wieder etwas für seine Fähigkeiten in der stablosen Magie tun, damit er auf diesem Gebiet endlich einmal weiter kommen würde. Schließlich wollte er sich auch einmal an die schwierigeren Sprüche von Slytherin, speziell diese wo Parsel benötigt wurde heran wagen. Bis jetzt hatte er Angst gehabt diese auszuprobieren, da sie fast alle als gefährlich eingestuft waren und er hatte sich vorgenommen, dass es nicht noch einmal zu so einem Unfall kommen sollte, bei dem er sich bewusstlos auf dem Boden wiedergefunden hatte. So hatte er sich für heute vorgenommen, den einfachen Schwebezauber mal an etwas anderem als einer Feder auszuprobieren.

Er hatte sich dafür einen kleinen Stein mitgebracht an welchem er probieren wollte. Er legte also den Stein auf den Boden und konzentrierte sich darauf den Schwebezauber ohne Stab auszuüben.

„Wingardium Leviosa"

Das Ergebniss überraschte Harry nun doch ein wenig. Der Stein flog in einer in einem Affenzahn gegen die Decke und zerfiel bei dem Aufprall in feinen Staub, der sich dann über Harry und die Möbelstücke legte. Er hatte ja gehofft, dass er den Stein dazu bewegen konnte vom Boden abzuheben nur musste er gleich an der Decke zerschellen?

Wie war das möglich? War er über Nacht plötzlich stärker geworden?

_Amica, hast du das gesehen?_

_Ja, warum hast du den Stein denn gegen die Decke fliegen lassen, was hatte das für einen Sinn?_

_Naja, eigentlich sollte der Stein nur fliegen. Ich wollte meine Fähigkeiten im stablosen Zaubern verbessern._

_Worin wolltest du dich verbessern?_

_Im zaubern ohne Zauberstab._

_Was ist ein Zauberstab?_

_Harry holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und zeigte ihn Amica._

_Das hier ist ein Zauberstab._

_Kannst du ohne das Ding nicht zaubern, die Bewohner hier brauchen solche Dinger nicht?_

_In meiner Welt war es nicht üblich ohne zu zaubern. Wir mussten diese Dinger benutzen um richtig zu Zaubern. Jetzt bin ich aber dabei es ohne zu lernen._

_Und das ist soeben schief gegangen???_

_So kann man es auch ausdrücken, ja. Ich glaube ich versuche es noch einmal mit der Feder, damit hatte es geklappt._

Danach nahm sich Harry eine Feder und levitierte auch sie in die Decke, bei ihr gab es eine kleine Stichflamme und die Feder war abgebrannt und Ruß verteilte sich durch das Zimmer.

_Das sah mir jetzt aber nicht danach aus, als hätte es geklappt. Mache das bitte nicht mit mir. Ich wollte noch eine weile leben._

_Ich verstehe das nicht. Bis gestern hatte es noch geklappt, da ist die Feder friedlich geschwebt und dann auch wieder auf den Boden gesunken._

_Das war aber jetzt wesentlich schneller als „langsam". Lass sie doch einmal etwas langsamer fliegen, dann ist sie auch nicht gleich kaputt bevor sie die Decke erreicht._

_Witzig!!!_

Wenn auch etwas angefressen versuchte Harry es noch einmal mit einer Feder und konzentrierte sich darauf die Feder langsamer Fliegen zu lassen. Es gelang auch ein kleinen Moment, bevor der Ruß in den die Feder verwandelt worden war wieder in die Decke krachte. Wild fluchend versuchte es Harry noch einmal, noch einmal, ... und noch einmal. Nach vielen Versuchen schaffte es Harry nun wenigstens die Feder nicht mehr vor der Decke in Ruß zu verwandeln. Er konnte es aber immer noch nicht fassen, was über Nacht passiert war. Sein Magiepotential muss sich ja extrem vergrößert haben, denn anders war das hier nicht zu erklären. Er wollte es einmal ausprobieren und wollte einen einfachen Feuerball zaubern. Dies konnte er bisher aber nur mit Stab, deshalb nahm er seinen Stab und wollte loslegen.

_Was hast du vor?_

_Ich wollte einen anderen Zauberspruch ausprobieren, warum?_

_Welchen möchtest du den ausprobieren?_

_Einen kleinen Feuerball._

_Solltest du den nicht draußen weit weg vom Haus ausproberen?_

_Ups,... ich glaube du hast recht._

So gingen sie also beide in Richtung des Portals um sich dort ein lohnendes Ziel auszusuchen. Beim Portal angekommen schaute sich Harry um und fand in einem alten abgestorbenen Baum ein lohnendes Ziel. Er legte an und zauberte, „INFLAMARE". Das Ergebnis war dann aber erschreckend und verblüffend zugleich und kostete Harry seinen Zauberstab.

Nachdem Harry den Spruch beendet hatte fing sein Zauberstab an zu glühen und ein rissiger Feuerball löste sich aus dem Zauberstab. Dieser flog dann zum Baum um dort in einer Explosion zu vergehen. Danach war vom Baum nichts mehr übrig, die Explosion hatte einen Krater gerissen und sowohl den Baum als auch eine menge Erde in der Gegend verteilt. Harry war auch von der Mischung aus Schnee, Erde und Baumstücken getroffen worden. Glücklicherweise waren es nur kleine Stücke und Harry hatte sich nicht verletzt, da er auch seine Lederkleidung an hatte. Nur war er halt jetzt klatschnass und ziemlich eingesaut. Aber das für Harry schlimmste war, dass sein Zauberstab, nachdem ihn der Feuerball verlassen hatte, zu Ruß zerfallen war.

Das Bild was sich einem Beobachter nun gezeigt hätte war aber auch einfach nur schön. Harry stand dort wie ein begossener Pudel und stierte nur zu dem Punkt an dem der Baum stand und seiner Zauberhand hin und her. Amica wälzte sich am Boden und Harry musste das telepathische Lachen einer kleinen Tigerin ertragen und war nicht wirklich erbaut davon. Aber wer den Schaden hat...

_Verdammt, Amica warum lachst du so. Uns hätte sonst was passieren können._

_Hätte, ist aber nicht. ...KICHER... Aber du siehst zu komisch aus wie du da stehst ...PRUST..._

_Wirklich komisch. Ich habe meinen Zauberstab vernichtet, wie soll ich denn nun zaubern?_

_Ich denke es wird auch ohne dieses Ding funktionieren, probier es doch einfach aus. Scheinbar hat sich durch unseren Bluttausch irgend etwas bei dir verändert._

_Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich nach den paar einfachen Sprüchen absolut erschöpft bin, fürchte ich kann ich meine Magie nicht mehr kontrollieren. Ich tue dir aber den Gefallen und probiere mal einen einfachen Reducto auf den Strauch dort aus und da ich ja nun keinen Zauberstab mehr habe werde ich ihn Stablos probieren._

„REDUCTO", wie Harry erwartet hatte passierte natürlich nichts, außer dass seine Zauberhand kribbelte als ob tausend Ameisen darüber gelaufen währen.

_Siehst du, nichts passiert!_

_Probier es nochmal und sag dir nicht wieder das es nicht funktionieren darf. Glaube besser daran, dass es funktioniert._

_Von mir aus!_

Wieder zauberte Harry einen Reducto, diesmal bewegte sich der Stauch leicht, aber sonst geschah nichts. Harry war nun aber schon so kräftig ausgezehrt, dass er sich fast nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte.

_Ich glaube wir lassen es für heute, denn das zaubern ohne Stab zerrt viel stärker an meinen Kräften als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Ich gehe mich erst einmal ausruhen und..._

In diesem Moment war Harry zusammengebrochen und lag nun auf dem Boden im frischen Schnee.

Harry hatte wieder einmal seine Kräfte bis zum allerletzten Quäntchen aufgebraucht und konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten.

Amica schaute erschrocken und versuchte Harry wieder wach zu bekommen hatte aber wenig Erfolg damit. So zerrte sie Harry an seiner Lederkleidung wieder den Weg zurück in das Gebäude und in sein Zimmer, damit er ins warme kommt. Dafür hatte sie ihre letzten Kräfte mobilisieren müssen, denn ein bewusstloser Mensch ist eine für einen Tiger sehr schwer zu transportierende Last. Als sie in Harrys Zimmer angekommen war brach auch sie neben Harry zusammen und schlief Minuten später mit Harry vor dem brennenden Kamin ein. Glücklicherweise brannte er noch, da Harry erst Holz nachgelegt hatte, bevor sie mit den Versuchen begonnen hatten. So konnten sie gewärmt bis in den Abend schlafen und sich von den Strapazen erholen.

------

Am Abend öffnete Harry als erster seine Augen und schaute sich fragend um. Er wollte sich bewegen und musste feststellen, dass ihm sein Körper nicht wirklich gehorchte.

#Man so ausgepowert habe ich mich ja noch nie. Dabei habe ich doch nur ein paar Zaubersprüche stablos gewirkt. So langsam verstehe ich warum die Zauberer heute nicht mehr stablos zaubern. Aber wo zum Teufel sind denn dann die ganzen Zauberer geblieben, die ohne Probleme stablos zaubern konnten. Sind denn die Zauberer so schwach geworden? Und warum hat die Verbindung mit Amica solch ein Energieschub bei mir ausgelöst?#

So langsam gehorchte ihm sein Körper wieder und er stand auf um erst einmal zum Vorratsschrank zu gehen und sich ein Mittagessen zu zaubern. Für Amica holte er eine gehörige Portion Fleisch aus dem Voratsschrank, da sie ja diejenige gewesen sein musste die ihn hier her gebracht hatte. Denn er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, dass er am Portal zusammengebrochen war. Schockiert war er auch immer noch über das was ihm dort draußen passiert war, es hätte sonst was passieren können bei dem Versuch ein Feuerball zu erzeugen. Der Krater war aber auch eindrucksvoll gewesen.

Es dauerte noch eine viertel Stunde bis auch Amica ihre Augen öffnete und sich hungrig über das Fleisch her machte und sich erst einmal genüsslich stärkte.

_Jage mir bitte niemals mehr solch einen Schreck ein und falle einfach um. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht und leicht bist du auch nicht gerade um dich bis hier her zu zerren._

_Danke, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht das mich solch ein relativ einfacher Spruch so auslaugt. Der Spruch muss bald meine letzten Reserven aufgebraucht haben._

_Du scheinst deine Magie ohne dieses seltsame Stäbchen nicht wirklich kontrollieren zu können, oder war es beabsichtigt den Baum so zu zerlegen?_

_Nein, sicherlich nicht und ja du hast recht. Ich habe sehr große Probleme meine Magie stablos zu kontrollieren. Ich habe aber auch noch nie meine Magie dosieren müssen. Ich habe immer mit allem gezaubert was geht. Jetzt muss ich auf einmal lernen die Magie zu dosieren. Ich glaube ich werde ab Morgen wieder mit der Feder üben, bis ich diesen Spruch vernünftig beherrsche._

_Ja, ich glaube das ist eine gute Idee. Ich möchte dich nicht noch einmal quer durch die Gegend zerren müssen._

So vergingen wieder einige Wochen in denen sich Harry immer und immer wieder diesen einen Spruch übte. Er hatte ja nun auch keine andere Wahl, denn ohne Zauberstab musste er diese Art der Zauberrei beherrschen, bevor er sich wieder nach draußen begeben konnte. Denn sonst wäre er wehrlos. Es passierte auch noch einige Male, dass es Harry übertrieb und einfach nur erschöpft zusammenbrach. Da er aber in dem Aufenthaltsraum übte war das nicht so schlimm. Irgendwann war er auch dazu übergegangen auf dem Sofa sitzend den Schwebezauber zu üben, so hatte er nicht immer wieder irgendwelche Beulen. Irgendwann, waren im die Federn ausgegangen und er fing an den Spruch mit kleinen Kieselsteinen zu üben, er konnte sich ja keine neuen Federn herbei zaubern.

Es wurde langsam Frühling als Harry endlich soweit war, dass er den einfachen Schwebespruch so dosieren konnte, dass er den Gegenstand den er levitieren wollte nicht gleich in die Decke schoss. Jetzt fing er auch an sich an anderen Sprüchen zu versuchen und wenn man es einmal verstand seine Magie zu dosieren fiel es einem mit den anderen Sprüchen auch sehr leicht. Nachdem er dieses Prinzip erst einmal verstanden hatte und beherrschte fiel es ihm sehr leicht das ganze auch auf anderen Sprüchen zu übertragen. Es passierten ihm zwar immer noch so einige kleine Unfälle, wenn er sich nicht richtig konzentriert hatte, aber im Großen und Ganzen verstand er es schon sehr gut seine Magie zu dosieren. In dieser Zeit hatten sich auch sein Magiereservoir so weit vergrößert, dass es ihm immer leichter fiel auch kompliziertere Sprüche auszuprobieren ohne gleich wieder ausgelaugt zusammenzubrechen. Er übte und übte und brachte sich eigentlich jeden Tag an den Rand der absoluten Erschöpfung. Er konnte die Zeichen seines Körpers aber mittlerweile besser deuten und brach nicht mehr dauernd zusammen. Amica war in der Zwischenzeit wieder ein gutes Stück gewachsen und war nun fast so groß wie ihre Mutter, sie hatte angefangen die Fähigkeiten eines Schattentigers zu erlernen. So verschwand sich mittlerweile machmal völlig unverhofft um dann an einer anderen Stelle wieder aufzutauchen. Hin und wieder verschwand sie auch mal für einen Tag um sich im Wald etwas jagen zu gehen. Auch wenn sie von Harry sehr gut verpflegt wurde, so musste sie auch ihren Körper trainieren, für Zeiten wenn das Futter nicht so im Überfluss zur Verfügung stand. Die Freundschaft die zwischen den beiden herrschte hatte sich in eine art geschwisterliche Liebe gewandelt. Es war schon seltsam, obwohl sie beide ja von völlig unterschiedlichen Species abstammten empfanden die beiden diese innigen Gefühle füreinander und würden für den anderen alles tun, selbst das eigene Leben opfern, wenn es denn nötig wäre.

Es war mittlerweile richtig Frühling geworden und die beiden übten wieder viel im Freien. Harry hatte angefangen die Sprüche aus dem Buch von Slytherin stablos zu zaubern und hatte tatsächlich Erfolg damit. Es war also wirklich so, dass die Sprüche stablos gezaubert auch genau die Ergebnisse erziehlten die Slytherin beschrieben hatte. Nur die Sprüche die Slytherin als sehr anspruchsvoll und gefährlich bezeichnet hatte würde er sich für später aufheben, da er auch bei den normalen Sprüchen seinem Körper schon eine Menge zumutete.

Eines Abends sie saßen im Aufenthaltsraum nachdem sie aus dem Schwimmbad gekommen waren und Harry blätterte in einem der Bücher herum das in altlateinisch geschrieben war. Er hatte durch die Geschichten die er gelesen hatte sein Altlateinisch so weit verbessert, dass er mittlerweile selbst die Zaubereibücher in altlateinisch lesen konnte und meistens auch denn Sinn verstand. Er hatte sich auch schon einige Sprüche aus diesen Büchern angeeignet. Er las in dem Buch als er auf einen Spruch stieß der als Türöffnerspruch in dem Buch beschrieben war. Neugierig las Harry die Beschreibung zu diesem Spruch und auch die Varianten und die Schutzmechanismen um sich gegen diesen Spruch schützen zu können. So konnte man auf diese Art und Weise ein Zugangssystem für bestimmte Bereiche schaffen. In diesem Moment machte es bei Harry klick und er begriff, dass er hier den Spruch in der Hand hielt um zumindest die Türen zu den Räumlichkeiten der menschlichen Botschafter zu öffnen. Er hatte es in der ganzen Zeit schließlich immer noch nicht geschafft auch nur eine der Botschaftstüren zu öffnen. So las er begierig die Zeilen in dem Buch und seine Mine hellte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde weiter auf. Plötzlich und unerwartet sprang er auf und marschierte aus dem Aufenthaltsraum in Richtung der Botschaftsräume davon. Amica schaute ihm nur irritiert nach legte sich dann aber wieder hin und rollte sich bequem ein. Eine Angewohnheit die wohl alle Katzen haben, auch wenn man bei einem großen Schattentiger wohl weniger von einrollen sprechen könnte.

Harry war in der Zwischenzeit an den Türen der menschlichen Botschafter angelangt, nahm den Knauf in die Hand und zauberte ... „APERIO" ... Und was er schon fast nicht mehr für möglich gehalten hatte passierte. Er fühlte ein Kribbeln und die Tür öffnete sich. Harry stand mir offenem Mund vor der geöffneten Türe und schaute in die Räumlichkeiten dahinter.

Er schaute in einen großen Aufenhaltsraum hinein, dieser war ebenso wie der Flur in dem er bis jetzt immer an den Türen gescheitert war in Grüntönen gehalten mit wunderschönen Vorhängen an den Fenstern. Von diesen Fenstern konnte er in den Garten sehen, seltsam war allerdings, dass er diese Fenster vom Garten aus nicht sehen konnte. Wollten sich wohl die Botschafter von den anderen nicht in ihre Räumlichkeiten schauen lassen. Der Raum war aufgeteilt in eine Arbeitsecke mit Schreibtisch und Bücherregal in dem auch einige Bücher zu finden waren, in einer anderen Ecke stand eine große sehr gemütlich aussehende Couch mit einem Tisch und zwei Sesseln. Außerdem stand in dem Raum noch ein Esstisch mit sechs Stühlen. Von diesem Raum gingen zwei Türen und ein Flur ab. Hinter den Türen verbarg sich eine Küche in der die Bediensteten die Mahlzeiten vorbereiten konnten und eine große geräumige Toilette. Wenn man dem Flur folgte gelangte man in drei Schlafzimmer, wovon eines eine Mastersuit war die mit einem extra großem Doppelbett und einer gemütlichen Sitzecke ausgestattet war. Außerdem gehörte zu dieser Suit noch ein Badezimmer, welches Harry sonst nur in Hogwarts gesehen hatte, einen großer begehbaren Kleiderschrank und ein Ankleidezimmer. Die anderen beiden Schlafzimmer waren etwas kleiner und für jeweils zwei Personen ausgelegt. Sie hatten jeweils auch ein schönes Bad und einen geräumigen Kleiderschrank, auch eine kleine Sitzecke fehlte nicht.

Aber Harry interessierte sich momentan eigentlich nur für die Bücher im Bücherregal. Er schaute sie durch und fand dort neben vielen Büchern die nur Geschichten enthielten auch einige Bücher über Zauberrei. Dabei waren Bücher über Angriff und Verteidigung sowie über magische Transportmöglichkeiten. Auch ein Buch über Zaubetränke und Pflanzen war vorhanden. Alle diese Bücher waren in Altlateinisch geschrieben. Aber mittlerweile konnte Harry diese Sprache ja recht gut lesen. Am meisten interessierte ihn aber das Buch über die magischen Transportmöglichkeiten, da er immer noch nicht weitergekommen war das Portal in betrieb zu nehmen. Er hatte gehofft, dass er es sich dadurch ersparen konnte durch den Wald zu laufen. Dieses Zimmer würde ab sofort sein Reich sein. Er holte sein ganzen Hab und Gut aus seinem bisherigen Zimmer und verstaute es in seinem neuen.

Jetzt galt es nur noch die anderen drei Quartiere zu untersuchen. Die nächsten zwei Quartiere bargen nichts ungewöhnliches bis auf ein paar neue Bücher, die er aber sofort in sein eigenes Quartier trug. Das letzte hingegen hatte an der Tür noch eine weitere Sicherung. Als er den Zauber gesprochen hatte öffnete sich nicht die Tür wie bei allen anderen sondern der Türknauf stach ihm in die Hand. Im nachhinein war dies wohl die Überprüfung ob er auch wirklich der Erbe von Slytherin war, denn dieses Quartier war wohl von Slytherin benutzt worden. Denn er fand neben einigen von Slytherin geschriebenen Büchern auch persönliche Gegenstände von dem Hogwartsgründer. Unter anderem fand er auch den Zauberstab von Slytherin.

#Seltsam, ich dachte immer Slytherin benötigte keinen Zauberstab?#

Harry packte diese Dinge ein und trug sie in sein neues Quartier. Danach schaute er erst einmal nach Amica und zeigte ihr sein neues Quartier.

_Na, was sagst du zu unserer neuen Wohnung?_

_Hübsch und viel mehr Platz, aber ich hatte diese Quartiere schon gesehen, als ich versucht habe ob ich durch Mauern gehen kann wenn ich in der verschobenen Realität bin, wie du sie genannt hast._

**--- Rückblick ---**

Amica hatte gerade angefangen die Fähigkeiten eines Schattentigers zu entwickeln und hatte Harry schon mehrere male damit richtig erschrocken. Als sie wieder einmal knapp hinter Harry aufgetaucht war und ihm dann von hinten in die Wade gezwickt hatte, geriet Harry Zauberspruch aus der Bahn und er levitierte die Gartenbank etwas stärker als er eigentlich wollte. Die Gartenbank schoss wie eine Rakete in die Luft und wart nicht mehr gesehen, da Harry sie ja auch nicht gerade levitiert hatte. Sie würde sicherlich irgendwo im Wald landen.

_Verdammt nochmal, Amica. Irgendwann bringe ich noch irgend Jemand um wenn du mich ständig beim Zaubern erschreckst. Außerdem finde ich es fies, wenn du aus der anderen Realität wieder in diese wechselst und mich dabei erschreckst. Wie ist das eigentlich wenn du so in die andere Realität wechselst und hier verschwindest?_

_Ich nehme diese Realität dann nur noch als Schemen war, als ob sich etwas verschoben hat und kann dann durch Mauern gehen und mich wesentlich schneller von einem Ort zum anderen bewegen. Wenn ich dann wieder zurück wechsele werden die Bilder von einem zum anderen Moment wieder klar. Außerdem kann ich so in der Dunkelheit sehen, denn wenn ich die Realität wechsele sehe ich immer alles gleich, egal ob es dunkel oder hell ist._

_Eine verschobene Realität. Seltsamer Ausdruck, aber es beschreibt den Zustand doch wirklich gut. Ich jedenfalls kann dich dann noch nicht einmal spüren, wenn du die Realitätsebene wechselst._

_Das können nur andere Schattentiger, die können sich so erkennen und finden. Nur hier in der nähe gibt es keine anderen Tiger._

_Schade eigentlich, so jetzt werde ich aber weiter üben und du störst mich nicht wieder, sonst geht noch wieder etwas zu Bruch. Du kannst ja andere Dinge üben beispielsweise wie man durch Mauern gehen kann._

Amica verschwand wieder und erkundete das Anwesen dann auf ihre Weise und durchstreifte die Quartiere die Harry verborgen blieben.

**--- Rückblick ende ---**

_Nun gut, hast du die anderen Quartiere denn auch gesehen?_

_Natürlich, gegen Schattentiger sind die nicht gesichert, du kommst zwar nicht rein ich kann mich aber frei bewegen. Ist schon schön ein Schattentiger zu sein!!!_

_Haha, nun gut, wie auch immer. Wir werden jetzt auf jeden Fall hier wohnen._

Darauf hin verschwand Amica wieder und ließ Harry in seinem neuen Quartier stehen.

#Ich hasse es wenn sie das tut.#

Harry machte es sich erst einmal in der Sitzecke bequem und stöberte durch die persönlichen Sachen von Slytherin unter ihnen war auch ein Tagebuch. Als Harry dieses Aufschlug fiel ein Brief heraus der mit den Worten „Für meinen Erben" beschriftet war. Harry öffnete den Brief und las.

_Hallo lieber Erbe,_

_du hast also meine Kammer gefunden und damit auch meine persönlichen Dinge. Bei den meisten der Bücher würde ich dich bitten diese der Zauberwelt zugänglich zu machen, solltest du einmal zurück kommen. _

_Der Zauberstab den du wahrscheinlich auch gefunden hast soll es dir ermöglichen deine Zauber noch stärker wirken zu können. Mit ihm sind die meisten Sprüche aus meinen Büchern wesentlich einfacher möglich. Manche sind sogar nur mit ihm möglich, da sie ohne einen Fokus zuviel magische Energie benötigen. Ich habe mir dies bei Rowena abgeschaut. Sie hatte sich einen solchen Stab gebaut, weil sie nach einem anstrengenden Schultag immer so geschafft war. Mit dem Stab konnte sie die Sprüche mit weniger Energie zaubern und sie hatten noch die gleiche Wirkung. Nur musst du es lernen deine magische Energie zu dosieren, da es sonst zu unerwarteten Ergebnissen kommen könnte. Versuche also erst leichte Zauber mit diesem Stab, damit nicht irgendein Unglück passiert. Der Zauberstab ist ein höchst magisches Artefakt. Ich habe in einem der Bücher die Herstellung solcher Stäbe beschrieben du solltest dir vielleicht einen Eigenen anfertigen, da dieser dann zu dir passt und auf dich abgestimmt ist._

_Nun aber noch einige Dinge die ich dir sagen möchte, dass Wissen welches in meinen Bücher steckt beruht auf jahrelanger Forschungen, da ich ja hier sehr viel Zeit hatte. Nachdem ich meine Partnerin durch meinen Dickkopf verloren hatte und die Bewohner hier auch nichts mehr von mir wissen wollten blieb mir ja nichts anderes mehr als die Forschung. Hier noch einmal die Warnung, mache nicht den gleichen Fehler wie ich. Auch auf diesem Planeten lässt es sich sehr gut leben._

_Lerne das Wissen aus meinen Büchern und mache es dir zu nutzen. Versuche mit diesem Wissen dir ein angenehmes Leben zu machen und helfe denen die es nötig haben. Vielleicht findest du ja auch einen Weg zurück, dann Versuche bitte meine Geschichte der Zauberwelt näher zu bringen. Ansonsten wünsche ich dir ein langes und erfülltes Leben._

_Dein Salazar Slytherin_

Harry erst einmal überwältigt von den Brief lehnte sich zurück und dachte über sich nach. Er hatte ja eigentlich diesen Fehler schon gemacht, aber dass heißt ja nicht das man diesen Fehler wiederholen muss, wenn sich eine Gelegenheit findet. Wer weiß ob er jemals auf die Erde zurück kommen wird um seine Freunde wieder zu sehen und sein Schicksal zu erfüllen. Mit diesen Gedanken ging er ins Bett und brauchte noch eine ganze Zeit bis er einschlief, da er an sein Leben, seine Freunde und natürlich an Sirius dachte. Er sollte es so langsam einmal angehen ihn zu suchen, dann hätte er wenigstens eine Person aus seinem früheren Leben mit der er Reden konnte.

------

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry frisch und erholt. Er war in der Nacht zu der Einsicht gekommen, dass Slytherin wohl recht hatte um man sein Leben nicht wegwerfen sollte. Da er mit der stablosen Zauberei mittlerweile ganz gut war und er ja nun auch wieder einen Zauberstab sein eigen nennen konnte könnte es ja nicht schaden, wenn er sich diesen Planeten einmal genauer anschaut. Um aber nicht nach der Stecknadel im Heuhaufen suchen zu müssen sollte er es vielleicht einmal anfangen und das Buch über magische Transportmöglichkeiten nach den Portalen zu durchstöbern. So könnte er dann schneller von einem Ort zu einem anderen gelangen. Aber erst einmal würde er vernünftig essen und sich dann mit dem neuen Zauberstab vertraut machen, denn schließlich konnte man ja nie wissen und so gut war er in der stablosen Zauberrei ja auch noch nicht.

Gesagt getan, er aß ein wenig zusammen mit Amica und begab sich dann in den Garten um mit dem Zauberstab von Slytherin zu zaubern. Was ihn überraschte war die Tatsache, dass dieser Zauberstab wehsentlich mehr magische Energie auszuhalten schien als sein alter. Denn nachdem er mit sehr geringer Energie gezaubert hatte versuchte er es mit immer mehr und es war doch erstaunlich, was mit diesem Stab alles möglich war. Wenn er mit ihm zauberte fühlte es sich zwar etwas seltsam an, aber der Stab war ja schließlich auch für jemand ganz anderes gemacht worden. Trotzdem hatte er mit diesem neuen Stab schon eine wesentlich bessere Kontrolle als mit seinem alten. So gewappnet widmete er sich dem Buch über die Transportmöglichkeiten und suchte.

_...magische Transporte sind in verschiedene Kategorien aufgeteilt._

_Transport einzelner Personen_

_Transport mehrerer Personen_

_Portalteleportation_

_Torteleportation_

_Der Anspruch an den Zaubernden steigert sich von der ersten Möglichkeit zu der Letzten. Es gibt nur wenige Personen die in der Lage sind eine Torteleportation überhaupt starten zu können. Wenn sie dies aber schaffen, dann können sie sehr viele Personen auf einmal transportieren. ..._

Die ersten Kapitel waren ja schon ganz interessant nur waren sie sehr allgemein gehalten. Er sollte sich vielleicht einmal direkt mit der Portalteleportation beschäftigen. Er durchsuchte das Buch nach der Portalteleportation und wurde auch tatsächlich fündig, nachdem er aber den Abschnitt über diese Art zu reisen gelesen hatte war er niedergeschlagen. Er wird wohl doch durch den Wald gehen müssen, da für die Portalteleportation der Ort an den man reisen möchte bekannt sein muss. Außerdem muss dort auch ein Portal stehen. Nur leider kannte er keinen anderen Ort auf diesem Planeten. Also wie zum Teufel sollte er dann also dieses Portal benutzen können.

Amica lag neben ihm und merkte das er plötzlich niedergeschlagen schaute.

_Was ist los?_

_Ach, jetzt haben wir dort draußen solch ein schönes Portal stehen und ich kann es nicht benutzen, da ich auf diesem blöden Planeten keinen Ort kenne an dem ein Portal steht zu dem ich reisen könnte._

_Du hast mir doch einmal über diese Stadt erzählt, die du gefunden hast bevor du auf meine Mutter getroffen bist._

_Trinsic? Ja nur leider ist die Stadt von einem Energiefeld umgeben._

_Stört sich das Portal an solch einem Feld?_

_Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht._

_Dann probier es doch einfach einmal aus._

_Das wäre zumindest einen Versuch wert, danke._

Damit erhob sich Harry und fing an sich für einen kleinen Ausflug fertig zu machen. Seine Stimmung hatte sich von einem Moment auf den andern von niedergeschlagen zu fröhlich und voller Tatendrang geändert und Amica schaute sich das zufrieden an.

Als Harry alle Dinge beisammen hatte gingen er und Amica gemütlich zum Portal. Es war um die Mittagszeit so hatten sie noch genug Zeit um sich in der Stadt umzuschauen falls die Teleportation den funktionieren sollte. Beim Portal angekommen befragte er das Portal erst einmal nach dem Standort an dem sie sich befanden, denn er wollte ja schließlich die Möglichkeit haben zurück zu kommen.

Danach legte er wieder seine Hand auf den Obelisken und dachte an sein Ziel.

#Trinsic, Stadt der Wissenschaft.#

Wieder leuchteten alle vier farbigen Linien auf und neue Schrift erschien.

**--- Reise wohl, werter Reisender ---**

Danach merkte Harry wie das Portal eine nicht unerheblich Menge seiner magischen Energie abzapfte. Nun aber staunte Harry nicht schlecht. In der Mitte der Platform formte sich ein Wirbel, der immer größer und heller wurde. Nach einiger Zeit hatte sich in der Mitte der Platform ein Energiefeld gebildet, welches sich nun aber nicht mehr veränderte. Harry schaute sich das Feld noch eine weile an und ging dann mit Amica direkt in dieses Feld hinein.

Als beide in das Feld getreten waren, gab es eine kleine Energieexplosion und sowohl das Feld als auch die beiden waren verschwunden.

TBC...


	13. Trinsic, die Stadt der Wissenschaft

Hallo alle zusammen, da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Da man mir nun schon öfters gesagt hat, dass meine Rechtschreibung schrecklich wäre, würde ich mich freuen wenn sich jemand von euch dazu Bereit erklären würde mein Geschreibsel einmal Korrektur zu lesen. Ich lese mir die Kapitel zwar noch mehrmals durch, aber vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich ja genau weiß was dort stehen soll, dass ich viele Fehler einfach übersehe. Wie dem auch sein, wenn Jemand lust hat, kann es oder sie sich ja gern bei mir melden, würde mich freuen.

So und nun viel Spass mit dem neuen Kapitel,  
Bärchen

* * *

**Kapitel 13**

**Trinsic, die Stadt der Wissenschaft**

Als Harry von dem Portal trat war er erst einmal baff. Die Stadt war zwar nicht in dem besten Zustand, man konnte sehen das in der Stadt bevor sie verlassen wurde ein heftiger Kampf stattgefunden hatte. Nur die Gebäude an sich hatte nicht sehr viel abbekommen. Das musste wohl an dem Material liegen aus dem sie gemacht waren. Diese Stadt muss einmal ein wunderschöner Ort gewesen sein. Er war an dem zentralem Platz der Stadt gelandet und schaute sich nun um. Der zentrale Platz war auch gleichzeitig ein Versammlungsort gewesen. Das Portal war in der Mitte dieses Platzes, so konnte er sich einen guten Überblick über die Stadt verschaffen. Um diesen Platz standen einige größere Gebäude, wahrscheinlich die Verwaltungen und Gemeinschaftseinrichtungen. Diese Gebäude waren umgeben von mehreren schönen alten Gebäuden mit großen Gärten. In diesen Gärten wucherte es allerdings nur, da hier wahrscheinlich seid Jahrtausenden nichts mehr an den Gärten getan worden war.

Von diesem Platz gingen breite Straßen in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen ab, von denen dann weitere Wege abgingen. Hier wohnte wahrscheinlich das normale Volk. Von dem Zentralen Platz aus konnte man aber schon das Ende der Stadt sehen, obwohl er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte von außerhalb des Energiefeldes Stadttore gesehen zu haben. Er würde es sich etwas später einmal ansehen. Eigentlich war er aber hier her gekommen um die Bibliothek zu suchen und hoffentlich auch zu finden, damit er dort auf seine drängendsten Fragen ein paar Antworten bekommen kann. So ging er auf das erste große Gebäude zu und versuchte es zu betreten, was ihm aber erst gelang nachdem er die Tür mit ein wenig Gewalt geöffnet hatte. Er trat ein und staunte nicht schlecht. So schön die Stadt auch draußen einmal gewesen war, hier im inneren dieses Gebäudes war alles noch ein wenig prunkvoller. Er versuchte sich zu orientieren, was für ein Gebäude dies wohl gewesen sein könnte. Erst als er den großen Versammlungsraum gefunden hatte wurde ihm klar das dies wohl die Stadthalle gewesen war und vielleicht auch der Sitz des Bürgermeisters. Nur eine Bibliothek gab es in diesem Gebäude leider nicht.

Amica hatte sich schnell von Harry verabschiedet. Sie wollte ein wenig durch die Stadt schlendern und einmal schauen ob sie alleine etwas interessantes entdecken konnte, den sie hatte keine Lust auf eine Tour durch die größeren Häuser auf der Suche nach Büchern gehabt.

Harry hatte nun das gesamte Gebäude durchsucht, bis auf ein paar Bücher die aber zu allem Übel in einer Sprache geschrieben waren die Harry nicht lesen konnte hatte er nichts gefunden. Gut er hatte ein paar Gegenstände gefunden mit denen er nichts anfangen konnte und die wahrscheinlich auch noch magisch waren, aber ansonsten war in diesem Haus nichts zu holen gewesen. Er hoffte nur inständig, dass es nicht in allen Gebäuden so sein würde. Hier fehlte ihm nur noch der Keller und er erwartete dort nicht wirklich etwas zu finden, aber er hatte sich vorgenommen auch diesen zu durchsuchen. Er hatte schließlich alle Zeit der Welt um diese Stadt zu durchsuchen.

So ging er also in den Keller und durchsuchte ihn, aber auch hier war nichts zu finden was es wert war diesen Keller zu betreten. So ging er ein wenig enttäuscht wieder aus dem Gebäude und schaute sich nach dem nächsten Gebäude um welches er durchsuchen könnte.

Seine Wahl fiel auf das Gebäude direkt neben dem Ersten und er brauchte diesmal sogar nicht die Tür aus dem Weg räumen da diese nicht mehr vorhanden war. Er kam hier in ein Gebäude welches sehr an ein Krankenhaus erinnerte. Es gab sehr viele kleine Zimmer in denen Betten standen und einige andere die Untersuchungszimmer gewesen sein könnten. Nur auch hier in diesem Gebäude war nichts zu finden was man auch wirklich gebrauchen könnte. Nur ein paar medizinische Werkzeuge, die er auch schon in ähnlicher Form in St. Mungos gesehen hatte. Da er aber kein Arzt war und auch keiner werden wollte konnte er mit diesen Werkzeugen nichts anfangen. Aber erschreckend war die Tatsache das auch in diesem Gebäude ein Kampf stattgefunden haben musste. Hier lagen in den Betten teilweise Skelette als ob die Kranken in ihren Betten einfach umgebracht worden waren und dann liegen gelassen wurden. Er hatte zwar durch die Bücher gelesen das hier ein Krieg stattgefunden hatte, aber das er so grausam gewesen war hätte er nicht gedacht. Die ganze Stadt schien ein Friedhof zu sein. Aber warum ein Volk seine Kranken umbringt wollte ihm nicht in den Kopf. Er hatte ein paar Bücher über Heiltränke und Erste Hilfe mitgenommen, dachte er zumindest, da er die Sprache ja nicht lesen konnte. Jetzt schaute er sich nach dem nächsten Haus um, denn eigentlich muss doch eine Stadt der Wissenschaft eine Bibliothek haben, oder?

Er durchsuchte ein Haus nach dem anderen, aber es ließ sich keine Bibliothek finden. Er war kurz davor zu verzweifeln als er in ein Haus kam, welches einen Raum hatte der dem Raum mit dem Tisch sehr ähnlich war. Auch hier lagen wieder einige Skelette herum als ob die Leute hier überrascht worden sind. Auf dem Tisch lagen noch einige Pergamente herum die allerdings in einer Sprache geschrieben waren die Harry nicht kannte und es lag dort ein Buch, neben dem ein Pergamet und eine kleine Phiole standen. Der Brief war in altem Latein verfasst.

_Hallo Kämpfer des Lichtes,_

_du hast es also tatsächlich geschafft hierher zu kommen, Gratulation! Von hier aus geht dein Weg in die Tiefen der Magie. Du kannst in dieser Stadt lernen was du brauchst um dich für deine kommenden Aufgaben zu wappnen. Da du jetzt auch viel Zeit hast dies zu tun würde ich dir vorschlagen du lernst erst einmal die Sprache der Druiden. Trinsic war eine druidische Stadt hier wurde geforscht und gearbeitet. Die Druiden waren ein Volk der Wissenschaft, wie du vielleicht schon weist. Damit du die Sprache schnell erlernen kannst findest du bei diesem Brief auch einen Trank und ein Buch. Der Trank soll der Helfen die Sprache schnell zu erlernen und das Buch ist ein Tagebuch eines Soldaten. Es wird dir Zeigen was hier vor vielen Jahren passiert ist und hilft dir zugleich die Sprache zu lernen._

_Auch wenn es vielleicht ein wenig unanständig ist, aber du bist hier solange eingesperrt, bis du ein Weg findest wieder aus dieser Stadt zu entkommen. Das Portal ist deaktiviert worden, als du hindurch gekommen bis. Du kannst also von hier aus nicht entkommen. Bitte nehme mir diese Aktion nicht übel, aber ich denke du hättest sonst nicht die Geduld auch wirklich alles das zu lernen was nötig ist. Eins ist gewiss um hier entkommen zu können benötigst du die höheren Fähigkeiten der Druiden. Nur wenn du die druidische Magie im Schlafe beherrscht wirst du eine Möglichkeit finden hier aus der Stadt zu entkommen. Du wirst jetzt sicherlich Fragen was du mit den Druiden zu tun hast. Lass dir gesagt sein in deiner Blutlinie findet sich eine Druidin königlichen Geschlechts._

_So, nun wünsche ich dir noch viel Glück auf deinem weiteren Weg und gebe dir nur noch einen Ratschlag mit in die Zeit, die du nun hier verbringen wirst. Je schneller du lernst, desto schneller wirst du auch einen Weg finden hier zu entkommen und die Abenteuer die dann noch auf dich warten werden sind diese Zeit auf jeden Fall wert. Einen kleinen Ansporn will ich dir aber noch mit auf den Weg geben. Du wirst einen Totgeglaubten wiederfinden._

_Nun viel Glück und Grüße Amica von mir,_

_Ein Freund aus einer anderen Zeit._

Zu sagen das Harry geschockt war erübrigte sich in diesem Moment. Er saß nur einfach da und starrte den Brief an. Er war eingekerkert und hatte keine Möglichkeit hier zu entkommen. Er bekam Panik, blanke Panik. Er rannte los um zu überprüfen ob es wirklich stimmte und das Portal deaktiviert wurde. Als er am Portal angekommen war legte er seine Hand auf den Obelisken und dachte an sein Ziel. Aber leider passierte nichts bis auf die Meldung die erschien.

**--- Dieses Portal ist gesperrt, bitte versuchen sie es später noch einmal. ---**

Harry brach neben dem Obelisken zusammen und fing an zu weinen. Welche Streiche wollte ihm das Schicksal denn noch alles spielen?

_Harry was ist los? Du scheinst verzweifelt. Ich spüre Angst über unsere gemeinsame Verbindung._

_Ja, ich habe Angst. Mir wurde der Weg versperrt aus dieser Stadt zu entkommen. Ich soll lernen wie ich wieder aus dieser Stadt entkommen kann._

_Wo bist du?_

_Am Portal._

Einen kurzen Augenblick später erschien Amica wie aus dem nichts neben dem Portal und ging zu Harry um ihm Trost zu spenden. Dieser nahm das Angebot auch dankbar an und beruhigte sich dann auch langsam wieder. Ihm wurde so langsam klar das er wohl nichts dagegen tun könnte und erst einmal damit leben müsste das er hier gefangen war. Aber immerhin hatte er eine ganze Stadt für sich allein. Und außerdem schien er solche Herausforderungen ja geradezu anzuziehen. Er ging mit Amica wieder zu dem Raum mit dem Brief zurück und las diesen nochmals. Hierbei fiel ihm auch erst auf, dass es noch etwas gab was dort stand und er las weiter.

_... P.S.: Auch wenn du mich jetzt verfluchst, diese Maßnahme ist nur zu deinem besten. Du wirst die Fähigkeiten der Druiden in deinen späteren Abenteuern bitter benötigen. Außerdem solltest du auch weiterhin die Fähigkeiten von Slytherin der ein Mensch war ausbauen. Denn auch diese Fähigkeiten wirst du bitter benötigen. Aber damit du nun nicht die ganze Zeit auf der Straße leben musst habe ich für dich eine kleine Wohnung direkt in der Bibliothek dieser Stadt eingerichtet, damit du es nicht weit hast um deine Studien zu einem Erfolg führen zu können. Nun aber endgültig viel Glück!!!_

#Hätte er nicht auch schreiben können wo diese blöde Bibliothek ist, wenn er mich schon hier einkerkert?#

_Sag mal Amica hast du schon einen Raum gefunden in dem mehr als ein paar Bücher sind oder hast du vielleicht schon die Bibliothek gefunden?_

_Ich habe Räume mit viele Büchern und seltsamen Geräten gesehen, aber noch keine Bibliothek so wie in dem Haus in dem wir bis jetzt gelebt haben._

_Schade, ich werde dann erst einmal hier die Gebäude weiter durchsuchen und wenn ich hier nichts finde können wir ja einmal dorthin gehen._

_Gut ich gehe dann weiter suchen, du kannst mich ja wie üblich erreichen._

_Bis später..._

Damit verschwand Amica wieder. Harry machte sich auf auch die anderen Gebäude hier am Zentralen Platz näher unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Den Trank und das Buch hatte er eingepackt. Er durchsuchte ein Haus nach dem anderen und als er schon gar nicht mehr daran geglaubt hatte die Bibliothek noch zu finden wurde er fündig. Die Bewohner dieser Stadt hatten wohl eine seltsame Art und Weise mit Büchern umzugehen, denn die Bücher waren in riesigen Gewölben unter einem kleinen unscheinbarem Haus gelagert. Es gab in dem Haus ein paar Räume in denen man sich hinsetzten konnte um zu lesen und ein Büro, wahrscheinlich das des Verwalters. Von Außen hätte man aber nie vermutet das hier eine Bibliothek zu finden sein würde. Der Fremde hatte in seinem Brief geschrieben das er hier eine kleine Wohnung für ihn eingerichtet hatte. Die galt es jetzt zu finden. Er wurde auch schnell fündig, das gesamte obere Geschoß war zu einer schönen großen Wohnung umgebaut worden. Wenn er schon hier gefangen war, so konnte er wenigstens sein Leben hier genießen. Es gab auch hier wieder eine kleine Küche mit einem Vorratsschrank, aber in diesem waren alle Speisen die er bis jetzt gesehen hatte. Sie waren nicht getrennt. Es klebte aber ein Brief an dem Vorratsschrank.

_Hallo,_

_ich dachte mir du solltest die Möglichkeit haben alle Speisen aus einem Vorratsschrank entnehmen zu können. Dann isst du vielleicht auch einmal etwas von den Speisen der Druiden, die im übrigem sehr gesund und lecker sind. Denn sonst siehst du ja immer nur die Speisen der Menschen und die anderen Völker haben so viel zu bieten. Probier es einfach aus._

_Der Unbekannte_

Harry staunte schon wieder, woher wusste dieser Unbekannte so genau über ihn Bescheid? Das war ja schon beängstigend. Denn er hatte sich tatsächlich nur sehr selten aus den anderen Schränken bedient, da er ja in dem Quartier eines Menschen gelebt hatte.

#Hoffentlich finde ich irgendwann einmal heraus, wer dieser Unbekannte ist.#

Damit machte er sich daran sich in seinem neuen Heim einzurichten und Amica noch schnell zu berichten wo sie ihn finden könnte.

Als er das geschafft hatte setzte er sich in sein neues Wohnzimmer und dachte nach. Er konnte nicht mehr mit dem Portal entkommen und auch nicht einfach so aus der Stadt gehen, da war ja das Energiefeld. Er musste also einen Weg finden das Energiefeld zu deaktivieren oder das Portal wieder in Gang bringen. Der Unbekannte hatte gesagt, er würde den Schlüssel zu seiner Freiheit im Wissen der Druiden finden also musste er ja nur die Sprache lernen und sich dann durch die Bibliothek wühlen. Das war doch in ein paar Wochen locker zu schaffen... Harry war kurz vorm verzweifeln, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie er das Wissen eines ganzen Volkes in seinen Schädel bekommen sollte. Er war ja schließlich nicht unbedingt eine Leuchte in der Schule gewesen. Aber wenn er seine Freiheit wieder haben wollte musste er das jetzt wohl tun.

So öffnete er die Phiole und stürzte den Trank in einem Zug hinunter. Danach wurde es ihm seltsam im Kopf und er musste sich erst einmal setzten damit er nicht hinfiel. Kurze Zeit später legte er sich hin, da dieses Gefühl immer schlimmer wurde und sich alles drehte und drehte. Als er schon dachte die ganze Welt würde sich drehen schlief er ein und beruhigte sich dabei.

------

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er auf und schaute sich erschrocken um, er hatte doch tatsächlich die ganze Nacht geschlafen. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein und einfach einen Trank in sich hinein zu schütten. Er hätte auch tot sein können. Amica lag ganz in seiner nähe und schlief noch friedlich.

#Man bin ich blöd. Einfach einen Trank zu nehmen über den ich gar nichts wusste. Erst einmal den Kopf frei bekommen und ein wenig laufen. Das nächste mal wenn mir einen eine Trank hinstellt werde ich ihn sicherlich nicht einfach so trinken.#

Harry machte sich fertig und erkundete erst einmal im Laufschritt die nähere Umgebung. Dies hier muss einmal eine wunderschöne Stadt gewesen sein, in der man ein glückliches Leben führen konnte. Warum haben die Leute hier das ganze aufgegeben und sich gegenseitig umgebracht. So wie es aussah hatten sie doch alles was sie brauchten und hätten das Leben genießen können. Wie kann man nur so dumm sein. Es dauerte drei Stunden bis Harry der Meinung war das er genug gelaufen sei und eine Dusche nötig hätte. Nachdem das erledigt war begab er sich in sein Wohnzimmer und machte es sich bequem. Er wollte erst einmal in diesem Tagebuch lesen und schauen ob er wirklich damit die Sprache der Druiden lernen könnte, denn da hatte er so seine Zweifel. Damit schlug er das Buch auf und war überrascht.

_Hallo Kämpfer des Lichts,_

_du hast also tatsächlich den Trank getrunken. Ziemlich leichtsinnig oder? Aber es war gut das du es getan hast, denn sonst könntest du diese Zeilen hier nicht lesen. Der Trank war ein Trank der deine Auffassungsgabe betreffend fremder Sprachen extrem steigert. Außerdem war noch eine Komponente enthalten die es dir ermöglicht das hier zu lesen. Wenn der Trank richtig funktioniert hatte sollte es dir möglich sein allein durch die ersten fünf Seiten auf denen die wichtigsten Übersetzungen der druidischen Sprache aufgeführt sind diese Sprache zu lernen. Wenn du das Tagebuch durch hast solltest du die Sprache perfekt sprechen. Es handelt sich hier aber um altes Druidisch, für die Sprache die heute gesprochen wird müsstest du den Trank nochmals brauen. Für das Lernen der Sprache hast du eine Woche Zeit, denn dann verliert der Trank seine Wirkung und du müsstest dir die Sprache mit den normal üblichen Methoden beibringen. Also verliere keine Zeit sondern lerne._

_Viel Spass dabei, der Unbekannte._

#So langsam macht mir dieser Unbekannte angst. Der scheint ja meinen Aufenthalt hier bis ins kleinste für mich geplant zu haben und scheint auch genau zu wissen wie ich bin. Seltsam, ich bin mal gespannt was noch alles kommt.#

Harry setzte sich also auf das Sofa und fing an die ersten fünf Seiten zu lesen. Er war überrascht, wie schnell er die Sprache begriff, da auch die Aussprache mit angegeben war konnte er auch gleich diese mit üben auch wenn es nichts im Vergleich zu einem lebendem Druiden gewesen wäre mit dem er die Sprache hätte sprechen können aber er bekam auf jeden Fall einmal einen Eindruck davon wie diese Sprache zu sprechen ist. Nachdem er die ersten Seiten gelesen hatte machte er sich an das eigentliche Tagebuch.

_Im Jahre des Kjeldal, der 43. Tag, früh Morgens_

_Ich habe meinen Dienst an meinem neuen Platz heute hier angetreten und frage mich warum dies hier nötig sein muss. Wofür brauchen wir einen Kriesenstab, der die Geschicke der Stadt leiten soll. Warum brauchen wir Soldaten? Die Druiden waren doch immer ein neutrales Volk gewesen. Wir haben uns normalerweise nie in die Geschicke der anderen Völker eingemischt. Gut vielleicht haben wir das eine oder andere Volk mit unserem Wissen einen kleinen Vorteil erbracht, aber ansonsten haben wir uns doch immer herausgehalten. Also warum diesen Aufwand. Die Menschen werden uns schon nicht lünchen, sie haben es bis heute sonst auch nicht getan und außerdem haben wir doch gar nichts mit diesem Botschafter zu tun. Ich würde viel lieber wieder meinen Forschungen nachgehen._

_Im Jahre des Kjeldal, der 61. Tag, nach getaner Arbeit_

_Heute habe ich erfahren warum die Führung solche Angst davor hat von den Menschen überrollt zu werden. Das Gift, welches den Menschen umgebracht hatte stammte aus dieser Stadt. Wie kann man nur so dumm sein und die Elfen in diesen Mordplänen unterstützen. Wie sind doch die letzten Jahre immer sehr gut mit den Menschen ausgekommen. Warum nun dieser Sinneswandel._

_Im Jahre des Kjeldal, der 63. Tag, Mittags_

_Die Menschen haben als Sühne für den toten Botschafter einen Elfen umgebracht. Den Elfen der den Menschen ermordet hatte. Ich habe auch erfahren von wem das Gift stammte. Er wollte sich an den Menschen rächen, weil einer durch einen Unfall seine Forschungen vernichtet hatte. Wann werden wir endlich lernen miteinander zu Leben? Es kann doch nicht sein das wir uns auf diesem schönen Planeten gegenseitig an die Gurgel wollen. Es ist doch genug Platz für alle da._

_Im Jahre des Kjeldal, der 65. Tag, früh Morgens_

_In der Nacht ist der Konflikt zwischen den Menschen und den Elfen offen ausgebrochen. Die Elfen haben eine Stadt der Menschen angegriffen und niedergebrannt und dabei alle Menschen auch Frauen und Kinder umgebracht. Darauf hin gehen die Menschen nun offen gegen die Elfen vor. Die Menschen hatten schon damit gerechnet und eine Armee aufgestellt und metzeln nun die Elfen einen nach dem anderen nieder. Es wurden auch schon Druiden getötet, da die Menschen auch uns nicht mehr vertrauen. Die Menschen vertrauen eigentlich niemandem mehr, sie wollen den Planeten nur noch von den anderen Völkern reinigen wie sie sagen. Unsere Verwalter haben beschlossen die Stadt zu schließen und mit einem Energiefeld zu umgeben um uns gegen mögliche Angriffe zu schützen. Dies soll heute im laufe des Tages gemacht werden. Meine Forschungen kann ich wohl erst einmal vergessen. Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen..._

_Im Jahre des Kjeldal, der 71. Tag, früh Mittags_

_Die Menschen haben mit ihrer Übermacht die Elfenstädte vernichtet und alle Elfen denen sie habhaft geworden sind umgebracht. Die Elementare, die sich bis jetzt aus dem Kampf heraus gehalten hatten greifen plötzlich auch in den Kampf ein. Sie haben wohl Angst von den Menschen überrollt zu werden. Bei den Menschen hat es durch die Elemertargewalten mittlerweile auch schon sehr viele Todesopfer gegeben. Die Elementare haben auch die Hauptstadt der Menschen mit einem Tornado vernichtet. Die Menschen konzentrieren sich momentan darauf die Elementare zu vernichten, so haben wir noch ein wenig Ruhe und können wenigstens einige unserer Leute durch die Tore auf unsere andere Welt retten. Nur das Wissen werden wir wohl nicht retten können. Wir versuchen aber zumindest die Bücher in Sicherheit zu bringen. Es muss doch möglich sein die Bibliothek zu schützen._

_Im Jahre des Kjeldal, der 82. Tag, Nachmitags_

_Die Menschen haben schwere Verluste durch die Elementare hinnehmen müssen, allerdings sind sie durch den plötzlichen Angriff der Elementare nur noch mehr in ihrer Meinung bestärkt worden, dass sie den Planeten von den anderen Völkern reinigen müssen. Die Elementare haben in einer letzten Aktion die großen Tore vernichtet, damit die Menschen keine Verstärkung mehr von der Erde holen können. Die Menschen haben darauf den Ort der Botschafter eingenommen und alle Botschafter der anderen Völker getötet. Nun holen sie über das kleine Tor Nachschub und wir haben keine Chance mehr zu unseren Planeten zu gelangen. Wir werden wohl hier jämmerlich eingehen und das ganze nur weil die Elfen es nicht überwinden können, dass die Menschen gleichberechtigte Partner sind. Die Elfen haben für ihre Tat bezahlt, es gibt nur noch sehr wenige von ihnen auf diesem Planeten und diese werden auch sterben, wenn sie denn gefunden werden. Die Elementare sind auch fast vernichtet, bleiben nur noch die Druiden und diese werden wohl als nächstes von den Menschen von diesem Planeten getilgt werden. Schade, dass es wegen weniger soweit kommen musste, da die Meisten Mitglieder der Völker friedlich miteinander gelebt hatte._

_Im Jahre des Kjeldal, der 86. Tag, Mittags_

_Die Armeen der Menschen sind gesichtet worden. Sie marschieren auf unsere Stadt zu. Einige andere und ich haben unsere Familien in sichere Verstecke in den Katakomben der Stadt gebracht. Wir hoffen das die Menschen diese Verstecke nicht finden und so wenigstens unsere Familien überleben. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass unschuldige Kinder für die Fehler von einigen wenigen büßen müssen. Sie haben doch noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich. Ich hoffe sie überleben und können dann in einer Welt aufwachsen in der nicht der absolute Wahnsinn herrscht. Ich werde mich jetzt wieder meiner Aufgabe widmen, auch wenn ich keinen Sinn mehr darin sehe, die Menschen werden uns mit oder ohne Energiefeld binnen weniger Tage überrennen._

_Im Jahre des Kjeldal, der 87. Tag, Abends_

_Die Menschen greifen unsere Stadt an, noch hält das Energiefeld um den inneren Kern der Stadt. Aber sie haben schon fast unsere ganzen Soldaten getötet und alle die sich noch in den äußeren Teilen der Stadt aufgehalten haben. Jetzt werden wohl wir die nächsten sein die der Rachlust der Menschen zum Opfer fallen werden. Hoffentlich ist es nicht auch in Bristine schon so weit gekommen oder die Leute konnten wenigstens durch die Tore flüchten. Wir werden wohl den nächsten Tag nicht überleben._

_Im Jahre des Kjeldal, der 88. Tag, früh Morgens_

_Die Menschen sind durch das Energiefeld gelangt und töten die restlichen Druiden. Jetzt hat unser letztes Stündlein..._

Danach waren noch ein paar Flecke auf dem Pergament zu sehen, wahrscheinlich Blutflecke. Harry hatte die Sprache der Druiden gelernt und hatte auch einen Einblick davon bekommen was hier wirklich passiert war. Wie konnte es nur soweit kommen das sich die Völker so gegenseitig ausgelöscht haben. Auf der nächsten Seite fand er noch einmal eine kleine Botschaft von dem Unbekannten.

_Hallo,_

_du solltest nun da du das Tagebuch gelesen hast die Sprache verstehen und kannst dich daran machen die Bibliothek zu durchstöbern. Mir hat diese Bibliothek unheimlich viel Spass gemacht, da ich dort meine druidische Seite entdecken konnte. Ich denke dir wird es genau soviel Spass machen wie mir. Die Druiden waren für ihr außergewöhnliches Wissen auf dem Gebiet des Brauens bekannt. Sie kannten sich wie niemand anderer mit Pflanzen und mit deren Wirkungsweise aus. Sie waren die Meister der Braukunst. Was weniger bekannt ist, war die Tatsache das die Druiden auch Meister der Defensivmagie waren. Ein Beweis dafür hindert dich daran Trinsic zu verlassen. Sie konnten sogar Energiefelder erzeugen die selektiv nur gewisse Leute hindurch gelassen haben. Ein Beweis dafür findest du im Botschaftsgebäude in dem die Quartiere nur den entsprechenden Rassen zugänglich waren. Nun will ich dich aber nicht von der Arbeit abhalten und wünsche dir noch viel Glück. Du findest eine weitere Nachricht von mir wenn du die Stadt nach Norden hin verlässt. Die Nachricht wirst du allerdings erst finden wenn du die Magie der Druiden verstanden hast, da du erst dann das Energiefeld deaktivieren kannst._

_Bis dahin, dein Freund der Unbekannte._

#Seid wann ist der Kerl mein Freund, der hat mich doch erst in diese Situation gebracht.#

------

So vergingen die nächsten Wochen wie im Fluge für Harry er lernte und lernte. Sowohl die Magie der Druiden als auch die Magie der Menschen. Er hatte mittlerweile auch die speziellen Parselsprüche geschafft. Nur bei einigen hatte er noch so seine Probleme wie beispielsweise dem Aurenspruch. Er fand diesen Spruch so sinnvoll, dass er ihn immer und immer wieder übte auch wenn er nicht funktionierte. Er strengte seinen Körper durch das dauernde lernen so an, dass sich seine Magiereserven immer weiter vergrößerten. Er war mittlerweile ohne es zu wissen auf dem Niveau eines Salazar Slytherins angekommen. Das der Aurenspruch nicht funktionierte hatte einen anderen Grund. Seine magische Stärke reichte mittlerweile ohne Probleme dafür aus. Er las auch viel über die Herstellung eines Zauberstabes, da er sich schnellstmöglich einen Eigenen zulegen wollte. Er hatte aber so einige Dinge noch nicht verstanden und ihm fehlten auch noch die Zutaten dafür, welche er in einer Stadt sicherlich nicht so schnell finden würde. Deshalb hatte er diese Aufgabe etwas weiter nach hinten gestellt. Bei der Magie der Druiden hatte er herausgefunden, dass die Druiden durchaus auch agressive Magie beherrschten, diese aber normalerweise nicht benutzten. Er wiederum hatte keinerlei Skrupel diese Magie zu erlernen, da er vielleicht irgendwann einmal einen Tyrannen aus dem Wege räumen musste und dafür war ihm jedes Mittel recht.

Eines Abends lag er einmal mehr mit Amica auf der Teerasse seiner Wohnung und ließ sich die Abendsonne auf den Bauch scheinen. Wobei Harry momentan sehr Muskulös war und kein Gramm Fett zu viel an seinem Körper besaß. Er war absolut durchtrainiert und tat jeden Tag auch etwas dafür das es so blieb. Nachdem ihm das Laufen nicht mehr reichte hatte er angefangen Kraftelemente in sein Training mit einzubauen. So wurden auch seine Muskeln immer und immer mehr, aber nicht so das sein Körper überladen aussehen würde.

_Du Amica, was machst du eigentlich so den lieben langen Tag, manchmal sehe ich dich den ganzen Tag nicht?_

_Ich denke es ist für mich einfach nur Langweilig dir beim Lesen zu zuschauen und dann erkunde ich die Gegend ein wenig. Für mich stellt das Kraftfeld ja kein Hindernis dar. So wie für dich._

Hätte man Telepathisch grinsen können hätte Amica dies jetzt getan.

_Ich weiß, du hast mich schon oft genug damit aufgezogen, dass ich dir nicht folgen kann. Leider bin ich kein Schattentiger und somit kann ich dir auch nicht auf diese andere Ebene folgen. Aber was machst du nun?_

_Ich habe mir die Gegend angesehen. Erst habe ich die Stadt erkundet und später dann die Wälder um die Stadt herum. Hier gibt es einige seltsame Tiere ich habe sogar schon einige Cobaldphönixe gesehen. Wunderschöne und magisch sehr mächtige Tiere, wenn du einen Phönix als Freund gewinnen kannst, hättest du einen unendlich klugen Berater._

_Ich habe schon jemanden zum Freund und ich könnte mir niemand besseren vorstellen._

_Danke. Aber ich meinte ja nur und außerdem würde ich doch dann nicht gehen, oder denkst du etwa ich würde dich noch einmal vom Haken lassen?_

Harry musste grinsen, so kannte er seine Kleine auch wenn sie nicht mehr so klein war. Sie war mittlerweile eine ausgewachsene Schattentigerdame und er wusste auch das er ihr sein Leben anvertrauen könnte.

Er hatte jetzt die letzten Wochen gelernt und trainiert, aber die Stadt hatte er sich noch nicht angesehen. Er dachte eine kleine Pause könnte sicherlich nicht schaden und so beschloss er den nächsten Tag dafür zu nutzen sich die Stadt einmal genauer anzusehen. Vielleicht konnte man hier ja doch noch etwas Brauchbares finden. So müsste er mit seinem Zauberstab nicht warten bis er hier aus dem Gefängnis heraus kam. Er wollte sich einen großen Zauberstab bauen, mit dem er problemlos auch die mächtigen Zauber wirken konnte ohne ihn zu Asche zu verwandeln wie seinen eigenen. Hier hatte selbst der Stab von Slytherin so seine Probleme, man konnte die Zauber mit ihm wirken aber nicht mit der vollen Intensität. Er war ja nach dem Desaster mit seinem eigenen Stab vorsichtig geworden und probierte die Zauber erst einmal mit geringer Intensität aus. Dadurch hatte er auch sehr gut gelernt seinen Magiefluß zu beeinflussen und zu steuern. Das half ihm auch sehr bei der stablosen Magie, die er mittlerweile sehr gut beherschte. Er schaffte es selbst den Aveda Kedavra stablos zu zaubern. Auch wenn die Folgen für den Körper die gleichen waren, der Zauber zog an der Seele und man sollte ihn nicht zu häufig anwenden. Der Intanso war dort schon wesentlich besser, er tötete den Gegner in den meisten Fällen zuverlässig aber der sog an der eigenen Seele blieb aus. Momentan übte er die höheren Sprüche der Menschen stablos und still zu zaubern, hatte damit aber noch nicht viel Erfolg gehabt. Auch das Zaubern mittels eines anderen Magiefokusses war ihm noch nicht wirklich gelungen. Er hatte versucht die Zauber mittels der Augen zu wirken, aber irgendwie war dann alles passiert nur nicht das was er wollte. So war es beschlossene Sache den nächsten Tag dafür zu nutzen die Stadt etwas genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. So ging er und Amica zu Schlafen und beide Freuten sich auf den nächsten Morgen. Harry weil er endlich mal etwas anderes machte als zu lernen und Amica weil sie endlich einmal wieder etwas mit Harry unternehmen konnte.

------

Der nächste Morgen kam und mit ihm wunderschönes Wetter, als ob das Wetter gewusst hätte das die beiden heute die Stadt unsicher machen wollten. Nach einem ausgedehnten gemeinsamen Frühstück ging es dann auch los. Harry hatte zwar schon viel von den Gebäuden innerhalb der Stadtmauern gesehen, da er ja jeden Tag sein Trainingsprogramm absolvierte, aber außerhalb der Stadtmauern war er noch nicht gewesen. So hatten die beiden vor nach Norden einmal durch eines der Stadttore zu gehen und zu schauen was außerhalb war.

Am Stadttor angekommen zeigte sich ihnen überdeutlich das erste Problem. Das Tor war verschlossen, auch wenn Harry das Tor entriegeln konnte, denn diesen druidischen Spruch hatte er schon gelernt, so konnte er es dennoch nicht bewegen. Glücklicherweise waren die Druiden Wissenschaftler und so gab es natürlich eine Vorrichtung die das Tor öffnete ohne das man zwanzig Mann benötigt hätte. Nachdem das Tor geöffnet war sah Harry zum ersten mal die Stadt hinter der Stadtmauer. Hier hatten die Menschen noch wesentlich schlimmer gehaust. Die Gebäude waren schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, wenn sie auch nicht zusammenbrechen würden so gab es allerdings nichts an den Häusern bis auch die Grundmauern und das Dach was noch intakt gewesen wäre. Er schaute sich um und suchte nach einem Markt oder einer Verkaufsstraße, denn hier glaubte er hätte er am ehesten eine Chance Materialien zu finden die ihm bei seinem Ziel einen Zauberstab zu bauen etwas weiter bringen würden.

Er hatte die Stadt schon zwei Stunden lang durchsucht, als er endlich etwas ähnliches wie eine solche Straße fand. Hier waren viele kleine Geschäfte die wohl viele verschiedene Waren oder Dienstleistungen angeboten hatten. Er fand Werkstätte und Krämerläden auch etwas ähnlich einem Friseur war vorhanden. Die Werkstätten schaute er sich genauer an, auch wenn sie alle sehr stark zerstört waren, so konnte man doch das eine oder andere Nützliche noch finden. Amica half ihm damit indem sie in die Räume schaute, die er nicht betreten konnte ohne das er gleich die Wände verschieben oder Türen einschlagen musste, schließlich wollte er nicht noch mehr schaden anrichten. In einem kleinen Laden wurde er dann auch endlich fündig, in einem geheimen Raum fand er vielerlei magische Zutaten. Wer sagte denn, dass man diese nicht auch dazu nutzen konnte einen Zauberstab zu bauen. Ob man eine Phönixfeder nun in einen Trank wirft oder in einen Zauberstab einbaut, es bleibt eine hoch magische Zutat. So schaute er sich die Regale durch und sah die seltsamsten Dinge, sogar Schlangeneier waren hier gelagert. Da alle Zutaten in einem Statsisfeld aufbewahrt wurden, waren sie noch so frisch wie am ersten Tag. Wenn man die Schlangeneier aus dem Feld nehmen würde hätte man wahrscheinlich einige Zeit später ein kleines Schlangenproblem. Aber eine Schlange musste es nun nicht gerade sein auch wenn es doch interessant wäre einen Basilisken als Schoßtierchen zu haben. In dem Buch hatte gestanden er müsse einen zauber anwenden und danach die verschiedenen Zutaten berühren und würde dann wissen welche Zutaten in seinen Stab gehören würden. Als erstes versuchte er das bei den verschiedenen Holzarten und wurde doch tatsächlich bei dem Holz des magischen Lebensbaumes fündig. Er spürte ein sehr deutliches Kribbeln als er dieses Holz berührte. Aber war dies nicht normalerweise ein Baum der den Elfen zugeordnet war, da sie ihn züchteten und auch als einzigste etwas mit den Früchten anzufangen wussten.

#Seltsam, warum spüre ich ausgerechnet etwas bei diesem Baum. Kein anderer hat bis jetzt ein Kribbeln bei mir hervorgerufen, Komisch.#

Er schaute weiter und als er beim Baum des Lichtes angekommen war leuchtete dieses Holz plötzlich intensiv auf und das Kribbeln fühlte sich an, als ob tausend Ameisen über seine Finger gelaufen sein.

Der Baum hieß so, da seine Früchte an einer einzigen Nacht im Jahr intensiv leuchteten und dies war die Sommersonnenwende. Die Früchte mussten genau in dieser Nacht geerntet werden, da sie am nächsten Morgen verdorben waren. Die Früchte wurden in den stärksten Heiltränken verwendet.

#Hoppla, das scheint dann doch das richtige Holz zu sein.#

Er nahm sich das Stück Holz welches in dem Landen stand verkleinerte es und packte es in seine Tasche, so hatte er jetzt ein etwa zweieinhalb Meter großes Stück Holz. Etwas gekürzt würde es einen guten Zauberstab abgeben. Nun waren die anderen magischen Zutaten an der Reihe im Buch stand beschrieben, dass man ein bis zwei Zutaten in einem Zauberstab verwenden könnte und bei mehr als einer Zutat benötigte man noch einen Stoff der den Stab stabilisiert, wie beispielsweise ein Metall. Er suchte und wurde bei vier Zutaten fündig. Er konnte aber nicht sagen ob nun die eine intensiver als die andere gekribbelt und geleuchtet hatte. Er beschloss also erst einmal alle vier Zutaten mitzunehmen. Er waren die Feder eines Cobaltphönixes, der Zahn eines Basilisken, ein paar Drachenherzfasern von denen er aber nicht wusste von welchem Drachen sie stammten und Blut eines Schattentigers. Außerdem fand er noch ein Phönixei, konnte aber nicht zuordnen von welchen Phönix es stammen könnte. Alles wanderte in seine Tasche. Jetzt fehlte nur noch das Metall, da er schon jetzt irgendwie daran zweifelte das er einen Stab aus vier so unterschiedlichen Kernmaterialien bauen könnte. Aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Er steckte sich aber noch einige Zutaten für einige Tränke die er brauen wollte ein und machte sich dann daran den Laden zu verlassen. Er brauchte ja nur wiederkommen, wenn er noch etwas benötigte. Sein Weg führte nun weiter durch die kleine Einkaufsstraße zu einem Geschäft welches wie ein Schmied aussah. Dort angekommen musste er aber leider feststellen das die Menschen diesen Laden geplündert hatten.

_Harry, dort unten gibt es noch eine weitere Kammer und dort lagern auch noch einige Dinge._

_Danke Amica, wenn ich dich nicht hätte._

Er musste jetzt nur noch einen Weg finden die Kammer zu öffnen, aber nachdem er erst einmal einen Eingang gefunden hatte war das öffnen des Selben kein Problem mehr, da er mit druidischer Magie geschützt war. Ein Mensch allerdings hätte diese Kammer niemals öffnen können. So trat er in die Kammer und fand das was er brauchte. Er nutzte den Spruch aus dem Buch um sich ein wenig Gold, Platin und Kupfer zu nehmen. Danach machte er sich auf die Stadt weiter zu erforschen. Bis auf ein kleines Viertel in dem wohl früher einmal viel geforscht wurde fand er aber nichts interessantes mehr. Dieses Viertel lag etwas abseits der Wohnungen, da es wohl bei den Forschungen auch schon einmal zu kleineren Problemen kam. Die Druiden hatten aber die ganzen Aufzeichnungen aus den Forschungslaboratorien entfernt und in die Bibliothek geschafft, damit sie den Menschen nicht in die Hände fallen würden. Aber er hatte jetzt wenigstens einen Ort an dem er ungestört kompliziertere Tränke ausprobieren konnte ohne gleich seine Wohnung zu ruinieren. Das war ihm in den Anfängen schießlich schon zwei mal passiert und jedes mal musste er seine Wohnung wieder reparieren. Amica hatte sich bei dem Anblick jedes mal halb tot gelacht. Gut gelaunt machte sich Harry zurück auf den Weg in seine Wohnung um sich die mitgebrachten Sachen einmal genauer betrachten zu können.

Er war kurz vor dem Tor durch das er die Stadt verlassen hatte, als er plötzlich an seinem Bein in die Höhe gerissen wurde und eine weile brauchte sich wieder zu orientieren. Als er wieder klar im Kopf war sah er einen älteren Mann der mit einer Waffe auf ihn zielte und der sah nicht so aus als ob er wirklich gut gelaunt war. Harry hatte seine Hand hinter dem Rücken und zauberte so schnell das stärkste nicht sichtbare Materieschild das er kannte. Danach erschuf er einen kleinen Feuerball in seiner Hand auf dem Rücken und ließ ihn weiß glühend werden. Er dankte Slytherin dafür, dass er solch hervorragende Schutzschilde entwickelt hatte, denn selbst die der Druiden waren nicht so schnell zu zaubern wie diese. Nun schauten sich die beiden in die Augen und man konnte sehen, dass es hier zu einem Kampf kommen würde, da er Alte wahrscheinlich nicht ruhen würde bis Harry erledigt wäre. Auch wenn Harry ein Schutzfeld um sich aufgebaut hatte, so hatte er immer noch die wesentlich schlechtere Position und was wäre wenn der Druide plötzlich mit Magie angreifen würde. Außerdem wusste er nicht wie sein Feuerball auf den Druiden wirken würde denn spätestens wenn er ihn sah würde er ein Schild dagegen aufbauen und dann blieb Harry nur noch der Todesfluch und den wollte er bei dem ersten Druiden den er traf eigentlich nicht anwenden. Sie schauten sich einige Sekunden in die Augen und Harry bemerkte plötzlich ein leichtes Flimmern hinter dem Druiden und wusste, dass dort Amica zum Sprung bereit aber getarnt wartete um dem Druiden ein Ende zu machen.

_Amica, bitte mache ihn nach Möglichkeit nur kampfunfähig._

_Ich werde es versuchen kann es aber nicht garantieren._

_Das reicht für mich._

Der Druide hatte gesehen, dass Harry kurz abgelenkt war und witterte seine Chance. Er feuerte seine Waffe ab und sah das Projektil durch das Schild dringen, danach gingen allerdings auch bei ihm die Lichter aus, da er von einer fast zweihundert Kilo schweren Schattentigerdame umgehauen wurde, der Feuerball von Harry löste sich und schlug in ein kleines Haus in der nähe ein. Der Einschlag verursachte einen waren Trümmerregen, denn auch wenn die Wände nicht zerstört wurden, so flogen alle anderen losen Teile durch die Explosion durch die Luft, dann wurde es still...

„NEEEIIINN, VAAATER?!?"...

TBC...


	14. Die letzten Druiden

Hallo ihr, da bin ich wieder un bringe ein neues Kapitel mit. Ich hoffe euch gefällt es und wie immer würde ich mich über eure Meinung freuen.  
Noch ein schönes Wochenende, Bärchen.**  
**

* * *

_[...Telephatie..._

**Kapitel 14**

**Die letzten Druiden**

...„NEEEIIINN, VAAATER?!?"

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sich der Trümmerregen gelegt hatte und erst dann konnte man das Ergebnis dieses Kampfes sehen. Der Druide der Harry angegriffen hatte war von Amica an dem Waffenarm zu Boden gerissen worden, dabei hatte er sich eine üble Wunde an diesem Arm zugezogen, die auch stark blutete. Amica war auf ihm zu liegen gekommen und hatte ihn unter sich begraben, dabei waren auch noch einige seiner Rippen zu Bruch gegangen. Sein Sohn, der in der Nähe in Deckung gegangen war hatte sehr viel von dem Trümmerregen abbekommen und blutete auch aus verschiedenen Wunden und war zudem noch ohnmächtig, da er einen etwas größeren Brocken vor den Kopf bekommen hatte. Geschrien hatte ein Mädchen ungefähr Harrys alter, die auf die ganze Szene zugerannt kam und wohl versucht hatte das schlimmste zu verhindern, was ihr aber leider nicht gelungen war. Amica hatte zwar auch ein paar Trümmer abbekommen hatte sich dabei aber nicht wirklich verletzt, da ein Schattentiger ein sehr wiederstandsfähiges Fell hatte. Sie lag weiterhin auf dem Druiden, knurrte ihn an und würde bei der kleinsten falschen Bewegung seitens des Druiden ihm sofort die Kehle zerfetzen. Amica war einfach nur sauer, stinksauer.

Harry hatte Glück im Unglück gehabt. Der Pfeil wurde zwar durch seinen Schild nicht blockiert, aber dadurch das Harry mal wieder viel zu viel Energie in den Schild gepumpt hatte lenkte dieser zumindest das Projektil ab, so dass es nur in seinem Arm stecken blieb, wo es doch eigentlich das Herz treffen sollte. Aber auch diese Wunde war sehr schmerzhaft und Harry fürchtete das der Pfeil zusätzlich auch noch vergiftet war. Also setzte er sich erst einmal auf den Boden und schaute sich die Wunde in Ruhe einmal etwas genauer an, ein Auge immer auf den Druiden und seinen Sohn gerichtet, beide waren im Moment aber Kampfunfähig und das Mädchen kümmerte sich momentan um den Jungen und machte keine Anstalten ihn anzugreifen. Er hatte aber seinen Zauberstab gezogen und könnte in der Not sofort reagieren. Er beobachtet die Szene und schaute auch Richtung Amica und ob sie OK war. Er konnte glücklicherweise keine Wunden erkennen.

_[Bist du in Ordnung?_

_[Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich Glück gehabt. Warum hast du diesen Idioten nicht gleich weg geblasen?_

_[Weil ich eigentlich hierher gekommen bin um Freunde zu finden und das gelingt nun einmal nicht wenn man die Leute gleich weg bläst!_

_[Hast ja recht. Was soll ich nun mit dem hier machen?_

_[Erst einmal abwarten, bis er wieder zu sich kommt, danach werden wir sehen._

_[OK_

Harry schaute wie der Sohn langsam wieder zu sich kam und das Mädchen sehnsüchtig zu ihrem Vater hinschaute. Sie hatte sehr wohl gesehen, dass ihr Vater verletzt war traute sich aber nicht an ihn heran. Er schaute auch wieder zu Amica herüber und musste grinsen. Amica stand dort zu allem bereit, wenn der Druide nur pieps sagen würde hätte er ein ernstes Problem. Harry wollte die Situation nun entschärfen, da der Junge anstalten machte seine Waffe zu suchen.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich deine Waffe dort liegen lassen wo sie liegt, bis jetzt ist niemand gestorben und das sollte meiner Meinung nach auch so bleiben. Ich finde es nicht gerade freundlich mich hier einfach anzugreifen ohne einmal zu fragen was ich hier denn wollte."

„Du Unwürdiger, beschmutzt den heiligen Grund der Druiden und wagst es noch mir Vorschriften zu machen."

Darauf hin flog ein einfacher Feuerball auf Harry zu der ihn mit ein wenig mehr Wasser als nötig löschte und den Jungen ein wenig feucht zurück ließ.

„JETZT HÖRST DU IDIOT MIR EINMAL ZU, ICH HABE HIER BIS JETZT NIEMANDEN GETÖTET, DA ICH NICHT ERST SCHIESSE UND DANN ERST FRAGEN STELLE. MIR WÄRE ES EIN LEICHTES DEIN KLEINES LEBENSLICHT AUSZUPUSTEN. NUR SEHE ICH KEINEN GRUND DAFÜR, da ich hoffe das du noch vernünftig wirst und wir uns erst einmal unterhalten können, bevor wir uns gegenseitig umbringen."

Der Junge schaute auf den Boden und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. In der Zwischenzeit war der alte Druide auch wieder wach geworden und hatte sehr schnell realisiert, dass er doch eigentlich in keiner vorteilhaften Lage war. Er schaute erst einmal was noch passieren würde und ignorierte den stechenden Schmerz in seinen Rippen und seinem Arm. Er schaute Richtung Harry und wunderte sich das Harry noch da saß und nicht umgefallen war, da das Schlangengift des Basilisken Harry eigentlich schon längst getötet haben müsste.

„Ah, schau an da ist ja jemand wieder wach geworden. Wird man hier auf der Straße immer gleich umgebracht oder bin ich eine Ausnahme und habe nur Pech gehabt?"

„Menschen haben das hier angerichtet, glaubst du wirklich ich würde einen Menschen am Leben lassen? Da wirst du mich schon töten müssen um hier wieder sicher zu sein."

„Du solltest das nicht beschwören, da ich hier nicht weg kann und sicherlich nicht vor habe mich immer umschauen zu müssen, werde ich zur Not auch das tun. Nur verstehe ich nicht wie man so viel Hass in sich haben kann. Diesen grausame Ereignis muss doch schon Hunderte von Jahren her sein."

„Dieses Ereignis, wie du es nennst ist mehrere Tausend eurer Jahre her. Aber wir Druiden haben es nie vergessen was die Menschen angerichtet haben. Diese Stadt war eine Stadt der Wissenschaft und Forschung wir haben die Menschen in keinster Weise provoziert und trotzdem haben sie das hier angerichtet."

„Nun ja, bis auf das ihr das Gift geliefert habt um den Botschafter der Menschen umzubringen habt ihr nichts getan, dass ist wohl richtig. Aber nur weil man sich die Finger nicht selber schmutzig macht heißt das nicht man habe keine Schuld."

„DAS IST EINE UNGEHEUERLICHE LÜGE!!!", Amica knurrte darauf hin ein wenig und der Druide schaute ängstlich zu ihr auf.

„Wenn du meinst, nur habe ich das aus einem Tagebuch eines deine Vorfahren entnommen."

„Das ist doch wieder nur ein Trick der Menschen."

„Wie auch immer, lass mich einfach in Ruhe, dann werde ich auch dich in Ruhe lassen. Solltest du allerdings nochmals so etwas hier machen wollen, dann sei gewarnt das nächste mal werde ich Amica nicht zurück halten und dann wärst du ein kleines Schattentigerhäppchen. Amica lass ihn gehen wir gehen jetzt auch zurück."

Darauf hin erhob sich der Druide und stürmte davon, dass hätte man ihm mit diesen Verletzungen gar nicht zugetraut. Der Junge schaute ein wenig betreten wartete aber noch.

„Und ihr zwei? Wollt ihr nicht eurem engstirnigem Vater folgen?"

Darauf hin trotteten die anderen beiden ihrem Vater hinterher und waren schnell aus dem Blick von Harry verschwunden.

_[Echt toll, jetzt gibt es hier noch ein paar Druiden und die haben nichts besseres zu tun als mir ans Leder zu wollen. Wir werden die Tür einfach wieder zu machen und hoffen das sie nicht herein kommen._

_[Du hättest mich den alten töten lassen sollen. Verdient hatte er es._

_[Ja, ganz besonders weil jeder andere Mensch jetzt tot wäre, da er seinen Pfeil mit Basiliskengift vergiftet hat._

_[Bist du sicher?_

_[Da brauchte ich noch nicht einmal in seinen Geist eindringen. Es war so offensichtlich und die Gedanken drängten sich mir förmlich auf, da ich meine Sinne etwas geschärft hatte. Er fragte sich warum ich trotz Basiliskengift noch stehe._

_[Und warum stehst du noch?_

_[Weil ich solch eine Vergiftung schon einmal überlebt habe und nun immun gegen fast alle Schlangengifte bin und damit auch gegen fast alle Gifte aus der Zauberwelt da sie meistens als Grundstoff Schlangengift verwenden._

_[Das ist ja praktisch._

_[Lass uns zurück gehen._

So gingen sie wieder durch das Tor und Harry verschloss es wieder, da es von draußen nicht zu öffnen war hätten sie es zumindest schwer hier herein zu kommen. Als er in seinem Heim angekommen war versorgte er erst einmal seine Wunden und legte sich dann schlafen, da ihn das Schlangengift zwar nicht tötete ihm aber dennoch zu schaffen machte. Das würde sich mit der Zeit geben, je öfter er mit solchen Giften in Berührung kam. Leise fluchte er vor sich hin, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte einen Weg zu finden mit den Druiden friedlich zu leben. Es wäre doch wesentlich schöner gewesen, wenn man Leute gehabt hätte mit denen man auch einmal reden könnte. Mit diesem letzten Gedanken schlummerte er friedlich ein.

------

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen vergingen für Harry wieder in dem üblichen alten Trott lernen, lernen und nochmals lernen. Er hatte es immer noch nicht begriffen wie man nur so engstirnig sein könnte und fragte sich die ganze Zeit ob er noch einmal versuchen sollte mit den Druiden zu reden. Vielleicht waren sie ja nicht alle so. Er hatte mittlerweile versucht seinen Zauberstab zu bauen und musste sich eingestehen das es nicht ganz einfach war. Die vier Kernmaterialien wollten sich einfach nicht miteinander verbinden, als ob noch etwas fehlen würde, oder eine Zutat nicht richtig wäre. Aber auch wenn er es noch nicht geschafft hatte einen Zauberstab zu bauen, eins hatte er geschafft. Er hatte es endlich geschafft den Zauberspruch mit dem man Auren sehen kann richtig auszuführen und Slytherin hatte recht wenn man diesen Spruch einmal richtig beherrschte konnte man diesen Aurenblick an und ausstellen wie man wollte. Er brauchte dann auch nicht mehr soviel magische Energie. Als ob man bestimmte Kanäle im Gehirn erst einmal frei pusten müsste und es dann problemlos gehen würde. So gewappnet dachte er könnte er doch noch einmal den Markt unsicher machen, da er wieder einige Zutaten für seine Zaubertränke brauchte die er brauen wollte. So beschloss er sich wieder aus dem Tor zu wagen und zu schauen was passiert. Er hatte zwischenzeitlich auch einen Schild verbessert der gegen Materie und Magie half. Er war zwar nicht so stark wie der andere, aber dafür half er gegen beide Angriffsarten. Er würde ihn anwenden sobald er aus dem Tor getreten war und das Tor mit einem Energiefeld versiegelt hatte. Dies war Druidenmagie und diese sollten schon ziemlich dumm schauen, dass ein Mensch in der Lage war diese Art der Magie anzuwenden.

So machte er sich also auf den Weg durchquerte das Tor, versiegelte es und schützte sich mit dem Schild. Danach wurde noch der Aurenblick aktiviert und so ging es dann zu dem Markt um seine Vorräte aufzufüllen. Auf dem Weg hin zu dem Markt sah er auch niemanden und auch Amica die getarnt in seiner Nähe war nahm nichts verdächtiges war. So konnte er sich in den entsprechenden Geschäften nach Herzenslust bedienen. Er schaute auch noch einmal ob er nicht vielleicht eine Zutat für seinen Zauberstab vergessen hatte. Aber weder in dem Geschäft für Kräuter und sonstige magische Zutaten noch in der Schmiede wurde er fündig. So schaute er sich ein wenig frustriert weiter um und schaute welche Geschäfte denn noch so alles hier zu finden gewesen waren. Er fand aber nichts mehr was ihn interessiert hätte und so machte er sich auf den Heimweg. Kurz vor dem Tor hatten ihm die Druiden eine Falle gestellt. Er hatte sie mit dem Aurenblick entdeckt und machte nun eine kleine unauffällige Pause um genauer zu sehen was den los war. Diesmal waren es vier Personen, drei ältere und der Junge vom letzten mal.

#Schade selbst der Junge hat leider nichts gelernt. Werden wir ihnen wohl mal einen Denkzettel verpassen müssen. So wie es aussieht wollen sie mich wieder beschießen, als ob ich mich nicht darauf eingestellt hätte.#

Harry ging weiter und hatte sich überlegt einen Feuerschild auszuprobieren wenn ihn das erste Projektil traf, dies hätte in der Dämmerung einen unheimlich schönen Effekt und die Druiden würde es wahrscheinlich ein wenig ängstigen. Gesagt getan, Amica hatte zwar gemeint dies sei zu gefährlich, da er mit dem Feuer noch nicht so gut klar kommen würde aber Harry wollte nichts davon wissen. So traf ihn das erste Projektil und verging dann ein einer riesigen Feuerfontäne. Danach stand Harry in einem Flammenschild da und sprach zu dem Anführer.

„HABE ICH DIR NICHT BEIM LETZTEN MAL GESAGT, ICH WÜRDE KEINE ANGRIFFE DEINERSEITS MEHR DULDEN?"

Der Druide zitterte am ganzen Körper und konnte seinen Blaseninhalt nicht mehr bei sich behalten. Wie hätte Harry auch ahnen sollen, dass er dachte das leibhaftige Böse würde ihm gegenüberstehen, denn mit druidischer Mythologie hatte Harry sich noch nicht beschäftigt. Die älteren Druiden ergriffen mit wehenden Fahnen die Flucht nur der Junge blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Als die älteren weg waren löschte Harry seinen Feuerschild und fluchte, da er sich doch an einigen stellen etwas verbrannt hatte. Hatte Amica mal wieder recht gehabt.

„Und was ist mit dir? Keine Lust zu fliehen?"

... keine Antwort ...

„Hallo, jemand da?"

... immer noch keine Antwort ...

„Ich wollte jetzt eigentlich Heim gehen, kann ich noch etwas für dich tun?"

... wieder keine Antwort ... aber dann sackten die Beine des kleinen durch und er wurde ohnmächtig.

#Hoppla, was ist den nun los.#

Jeglich Versuche den kleinen wieder Wach zu bekommen scheiterten.

#War wohl doch etwas zu viel für einen halbes Kind, er ist doch höchstens zwölf Jahre alt.#

Nachdem auch weitere Versuche fehlschlugen den kleinen zu wecken packte sich Harry den kleinen und lud ihn auf Amica. Danach trotteten die Beiden mit einem Besucher zurück in ihr Heim.

Dort angekommen wurde der kleine erst einmal auf eine gemütliches Sofa verfrachtet, damit der sich ausschlafen konnte. Harry hatte sich derweil noch einmal das Buch über Zauberstäbe gepackt und suchte nach Anhaltspunkten warum er seinen Stab nicht vereinigt bekam. So saß er in seinem Lieblingssessel und suchte ob er irgendetwas übersehen hatte. Es dauerte noch etwa eine Stunde bis sich auf dem Sofa etwas regte. Der kleine öffnete langsam die Augen und schaute sich erst einmal um, als er aber Harry vertieft in ein Buch sah erstarrte er. Harry hatte noch nicht bemerkt das er aufgewacht war, so war er in sein Buch vertieft.

_[Harry, unser Gast ist aufgewacht._

_[Oh, danke._

Harry schaute auf und schaute in die Augen eines panischen Jungen, der sich momentan überall hin wünschte nur nicht hier sein wollte. Harry musste grinsen als er das sah tat dem Jungen damit aber keinen gefallen.

„Glaubst du wirklich, wenn ich dich hätte töten wollen würdest du gemütlich auf einem Sofa aufwachen. Und warum zum Teufel hast du solch eine Angst vor mir?"

... keine Antwort ...

„So geht das nicht weiter. Ich möchte doch nur wissen warum du dich am liebsten auf die andere Seite des Planeten wünscht?"

... immer noch keine Antwort ...

„Schade, ich dachte wir könnten ein wenig miteinander reden. Ist schon einsam hier so alleine, auch wenn ich ja eine Freundin habe. Nur manchmal möchte man eben auch mit anderen Leuten sprechen, das nimmst du mir jetzt hoffentlich nicht übel Amica?"

_[Sicherlich nicht!_

... nichts weiter als ein panisches starren ...

„Wenn du gehen magst, da hinten ist die Tür. Falls du hunger hast der Vorratsschrank befindet sich da hinten in dem anderen Raum. Wenn du nicht mit mir reden möchtest kann ich ja auch genauso gut weiter lesen. Irgendwie muss man doch diesen vermaledeiten Zauberstab zusammen gefummelt bekommen."

Damit widmete sich Harry wieder dem Buch und sah gar nicht mehr das völlig ungläubige Gesicht des Jungen. Der konnte es nicht glauben, saß er doch dem Teufel persönlich gegenüber und nichts passierte. Also nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und sprach Harry an.

„Wo bin ich hier? Und warum bin ich nicht tot?"

Harry schaute wieder von seinem Buch hoch.

„Warum solltest du tot sein? Du bist hier in meiner Wohnung über der Bibliothek dieser Stadt."

„Bist du nicht das leibhaftige Böse?"

„Wie bitte? Wie kommst du denn auf diese blöde Idee?"

„Du hast doch ein Flammenmeer um dich erschaffen und unsere Pfeile abgewehrt und das macht normalerweise eben dieses Böse."

„Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht. Das war nur ein Zauberspruch aus dieser Bibliothek, der zwar zugegebenermaßen einen schönen Effekt hat aber sonst nur ein normaler Materieschild ist."

„Ja aber,..."

„Ich heiße übrigends Harry und das da vor dem Sofa ist Amica, wie ist denn dein Name?"

„Ich heiße Jogan, aber..."

„Nein ich bin nicht der Teufel, mich hat es einfach nur hier hin verschlagen."

„Aber mein Vater hat mir von einer Gestalt erzählt, die das absolute Böse symbolisiert und nachdem du von dem Schlangengift nicht gestorben bist und nun auch noch die Flammen."

„Die Flammen hatte ich dir ja schon erklärt und gegen das Schlangengift bin ich immun, da ich schon einmal von einem Basilisken gebissen und dann glücklicherweise von eine Phönix geheilt worden bin. Sonst würde es mich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr geben."

„Und was ist mit dem Basilisken?"

Nun durfte Harry die ganze Geschichte von der Kammer des Schreckens erzählen und wo sie gerade dabei waren durfte er auch von seinem Leben erzählen und warum es ihn hier her verschlagen hat. Jogan war beeindruckt von den Fähigkeiten die sich Harry schon angeeignet hatte und wo er nun die Scheu abgelegt hatte fragte er auch sogleich ob Harry ihm nicht das eine oder andere beibringen kann. Harry hatte erst einmal kein Problem damit nur sollte Jogans Vater ja wissen das er noch lebte, sonst würden irgendwann die ganzen Druiden anrücken und versuchen Harry zu lynchen. Da fing Jogan an von seinem Leben hier zu erzählen und wie sehr er sich wünschte wie seine Schwester zu sein.

„In meinem Leben kenne ich eigentlich seid der Zeit als ich laufen und sprechen gelernt hatte nur den absoluten Hass den mein Vater und auch alle anderen den Menschen gegenüber aufbringen. Ich verstand das nicht, aber wenn du immer wieder damit bearbeitet wirst und man dir jeden Tag und bei jeder Gelegenheit sagt, die Menschen seien der Abschaum und man könne ihnen auf gar keinen Fall vertrauen, dann glaubst du es irgendwann auch und wirst deine Kinder ganz genauso erziehen. Meine Schwester ist da ganz anders, die sagt immer sie kennt die Welt außerhalb des Energiefeldes und dort würden alle Rassen friedlich miteinander leben und sie würde deshalb nicht verstehen, warum das hier solch ein Problem ist. Nur ist sie leider die einzigste die nach Außerhalb kommt, da sie sich in einen Vogel verwandeln kann. Sie hat es bis jetzt keinem gesagt, da sie angst hat man würde sie dann einsperren, ich habe es aber einmal gesehen wie aus meiner Schwester ein wunderschöner großer Adler geworden ist, der sich dann in die Lüfte erhoben hat und aus dem Energiefeld verschwunden ist. Ach könnte ich das doch auch."

„Wenn ich das richtig gelesen habe ist es eigentlich eine Fähigkeit der Menschen sich in Tiere verwandeln zu können, aber warum nicht. Es könnte natürlich sein, dass deine Schwester deshalb nichts sagt, da es für Druiden ungewöhnlich ist sich in Tiere verwandeln zu können. Es ist aber durchaus vorgekommen. So steht es zumindest in euren Büchern hier in der Bibliothek. Gibt es den keinen anderen Weg hier aus diesem Feld heraus?"

„Es wurde zumindest noch keiner gefunden und mit der Magie haben es die alten Druiden auch nicht mehr so wie noch zu Zeiten wo diese Bücher geschrieben wurden und wahrscheinlich das Feld errichtet wurde."

„Schade, ich dachte so könnte ich mir einen Teil der Arbeit ersparen. Muss ich mich also doch durch die Bibliothek kämpfen."

„Aber dabei kann ich dir doch helfen.", dabei leuchteten die Augen des Kleinen und Harry verstand nicht, wie aus so offenen Kindern einmal solche Querköpfe werden können wie sein Vater. Wenn es stimmte das dort draußen Frieden zwischen den Völkern herrschte, dann konnte er sie auch nicht einfach frei lassen. So musste er einen Weg finden das Energiefeld zu durchqueren ohne es zu zerstören. Aber vielleicht könnte er ja einfach ein Animagus werden wie Jogans Schwester, er musste auch jeden Fall einmal schauen ob er etwas darüber in der Bibliothek fand.

„Nur haben wir immer noch keine Lösung für unser Problem gefunden, wie lassen wir deinen Vater wissen das du noch lebst ohne das er gleich mit allen Druiden hier anrückt."

„Kann ich nicht einfach hier bleiben?"

„Und was ist mit deinem Vater oder deiner Schwester?"

„Mein Vater ist mir egal und meine Schwester wird mich hier finden und meine Mutter werde ich wohl vermissen, aber sie wird es verstehen."

„Aber die werden doch nicht Ruhe geben bis sie uns hier gefunden haben?"

„Sie sind doch sonst auch nicht hier hin gekommen, also warum sollten sie es jetzt tun besonders wo sie jetzt eine Heidenangst vor dir haben."

„Toll, aber gut wenn du möchtest. Wir werden uns dann etwas einfallen lassen um deine Eltern zu bekehren."

„SUPER, da kann ich also mit dir lernen?"

„Ja ... du kannst das Zimmer dort hinten haben."

„Danke..."

Damit zog Jogan ab und machte es sich in seinem Zimmer gemütlich. Er war so geschafft das er kurze Zeit später schon eingeschlafen war. Harry las noch etwas und verzog sich dann auch in sein Bett.

------

Am nächsten Morgen begann das Trainigsprogramm für Jogan. Da Jogan auf dem Gebiet der Tränke schon sehr bewandert war beschränkte sich Harry erst einmal darauf ihm die Angriffs und Defensivmagie der Druiden beizubringen. So wurde in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen die Kondition des Kleinen verbessert und geübt bis die Finger qualmten, da Druidenmagie grundsätzlich stablos war. Der Kleine machte sich richtig gut und Harry hatte ihm auch ein paar Sprüche von den Menschen beigebracht um zu testen ob er nicht vielleicht doch etwas von einem Menschen hatte und er sollte recht behalten. Der Kleine hatte einige einfachere Sprüche der Menschen problemlos gemeistert. Harry war unheimlich Stolz auf den Kleinen, er war mittlerweile wie ein Bruder für ihn geworden und er würde auch für ihn sein Leben geben. So vergingen noch einige Wochen bis Harry eines Abend einmal mehr über seinem Buch über Zauberstäbe brütete und überlegte wie er denn diese Materialien zusammen bekommen sollte, als ihm die Idee kam auf für Jogan einen Zauberstab anzufertigen. Dafür musste er aber mit dem Kleinen zu dem Geschäft mit Zutaten gehen und schauen welche Kernmaterialien für den kleinen in frage kommen würden. Da dort draußen aber Jogans Vater und die anderen Druiden ihr Unwesen trieben, würde diese Aktion nicht ohne eine gewisse Gefahr für Jogan ablaufen können. Nur wollte er ihm beibringen wie man mit Hilfe eines magischen Fokus seine Zauberkräfte bündeln kann und so den Sprüchen mehr Durchschlagskraft verleihen würde. Es half nichts sie mussten beide da heraus, vielleicht könnte er ja etwas über einen Tarnzauber in Erfahrung bringen. So machte sich Harry wieder auf in die Bibliothek und suchte nach Tarnzaubern. Er hätte nicht gedacht das sich die Druiden so gut darin verstanden sich zu tarnen. Es gab eine Unmenge an Zaubern für die Tarnung, nur waren diesen meist höhere Magie die selbst Harry noch nicht ausführen konnte. Also musste das Projekt Zauberstab für Jogan erst einmal warten bis sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatten gefahrlos dort hin zu kommen.

Ein paar Tage später hatte Harry die Idee er könne damit anfangen dem Kleinen auch einmal die Grundzüge eines Duells nahe zu bringen und ihn nicht nur die Sprüche pauken lassen. Also gingen sie auf den großen Platz vor die Bibliothek und Jogan wollte schon anfangen als ihn Harry erst einmal einbremste.

„Moment mein Freund. Erst werden wir einmal dafür sorgen das dir nichts passieren kann."

„Wie jetzt?"

„Du möchtest doch nicht verletzt werden oder. Du sollst nur spüren wenn mein Fluch getroffen hat mehr nicht."

Also legte Harry einen Schild auf Jogan den er in einem von Slytherins Büchern gefunden hatte. Der Schild war dazu da die eingesetzten Flüche abzumildern, damit man auch schwarze Flüche verwenden konnte. So konnte dem Gegner nichts passieren und man konnte sich trotzdem richtig duellieren. Damit dies funktionierte mussten sich die Gegner aber gegenseitig mit diesem Schild schützen, nur dann wurde eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden Gegnern aufgebaut damit die Flüche abgemildert wurden. So präpariert konnte es ja jetzt losgehen.

„So das wars, jetzt können wir loslegen."  
„Muss ich denn gar keinen Schild über dich legen?"

„Momentan noch nicht, das wird später kommen. Den Schild muss ich dir auch erst noch beibringen. Deine Flüche die du momentan beherrscht können mir zwar empfindlich weh tun aber sie werden bei mir keine bleibenden Schäden hinterlassen, so können wir den Schild erst einmal weg lassen."

Harry hätte nie gedacht das er es derart bereuen würde Jogan den Schild nicht beizubringen, denn Jogan war gut. Er war unheimlich schnell und verstand es sehr gut die Bewegungen seines Gegners vorauszuahnen. Hier konnte Harry noch etwas von ihm lernen, dies muss wohl auf das Training von seinem Vater zurückzuführen sein. Es war aber nicht so das Jogan nichts ab bekam nur hätte Harry nie gedacht, dass er soviel einstecken musste. Es war halt doch etwas anderes gegen einen richtigen Gegner anzutreten. Harry hatte gerade wieder einen Reducto ins Ziel gebracht als das Duell je unterbrochen wurde.

„SAGT MAL SPINNT IHR EIGENTLICH TOTAL IHR BEIDEN!!!"

Schweigen, Jogan und Harry schauten sich um, da stand neben der Bibliothek eine junge Frau und war wohl außer sich vor Wut.

„WOLLT IHR EUCH GEGENSEITIG UMBRINGEN???"

„Wie kommst den du jetzt darauf Sina?"

„IHR BEWERFT EUCH HIER MIT FLÜCHEN UND DU FRAGST WIE ICH DARAUF KOMME? Schau dir doch einmal Harry und dich an, die Schrammen waren wohl schon vorher da, oder?"

So langsam beruhigte sich Sina als sie sah das es den beiden eigentlich gut ging und sie nur ein paar Schrammen hatten, wobei Harry durch das fehlende Schild durchaus mehr Schrammen hatte. Nur war es für Jogan ein Glück das er das Schild hatte, denn sonst hätte er sicherlich das eine oder andere mal sehr übel zu kämpfen gehabt, wenn mal wieder ein dunkler Fluch von Harry ins Ziel ging.

„Schwesterherz mir konnte gar nichts passieren, da Harry doch einen Schild über mich gelegt hatte und ein paar Schrammen müssen sein, denn ich muss doch zumindest merken wenn er getroffen hat."

„Da ich beschlossen habe mit Harry zu gehen wenn er die Stadt verlässt und er noch eine haarige Aufgabe zu erledigen hat, muss ich meine Selbstverteidigung verbessern und genau das tun wir hier. Wir üben uns besser verteidigen zu können."

„Wie du gehst mit Harry?", jetzt war Sina doch ein wenig geschockt und Jogan begann zu erzählen.

**--- Rückblick ---**

Die beiden saßen wieder einmal zusammen am Kamin, da es langsam kühl wurde und redeten so über dies und das, als sie plötzlich noch einmal auf Voldemort zu sprechen kamen.

„Dieser Irre der schuld ist das du hier bist, warum hat er es eigentlich auf dich abgesehen? Ist das wirklich nur weil du ihn als Kind einmal seine Macht gekostet hast?"

„Nicht ganz, Voldemort würde zwar auch einiges tun um sich an mir zu Rächen und sicherlich spielt das auch eine Rolle aber er will mich aus dem Weg haben weil ich ihm gefährlich werden kann."

„Und warum?"

„Er wollte mich damals nur umbringen weil er einen Teil von einer Prophezeiung gehört hatte. Danach würde er den einzigen Gegner der ihm gefährlich werden kann selbst zeichnen nur diesen Teil hatte er nicht gehört er hatte nur gehört das ihm bestimmte Kinder gefährlich werden konnten. Auf zwei passte diese Beschreibung das eine war ich und das andere war ein Freund von mir. Mit mir hatte er angefangen und ist dabei gescheitert. Er hat dabei eben nur meine Eltern umgebracht und so bin ich als Weise aufgewachsen. Nun ist es aber so das ich wohl der einzige bin der ihn bezwingen kann, warum weiß ich auch noch nicht aber es ist halt so. Deshalb will er mich aus dem Weg haben. Irgendwann werde ich es hoffentlich schaffen zurück zu kommen um ihm eine Ende zu machen oder zumindest meine Freunde in Sicherheit zu bringen.", jetzt konnte Harry seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und ein paar flossen über seine Wangen.

Jogan hatte das gesehen und hatte Harry in den letzten Wochen sehr gut kennen gelernt. Er wusste das er für seine Freunde alles tun würde sogar sein Leben opfern und so traf er mit seinen zwölf Jahren einen Entscheidung.

„Harry, ich werde dir helfen wo ich nur kann, damit du dein Ziel erreichen kannst. Ich habe das erste mal in meinem Leben erfahren was wirkliche Freundschaft bedeutet und ich werde dir auch auf einen anderen Planeten folgen wenn ich dir damit helfen kann."

Jetzt hatte Harry noch mehr Probleme seine Tränen zurück zu halten und war einfach nur glücklich. Er hatte auf diesem Planeten den ersten ... Nein, den zweiten wirklichen Freund gefunden. Er war nicht mehr allein er hatte schon zwei Freunde an die er sich wenden konnte.

Ab da übten die beiden noch härter um ihr nun gemeinsames Ziel möglichst schnell zu erreichen.

**--- Rückblick ende ---**

„Ich werde ihm also als erstes einmal aus diesem Käfig hier folgen und mir wie du dir die Welt dort draußen anschauen. Danach werden wir sehen wie es weiter geht, als erstes müssen wir dort draußen einmal seinen Patenonkel finden, danach einen Weg finden Harry zurück nach Hause zu schicken und da kann er mit Sicherheit auch meine Hilfe gebrauchen wenn wir immer weiter üben."

„Du hast also deine Entscheidung getroffen. Dann hat Mutter immer recht gehabt. Sie hat vorausgesagt das wir beide aus diesem Gefängnis kommen werden und den Hass vergessen werden. Ich habe ihn schon längst vergessen, da ich gesehen habe wie die Leute dort außerhalb der Stadt miteinander leben. Dort sind die Begriffe wie Freundschaft und Familie das wichtigste was es gibt. Du hast es durch Harry nun also auch geschafft. Ich bin ja so glücklich...", darauf hin fiel sie ihrem Bruder um den Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich. Als sie damit fertig war machte sie das gleich mit Harry, der doch etwas überrascht war wenn auch nicht unangenehm.

Als die Umarmungen beendet waren strahlte Sina und schaute die beiden erwartungsvoll an.

„Und wie kann ich helfen, oder glaubt ihr ich lasse euch das allein machen?"

Darauf hin folgte eine weitere Umarmung, da Jogan so glücklich war das er seine Schwester nicht verlieren würde. Als dies geklärt war gingen die vier wieder in Harrys Wohnung und machten es sich gemütlich, nachdem die beiden Duellanten sich die Schrammen verarztet hatten. Sie redeten noch darüber was sie in der nächsten Zeit alles so machen wollten. Sina bot sich auch an schon einmal nach Harrys Patenonkel zu suchen wenn er ihr eine Beschreibung geben würde, da sie ja diesen Käfig schon verlassen konnte und außerdem wollte auch Sina lernen. Harry zeigte ihr noch das Tagebuch in dem geschrieben stand was hier passiert war. Sina war danach erschüttert und ihr Entschluss dem ganzen hier ein ende zu machen und die Druiden zur Not mit Gewalt dazu zu bringen endlich den Hass zu verlieren wurde immer größer. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass eine kleine Gruppe immer noch so lebt wie vor Jahrtausenden und der ganze Rest in Frieden ihrem Leben nachgehen konnte. Sie müsste sich einmal in den nahe gelegenen Städten umschauen ob sie dort vielleicht Hilfe bekam, vielleicht auch durch Harrys Patenonkel, aber das blieb abzuwarten. So gingen sie irgendwann in ihre Zimmer und schliefen alle schnell und glücklich ein.

------

In den nächsten Tagen wurde sehr schnell klar, dass Sina zwar auch Spaß daran hatte Zauber zu lernen aber doch viel lieber las. Sie war ein richtiger Bücherwurm und man konnte sie eigentlich immer mit einem Buch in der Hand sehen. Sie hatte noch nie so viele Bücher auf einem Haufen gesehen und fühlte sich dort einfach wohl. Das erinnerte Harry doch sehr schwer an eine gute Freundin und er hoffte das es ihr gut gehen würde und er sie irgendwann einmal wieder sehen würde.

TBC ...


	15. Neue Aufgaben

Hallo alle zusammen, habe lange nichts mehr von mir höhren lassen, sorry. Aber hatte viele, viele andere Sachen im Kopf. Zur entschädigung bekommt ihr heute gleich zwei Kapitel.Ich habe zwar momentan ein kleine Schreibblockade, aber ich habe noch einige Kapitel die ich euch posten kann.

Viel Spass damit.

Gruß Bärchen**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 15**

**Neue Aufgaben**

Als sich die Anwesenden in der Krankenstation von dem Schock erholt hatten, dass Charles einen Phönix als seinen persönlichen Bewacher hatte und dieser auch noch früher der Freund oder Vertraute von Albus Dumbledore war, da wurde es in der Krankenstation plötzlich laut. Jeder meinte etwas zu diesem Thema beitragen zu können und jeder äußerte Vermutungen warum Charles von Fakes bewacht wurde. Bis es einem Gast in der Krankenstation zu bunt wurde und er alle aus dem Zimmer verwies.

„RUHE, verdammt nochmal kann man hier nicht in Ruhe ausschlafen. Mir geht es gut und man braucht mir nicht in meinem Gedächtnis herum zu pfuschen. Das haben auch die Todesser nicht geschafft, dafür hat mein Freund hier gesorgt. Es wäre jetzt sehr schön, wenn ihr uns hier ausschlafen lassen könntet."  
Moody sah dies als Aufforderung und scheuchte alle die nicht in die Krankenstation gehörten aus dieser heraus. Bis nur noch die Kranken, Hermine und Sally zugegen waren.

„Da du ja jetzt eh wach bist kleiner Bruder, kannst du mir auch sagen weshalb du die ganze Zeit Theater gespielt hast und so getan hast als ob die Behandlung der Todesser bei dir Erfolg gehabt hätte?"

„Ja du hast recht, ich bin wach... Was hättest du denn getan? Sollte ich unsere Eltern in Gefahr bringen? Sie wurden nicht durch einen Phönix geschützt. Also konnte ich ja wohl kaum einfach so tun als ob nichts gewesen sei."

„Hast ja recht, schön dich wieder zu haben.", damit wurde Charles von Sally in den Arm genommen und nicht wieder losgelassen. Ihre Eltern würden in den nächsten Tagen behandelt werden, damit ihre Erinnerungen auch wieder so waren wie sie sein sollten.

------

Moody war mit Remus in deren Büro gegangen und nachdem beide eine Tasse Kaffee ihr eigen nennen konnten wollte Remus natürlich wissen was hier los sei.

„Sag mal Alastor hast du eine Ahnung was hier eben geschehen ist?"

„Nein nicht wirklich. Hermine hatte recht, es war Fakes. Nachdem Dumbledore tot war habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Jetzt weiß ich auch endlich warum."

„Aber warum durfte Gastone den jungen Charles nicht scannen?"

„Ich denke das ist ein Geheimnis was unser geschätzter Albus mit in sein Grab genommen hat. Ich weiß nur das Charles von den McGregors als Neugeborener adoptiert wurde. Das hatte mir Sally erzählt, da ihre Mutter nach ihr keine Kinder mehr bekommen konnte. Aber warum er nun von Fakes geschützt wird. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Er wäre dieses Jahr in die fünfte Klasse in Hogwarts gekommen. Er war ein Ravenclaw und einer der Besten, wenn nicht der Beste seines Jahrgangs. Aber das ist auch alles was ich über ihn weiß."

„Schade mich würde brennend interessieren, warum Fakes ihn schützt."

So widmeten sich die beiden wieder dem Tagesgeschäft und planten die nächsten Aktionen des Ordens. Sie planten einige Informations Beschaffungs Missionen. In der letzten Zeit hatten sie viele Todesser 'wieder Willen' befreit und ihnen einen neuen Anfang ermöglicht. Einige davon waren sogar in den Orden eingetreten und arbeiteten nachdem ihre Familien in Sicherheit waren nun Aktiv gegen Voldemord. Diese Missionen würden sie fortführen. Nur brauchten sie dafür Informationen, wer nur für Voldemord arbeitete weil er sonst beispielsweise seine Familie verlieren würde. Gerade im Ministerium gab es viele die so erpresst wurden. Und auf diese hatte es Moody abgesehen, da er so das Ministerium immer weiter schwächen konnte. Denn nur wenige Todesser waren in der Lage das Ministerium am Leben zu erhalten, wenn die meisten Beamten nicht mehr dort arbeiten würden. Wenn erst einmal das Ministerium im Land nicht mehr arbeitsfähig wäre, dann würde auch sehr schnell das öffentliche Leben zusammenbrechen. Die Folge davon wäre wahrscheinlich, dass die Familien die jetzt noch geblieben sind weil sie England nicht verlassen wollten, sich dann auf den Weg machen würden, da ein Leben in England nicht mehr möglich oder erträglich wäre.

Auch versuchten sie an Informationen heran zu kommen was Voldemord in nächster Zeit vor hatte, ob er sich beispielsweise in anderen Ländern umschauen wollte um dort seinen Einflussbereich zu vergrößern. So hatten sie herausgefunden das er es in Frankreich versuchte und man hatte den Versuch vereiteln können. Diese Informationen waren besonders für die Ministerien der direkten Nachbarn von England wichtig, da sie doch so verhindern könnten das Voldemord einen Fuß auf den Boden des entsprechenden Landes bekommen konnte.

Es lief also in vielen Dingen wie schon im alten Orden, nur das jetzt eben scharf zurück geschossen wurde und die Todesser damit anfangs einfach nicht gerechnet hatten. Mittlerweile hatten sie sich darauf eingestellt und waren vorsichtiger geworden. Außerdem nahmen sie den Orden als Gegner ernst.

Der Orden hingegen hatte mittlerweile Verstärkung aus fast allen Ländern Europas bekommen, da die Minister der direkten Nachbarn kräftig die Werbetrommel für den Orden am rühren waren. So hatten sie mittlerweile Mitglieder aus allen Ländern Europas, das war erst ein ziemliches Problem, da das Sprachengewirr doch ziemliche Konfusion verursachte. Dank Hermine und Madam Maxime hatte man in der Bibliothek aber schnell einen Zauber gefunden, der es den Mitgliedern ermöglichte eine Sprache innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu erlernen. Man hatte sich im Orden darauf auf eine gemeinsame Sprache geeinigt. Man hatte Französisch gewählt, weil man sich auf der einen Seite für die freundliche Aufnahme im Land bedanken wollte, auf der anderen Seite war es aber auch praktisch. So konnten die Mitglieder auch einmal ihre Freizeit in den nahen Städten verbringen ohne das sie aufgefallen wären. Sie sprachen schließlich perfektes Französisch oder hatten zumindest nur einen kleinen Akzent.

------

In der Krankenstation hatte es zwischenzeitlich Frühstück gegeben und Hermine war wieder an die Arbeit zurückgekehrt. So lagen dort nur noch Sabrina und Charles.

„Du sag mal, kannst du auch mit dem Phönix reden?"

„Nein, ich habe ihn bis jetzt auch nur sehr selten gesehen. Ich habe nur gespürt wenn er da war. Als mir die Todesser das Gedächtnis ändern wollten habe ich gespürt, wie er das verhindert hat und dem Todesser vorgespielt hat er wäre erfolgreich gewesen."

„Was heißt du kannst spüren dass er da ist?"

„Wie erkläre ich das jetzt am besten? Ok ich versuche es mal. Stelle dir vor du bist einsam und dir geht es schlecht, dann kann ich immer hören wie er für mich singt. Dann geht es mir gleich wieder besser. Er hat in den letzten Wochen sehr häufig für mich gesungen, da es mir nicht einfach gefallen ist den Todessern etwas vor zu machen. Aber nun habe ich es ja geschafft und kann wieder mit meiner Schwester zusammen sein und brauche keine Angst mehr haben."

„Ja da hast du wohl recht. Ich bin auch froh, dass ich meine Schwester wieder zurück habe. Auch wenn sie mir momentan etwas zu verheimlichen scheint. Wenn ich sie nach Mum oder Dad frage wicht sie immer aus und einmal hatte sie glaube ich sogar Tränen in den Augen. Ich fürchte meinen Eltern ist etwas schreckliches passiert ich verstehe nur nicht warum man mir das nicht erzählt."

„Ich denke einmal deine Schwester möchte erst einmal das du gesund wirst, bevor sie dir solch schreckliche Neuigkeiten erzählt. Sie versucht dich zu schützen, nimm es ihr nicht krumm ich denke sie würde alles für dich tun."

„Dieser blöde Krieg, ich wäre jetzt in Hogwarts und könnte mich auf mein erstes Schuljahr freuen, aber nein jetzt geht gar nichts mehr. Das ist doch sowas von gemein, wann soll ich denn jetzt lernen wie man richtig zaubert."

„Wenn du gesund bist wirst du auf eine viel schönere Schule gehen als Hogwarts. Zumindest eine viel schönere Schule als Hogwarts jetzt ist. Ich habe das Schloss auch immer sehr einladend gefunden, wenn ich Albus besucht habe. Aber was glaubst du junge Lady wo du hier gerade bist. Du bist in einem Nebengebäude einer wunderschönen französischen Zauberschule und ich denke deine Schwester wird nichts dagegen haben wenn du hier deine schulische Laufbahn startest. Sollte es eines Tages gelingen Hogwarts zu befreien, kannst du deinen Abschluss dort machen, ansonsten wirst du hier erst einmal vernünftig ausgebildet.", Madam Maxime war leise in das Zimmer gekommen, da sie vorhatte den beiden Französisch beizubringen, denn schließlich sollten sie hier auf die Schule gehen und da war es deutlich besser fließend Französisch zu sprechen.

„Oh, wer sind sie denn wenn man fragen darf?"

„Entschuldigung, ich bin Madam Maxime die Direktorin dieser Schule und bin hier um euch die Landessprache beizubringen. Eure beiden Schwestern hatten mich gebeten das für sie zu übernehmen, da sie Momentan so eingespannt sind und nur wenig Zeit haben. Also hier bin ich. Ich würde einen Zauber auf euch legen, damit ihr die Sprache schneller versteht und dann können wir loslegen."

„Ist das OK für dich Fakes?"

Der Phönix deutete ein nicken an und so wurde der Zauber auf beide gesprochen und Madam Maxime fing an den beiden die französische Sprache näher zu bringen. Sie würde demnächst so einige Schüler aus Hogwarts hier begrüßen dürfen oder sie hatte es schon. Sie hatte Glück das die Schule doch relativ groß war und sie so keine Probleme mit der Unterbringung der Schüler hatte. Das einzigste Problem was sie Momentan hatte war, dass sie nicht genug Lehrer hatte. Aber sie dachte, das Problem könnte sie mit den ganzen hervorragend ausgebildeten Kämpfern doch sicherlich auch lösen, so wollte sie später noch mit einigen Leuten reden ob sie nicht Lust hatten hier Lehrer zu sein.

------

In England hatten es die Juniortodesser um Draco Malfoy bis jetzt vergebens versucht Nevill zu finden. Er war zwar noch in England, aber er hatte es bis jetzt sehr gut verstanden sich zu verstecken. Nevill hatte es abgelehnt nach Frankreich zu gehen, da er hier in England einige Pflanzen studieren wollte die nur sehr selten blühten und er hatte das Glück gehabt diese Pflanzen kurz vor der Blüte zu finden. Man konnte diese Pflanze nur ernten wenn die Blüte gerade vergangen war, da sonst die Inhaltsstoffe der Pflanze verdorben waren und man sie nicht mehr gebrauchen konnte und er wollte sie ernten und konservieren. Die konservierten Inhaltsstoffe waren ein Vermögen wert und wurden für einige der seltensten Tränke gebraucht. Er wollte sich mit diesen Tränken beschäftigen wenn er seine Fähigkeiten in der Braukunst verbessert hatte. Jedenfalls hatte er niemandem verraten wo er war. Er würde nach Frankreich nachkommen, wenn die Pflanze verblüht war.

Draco hatte wegen seiner Unfähigkeit Nevill zu finden schon zwei besondere Sitzungen mit Voldemord gehabt. Beide waren alles andere als freundlich verlaufen. Der Lord hatte ihm noch eine letzte Chance gegeben um ihn zu finden, ansonsten würde er die Wut des dunklen Lords zu spüren bekommen.

Draco war darüber auch nicht sehr erfreut und trieb deshalb seine Leute auch an alle Möglichkeiten zu nutzen Nevill zu finden. Warum hatte nur der dunkle Lord solch ein Interesse an diesem kleinen Idioten der doch nichts schaffte, das wollte Draco nicht in den Kopf. Aber Befehl ist nun einmal Befehl und die Befehle des dunklen Lords sollte man tunlichst ausführen. So hatte er also seine Gruppe ausschwärmen lassen um Informationen über den verbleib der alten Dame und Nevill zu bekommen.

Aber Draco sollte auch einmal Glück haben, einer seiner Mannen hatte den Aufenthaltsort der alte Dame herausbekommen. Sie hatte sich in einem kleinen Dorf in der nähe der englischen Küste versteckt und traf Vorbereitungen das Land zu verlassen. Neville hatte man auch kurz dort gesehen, aber er war schon seit Tagen dort nicht mehr Aufgetaucht. Dementsprechend konnte man ihn dort nicht finden, aber vielleicht wusste ja die alte Dame wo Neville war. So wurden beschlossen der alten Dame doch einmal einen Besuch abzustatten.

Früh am nächsten Morgen war die kleine Gruppe Juniortodesesser in dem Dorf angekommen und zu dem kleinen Haus am Dorfrand gegangen wo sich die Großmutter von Neville aufhalten sollte. Sie hatten das Haus umstellt und schnell einen Antiapparationszauber über das Haus gelegt. Der Kamin wurde versiegelt und eventuelle Portschlüssel blockiert.

Normalerweise würde man so etwas in der Aurorenschule lernen, aber bei den Todessern lernten das schon die Junioiren, denn schließlich musste sie ihre Opfer ja stellen können.

So gewappnet trat eine kleine Gruppe von drei Mann durch die Haustür und schlich sich langsam durch das Haus. Die anderen waren draußen geblieben und deckten das Haus ab, damit die Großmutter nicht durch irgend eins der Fenster entkommen konnte.

Die alte Dame hatte aber sehr wohl bemerkt, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Mit einem Analysezauber hatte sie sehr schnell gesehen, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde zu apparieren und Portschlüssel hatte sie keine, da sie ja mit Neville erst später nach Frankreich aufbrechen wollte, hatte sie den Portschlüssel an einem sicheren Ort verwahrt. Nun hätte sie ihn gebrauchen können. Ihr war durchaus klar, dass sie den Kamin gar nicht erst versuchen brauchte, da dies die erste Stelle war, die Todesser normalerweise dicht machten. So hatte sie sich also auf dem Dachboden verschanzt und hoffte darauf, dass die Todesser die dort eindrangen nicht die hellsten waren.

Leider hatte sie aber kein Glück und die Todesser durchsuchten auch den Dachboden und sie waren dabei so gründlich, dass sie entdeckt werden musste. Also blieb ihr nicht viel, als ihre Haut so teuer wie es ging zu verkaufen, es waren schließlich nur drei Todesser die durch die Tür gekommen waren und sie hatte hier auf dem Dachboden teilweise eine sehr gute Deckung.

Sie hielt sich nicht groß mit Freundlichkeiten auf, sondern feuerte ohne das es die Todesser es bemerkt hätten in schneller folge auf jeden Todesser einen Todesfluch ab, den Aveda Kedavra wollte sie nicht verwenden, also wählte sie einen Anderen. Einer traf den Todesser in den Rücken und er fiel tot um, der Andere drehte sich noch um, konnte aber dem Todesfluch nicht mehr entgehen. Nur der dritte konnte sich noch weg ducken und feuerte einen einfachen Entwaffnungszauber in ihre Richtung. Darauf hin entbrannte ein heftiges Duell, der Todesser feuerte allerlei schwarze Flüche in Ihre Richtung nur hatte sie das Glück, dass sie entweder eine Deckung fand oder sich mit einem Schild schützen konnte. Sie ihrerseits feuerte genauso unschöne Flüche zurück, nur waren die höchstens graue Magie, aber diese würden den Gegner auch außer Gefecht setzen, wenn sie denn trafen. Nur der Angreifer war ebenso geschickt darin sich zu verteidigen wie sie. Nach etwa fünf Minuten hatte sie endlich das erste Erfolgserlebnis und fügte dem Angreifer einen bösen Schnitt zu, der auch böse blutete. Nur leider war sie durch den Erfolg ein wenig unachtsam und musste Ihrerseits einen Lähmfluch hinnehmen, der ihren linken Arm lähmte.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten machte sie dann einen verhängnissvollen Fehler, da ihre Konzentraion nachließ, schließlich war sie auch nicht mehr die Jüngste. Sie wurde von einem kräftigen Reducto getroffen und flog einen Meter nach hinten, dabei verlor sie dummerweise ihren Zauberstab, der nächste Zauber war ein simples Stupor, dem sie aber leider nicht mehr ausweichen konnte, dann wurde alles dunkel um sie herum.

Als sie wieder wach wurde lag sie verschnürt auf ihrem Sofa und war umgeben von drei sehr jungen Todessern die wohl auf sie aufpassen sollten.

„Was wollt ihr von einer alten Dame die euch nichts getan hat?"

„Du redest nur wenn du gefragt wirst verstanden?"

„Ich lasse mir doch von euch nicht den Mund verbieten!!!"  
„CRUCIO!", der Fluch wurde nur einen Augenblick aufrecht gehalten, aber das hatte ihr schon gereicht.

„Du redest nur wenn du gefragt wirst, jetzt verstanden oder möchtest du noch eine Lektion?"

„..."

„CRUCIO!", Und wieder wurde er nur kurz gehalten.

„Wenn du allerdings gefragt wirst, dann Antwortest du auch verstanden?"

„Ja...", die Vervollständigung dieses Satzes schluckte die alte Dame herunter, da sie keine Lust hatte noch solch einen Fluch abzubekommen. Nur dachte sie das der wohl nicht der letzte bleiben würde.

Es dauerte eine weile dann kam Draco zurück und schaute der alten Dame tief in die Augen.

„Sie können von Glück sagen, dass wir noch Informationen von ihnen benötigen, sonst wären sie schon tot."

„Und du Bengel glaubst diese Informationen von mir zu bekommen?"  
„CRUCIO!", auch dieser Fluch war kurz, „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du nur reden sollst wenn du gefragt wirst!"

„Nott, nicht so grob wir brauchen sie noch. Der Spezialist wird gleich kommen und dann werden wir die Informationen bekommen die wir benötigen, bis dahin sollte die alte Dame noch leben, danach ist es egal."

„OK", ein grimmiges grinsen zog sich auf sein Gesicht, die Vorfreude von dem was er heute noch tun kann.

Es dauerte noch einmal fast eine Stunde, bis ein älterer Herr in den Raum kam, der sich auch sogleich zu Draco begab.

„Hallo, ich werde gebraucht?"

„Ja, die alte Dame dort hat Informationen über den verbleib ihres Enkels und die hätten wir gern."

„OK, dann wollen wir mal."  
„Von mir bekommen sie keine Informationen!!"  
„Das haben bis jetzt alle gesagt und am Schuss hatte ich die Informationen die ich wollte, also los."

Zuerst versuchte er einfach nur in ihren Geist einzudringen, wurde aber von starken Oklumentikschilden gestoppt. Diese versuchte er mit einem starken kräftigen Angriff zum zerbersten zu bringen. Sie waren aber so stark, dass er so einfach nicht hindurch kam, aber sie wackelten schon. Der zweite und dritte Versuch brachte jedes mal das gleiche Ergebniss und auch der vierte und fünfte brachte nichts.

„Sieh an! Jemand mit mächtigen Verteidigungsschilden. Normalerweise hätten sie wohl recht mit ihrer Annahme, dass ich keine Informationen von ihnen bekomme aber so!", er grinste leicht und holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Jacke.

„PRAERIPIO MONITA", der Zauber traf die alte Dame direkt in die Stirn und man konnte sehen, dass die Geistigen Schilde sofort zerschmettert wurden. Danach sah man wie die alte Dame so langsam immer weniger anwesend zu sein schien. Der Zauber war dabei ihren Geist zu zerstören.

Als der Durchleuchter fertig war, lag auf der Couch nur noch eine leere Hülle, die zwar noch lebte, aber mehr auch nicht, der Geist war restlos zerstört.

„So das war es. Ihr Enkel wird in den nächsten Tagen hierher kommen und dann wollten sie nach Frankreich gehen um sich dort diesem Orden anzuschließen. Ihr habt also die Chance ihn direkt hier zu fassen. Jetzt müsst ihr nur noch den Abfall dort beseitigen und dann könnt ihr einfach hier warten bis er kommt.", damit verließ der Mann das Haus und war auch sogleich verschwunden.

„Nott willst du?", der Angesprochene schaute nur enttäuscht auf die alte Dame sagte aber nichts.

„Gut dann eben nicht, AVEDA KEDAVRA", damit war es auch um die leere Hülle geschehen. Draco beförderte die Leiche in den Kamin und zündete diese mit einem magischen Feuer an. So verging die Leiche der alten Dame in Asche und die Todesser konnten es sich in der Hütte gemütlich machen.

------

Madam Maxime hatte es geschafft den beiden Kranken die Grundzüge der französichen Sprache näher zu bringen. Sie konnten sich nun schon mit einfachen Sätzen verständigen. Dann war es aber Zeit, dass sich die beiden ein wenig ausruhen, da es mittlerweile Nachmittag geworden war.

Sie konnte sich nun der anderen Aufgabe widmen, die sie sich für heute vorgenommen hatte. So machte sie sich auf den Weg Hermine zu suchen um sie zu fragen ob sie nicht lehren wollte. Hermine hatte sich dazu entschlossen das letzte Jahr im Selbststudium zu absolvieren, da sie meinte das es so schneller gehen würde und sie noch Zeit hätte sich um andere Dinge zu kümmern. Hier lag auch das Problem, Hermine wollte sich ja um andere Dinge kümmern und dafür hätte sie dann ja auch keine Zeit mehr. Aber sie würde eine gute Lehrerin für Verwandlung oder Tränke der ersten drei Jahrgänge abgeben, so konnten sich dann die eigentlichen Lehrer um die anderen Jahrgänge kümmern. Sie würde es zumindest versuchen.

Sie fand Hermine wie üblich in der Bibliothek hinter einem Berg von Büchern versteckt.

„Hallo Hermine! Wie geht es dir, kommst du voran mit deinem Studium?"  
„Guten Tag Madam Maxime, danke in zwei Monaten würde ich die Zwischenprüfung für das letzte Jahr machen, dann müsste ich sie ganz gut bestehen."

„Also mit Bestnoten?"

„Nun ja, ich möchte ja einen guten Abschluss machen, schließlich möchte ich studieren gehen."

„Ich hätte da aber eine Aufgabe für dich, da könntest du dich voll ausleben und würdest auch noch richtig viel dabei lernen. Nur würde dies dann einiges deiner Zeit kosten."  
„Sie wissen doch Madam Maxime, ich kümmere mich hauptsächlich darum einen Weg zu finden dieses Tor wieder in Gang zu nehmen, damit wir Harry zurück holen können."

„Ja, aber ihr forscht nun schon einige Zeit und seid nicht wirklich weiter gekommen und hier warten einfach wichtigere Aufgaben, die für den Krieg auch von entscheidender Bedeutung sein könnten!"

„Was soll ich denn für sie tun?", Hermine wusste, dass Madam Maxime hartnäckig sein konnte wenn sie etwas wollte und so konnte sie sich den Vorschlag ja einmal anhören. Denn vorher würde sie die Schulleiterin doch nicht los werden.

„Also wir haben ja durch die Schüler aus Hogwarts ein kleines Problem mit dem Lehrermangel und da dachte ich..."  
„Sie wollen doch wohl nicht dass ich Unterrichte, ich habe noch keinen Abschluss, wie soll das denn gehen?"

„Nun ja, einen Abschluss haben sie nicht, aber den könnten sie ja bis zum Winter haben und sie würden ja auch nicht die höheren Klassen unterrichten."

„Schön und gut nur müsste ich dafür die Forschung restlos aufgeben, denn den Abschluss machen und sich auf den Unterricht vorbereiten kostet Zeit und irgendwann müsste ich ja auch noch einmal schlafen. Wie haben sie sich das Vorgestellt?"  
„Also, wir würden dir bei deinem Abschuss helfen, da wir der Meinung sind, dass du die Prüfungen jetzt schon schaffen würdest bliebe da nicht mehr viel zu tun, wir müssten dir nur helfen das du in einigen Dingen noch etwas sicherer wirst, damit es für ein gut bis sehr gut reicht. Ansonsten würdest du die Klassen eins bis drei in Verwandlung oder Tränken unterrichten. Die jetzige Lehrerin würde dir dabei helfen eine Unterrichtsplan zu erstellen und dich auf den Unterricht vorzubereiten. Du müsstest dich halt nur noch für ein Fach entscheiden."

„Das hört sich für mich so an, als hätte ich schon gar nicht mehr die Möglichkeit nein zu sagen."

„Nun ja, du könntest schon aber..."  
„Aber sie wären dann alle tief enttäuscht richtig? Das ist gemein, obwohl mich diese Aufgabe auch reizen würde."

„Na dann suche dir einfach nur ein Fach aus und dann kann ich mich auf den Weg machen noch einige andere zu fragen, ob sie nicht auch Lust hätten."

„Moment, ich werde ihnen jetzt noch nicht zusagen. Ich würde wenn, dass Fach Tränke nehmen, denn dort kann ich während der Stunden schon die nächsten Stunden vorbereiten, wenn die Schüler die Tränke brauen, so habe ich dann wenigstens noch ein wenig Zeit mich um andere Dinge zu kümmern."

„Gut, dann werde ich den Tränkelehrer schon einmal sagen dass er sich wahrscheinlich demnächst nur noch um die Klassen vier bis sieben kümmern muss. Dann kann er schon einmal Pläne machen wie man die Klassen sinnvoll aufteilt."

„Ich habe noch nicht zugesagt!!!"

„Aber er kann doch schon mal Pläne machen, oder?"

„Nun ja, ok."

„Gut, dann suche ich mir jetzt einmal den nächsten, danke."

Damit war die Schulleiterin auch schon aus der Bibliothek verschwunden und Hermine hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sie sich gerade zur Lehrerin gemacht hatte, da sie wohl kaum jetzt noch absagen könnte. Und irgendwie war sie gerade überrollt worden.

Madam Maxime machte sich auf das nächste Opfer zu finden und dachte sich Remus hat doch schon einmal Unterrichtet, da kann er es doch sicherlich wieder tun. Nur wo war er momentan? Ob er sich wieder mit Tonks irgendwo hin zurück gezogen hatte? Sie würde wohl suchen müssen.

------

Zur gleichen Zeit flog ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Vogel durch England auf der Suche nach einer bestimmten Person. Dieser Vogel war ein Cobaldphönix, ein Vogel der seit Ewigkeiten als ausgestorben galt. In den Regionen in denen er sich zeigte löste er unglauben und erstaunen bei den anwesenden Zauberern aus. Leider fand er aber nicht die Person die er suchte, eine junge Zauberin, die normalerweise hinter Büchern zu finden sein sollte nicht. Er hatte es auf der Schule versucht auf die sie gehen sollte und wurde dabei fast von dunklen Flüchen vom Himmel geholt. Sein Glück war einzig, dass man einen Cobaldphönix nicht einfach vom Himmel holen kann, da er über eigene magische Fähigkeiten verfügt um sich zu schützen weiß. Er hatte auf dieser Schule noch ein wenig für Wirbel gesorgt als er die Übeltäter mit seiner Elementarmagie angriff und in Asche verwandelte. Sie hatten es nicht anders verdient. Dummerweise war dadurch auch ein großer Teil der Tribüne auf der sie gerade saßen mit in Flammen aufgegangen.

So hatte er also der Schule den Rücken gekehrt und suchte nun in den anderen Siedlungen der Zauberer nach dieser jungen Dame. Leider konnte er sie aber auch nicht in einer anderen Siedlung auf dieser Insel orten, so blieb es ihm nur noch nach einem seiner Artgenossen zu suchen, der nach dem Tod eines weisen Zauberers nicht wieder aufgetaucht war.

Da sich die Phönixe untereinander auch über sehr lange Entfernungen orten konnten hatte er kein Problem damit seinen Artgenossen zu orten. Er fand ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit allerdings nicht auf der Insel sondern in einem Land jenseits des Wassers. Vielleicht würde er ja dort auch die junge Frau finden. Jedenfalls hieß es erst einmal dort hin zu teleportieren.

Sekunden später war er in einem größeren Raum in dem mehrere Betten standen, wovon zwei Betten belegt waren. In einem der Betten lag ein junges Mädchen, welches mit der jungen Frau die er suchen sollte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit hatte im anderen lag ein junger Mann, den er aber nicht genau erkennen konnte, da er schlief.

So setzte er sich erst einmal neben seinen Artgenossen.

_[Hallo Fakes, mein Name ist Arigas ich sollte dich suchen, wenn ich jemanden nicht finde, vielleicht kannst du mir ja helfen._

_[Hallo Arigas, wer hat dich hierher geschickt und wen suchst du?_

_[Mein Bindungspartner hat mich geschickt um mich um eine junge Frau zu kümmern, die ihm wichtig war. Die alte Wahrsagerin hatte mit ihren Visionen recht, ihr war wirklich etwas schreckliches passiert. Es hat mich fast einen Monat und alle meine Magie gekostet die junge Frau am Leben zu erhalten. Sie ist jetzt soweit, dass ich sie zu einer anderen jungen Dame bringen kann. Nur habe ich Probleme sie zu finden, denn auf der Schule wo sie sein sollte ist sie nicht, dort bin ich nur mit schwarzer Magie beschossen worden._

_[Wer hat dich geschickt? Die Frage hast du nicht beantwortet!_

_[Es tut mir Leid, aber er hat mir aufgetragen es nicht zu offenbaren, da es den Ablauf zukünftiger Ereignisse stören könnte._

_[Schade, nun denn, ich ahne zwar wer dein Bindungspartner ist werde aber seinen Wunsch respektieren, denn ich denke er hat nicht ganz unrecht damit. Wen suchst du denn?_

_[Ich suche ein junge Frau, sie müsste ins letzte Jahr auf ihrer Schule gehen. Die kleine Lady dort im anderen Bett hat eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit ihr._

_[Ah, du hast wohl recht auf Hogwarts herrschen dunkle Zeiten, wenn man dort jetzt schon einen Phönix angreift. Aber du hast Glück, die junge Dame die du sucht ist die Schwester von ihr dort und wird sicherlich heute noch einmal hier vorbeikommen._

_[Na dann werde ich hier einfach einmal warten, danke mein Freund._

_[Gern geschehen._

Arigas erhob sich wieder in die Luft und setzte sich ans Fußende von Sabrinas Bett. Hier könnte er darauf warten, dass die junge Dame kommen würde die er suchte.

------

In der Krankenstation hatte die Ankunft eines weiteren Phönix für erstaunen gesorgt. Aber Sabrina fand es toll, dass er sich ausgerechnet auf ihrem Bett niedergelassen hatte, so konnte sie ihn wenigstens genau betrachten und es war ein wunderschöner Vogel. Das Gefieder war Cobaldblau und schien in der Sonne zu glänzen. Die Flügelspitzen, die Schwanzspitze und auch das Gefieder am Kopf, sowie ein kleiner Fleck auf der Brust waren silbern und glänzten noch ein wenig mehr. Keiner von beiden hatte jemals solch einen Vogel gesehen, auch nicht in den Büchern, die zumindest schon Charles gelesen hatte.

„Er sieht so aus wie eine Phönix, aber die Farbe habe ich noch in keinem Buch gesehen. Er scheint eine ganz besondere Art zu sein, die nicht in den Schulbüchern gezeigt wird."

„Ist doch egal ob er in Büchern steht, er ist wunderschön und hat sich bei mir auf das Bett gesetzt. Mich würde nur interessieren was er denn hier will?"

„Ich denke das wirst du noch erfahren."

Die beiden setzten sich und würden nun einfach einmal abwarten was geschah.

------

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Madam Maxime mit Remus gesprochen und ihn dazu überreden können zumindest für das Fach magische Geschöpfe zur Verfügung zu stehen, da es dort glücklicherweise zwei Lehrer gab würde er nur in der ersten und zweiten Klasse einspringen müssen und eventuell wenn es um Animagustranformation ging, da er ja neuerdings einer war. So könnten sich die anderen Lehren die restlichen Klassen aufteilen und der Unterricht würde wieder mit etwas kleineren Klassen stattfinden. Nun galt es ein ganz hartes Eisen anzupacken, es ging um einen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und sie hatte gedacht, sie könnte Moody und Tonks dafür gewinnen. Dann hätte sie die wichtigsten Fächer bis auf Verwandlung erst einmal abgedeckt und könnte sich in ruhe nach den anderen noch fehlenden Lehrern umsehen, vielleicht würde sie ja den einen oder anderen unter den Auroren finden.

Als sie das Büro von Moody betrat hatte sie sich schon auf ein schweres Gefecht vorbereitet, aber sie wollte den alten Auror und seine junge Kollegin unbedingt dazu bringen den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Küste zu übernehmen, vielleicht könnte Moody das ganze noch mit ein wenig dunkler Magie würzen, damit die Schüler wüssten woran sie sind.

„Hallo Moody!"

„Guten Tag Madam Maxime, was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Nun, ich hätte dort tatsächlich ein Attentat auf sie vor. Sie als erfahrener Auror könnten doch sicher Kinder unterrichten und ihnen die Kniffe in der Verteidigung beibringen oder?"  
Moody musste laut lachen, „Ja, sicher könnte ich das, nur wer macht dann meinen Job hier?"

„Nun sie sollen sich den Job ja mit anderen Teilen."

„Mit wem denn?"

Sie merkte schon, dass er nur darauf lauerte sich aus dem Job zu winden, also musste sie vorsichtig sein, „Mit einer jungen Kollegin von ihnen, die aber natürlich nicht ihre Erfahrung im Duellieren hat. Sie haben schließlich gerade erst ein Duell bestritten und es siegreich beendet."

„Das ist wohl richtig, ich habe einem Idioten gezeigt das man einen Lord nicht beleidigt, auch wenn es mir nichts gebracht hat, ..."

**--- Rückblick ---**

„Moody, du willst doch nicht wirklich mit diesem Idioten duellieren, oder?"

„Natürlich Tonks, ich habe es ihm angedroht und nun muss ich auch zu meinem Wort stehen, sonst verliere ich mein Gesicht. Ich bin ein Lord, auch wenn meine Familie nicht mehr groß ist, so würde es sie ins verderben stürzen. Ich kann gar nicht anders, ich muss mich dem Duell stellen."

„Aber die werden dich doch abmurksen, wenn du auch nur die Nase in den Wind steckst."

„Nur habe ich leider keine Wahl, ich werde mir diesen Idioten in seinem Haus vorknöpfen, wenn er von der Arbeit kommt. Seine Familie werde ich dann kurzerhand betäubt haben."

„Wenn das mal nicht schief geht, aber dennoch wünsche ich dir viel Glück."

„Danke, bis später"

„Bis Später."

Damit verschwand Moody durch das Portal Richtung England. Er wusste wo die Familie Willes wohnte und machte sich dorthin auf den Weg. Er würde sich einen Ort einige Blocks entfernt als Apparationspunkt aussuchen und hoffen, dass ihn keine Muggel sehen. Als er in einem kleinen Park im Norden Londons ankam hatte er Glück, da niemand dort zu sein schien. Er machte sich auf den Weg und untersuchte die Gegend auf Warnzauber. Er hatte sich eine spezielle Brille mitgebracht, die solche Zauber aufspüren konnte. Wie er schon vermutet hatte waren um das Haus der Willes einige dieser Zauber installiert, aber es waren nur einfache.

#Scheinbar hat er nicht gedacht, dass ich kommen würde. Wie blöd muss ein Mensch nur sein.#

Kurze Zeit später bemerkte Moody aber, warum nur einfache Überwachungszauber installiert waren. Um das Haus herum patroullierten einige Juniortodesser nur sollten die für einen erfahrenen Auror wie Moody kein Problem sein. Leider konnte er sie nicht einfach erledigen, da er sonst alles und jeden hier gewarnt hätte. So begnügte er sich damit sie einfach auszumanövrieren und so unbemerkt in das Haus zu gelangen, dass war fast schon zu einfach.

Als er im Haus angelangt war suchte er die Personen die im Haus waren. Es waren Mrs. Willes seine zwei Töchter und zwei Todesser, die scheinbar in dem Haus Wache hielten. Um die musste er sich als erstes kümmern. Glücklicherweise waren die Töchter mit der Mutter in einem der Kinderzimmer, so dass er dieses Problemlos mit einem Verschlusszauber und einem Stillezauber belegen konnte. Sie würden nun nicht aus dem Zimmer kommen und niemand würde sie hören. Der erste Todesser saß im Wohnzimmern und las ein Buch, während der zweite gerade in der Küche war. Weitere Todesser hatte er erst einmal nicht gesehen.

Der Todesser im Wohnzimmer war kein Problem ein Todesfluch und er war nicht mehr. Nur leider war der zweite Todesser durch den dumpfen Aufschlag alarmiert worden und war nun schnell mit gezogenem Zauberstab in das Wohnzimmer gerannt. Vorsorglich hatte Moody auch auf dieses Zimmer ein Stillezauber gelegt und musste sich nun auf die Schulter schlagen, denn der Todesser fing an die anderen zu alarmieren, glücklicherweise nützte es ihm nicht viel. So entstand ein kleines Duell zwischen Moody und dem Juniortodesser. Das Duell war ebenso schnell erledigt, da der Todesser sich ausschließlich auf schwarze Magie verließ, gegen einen Meister der Duells konnte man so aber keinen Blumentopf gewinnen, da man wesentlich schneller erschöpft war und der Gegner dann die Oberhand gewinnen konnte. So hatte Moody den zweiten Todesser auch schnell erledigt und musste jetzt die beiden Leichen nur schnell verschwinden lassen. Der Kamin bot dafür das richtige Ambiente. Nachdem die Leichen also verheizt waren setzte sich Moody gemütlich auf einen Stuhl und wartete ab, was noch geschehen würde.

Er musste auch nicht lange warten, bis Mr. Willes durch den Kamin kam und sich erstaunt umschaute, da er die Todesser erwartet hätte. Als er aber stattdessen Moody im Sessel sitzen sah wusste er was ihm nun blühte.

„Hallo Moody, bist du also doch gekommen um dein Recht zu fordern und ich denke einmal du hast an alles gedacht, so dass meine Freunde dort draußen nichts mitbekommen und ich nehme mal an die drei Freunde im Haus hast du beseitigt und meine Familie betäubt oder eingesperrt, richtig?"

„Ja, so wird es wohl sein. Du hast mich vor meinen ehemaligen Kollegen beleidigt und ich habe dafür Genugtuung gefordert. Ich bin heute also hier um mein Recht zu fordern, welches mir durch die Gesetzte der alten Lords gegeben ist. Ich fordere dich also heute zum Duell bis zum Tode, die siegreiche Partei wird die Rechte und Pflichten der anderen Partei übernehmen, dass schließt auch die Familie mit ein, die Familie des Verlierers wird dem Gewinner dienen müssen bis der ihnen ihre Freiheit schenkt. Haben sie die Gesetzte so verstanden?"

„Ja, ich würde sagen wir beginnen, damit ich schnell wieder meiner Arbeit nachgehen kann."

Damit flog schon der erste Fluch auf Moody zu und der war alles andere als begeistert, da dies schon wieder eine Beleidigung war. Denn normalerweise zollt man sich erst einmal gegenseitigen Respekt und beginnt dann, aber die heutigen Zauberer hatten auch kein Fünkchen Anstand mehr in ihren Adern. Es entbrannte ein heftiger Kampf, den Moody aber von Anfang an diktierte.

#Seltsam, er müsste deutlich mehr können, denn ich habe ihn ja schließlich ausgebildet und irgendwie habe ich fast das Gefühl er wollte mich gar nicht treffen, nun gut weiter.#

Die Flüche flogen und die Einrichtung des Wohnzimmers war schon durch die daneben gegangenen Flüche in Schutt und Asche zerlegt worden. Moody hatte langsam das Gefühl, als ob hier etwas absolut nicht stimmte und feuerte munter weiter einfache Flüche auf seinen Gegner. Dieser fing nun aber an mit Todesflüchen nur so um sich zu werfen, seltsam war aber, dass alle samt absolut schlecht gezielt waren. Moody verschärfte die Gangart ein wenig und feuerte einen kräftigen Reducto auf seinen Gegner ab. Aber anstatt dass dieser einen Schild aufbaute lief er förmlich in den Fluch hinein. Er wurde einige Meter nach hinten geschleudert und prallte dann mit immer noch hoher Geschwindigkeit in die Mauer. Dort sackte er dann ab Boden zusammen und spuckte Blut. Scheinbar hatte er doch ernste innere Verletzungen. Moody ging auf ihn zu er hatte seinen Zauberstab dort fallen lassen wo er getroffen wurde und schaute ihm ins Gesicht. Er schien glücklich zu sein, glücklich verletzt worden zu sein. Irgendetwas war hier absolut faul.

„Na alter Mann, hast du den jüngeren vom Platz geschossen. Irgendwie dumm, dass man sterben muss um seine Familie zu schützen und das nur weil man die Zeichen der Zeit nicht richtig gedeutet hat. ..."

„Soll das heißen, du hast mich absichtlich beleidigt?"

„Wie sollte ich es sonst schaffen, dass du mich in ein Duell der Lords zwingst? Ich wurde von den Schweinen gezwungen mit zumachen sonst würden sie meiner ältesten Tochter etwas antun und danach mit meinen beiden kleinen weiter machen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich auf diese Art und Weise ausnutze, aber ich wusste keinen anderen Weg als deinen Ehrenkodex für mich auszunutzen. Ich hoffe du kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen.", er atmete jetzt immer schwerer, die inneren Verletzungen würden ihn nicht mehr lange leben lassen.

„Nett ausgetrickst, aber ist dir vielleicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen mich einfach nur zu fragen? Idiot! Ich hätte es sicherlich geschafft dich hier heraus zu bekommen, ohne das deine Familie gelitten hätte. Nun gut es ist wie es ist, wo ist denn deine Tochter?"

„Ich dachte du hättest alle drei Todesser im Haus vernichtet, du Schlawinener. Sie ist im oberen Stock und wird dort von dem dritten Todesser festgehalten. Pass bitte auf meine Familie auf ..."

Damit schloss er seine Augen und hörte auf zu atmen.

#Idiot, Idiot, Idiot ... Man wie kann man nur so blöd sein? Nun gut ich glaube ich werde jetzt erst einmal mit dem Todesser in diesem Haus aufräumen.#

Damit verschloss Moody erst einmal die Eingangstür, damit nicht plötzlich jemand in das Haus herein kommen konnte und machte sich dann auf den Weg in den oberen Stock um auch den letzten Todesser zu eliminieren. Da er auf Warnzauber geachtet hatte konnte er sich dem Todesser unbemerkt nähern und ihn dann auf die herkömmliche Art mit einem Schwert eliminieren. Er hatte das Schwert dabei, da es sich gehört zu einem Duell der Lords mit einem Schwert zu erscheinen. So konnte er es doch noch benutzen. Nachdem er den Todesser beseitigt hatte ging er in das Zimmer und freute sich, dass die Todesser dem Mädchen nichts angetan hatten. Sie war nur vollkommen verstört, da sie ja nicht wusste was nun kommen würde.

„Hallo, ich bin Moody der ehemalige Ausbilder deines Vaters. Du brauchst keine Angst haben, wir werden jetzt von hier verschwinden. Ich werde euch in Sicherheit bringen."  
„Aber die Todesser haben gesagt..."

„Das mag sein, aber zumindest hier im Haus gibt es sie nicht mehr."

Darauf hin stand das Mädchen langsam von seinem Bett auf und kam auf Moody zu. Der hatte schon wieder kehrt gemacht und war schon wieder auf dem Weg nach unten, wo er die Frau und die zwei kleinen Schwestern befreite und dann zu seinem Handy griff.

„Wie Muggeltechnologie?"

„Nun, die Muggel haben teilweise sehr schöne Erfindungen gemacht, so schlägt kein Magiewarnzauber an."

„Tonks, ja OK. Ich brauche am Haus der Willes einen kompletten Eingreiftrupp, hier laufen etwa zehn Todesser herum die erledigt werden können, wenn sie Wiederstand leisten. Ich denke nicht das unter denen einer ist der es nicht freiwillig macht."

„So, jetzt müssen wir noch einen Moment warten, dann können wir nach Frankreich gehen. Wenn sie noch irgend etwas einpacken wollen, dann machen sie es jetzt."

„Was ist mit meinem Mann?"

„Er wird sie leider nicht begleiten können, da er mir zu spät seinen Plan offenbart hatte."

„Ich hatte es befürchtet...", leise rannen ihr einige Tränen die Wange herunter aber sie fasste sich und fing mit den Kindern an noch einige Sachen zusammen zu packen während Moody aufpasste, dass nicht doch ein Todesser in das Haus kam.

Es dauerte dann noch etwa eine halbe Stunde bis er von draußen Kampflärm hörte, er ging auch nach Draußen um seinen Leuten zu helfen nur hatten die es schon fast geschafft. Bis er eingreifen konnte war die Arbeit auch schon getan. Die Streiter des Lichts packten die Familie Willes und machten sich mit ihr wieder auf den Weg nach Frankreich, dort würde nun zumindest der Rest der Familie ein besseres Leben führen können.

**--- Rückblick Ende ---**

„... da ich zu guter Letzt einen verzweifelten Freund habe umbringen müssen. Hätte dieser Idiot sich doch bloß an uns gewandt, dann hätten wir sicherlich einen Weg gefunden. Durch seine Frau habe ich wenigstens erfahren, dass es vielen Auroren so ergangen war und so konnten wir anfangen die Auroren zu retten, die nur dabei waren weil sie gezwungen wurden. So haben wir wenigstens noch ein paar Streiter dazu gewonnen. Aber das ändert alles nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich für die Lehrertätigkeit absolut keine Zeit habe auch wenn sie noch Jemanden dazu überredet bekommen sich vor die Schüler zu stellen."

„Ach kommen sie schon, die Schüler könnten doch so viel von ihnen Lernen."

„Schon Gut, wenn sie die andere Person gefragt haben und diese auch zugesagt hat werden wir sehen, ob ich es noch in meinem Zeitplan einbauen kann."

„Das ist doch schon alles was ich hören wollte, Danke und noch einen schönen Tag, ich werde mal das andere Opfer fragen, bis dann."

„Auch ihnen noch einen schönen Tag."

Damit verließ Madam Maxine das Büro und machte sich auf den Weg Tonks zu suchen.

------

Hermine hatte ihr Tagwerk vollbracht und wollte nun erst einmal nach ihrer Schwester sehen. Als sie in den Krankenflügel kam saß dort ein Cobaldblauer Phönix auf dem Bett von Sabrina, der sie durchdringend musterte. Nach einigen Momenten kam er auf sie zu geflogen und setzte sich auf ihre Schulter.

Danach wurde plötzlich alles blau um sie und als sich die blauen Flammen wieder gelichtet hatten war sie an einem ganz anderen Ort. Sie schaute sich um und sah dort jemanden auf dem Bett liegen, konnte aber auf den ersten Blick nicht erkennen wen.

TBC...


	16. Die Wiederkehr

**Kapitel 16**

**Die Wiederkehr**

... war sie an einem ganz anderen Ort. Sie schaute sich um und sah dort jemanden auf dem Bett liegen, konnte aber auf den ersten Blick nicht erkennen wen.

Sie ging auf die Person zu die dort im Bett schlief und konnte es gerade noch verhindern, dass sie die Schlafende durch einen lauten Schrei geweckt hätte.

#Das ist Ginny, dass gibt es doch nicht. Sie lebt und sie scheint unverletzt zu sein, wie ist denn das möglich.#

Dann viel ihr Blick auf den Phönix und sie wusste wie es möglich gewesen war.

„Du warst es, du hast sie gerettet, aber wie hast du gewusst wo du sie suchen musstest? Wer hat dich geschickt?"

Natürlich konnte Hermine keine Antwort von dem Phönix bekommen aber die Fragen musste sie jetzt erst einmal loswerden. Danach drehte sie sich wieder zu Ginny um und versuchte sie so behutsam wie möglich zu wecken.

„Ginny aufstehen..."

Ginny rührte sich nicht. Sie schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Hermine versuchte es noch einmal aber wieder nichts und auch der dritte Versuch brachte nicht den gewünschten Erfolg. Sie schaute wieder zu dem Phönix herüber, dieser musterte sie und plötzlich hörte sie ihn in ihrem Geist sprechen.

_[Hallo, deiner Freundin geht es jetzt körperlich wieder gut, dafür habe ich gesorgt. Nur leider konnte ich die Schäden an ihrem Geist nicht beheben, dafür braucht sie ihre Freunde und ihre Familie, damit diese Schäden mit der Zeit langsam heilen können, damit sie nicht mehr ganz so schmerzhaft sind. Ganz werden sie nie verheilen, aber so kann sie sich bei ihrem ganzen späteren tun daran erinnern, was man ihr angetan hat. Ich werde euch beide jetzt gleich zurück bringen und dann kannst du dich weiter um sie kümmern. Ich werde zwar noch in der Nähe sein, da ich auf jemanden aufpassen soll, aber ich werde mich nicht weiter in die Geschicke der Menschen dort einmischen. Mein Freund und Bindungspartner dessen Namen ich dir nicht verraten werde hatte mich gebeten dir dies zu erklären, da Phönixe normalerweise nur mit dem Bindungspartner und in Ausnahmefällen mit seiner Familie reden, damit du dich nicht wunderst warum ich mit dir rede. Ich möchte dich auch bitten dies für dich zu behalten. Ach ja, ich wusste davon, weil eine große Seherin vorausgesehen hat, dass dies hier geschehen wird. Wer sie war und wann sie gelebt hat werde ich dir aber nicht verraten. Ich möchte dich jetzt bitten sie auf den Arm zu nehmen, dann können wir wieder zurück, bevor man sich dort wo du her kommst noch Sorgen um dich macht._

Hermine war zu geschockt um irgendetwas zu tun, es dauerte fast eine Minute bis sie sich aus ihrer Starre löste und endlich Ginny auf den Arm nahm. Darauf setzte sich der Phönix wieder auf ihre Schulter und es wurde wieder blau um sie herum. Als sich die blauen Flammen wieder auflösten geriet sie in einen großen Tumult hinein, der gerade in der Krankenstation war.

Als die Anwesenden realisierten, dass sie wieder da war wurde es in der Krankenstation mucksmäuschenstill. Als sie dann auch noch realisierten, wen Hermine auf dem Arm trug ging der Tumult von vorn los. Erst als Moody ein Machtwort sprach wurde es wieder ruhig in der Krankenstation.

„Hermine, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, wo warst du und warum hast du Ginny auf dem Arm und weshalb bewegt sich Ginny nicht ist sie doch tot?"

„Mensch Moody, dass sind aber eine menge Fragen. Der Phönix hier auf meiner Schulter hat mich an den Ort gebracht wo er wahrscheinlich Ginny geheilt hat, denn nachdem wie die Leiche von George ausgesehen hat würde ich annehmen das Ginny nicht anders ausgesehen hat. Warum sie nicht bei Bewusstsein ist kann ich nicht sagen, ich bin schließlich kein Arzt. Sie lebt aber und körperlich scheint es ihr gut zu gehen. Würde mir bitte jemand jetzt einmal mit ihr helfen, denn ganz so leicht ist sie auch nicht."

Remus machte eine entschuldigende Geste und nahm Ginny und legte sie in ein Bett. Der Phönix setzte sich auf das Kopfende des Bettes und damit wurde Hermine auch klar auf wen er aufpassen sollte und ihr dämmerte wer denn der Bindungspartner dieses wunderschönen Phönix war. Oder war es einfach nur eine Hoffnung, das es so wäre. Aber wie sagt man so schön, die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, was hätte man den noch, wenn man keine Hoffnung mehr hätte.

#Hoffentlich hast du den Phönix geschickt Harry und hoffentlich geht es dir gut. Wenn du nur hier sein könntest, dann wäre einiges leichter. Ich hoffe zumindest darauf, dich eines Tages wieder zu sehen. Wenn dein Phönix schon hier ist, dann musst du es ja auch geschafft haben zurück zu kehren. Ich denk an dich und wir alle vermissen dich.#

------

Ginny wachte auch in den nächsten Tagen nicht auf. Sie wurde von den Ärzten betreut und diese stellten fest das sie zwar ein wenig abgemagert, aber ansonsten körperlich fit war. Wie ihr geistiger Zustand aussah konnten sie nicht sagen, da der Phönix es nicht zuließ sie zu scannen. Den beiden Brüdern hatte noch niemand Bescheid gesagt, da sie ja noch für Vodemort spionierten und der war der letzte der erfahren sollte, dass Ginny noch lebte. So beschloss Moody, dass es wohl an der Zeit wäre die Spione zu enttarnen und das zweite ich aus dem Beiden zu entfernen, da sie von ihrer Schwester gebraucht wurden. Gastone war alles andere als begeistert davon, dass er das andere ich entfernen sollte, da es erst einmal verdammt gefährlich für ihn war, da er nicht wusste was dort alles für Fallen eingebaut waren und er wusste auch nicht ob nicht irgendwelche Sicherungen eingebaut worden waren, die beide Töten würden wenn sie enttarnt würden. Man musste sich also etwas einfallen lassen, damit das zweite Ich möglichst spät erfuhr, dass es enttarnt wurde so hatte man zumindest eine Chance es einzukreisen und unschädlich zu machen bevor es Schaden anrichten konnte. So hatte man beschlossen zuerst Ron der Prozedur zu unterziehen, in der drei Durchleuchter gleichzeitig das fremde Bewusstsein angriffen und zu vernichten versuchten. Ein vierter Durchleuchter würde die anderen drei danach Scannen ob ihnen nichts passiert war.

So wurde Ron in die Krankenstation gerufen, da er zu einer Routineuntersuchung sollte. Er kam auch und wurde beim Eintreten sofort von den drei Durchleuchtern erwartet. Ohne das er reagieren konnte waren sie schon in seinen Geist eingedrungen und versuchten das versteckte Bewusstsein zu eliminieren. Sie hatten schon damit gerechnet, dass dies eine schwere Aufgabe werden würde, dass sie aber mit solchen Problemen zu kämpfen müssten hatten sie nicht im entferntesten geahnt. Das Bewusstsein war durch mehrere Mechanismen geschützt, so könnte es in dem Geist des Angreifers schwere Schäden verursachen. Hätte nur ein Durchleuchter das Bewusstsein angegriffen, so wäre dies sicherlich sein Tod gewesen. So wusste das Bewusstsein aber nicht gegen wen es als ersten vorgehen sollte und bis es sich entschieden hatte war ihm diese Möglichkeit nicht mehr gegeben. So begnügte es sich damit geistige Schockwellen aus zuschicken, die auch tatsächlich einen Durchleuchter so hart trafen, dass er Bewusstlos zu Boden ging. Er würde auch nicht mehr aufstehen, denn sein Geist war so stark beschädigt, dass er wohl niemals wieder aufwachen würde. Die anderen Beiden hatten in der Zwischenzeit aber die letzte Sicherung des Bewusstseins durchbrochen und konnten nun damit beginnen es zu entfernen. In einem letzten aufbäumen versuchte das Bewusstsein noch seinen Wirtsgeist zu vernichten und schaffte es zumindest einige Erinnerungen endgültig zu löschen, bevor die verbliebenen beiden Durchleuchter das fremde Bewusstsein endgültig vernichteten. Danach sackten die Beiden vor schwäche zusammen und mussten erst einmal mit einem Peper-Up Trank wieder in die Bahn gebracht werden. Der vierte Durchleuchter sondierte sie in dieser Phase um sicher zu gehen, dass sich das Bewusstsein nicht in einem ihrer Köpfe eingenistet hatte.

Moody schaute dem ganzen nur schockiert zu, er hatte mitbekommen wie einer von ihnen zu Boden gegangen war und sah auch wie alle am Ende der Prozedur zusammenbrachen. Ron hatten sie dann schnell auf ein Bett gelegt. Er würde wohl die nächsten Tage hier bleiben müssen, da er doch einige Schäden in seinem Geist davongetragen hatte. Er würde sich an das ein oder andere nicht mehr erinnern können. Die Heiler schätzten aber, dass dies die einzigste Einschränkung bleiben würde und er ansonsten wieder ohne Probleme weiterleben könnte. Wie viele seiner Erinnerungen allerdings verloren waren vermochten die Ärzte nicht zu sagen, dies würde sich erst klären lassen, wenn er aufwachte und dies könnte noch einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.

So blieb für die anderen Anwesenden hier erst einmal nicht mehr zu tun und man ließ die Verletzten in der Krankenstation zurück. Die Durchleuchter machten sich auf in ihre Zimmer um sich zu erholen. Moody musste nun dem niederländischen Minister erklären, warum er ein Durchleuchter weniger hatte und er musste Fred erklären warum er seinen Bruder in der Krankenstation finden würde ihn aber momentan nicht besuchen könnte, denn das könnte das andere Bewusstsein in ihm alarmieren und ihm die Möglichkeit geben den Geist von Fred zu zerstören und das wollte Moody natürlich vermeiden. Also wie erklärt man Fred das er nicht zu seinem Bruder kann.

------

Von diesen Problemen bekam ein junger Pflanzenliebhaber in England nichts mit. Er hatte es sich in der Nähe der Pflanze gemütlich gemacht und ein Zeltlager aufgeschlagen, so würde er den Moment in dem er die Pflanze ernten konnte auf keinen Fall verpassen. Es waren nun schon drei Tage vergangen als er seine Großmutter das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Sie hatten ausgemacht, dass er sich alle drei Tage bei ihr melden würde. Dafür hatte die Familie ein besonderes System um miteinander zu kommunizieren. Es waren einige alte Spiegel, die nur miteinander kommunizieren und auch nicht abgehört werden konnten. So holte er seinen Spiegel heraus und versuchte seine Großmutter zu kontakten, aber er konnte sie nicht erreichen. Er versuchte es nochmals aber wieder nichts.

#Seltsam, meine Oma hatte doch gesagt, sie würde ihn immer dabei haben. Nicht das ihr etwas passiert ist. Die Pflanze wird Heute oder Morgen blühen und dann werde ich schnellstmöglich mit meiner Oma nach Frankreich flüchten, sie hätte ja ruhig schon vorgehen können aber nein sie musste ja ihren Kopf durchsetzten. Vielleicht schläft sie auch einfach nur, ich werde es später noch einmal versuchen.#

Er versuchte es an dem Tag noch zweimal, erreichte seine Oma aber nicht. Er machte sich mittlerweile wirklich Sorgen um sie, glücklicherweise hatte die Pflanze sich dazu entschlossen heute zu blühen, so dass er sie nur noch ernten musste, danach konnte er sofort zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt, damit sie dann schnellstmöglich aus England verschwinden konnten.

Drei Stunden später war Nevill auf dem Weg zu dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt, er war etwas abseits angekommen und schlich sich nun langsam zu dem alten Haus, welches im Familienbesitz war. Dort angekommen war es verdächtig ruhig, seine Oma war immer eine Frau die Fenster und Türen geöffnet hatte und die Luft durch die Wohnung ziehen ließ. Irgend etwas stimmte hier nicht, er würde auf jeden Fall sehr vorsichtig sein und erst einmal um das Haus schleichen.

Am Haus angekommen untersuchte er es erst einmal mit einfachen Mitteln auf Alarmzauber und siehe da, da waren welche auch ziemlich einfach, aber sehr effektiv. Er wich den Zaubern aus und versuchte einen Blick von hinten in das Haus zu erhaschen nur leider waren sämtliche Vorhänge zugezogen. Dies sah nun wirklich nicht nach seiner Oma aus, denn sie würde so etwas niemals tun. So suchte er weiter und fand auch ein Fenster welches nicht vollends verschlossen war, aber was er dann sah verschlug ihm den Atem. Da saß doch tatsächlich Draco Malfoy auf dem Sofa und war sich mit anderen ebenfalls schwarz gekleideten Typen am unterhalten, wahrscheinlich alles Todesser. Er sah aber nicht, ob seine Oma in dem Raum war oder nicht. Was sollte er jetzt nur tun?

#Verdammt, hätte die alte Dame nicht schon in Frankreich sein können. Aber eigentlich wollte sie ja England gar nicht verlassen. Wie hatte sie gesagt, sie würde sich von Vodemord nicht aus England verjagen lassen. Was ist hier nur geschehen, ich fürchte aber das schlimmste. Da sie hier warten denke ich sie haben heraus bekommen, dass wir uns hier treffen wollten. Das kann eigentlich nur bedeuten, dass sie Oma gefoltert haben oder schlimmer, denn eigentlich hat sie hervorragende geistige Schilde. Ich denke ich werde hier erst einmal ein wenig beobachten und dann kann ich ja weiter überlegen was ich tue.#

So versteckte er sich in einem nahen leer stehenden Haus und wartete ab, was noch geschehen würde. Er wollte erst einmal sehen, ob seine Oma noch lebt, bevor er versucht in das Haus zu kommen.

Er wartete zwei Tage und konnte in der Zeit keinerlei Lebenszeichen von seiner Oma sehen, aber da er ja nicht in das Haus schauen konnte hatte er immer noch keine Gewissheit, so wartete er an diesem Tag bis nun drei von den Juniortodessern dort waren und schlich sich dann an das Haus heran. Er wollte sehen ob das was er vermutete auch wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach. Als er an dem Haus angekommen war suchte er sich ein Fenster welches nicht zu dem Hauptraum gehörte untersuchte es auf Alarmzauber und öffnete es. Nun war er in dem Haus, uns schlich sich langsam zur Tür. Er hatte ja immer noch den Portschlüssel, welcher ihn zum Orden bringen würde. Als er hörte, dass in dem Raum nur noch zwei Todesser anwesend waren, fasste er all seinen Mut zusammen, fasste seinen Zauberstab fest an und trat schlagartig durch die Tür und versuchte die anwesenden Todesser zu betäuben. Bei einem gelang es ihm auch, aber der andere war schnell genug in Deckung gegangen und hatte nun seinerseits das Feuer auf Neville eröffnet. Nur waren diese Flüche von einer anderen Güte und Neville musste sehen, dass er schnellst möglich in Deckung ging. Leider war auf dieser Seite des Raumes nichts außer die Tür aus der er gekommen war was man als Deckung hätte nutzen können. Er trat also den geordneten Rückzug an und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in das Zimmer. Nun entstand ein heftiger Kampf, der unterschiedlicher nicht hätte sein können, weiß gegen schwarz. Neville musste schnell einsehen, dass er gegen zwei Todesser wenig Chancen hatte in den Raum zu kommen, da er in der Nähe der Tür auch keinerlei Deckung hatte. Zwei Todesser, da der dritte wieder zur Tür herein gekommen war und Neville nun vom Eingang unter Feuer genommen hatte. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis Neville einsah, dass er hier wohl nichts ausrichten konnte und er wollte sich zurückziehen. Als er sich aber umdrehte schaute er in das lächelnde Gesicht von Draco Malfoy bevor er nur noch CRUCIO wahrnahm, dann dachte er für einen Moment sein Körper würde brennen und gleichzeitig in tausend Teile zerrissen bevor es dunkel um ihn wurde.

------

Im Hauptquartier war mittlerweile wieder Ruhe eingekehrt, die beiden Durchleuchter hatten sich erholt und der Dritte war in ein Sanatorium der Zauberer gegeben worden. Hier würde er die ihm noch verbleibende Zeit verbringen können, auch wenn er nichts mehr davon mitbekam, da sein Geist so stark beschädigt war, dass er eigentlich nichts mehr wirklich wahr nahm. Man hatte sich beraten und beschlossen Fred erst einmal nicht zu behandeln, da Ron immer noch nicht aufgewacht war und man so nicht überprüfen konnte inwieweit Rons Geist beschädigt worden war. Man konnte Fred momentan aber nicht zu seinem Bruder lassen, da seine zweite Identität sonst Verdacht schöpfen könnte. Man würde erst einmal warten bis Ron aufwachte.

„Du Sabrina kommst du mich denn auch besuchen, wenn die dich hier heute heraus lassen? Ich muss ja noch ein paar Tage hier bleiben."

„Warum nicht, ich werde aber erst einmal schauen, wo ich wohne und wie die Schule ist auf die ich gehen werde. Madam Maxime meinte, sie würde mich heute herum führen und mich dann auch einer Gruppe zuteilen. Ich bin einmal gespannt wo ich denn hier eingeordnet werde."

„Es gibt hier keine Häuser wie in Hogwarts, richtig?"

„Nein, scheinbar haben sie hier einfach das Land in fünf Regionen unterteilt und man wird seinem Geburtsort nach eingeteilt, wenn man aus einem anderen Land kommt wird man einfach einer Region zugeteilt. Zumindest ist das mit den vielen Hogwartsschülern so geschehen."

„Dann werde ich mich auch einmal überraschen lassen."

„Was macht eigentlich deine Bettnachbarin, schläft sie noch immer?"  
„Ich habe noch nicht gesehen, dass sie wache gewesen wäre."

„Schade!"

„So ihr beiden jetzt wird erst einmal gegessen und dann kannst du Sabrina die Krankenstation verlassen. Deine Schwester wird dich dann nachher zu Madam Maxime bringen. Du findest sie in der Bibliothek."

Die beiden aßen in ruhe das reichhaltige Mittagessen und danach machte sich Sabrina auf in die Bibliothek um ihre Schwester zu suchen. Sie hoffte das sie zumindest bald mal ihre Mutter wiedersehen dürfte, da ihr Vater ja tod war. Ihre Mutter war aber immer noch so schwer verletzt, dass niemand außer die Heiler zu ihr durften.

Charles blieb allein zurück, obwohl eigentlich war ja Ginny bei ihm nur die schlief ja immer noch.

Charles langweilte sich und wollte am liebsten aus dieser blöden Krankenstation verschwinden, nur hatte seine Schwester etwas dagegen, dass er sich einfach so aus dem Staub machen wollte, also musste er wohl oder übel erst einmal hier bleiben.

Es war am späten Nachmittag, als Charles der Schalk im Nacken saß und er aus seinem Bett krabbelte und zu Ginny herüber ging.

„Hey du, kannst du auch noch etwas anders als Schlafen?"

„..."

„Ich rede mit dir? Das ist unhöflich weist du das?"

„..."

Platsch... Da hatte Charles kurzerhand einen Eimer mit eiskaltem Wasser über ihrem Kopf entleert. Ginny war sofort hellwach und schrie Ohrenbeteubend. Charls vollkommen überrascht von dieser Reaktion wich erst einmal ein paar Schritte zurück, bevor er schon ein Poltern aus dem Schwesternzimmer hörte.

„WAS ZUM TEUFEL IST HIER LOS?"

„..."

„Ah, du bist wach?"

„...", Ginny starrte Charles nur mit glühenden Augen an und wenn sie jetzt einen Zauberstab in den Händen gehalten hätte wäre es um Charles höchstwahrscheinlich geschehen gewesen. Aber so musste er nur einem sehr stechendem Blick standhalten, der bald von einem zweiten mit unterstützt wurde, nachdem die Schwester mitbekommen hatte was passiert war. Er verkrümelte sich ganz schnell wieder in sein Bett und verkroch sich unter seiner Decke, wahrscheinlich wäre es heute besser sich nicht mehr zu zeigen.

Die Schwester hatte zwischenzeitlich Ginny wieder trocken gelegt und fing an sie zu untersuchen sie konnte keine körperlichen Schäden mehr feststellen. Ginny war nur ein wenig abgemagert und sie würde sie aufpäppeln müssen, aber ansonsten war sie gesund. So holte sie für Ginny erst einmal ein reichhaltiges aber leichtes Mittagessen und verschwand dann wieder und ließ die beiden in dem Krankensaal zurück. Ginny fing langsam an zu essen, wobei man ihr anmerken konnte dass sie nicht wirklich Appetit hatte.

Charles war wieder unter der Decke hervor gekrochen und schaute ihr beim essen zu. Man konnte sehen, dass er den Schalk im Nacken stecken hatte und am liebsten hätte er jetzt wieder etwas zur Erheiterung beigetragen nur dachte er sich, dann würde Ginny plötzlich nur mit ihren glühenden Augen zaubern können und darauf hatte er irgendwie keine Lust.

So beschränkte er sich darauf nichts zu machen und einfach nur zu schauen. Etwas später schnappte er sich sogar ein Buch und fing etwas an zu lesen, da Ginny scheinbar nicht in der Stimmung war sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten. Sie lag nur auf ihrem Bett und starrte die Decke an und hatte auf keinen seiner Versuche reagiert eine kleine Unterhaltung zu beginnen.

------

In einem anderen Zimmer der Krankenstation war mittlerweile ein anderer Patient aufgewacht und schaute sich irritiert um. Es dauerte etwas bis er zumindest so weit wieder klar im Kopf war um zu realisieren, dass er in einem Bett lag und ganz offensichtlich allein im Zimmer war. Aber wo war er?

#Wo bin ich denn hier gelandet? Wie bin ich hier gelandet? Gerade war ich doch noch in einem Krankenhaus in Norwegen. In einem Krankenhaus scheine ich ja immer noch zu sein nur halt in einem anderen. Und wo ist der Kerl der neben mir im Bett gelegen hat? Was hatte der Arzt nochmal gesagt, ich habe mein Gedächtnis verloren als ich auf einem Feld vom Blitz getroffen worden bin und ich sollte Geduld haben damit mein Gedächtnis wieder kommt. Wie spät wir es wohl haben und wann ich was zu essen bekommen könnte?#

Er setzte sich auf und wollte aufstehen, als schon eine Krankenschwester in sein Zimmer gewuselt kam und anfing ihn mit vollkommen seltsamen Geräten zu untersuchen. Er wollte sie schon fragen seit wann denn Krankenschwestern Untersuchungen machen würden, aber da war sie schon fertig und fragte ihn ob er etwas zu essen haben möchte.

So bekam er dann eine leckere Mahlzeit und musste zugeben, dass in diesem Krankenhaus zumindest das Essen wesentlich besser sei. Die Krankenschwester hatte gesagt, sie würde wiederkommen wenn er fertig wäre und dann würden sie ihn einer eingehenden Untersuchung unterziehen um zu sehen, was ihm denn fehlen würde. Das kam ihm schon ein wenig seltsam vor, da sie dass doch in dem anderen Krankenhaus gerade eben erst gemacht hatten, aber solange es die Ärzte glücklich machen würde, könne er ja mitmachen. So würde er vielleicht schneller wieder Gesund werden.

Es dauerte etwa ein Stunde, dann kamen die Krankenschwester und ein junger Mann, der scheinbar der Arzt war herein und untersuchten ihn erst einmal gründlich, als sie fertig waren richtete sich der Arzt direkt an ihn.

„So Mr. Weasley wir haben sie nun gründlich untersucht. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch heraus finden wie stark ihr Gedächtnis in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden ist. Dafür werde ich ihnen jetzt ein paar Fragen stellen, die sie versuchen werden so gut wie möglich zu beantworten, O.K.?"

„Ja, warum nicht.", #Ich heiße also Weasley, Mhhh#

„Wie ist ihr Name?"

„Wenn sie mir nicht gesagt hätten dass ich Weasley heiße hätte ich keine Ahnung!"

„Oh, nun gut. Wo wohnen sie?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber ich denke in der nähe von London."

„O.K. Wie heißen ihre Geschwister?"  
„Welche Geschwister, ich bin ein Einzelkind, wollen sie mich aufs Glatteis führen?"

„Wir müssen doch wissen, wie genau sie sich erinnern können und da gehören solche Fragen nun einmal dazu."

„O.K."

„Die nächste, wo gehen sie zur Schule?"

„Natürlich in London, die Schule ist mir aber leider entfallen."

„Nun gut, wie sind die Namen ihrer Eltern?"

„... Momentan kann ich mich irgendwie nicht erinnern!"

„Oh ha, ich denke es reicht fürs erste. Ich werde mich mit meinen Kollegen besprechen und dann werden wir sehen, wie wir sie möglichst schnell wieder auf die Beine bekommen, guten Tag."

„Danke bis später."

Damit verließen der Arzt und die Krankenschwester das Zimmer und Ron war wieder allein im Zimmer.

Im Nachbarraum setzte sich neben den beiden die gerade den Raum verlassen hatten auch noch Moody und Gastone. Sie waren zusammengekommen um zu beraten, wie sie es bei Fred besser machen könnten, da er immer wieder nach seinem Bruder fragte und langsam ungeduldig wurde. Sie hatten ihm gesagt er könne seinen Bruder am Nachmittag sehen, damit er nicht plötzlich doch Verdacht schöpfen würde.

„Also wie sieht es aus?"

„Nun, ich denke sein Gedächtnisverlust ist ziemlich umfassend nur weiß ich nicht ob er sich nur an die letzten Monate nicht mehr erinnern kann oder ob es längere Passagen sind. Er scheint auf dem Stand zu sein, auf dem er war als er von dem Aveda Kedavra getroffen wurde. Nur damals was sein Gedächtnis wieder gekommen. Ob es jetzt auch wieder kommt vermag ich nicht zu sagen. Momentan erinnert er sich zumindest an fast nichts, er wusste noch nicht einmal seinen Namen."

„Oh ha, das hört sich ja alles andere als gut an. Da werden wir wohl bei Fred mit noch mehr Energie heran gehen müssen um zu verhindern, dass die andere Identität dazu kommt das Gedächtnis zu zerstören. Ich habe dafür drei weitere Kollegen eingeladen, sie werden in etwa einer Stunde hier eintreffen. Ich hoffe nur, dass wir Fred damit nicht mehr Schaden zufügen, als wenn die fremde Identität zuschlagen würde. Nur können wir uns das leider nicht aussuchen, da wir vermeiden müssen noch einen Kollegen zu verlieren."

„Du willst es also auf jeden Fall durchziehen?"

„Ich sehe keine andere Alternative, sonst wird Fred irgendwann heraus bekommen was hier wirklich läuft und was dann geschieht, darüber wage ich gar nicht erst zu denken."

„Nun gut. Dann trefft doch bitte die entsprechenden Vorbereitungen und Piere du kannst dich schon einmal auf einen weiteren Kranken einrichten, denn wenn ich Gastone so höre denke ich wird es nicht ganz ohne einen kleinen Dachschaden für unseren Freund abgehen.", Moody konnte sich ein kleines lächeln nicht verkneifen. Etwas was man bei ihm in letzter Zeit sehr selten sah.

So ging Fred am Nachmittag in die Krankenstation und wurde dort schon von fünf Durchleuchtern erwartet. Gastone hatte schon recht gehabt, sie konnten zwar die andere Persönlichkeit recht schnell vernichten und sie hatte auch keine Zeit Schaden anzurichten, aber dadurch das Fred von fünf Durchleuchtern gleichzeitig behandelt wurde, gab es etwas andere Probleme. Wie groß die Probleme sein würden, könnten sie erst sehen, wenn Fred wieder aufwachen würde. Nur nach einer ausgedehnten Untersuchung meinte der Heiler, der Schaden könnte schlimmer sein als bei Ron. Er würde zwar wieder in Ordnung kommen, da die Selbstheilungskräfte des Gehirns bei Zauberern eigentlich sehr gut waren, aber er würde genauso wie Ron die ein oder andere Gedächtnislücke haben, die erst einmal wieder gestopft werden müsste. Aber wenigstens war nun Ginny in Sicherheit, auch wenn die Ihr gebliebene Familie ihr momentan nicht beistehen könnte.

------

Neville hatte auch so seine Problemchen, er hatte sich ja in die Höhle des Löwen gewagt und leider verloren, so saß er nun auf einem Stuhl und ihm gegenüber saß ein lächelnder Draco Malfoy.

„Na Neville, hast wohl nicht gedacht mich noch einmal wieder zu sehen oder?"

Neville konnte das lachen von der anderen Seite hören, er war also nicht allein mit Malfoy in dem Raum. Er hatte sich da wohl in einen ganz schönen Mist hinein manövriert.

„So, da wir dich ja nun haben, kann ich wieder einen Pluspunkt bei meinem Lord sammeln. Er wollte dich schließlich tot sehen, auch wenn mir nicht ganz klar ist, warum er solch einen Wicht wie dich tot sehen will."

Neville konnte sich auch nicht erklären warum Voldemord ihn tot sehen wollte nur hatte er nun ein noch viel ernsteres Problem.

„Dein Lord will 'MICH' tot sehen???"

„Ja, ich weiß wie gesagt auch nicht warum, denn wie sollst du eine ernste Gefahr für ihn sein, das ist ja lächerlich."

„Was hast du mit meiner Großmutter angestellt?"

„Die war mir und auch meinem Lord im Wege und deshalb haben wir sie beseitigt. Aber erst nachdem wir sie ausgequetscht haben. So ich habe aber noch etwas anderes zu tun, noch einen letzten Wunsch? Schließlich sind wir ja keine Unmenschen!!!"

Ein tosendes Gelächter brach unter den anderen Todessern aus. Als sie sich wieder gesammelt hatten hörten sie Neville auch wieder zu.

„Nun, wenn mich Voldemord tot sehen will, warum bringt er mich nicht um? Es schien ihm ja wichtig gewesen zu sein, so könnte er mir auch sagen, warum ich sterben muss."

„Nun, ich denke du bist ein viel zu kleines Licht, als das er sich mit dir beschäftigen wollte, du bist ja sogar unter meiner Würde, nur leider habe ich eben den Auftrag von ihm bekommen. Dich mache ich doch mit links fertig, da brauche ich mich nicht einmal anstrengen."

„Ach ja? Bist du dir da so sicher? Wenn ich gefesselt bin lässt sich so etwas leicht sagen!"

„Jaja, da will nur jemand an seinen Zauberstab kommen. Du kannst von hier aus nicht apparieren auch wenn du es wolltest. Du wärst doch nur Kanonenfutter für mich, da habe ich jetzt keine Lust drauf. Aber weist du was, du sollst dein Duell haben, Nott du kannst ihn haben. Mal sehen, wie lange du brauchst um ihn zu zerfetzen, du machst das doch so gern."

„Aber immer..."

„Gebt ihm seinen Zauberstab und verteilt euch, damit er nicht abhauen kann. Nott du kannst mit ihm anstellen was du willst. Nur ein wenig musst du noch übrig lassen, damit ich es mit einem Todesfluch töten kann. Sonst flippt unser Lord wieder aus wie beim letzten mal."  
Alle lachten und stellten sich so, dass Neville das Zimmer nicht verlassen konnte. Nott stellte sich in die Mitte und wartete auf Neville. Der hatte seinen Zauberstab wieder bekommen und man hatte ihm die Fesseln abgenommen. Neville ging nun in die Mitte und wartete was kommen würde. Malfoy hatte allen befohlen sich nicht in den Kampf einzumischen, auch wenn es nicht so gut für Nott aussehen würde. Erst wenn Nott tot sei könnten sie sich einmischen. Aber scheinbar rechnete er damit, dass sich Nott nicht einmal einen Kratzer holen würde.

Neville wusste auch schnell warum dem so war, kaum hatten sie angefangen stürzte sich Nott auf ihn und zwar ohne Zauberstab er wollte ihn einfach in der Luft zerreißen. Völlig überrumpelt konnte Neville auch erst einmal nur noch reagieren. Er sprang aus dem Weg und entging Nott so gerade eben noch. Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass sich Nott seltsam verwandelt hatte. Es schien so als sein er gar kein Mensch. Er hatte jetzt Krallen bekommen und wollte damit Neville packen, der hatte allerdings keinerlei Lust davon gepackt zu werden. Nun endlich aufgewacht schoss er einen Reductor auf Nott ab und konnte sich schon wieder wundern, denn der Zauber zeigte fast keine Wirkung, Nott schüttelte sich einmal kurz und stürzte wieder auf ihn zu. Er entging auch dieses mal ganz knapp den Krallen, holte sich allerdings einen kleinen Kratzer.

So ging das eine ganze Zeit weiter, Neville feuerte diverse Zauber auf Nott, aber den schien das fast gar nicht zu interessieren. Neville hingegen fing sich einen Kratzer nach dem anderen ein und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er gestellt werden würde.

Neville war verzweifelt, er hatte schon versucht zu apparieren, was ihm allerdings nur einen bösen Kratzer und das Gelächter der anderen Todessern einbrachte, sie hatten also dafür gesorgt, dass er nicht flüchten könnte. Seine Zauber hatten gegen dieses Monster auch keinerlei Wirkung, da hatte er nun kompliziertere Zauber gelernt und trotzdem hatte er gegen dieses Monster keine Chance.

Wieder musste er den Krallen des Monsters ausweichen und fing sich dabei einen bösen tiefen Kratzer am linken Bein ein, der zu allem Überfluss auch noch höllisch weh tat. Jetzt dürfte es wohl um ihn geschehen sein, denn Nott schaute schon siegessicher und würde nun sicherlich zum Todesstoß ansetzten.

Neville sah sich schon vor seinen Schöpfer treten, als Nott auf ihn zuraste. Der letzte Gedanke den Neville dachte war einfach nur, was soll es jetzt kann auch nichts schlimmeres mehr passieren.

„AVEDA KEDAVRA...", Nott blieb in der Luft stehen als er von dem Zauber getroffen wurde und fiel wie ein Stein zu Boden, er war tot. Die anderen Todesser konnten es nicht fassen und standen nur starr vor staunen dort. Neville schaltete am schnellsten und sprang durch das nächste Fenster was er erreichen konnte. Als er auf der anderen Seite aufkam hatte er seinen Kratzern ein paar hinzugefügt, aber mit der Kraft eines sich an sein Leben klammernden Menschen schaffte er es sich aufzuraffen und so schnell es ging zu dem nahen Wald zu laufen. Dafür das seine Beine mit ein paar tiefen und sehr schmerzhaften Kratzern gezeichnet waren lief er extrem schnell und hatte es auch fast bis zum Wald geschafft, bis die Todesser aufwachten und ihm Todesflüche und andere Gemeinheiten hinterher schickten. Als er den Wald erreicht hatte traf ihn noch ein gemeiner schwarzer Fluch, mit der letzten Kraft startete er den Portschlüssel den er um den Hals hängen hatte und den die Todesser nicht gesehen hatten und war verschwunden.

Die Todesser schauten ihm nur schockiert hinterher. Draco konnte es nicht fassen, hatte er doch gerade gesehen, wie Neville Longbotton einen Todesfluch auf einen ausgewachsenen Vampir abgeschossen hat und diesen damit auch tötete. Auch wenn Nott kein wirklicher Vampir mehr war, so konnte er sich doch in solch einen Verwandeln, da es ihm im Blut lag. Er hatte viele Vampire in seiner Ahnenreihe gehabt und ihm war es dadurch möglich sich in einen Vampir mit all seinen Schwächen und Stärken zu verwandeln.

#Ich glaub es nicht, seid wann beherrscht denn dieser Idiot den Todesfluch? Und was soll ich dem dunklen Lord nun sagen? Ich möchte gar nicht wissen was er sich nun wieder einfallen lässt um mich zu quälen.#

Die Todesser steckten noch das Haus in Brand um alle Beweise zu vernichten und machten sich dann auf den Weg zu ihrem Lord, mit der dunklen Ahnung, dass die Bestrafung nicht schön ausfallen würde.

TBC ...


End file.
